The Diary Of Nobody
by ButtercupAnderson
Summary: TRADUCTION. Kurt est un orphelin devant faire face à l'automutilation et la dépression; Blaine vient d'une famille riche et connue. À son nouveau lycée, Blaine devient populaire dès le premier jour, mais qu'arrive-t-il lorsque la personne qu'il veut est un garçon, et un garçon que tout le monde déteste ? Mention de dépression/mutilation; Klaine; smut; Famous!Blaine; Depressed!Kurt
1. Lonely

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_

 _Après deux OS, me revoilà avec une traduction de la fanfiction "The Diary Of Nobody" de_ klaineslays _._

 _Je suis tombée sur sa fic par hasard et elle m'a vraiment beaucoup plu, alors avec l'autorisation de l'auteure évidemment, j'en ai fait une traduction pour vous la faire partager :)_

 _Lien vers la fic originale : www fanfiction net/s/10254516/1/The-Diary-Of-Nobody (remplacer les espaces par des points)_

 _Désolée d'avance s'il y a des fautes de grammaires ou de syntaxe, ou si la traduction est trop littérale, c'est ma toute première traduction ^^ Mais surtout faites-moi parvenir les erreurs que vous trouverez, j'essaierai de m'améliorer au fur et à mesure !_

 _Alors voilà, je vous laisse à cette fic, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review, je les transmettrai toutes à l'auteur :)_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Je ne possède pas Glee, ni même cette fanfiction._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Kurt avait l'habitude de se réveiller tous les matins à 6:00h, au son de l'alarme de son colocataire.

Et à 6:00:05 il y avait cette seconde avant qu'il ne soit complètement réveillé, cette seconde où il oubliait à quel point sa vie était misérable. Mais après ça, il se rappelait qui il était, et la tristesse s'emparait de lui. Il avait l'habitude de ça. D'être submergé par cette tristesse.

Kurt cligna des yeux et se les frotta, avant de grogner doucement, irrité par le vacarme que faisait son colocataire à cette heure matinale.

\- Jake, putain, qu'est ce que tu fais ? cria Kurt du haut de leur lit superposé.

\- Je sèche mes cheveux ! répondit Jake assez fort pour que Kurt puisse l'entendre par dessus le bruit du sèche-cheveux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kurt, agacé, avant de lancer son oreiller sur son colocataire, qu'il pouvait maintenant voir assis par terre à côté d'une prise, se séchant les cheveux avec un vieux séchoir.

\- C'est le jour des visites ! s'écria Jake en éteignant le sèche-cheveux.

\- Oh... Kurt grogna. Tu fais encore ça ?

\- Faire quoi ? Demanda innocemment le jeune garçon de quatorze ans avec une serviette autour du cou, en montant en haut du lit pour parler plus facilement à Kurt, s'asseyant au bout du matelas.

Kurt se releva en position assise sur le lit, et soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Être excité à l'idée que quelqu'un pourrait te choisir.

Kurt soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- On est trop vieux, Jake. Personne ne va nous adopter.

Et comme à chaque fois, après que Kurt ait dit ce qu'il disait toujours le jour des visites, Jake eut ce regard blessé.

\- Tu devrais essayer d'y croire un peu, tu sais ?

Il sauta hors du lit de Kurt, et sortit de la pièce furieusement.

Kurt poussa un soupir, descendit les escaliers du lit superposé, ramassa le coussin qu'il avait jeté par terre et le renvoya sur son lit. Il s'étira et bailla, et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et grogna dans sa barbe. Il était 6:05h. Il soupira pour la énième fois, songeant au fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à se réveiller à cette heure là tous les matins. Ou même à se réveiller tout court.

Oui, bien sûr que Kurt voulait se faire adopter. Mais il avait déjà seize ans. Personne ne voulait adopter des adolescents aussi âgés, tout le monde voulait des bébés et de mignons petits enfants. Il fut une époque où Kurt avait eu de l'espoir, mais maintenant... maintenant il avait perdu toutes les espérances qu'il avait pu un jour avoir.

Il se souvenait du jour où il était entré dans cet orphelinat, après que ses parents soient morts dans cet accident de voiture – tout cela ne l'importait plus désormais, penser à ça le rendait simplement plus triste qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il était juste fatigué d'espérer pouvoir un jour sortir d'ici et pouvoir vivre comme un adolescent normal.

Il aimait tout de même cet endroit, s'occuper des enfant et aider la super-intendante à prendre soin d'eux. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir une famille.

Mais il fallait dire la vérité telle qu'elle était : personne ne voulait adopter un enfant gay.

Personne ne voulait cet adolescent bizarre renfermé qui avait la voix d'une fille et qui ressemblait à une putain de poupée de porcelaine. Kurt en avait vraiment assez de ça – en avait assez de tout. À vrai dire, il en avait assez de vivre.

Il avança d'un air maussade jusqu'à la salle des repas après avoir pris sa douche, et il s'assit à sa place habituelle à la grande table, déjà agacé de voir toute l'excitation présente dans cette pièce de la part des enfants tous habillés avec soin. Il adorait ces enfants, mais tout cet espoir l'horripilait. Il était jaloux d'eux, parce qu'ils avaient une chance d'être adoptés, et pas lui. Mais au delà de cette jalousie, il était encore plus heureux pour eux qu'ils aient cette chance. Une chance d'être heureux. Cette chance que Kurt n'avait jamais eue depuis qu'il avait perdu toute sa famille.

\- Bonjour Kurt ! l'accueillit la super-intendante, lui donnant son plateau avec son petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, nous avons des muffins aux pépites de chocolat.

Kurt lui sourit.

\- Merci, Mary Margaret.

\- J'ai pensé que tu en voudrais un, vu que tu détestes ceux aux myrtilles.

Elle s'assit à ses cotés et lui prit la main.

\- Tu vas bien, mon chéri ?

\- Ça va, je vais bien. Kurt hocha la tête.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, mentit-il.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, Mary Margaret. _À part les cauchemars._

\- Aucune pensée de mutilation ? De suicide ?

\- Cette conversation est en train de me donner ces pensées, plaisanta-t-il alors qu'elle secouait la tête.

\- Donc... Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Eh bien, tant mieux, parce que tu as un entretient aujourd'hui, lui annonça-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? Kurt roula des yeux. Alors, quel est le couple de crétins hétéros d'aujourd'hui ?

\- En fait... Elle s'arrêta et lui sourit. C'est un couple de même sexe. Deux femmes.

Kurt sourit.

\- Tu plaisantes hein ?

\- Nope, dit-elle en croisant ses bras.

\- Mais... les couples gays ne peuvent pas adopter d'enfants...

\- Les célibataires homosexuels le peuvent, lui sourit-elle, et elle laissa Kurt ici, rempli d'espoir alors qu'il mangeait son muffin et buvait son lait.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt arrangea son nœud papillon pour la dernière fois, observant son reflet dans son miroir et se sourit à lui même.

\- Tu peux le faire, se dit-il à voix haute. Fais-les t'aimer.

Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être excité à propos de ça, car il finissait toujours par être déçu. Mais un couple gay ! Elles devraient comprendre Kurt, comprendre à quel point c'était dur, comprendre à quel point il souffrait. Il voulait seulement qu'on le comprenne. Peut être que ce jour allait finalement être LE jour, le jour où Kurt allait enfin être aimé à nouveau.

Il sortit de sa chambre avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, et observa tous les enfants dans la pièce attendant de rencontrer les familles, attendant d'être aimés ; tous assis sur des chaises les uns à côté des autres, comme dans salle d'attente chez le dentiste. Tous bien habillés et rempli d'espoir, comme toujours.

Kurt s'assit à côté d'eux et croisa ses mains, s'assurant que le maquillage que lui avait prêté Mary Margaret cachait bien toutes ses cicatrices qu'il avait sur les poignets, et dieu merci ça en cachait la plus grande partie.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un Jake plus qu'excité, qui tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, et Kurt qui tentait de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Attends, attends, quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je pars, Kurt ! Je m'en vais aujourd'hui !

Kurt sourit largement et pris son amis dans ses bras, le serrant fortement.

\- Oh mon dieu, Jake, je suis tellement heureux pour toi !

\- Kurt ? Il entendit Mary Margaret l'appeler en sortant de la pièce. Ils sont prêts à te rencontrer.

Kurt sourit à son ami, face à lui, et il hocha la tête.

\- Je t'aime, mec. Il serra une dernière fois Kurt dans ses bras et se détacha rapidement de lui. Tu vas me manquer !

Kurt sourit.

\- Bonne chance, mon pote. Il lui donna une petite tape dans le dos, puis se dirigea vers son instructrice – vers son futur, son bonheur.

\- Kurt ? entendit-t-il murmurer Mary Margaret avant qu'il n'entre dans la pièce. Le couple dont je t'ai parlé...

\- Oui ? demanda Kurt, excité.

\- Kurt, je suis vraiment désolée, mais elles ont déjà trouvé un autre enfant...

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je...

\- C'était Jake, pas vrai ? demanda Kurt, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Kurt... Elles l'ont vraiment aimé...

\- C'est bon. Kurt hocha la tête. Mary Margaret faisait toujours de son mieux, il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

\- Mais explique moi ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

Mary Margaret soupira, tenant fermement le dossier qu'elle avait entre ses mains.

\- Elles ont dit qu'être elles-mêmes homosexuelles étaient suffisant, et qu'avoir un enfant gay apporterait encore plus de problèmes.

Kurt soupira et hocha la tête, tout ce qu'il avait prit l'habitude de ressentir remontant à la surface, cette tristesse, cette frustration, revenaient au galop. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'il pourrait être heureux, rien qu'une seconde. Kurt n'arrivait pas à parler, et il ne comprenait surtout pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi déçu, car ce genre de choses lui arrivait tout le temps. Il aurait dû y être habitué.

\- Kurt, je... je suis désolée, reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, non, ne le sois pas, dit-il doucement, lui prenant le bras. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- D'accord, sourit-elle. Tu es prêt ?

\- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Kurt à propos de ses peut-être futurs parents qui attendaient dans la pièce.

\- Hum, elle est avocate et il est propriétaire d'une boulangerie, sourit Mary Margaret. Elle aime le golf et ils aiment faire de la pâtisserie. Il m'ont semblé vraiment gentils.

\- C'est bien, dit Kurt avec un sourire forcé.

\- Tu es prêt ? Demanda Mary Margaret en souriant, fixant le col de la chemise de Kurt.

Kurt prit une grande inspiration avant d'acquiescer. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce, Kurt essayant de paraître aussi heureux que possible devant le couple en face de lui.

\- Bonjour ! les salua-t-il brièvement.

Ils se serrèrent la main, et Kurt leur donna le plus beau sourire dont il était capable.

L'homme semblait heureux et excité et la femme l'avait été également, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix aigüe de Kurt, qui avait semblé la prendre au dépourvu. Kurt avait l'habitude de ce regard de déception. Et à ce moment là, il sut immédiatement qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être adopté par ces deux là. Il s'assit en face du couple et tenta de paraître passer le meilleur moment de sa vie.

\- Andrew, Carla, je vous présente Kurt.

L'homme lui fit un large sourire, mais le regard sur le visage de sa femme était du pur dégoût.

Kurt souri timidement, sans oser regarder dans les yeux de l'un ou de l'autre.

\- Kurt ! Parle nous de toi ! demanda l'homme, semblant lui même passer le meilleur moment de sa vie.

\- Bien, rigola-t-il nerveusement. Hum, alors... Je m'appelle Kurt, j'adore les séries, les comédies musicales, les films, mais je n'ai plus vraiment l'occasion d'en voir depuis que mes parents sont morts. Mais ma mère adorait les comédies musicales, je me souviens lorsque nous passions des après midis à en regarder, soupira Kurt en fixant la table qui les séparait du couple, essayant de ne pas pleurer. C'était génial, continua-t-il en s'éclairant la gorge. Mais j'aime aussi chanter, lire des livres... Hum, je vais avoir dix sept ans en mai... Je... Je...

Kurt commença à sentir ses mains transpirer, son cœur battre à tout rompre et il se sentait pris de vertiges. Il croisa ses mains et et essaya de sourire.

\- C'est bien, mon gars, dit l'homme.

Et pendant une minute, il s'était senti comme si son père venait de lui parler, et il réalisa que cet homme ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à son père. Kurt n'écoutait plus du tout ce qu'ils disaient, il essayait juste de se retenir de pleurer autant qu'il pouvait, car cet homme lui rappelait vraiment son père.

\- Kurt, ça va ?

Il réussit finalement à sortir de ses pensées, comme réveillé d'un cauchemar.

Kurt hocha la tête et renifla, ravalant ses larmes.

\- Je vais bien. Il déglutit.

\- Alors, tu es gay ou pas ? demanda brusquement et impoliment la femme.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et baissa les yeux.

\- Oui, répondit-il timidement. Je suis gay.

La manière dont il l'avait dit semblait faire croire qu'il en était honteux, et il l'était.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, je...

\- Andrew ! le réprima sa femme.

Elle prit une grande respiration et et Kurt pouvait voir rien que dans son regard à quel point elle était dégoûtée.

\- Mademoiselle Blanchard, je ne pense pas qu'il soit le bon pour nous...

\- Et tu ne veux même pas connaître mon opinion ? Je l'aime bien moi ! répliqua Andrew, frustré.

\- Tu veux un fils gay ? Tu n'aurais pas honte d'avoir un...

\- Excusez moi, madame, mais vous ne pouvez pas dire ce genre de choses en face de l'enfant, l'interrompit brutalement Mary Margaret, ce qui était quelque chose de vraiment inhabituel venant d'elle.

\- C'est bon, Mary Margaret, dit Kurt doucement. J'ai l'habitude.

Puis il se leva et sortit brusquement hors de la pièce, et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, pleurant déjà avant même d'y arriver.

Mais cette fois, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Jake n'était plus là. Jake n'était plus là pour le réconforter et il était tout seul, une nouvelle fois. La seule chose qu'il restait de lui dans la chambre, que Jake avait probablement oubliée, était une couverture Star Wars, celle avec une tâche marron qui datait du jour où Kurt avait fait tomber de la glace dessus, qui avait été la source d'un violente dispute entre eux deux.

Kurt pleura encore plus lorsqu'il vit un papier devant le réveil, avec le nom de Kurt écrit en haut de la feuille pliée. Il la déplia et pris une profonde inspiration, et il commença à lire la lettre, ses larmes rendant difficile sa lecture.

 _Cher Kurt,_

 _Tu as été le meilleur colocataire que j'ai jamais eu, je n'oublierai jamais tout ce qu'on a vécu. Le couple qui m'a adopté sont vraiment supers, elles sont homosexuelles comme toi. Elles vivent à plusieurs heures d'ici, alors je pense que ce sera dur pour moi de venir te rendre visite, je suis désolé. Je sais que nous avons été amis pendant longtemps, et même si tu pensais que nous n'allions jamais être adoptés, je sais qu'on fond de toi, tu savais que nous le serions un jour. Tu me manque beaucoup. Je t'ai laissé ma couverture pour que tu aies un souvenir de moi. J'espère que tu vas aussi être adopté aujourd'hui, et si non, je sais que ça va aller pour toi, tu réussis toujours à prendre soin de toi très bien, tu prenais même soin de nous deux, je suis sûr que ça va aller. J'ai réglé l'alarme à six heures pour demain, mais n'oublie pas de la régler pour les autres jours ! Ne te fais pas de mal s'il te plait, d'accord ?_

 _Prends soin de toi, mon pote, je t'aime._

 _Jake Harbor._

\- Ohh... sanglota Kurt, en jetant brusquement la note par terre.

Il sentait son cœur battre douloureusement à cause de tous ses pleurs, son visage et ses yeux rougis, et il lui semblait impossible d'arrêter de pleurer.

Il se jeta sur le lit du bas et enroula la couverture autour de lui, l'agrippant fermement. Et il pleura, il pleura, il essayait en vain d'arrêter de penser à tout ça, il voulait mourir ou juste disparaître. Si seulement il avait avec lui quelque chose pour se couper... Pourquoi était-il tout seul ? Pourquoi Dieu ou peu importe qui avait laissé ses parents mourir dans cet accident ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas mourir lui aussi ? Il était épuisé d'être lui même, d'être rejeté pour ce qu'il était, épuisé de se sentir inutile et haït. Épuisé d'être seul.

Après quelques minutes, un coup à la porte se fit entendre, qui fit sortir Kurt de ses pensées.

\- Kurt, c'est moi, entendit-il Mary Margaret l'appeler derrière la porte. Je peux entrer ?

Kurt s'assit sur le lit, arrangea ses cheveux, essuya ses larmes, renifla et remis en place son nœud papillon avant de lui dire d'entrer.

\- Comment tu te sens, mon ange ? demanda t-elle en fermant la porte de la chambre et s'asseyant à côté de Kurt sur le lit.

\- Comme de la merde, soupira Kurt. Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien si tu vas bien. Elle soupira à son tour. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui est arrivé, Kurt.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, soupira-t-il, sans la regarder directement, seulement fixant ses mains.

\- Si tu veux manquer l'école demain, je peux les appeler pour leur dire que tu es malade...

\- Non, ça va, Mary Margaret. Mais merci pour tout ce que tu fais.

\- Ne me remercie pas jusqu'à ce que tu sois heureux.

Elle soupira et serra la main de Kurt pour essayer de le réconforter.

\- Je t'ai amené un livre assez spécial, aujourd'hui.

\- Ah oui ? demanda un Kurt soudainement plus excité. Il adorait lorsque Mary Margaret lui ramenait des livres.

\- Ça s'appelle «The Diary Of Nobody». Il est vraiment bien.

Elle lui tendit un vieux livre et il lui sourit, la remerciant pour sa gentillesse.

\- Merci, sourit Kurt. Pour tout.

 **~OoOoO~**

Blaine grogna et poussa aussi fort qu'il put.

\- Allez fiston ! Pousse ! cria son père.

\- J'essaie ! Dit-il en essayant de faire entrer le sofa à l'intérieur de la maison à travers la porte étroite. Ça ne passe pas, on devrait essayer de la faire rentrer par la porte de derrière, celle-ci est trop petite !

\- Ce n'est pas la porte le problème. C'est toi qui est incapable de faire quelque chose correctement, c'est tout, soupira son père.

Blaine ne répondit pas. Il savait que son père ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, alors il ne dit rien et soupira juste.

\- Laisse-moi m'en occuper, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'autre de m'aider puisque que tu te rends inutile, comme toujours.

Blaine poussa et soupir et descendit rapidement du porte, et il commença à marcher un peu au hasard.

\- Où vas-tu ? lui hurla son père.

Blaine l'ignora et continua son chemin. Il réalisa plus tard qu'il avait oublié ses clés de voiture, mais il ne voulait pas revenir en arrière alors il continua à marcher.

Blaine détestait déménager. Il haïssait ça, il haïssait son père lorsque il était comme ça, il haïssait absolument tout.

«Inutile». Il n'était pas inutile. Il tentait vraiment de comprendre pourquoi son père était comme ça, mais parfois c'était vraiment dur à vivre. Il avait quelques fois peur que ce trouble bipolaire finisse par l'atteindre, mais il faisait tout pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ne voulais vraiment pas finir comme son père.

C'était dur de vivre avec un père bipolaire. Un père qui pouvait insulter Blaine sans raison comme cela, puis quelques minutes plus tard le complimenterait et dirait à Blaine qu'il était fier de lui. C'était juste fatigant. Cela désorientait vraiment Blaine, et parfois il avait juste envie d'abandonner, mais il aimait son père. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre son fils heureux , il donnait à Blaine tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais les biens matériaux n'étaient pas suffisant. Rien ne semblait être suffisant.

Blaine espérait juste pouvoir un jour enfin comprendre ce que signifiait être heureux.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il se retrouva devant un magnifique parc avec quelques enfants qui jouaient à l'intérieur, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde étant donné que c'était un jour froid de Novembre. Blaine sourit à une petite fille qui était en train de le regarder et commença à s'approcher d'elle, mais la petite rougit et retourna jouer avec les autres enfants.

Blaine s'assit sur un banc derrière un arbre où il n'y avait pas d'enfants, et sortit une cigarette et un briquet de sa poche. Il plaça le bout de sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, l'alluma et rangea le briquet. Il inspira un grande bouffée de fumée et la souffla lentement par la bouche, appréciant la chaleur qui prenait place dans son corps, en opposition à l'air froid qu'il respirait auparavant. Il n'était pas vraiment un fumeur, il fumait seulement lorsqu'il était stressé.

Il sentit on téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste et il le sortit pour voir qui l'appelait. C'était Rachel, sa petite amie, qui avait également déménagé en Ohio puisqu'elle était la fille de l'associé de son père. C'était donc celle avec qui il ne pourrait jamais rompre, sous peine de se faire haïr par sa famille s'il le faisait. Il était pratiquement obligé de sortir avec elle, et il la détestait. Dieu, il voulait juste qu'elle disparaisse. Il l'appréciait lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore qu'amis. Elle était une fille géniale, jusqu'à ce que le désir de célébrité prenne possession d'elle lorsqu'ils étaient apparus dans une émission de télévision et ne commencent à sortir ensemble. Elle était devenue un véritable cauchemar.

Il pressa le bouton vert pour répondre au téléphone et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il entendit son insupportable voix.

\- Hey bébé ! Où est-tu ?

Il souffla la fumée après une bouffée et soupira

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

\- Ton père te cherche, gloussa-t-elle. Et tu me manques !

\- Rachel, je t'ai vu il y a une heure à peine, soupira Blaine.

\- Je sais, mais tu me manques quand même. Elle soupira à son tour. Pourquoi diable est ce que tu me parles de cette manière ?

\- Lâche-moi, Rachel.

\- Bébé, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Laisse-moi juste tranquille.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Va te faire foutre, Rachel.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard.

Et elle lui raccrocha au nez, non pas que Blaine ne s'en soucie réellement.

Alors il releva les yeux. Et il le vit.

La plus belle personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un garçon à la peau pâle, en train de surveiller des enfants qui jouaient dans le bac à sable. Il portait des habits simples, mais ce garçon les rendait magnifiques, et si ce n'était pas la plus belle chose du monde, il ne savait pas ce que cela pouvait être.

Il resta là à observer ce garçon pendant quelques instant. Son visage était parfait, comme s'il était fait en cire, pas réel. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu brillant et ses lèvres rouges clair, son cul... Merde, ce cul. Blaine dût se forcer à arrêter de penser aux fesses de ce type, parce que penser aux fesses d'un garçon n'était pas bien.

Il fixait, oh mon dieu. Il réalisa qu'il était en train de le fixer seulement lorsqu'il vit que le garçon le regardait avec un air effrayé, comme si Blaine venait de faire quelques chose d'horrible ou comme s'il était le fantôme de son arrière grand père... Et avant même qu'il ne puisse penser à aller le voir pour lui parler – il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui dirait mais il voulait juste lui parler – le garçon et les enfants entrèrent dans une sorte de camionnette et partirent.

Blaine ne sut pas pourquoi il se sentit si déçu. Alors après avoir fumé une seconde cigarette, il quitta le parc et commença à rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce garçon, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se questionner à propos de lui, essayant de deviner qui il pouvait être.

Travaillait-il avec ces enfant ? Était-il professeur ? Blaine était juste un peu perturbé, car il n'avait jamais jamais vraiment trouvé un garçon beau avant, ou même une fille belle. Il évitait juste de penser à la beauté de qui que ce soit, puisqu'il essayait encore d'oublier la seule fois où il avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que Rachel. Alors il essayait de ne pas penser à tout ça, mais ce gars là avait donné à Blaine un bon nombre de pensées très inappropriées.

Et cela lui fit se rappeler que le lendemain, il devait aller au lycée et s'inscrire à chaque club et activités extrascolaires possibles. Il n'en n'avait aucune envie, mais il devait le faire. Il voulait rendre ses parents fiers. Ils faisaient tout pour Blaine alors Blaine voulait tout faire pour eux. Blaine était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient déménagé ici, pour l'amour de Dieu. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de les rendre fiers de lui en faisant toutes ces activités et en jouant au football.

Maintenant, tout ce à quoi Blaine pouvait penser était à quel point il avait besoin d'un verre.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Tu es sûr que tu te sens d'aller au lycée ? Demanda Mary Margaret à Kurt alors qu'elle accompagnait Kurt et les autres enfants à l'arrêt du bus scolaire.

\- Oui, affirma Kurt en hochant la tête.

\- Appelle-moi s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? lui dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit le bus de Kurt s'arrêter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Kurt. Oh, et quand je serai rentré, j'attends un autre livre, d'accord ? continua-t-il avec un sourire.

Il lui fit un signe à elle et aux autres enfants qui attendaient leur bus et entra dans le sien, saluant la conductrice qui était une jeune femme mexicaine très gentille, et alla s'asseoir au troisième rang à droite comme il le faisait tout le temps, pour être loin de tout le monde. Personne ne voulait s'asseoir avec lui, car tout le monde le prenait pour un monstre, tout le monde le détestait.

Kurt ouvrit son livre et commença à lire, comme il le faisait chaque fois sur le chemin de l'école. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui, aucun livre ne serait suffisant pur le distraire de sa tristesse, il ne pensait pas que quelque chose pourrait être suffisant.

Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le but était arrivé et s'était garé dans le parking du lycée.

\- Tu ne descends pas, cariño ?

Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'appelait comme cela ni ce que cela voulait dire, mais il espérait que c'était quelque chose de bien.

\- Si, si, dit-il à la femme avec un sourire. Passe une bonne journée, Maria.

Il sauta hors du bus et commença à courir vers la porte d'entrée, pour ne pas avoir à faire face à l'équipe de foot, mais il tomba sur eux avant même qu'il n'aie eu le temps d'arriver à la porte.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, princesse ! Cria l'un des joueurs dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, pourquoi le connaitrai-t-il ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, murmura Kurt, fixant ses pieds.

\- Ouais, mais on a un cadeau pour toi !

Et à ces paroles suivirent un verre glacé de slushie en pleine figure.

Et les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues.

 **~OoOoO~**

Blaine attendait impatiemment sur le siège de sa magnifique Lamborghini jaune que Rachel arrive enfin.

DE : Blaine  
À : Rachel  
Rachel, dépêche, on va finir par être en retard.

Il lui envoya le même message pour la cinquième fois et soupira, tapotant nerveusement ses doigts sur le volant. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller au lycée, mais il avait encore moins envie d'attendre indéfiniment dans sa voiture. Parfois – la plupart du temps – , il détestait cette fille.

\- Salut bébé !

Rachel entra enfin dans la voiture et le salua avec un long et dégoutant -à l'avis de Blaine – baiser, et il l'embrassa en retour avec les yeux ouverts.

\- Tu n'as pas reçu mes messages ? lui demanda-t-il avec colère.

\- Si ! Je voulais juste me faire jolie pour toi !

\- Vraiment, pour moi ? s'esclaffa Blaine en relevant ses sourcils. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu portes une jupe aussi courte, je t'ai déjà vu nue plein de fois, et il fait bien trop froid pour porter quelque chose d'aussi léger.

Rachel gloussa et sourit en coin.

\- T'es trop mignon.

Blaine ignora tout ce que Rachel dit tout le long du chemin et se concentra sur la route. Ils vivaient près de l'école, alors cela ne leur prirent que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne soient garés dans le parking de l'école.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous soyons dans un école publique. Cet endroit est dégoûtant.

\- Rachel, arrête, c'est un bon lycée.

À midi, Blaine s'était inscrit à presque tous les clubs possible, et avait déjà été invité à s'inscrire à l'équipe de football et de basket pour la prochaine saison, et tout allait déjà parfaitement bien. Il s'était déjà fait plusieurs amis, des inscrits du Glee club, qui était, disait-on, le club le plus sélectif du lycée.

Tout le monde connaissait le père de Blaine, et par conséquent connaissait Blaine, depuis qu'il avait joué les modèles pour quelques magazines et avait participé à quelques émissions télévisées. C'était la raison pour laquelle les gens voulaient le connaître et être son ami, seulement pour la célébrité, pas pour lui. Mais Blaine voulait être plus que «le fils de Brian Anderson», plus que «le gars du magazine» ou que le «gars du Scandals». Il voulait juste être Blaine.

Blaine soupira, s'asseyant avec les élèves populaires à la pause de midi, à la table la plus bondée de la cafétéria. Avec les athlètes, les cheerleaders, et les élèves du Glee club. Tout le monde voulait son attention, et toutes les filles tentaient de le draguer. Tout le monde l'appréciait, mais il aimaient en fait son argent, et non pas lui.

Six filles demandèrent à Blaine un autographe, quatre lui avaient déjà donné leur numéros, et une avait été encore plus directe en lui disant qu'elle laisserait Blaine la baiser quand il voudrait. Il n'avait jamais compris qu'est ce qui était si bon dans le sexe. Il n'aimait pas ça, il se sentait mal à l'aise en le faisant, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était aussi génial là-dedans.

Rachel semblait apprécier occuper toute l'attention, racontant à tout le monde des histoires à propos d'elle et Blaine, et tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement, mais Blaine s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas être ici avec toutes ces personnes, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il se sentait vide. Il se sentait exclu et perdu.

Il releva les yeux vers le reste de la cafétéria, il là, il aperçut le gars qu'il avait vu au parc. Assis tout seul à une table dans un coin, lisant un livre. Ses cheveux semblaient humides et il y avait des tâches rouges sur sa chemise, mais il était toujours aussi magnifique.

\- Hé, c'est qui lui ? demanda-t-il à la fille assise à côté de lui, alors que Rachel commençait à raconter comment c'était de travailler avec Ashton Kutcher.

\- Oh, c'est Kurt Hummel. Ne lui parles pas si tu ne veux pas que ta vie sociale soit complètement ruinée, rigola-t-elle.

\- P-Pourquoi ?

\- C'est un pédé, alors si tu parles avec lui, les gens vont commencer à penser des choses, tu sais... elle soupira. Il est dégoûtant, c'est un monstre, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il est encore en vie. Sérieusement, si il se suicidait, il nous ferait un cadeau.

\- Tu es horrible.

Les mots qu'elle venait de dire étaient tellement atroces qu'il arrêta d'écouter tout ce que tout le monde disait, en particulier elle.

Mais il regarda une nouvelle fois le garçon, la manière dont sa bouche bougeait alors qu'il mangeait, le doux clignement de ses yeux, comment il respirait . Il portait attention aux plus petit détails et c'était bizarre, mais simplement regarder ce garçon rendait Blaine heureux, comme s'il avait quelque chose à accomplir, il ressentait juste le besoin d'aller lui parler, alors c'est ce qu'il fit.

\- Blaine, où est ce que tu vas ?

Et avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se dirigeait vers le beau garçon, ignorant Rachel qui l'appelait.

Il s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui à la table et lui sourit, mais le châtain leva les yeux du livre comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Il frissonnait et ses lèvres tremblaient, mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

\- Salut ! dit-il à Kurt en lui tendant la main. Je m'appelle Blaine.

Le garçon ne lui serra pas la main, il resta seulement immobile à le regarder, les yeux craignant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ? demanda-t-il doucement, en tenant fermement sa serviette comme s'il essayait de couvrir ses mains.

Blaine lui fit un sourire charmeur, ce sourire qui fonctionnait sur toutes les filles.

\- Tu étais juste assis ici tout seul, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais venir te dire bonjour ! dit-il joyeusement.

\- Si c'est encore une de ces blagues, je...

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi est ce que ça serait une blague ? Je...

\- Je t'ai vu assis avec les autres. C'est eux qui t'ont envoyé, n'est ce pas ? Pour t'en prendre à moi, me...

\- Non, non, pas du tout. Ces gars sont de vrais crétins, ils m'ont saoulé.

\- Tu mens, dit le garçon avec un regard blessé. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ?

\- Je voulais juste venir te dire bonjour, ils n'ont pas...

\- Juste... Le slushie dans la figure n'était pas suffisant ?

Le garçon semblait sur le point de pleurer, et cela fit se sentir mal Blaine

\- Non, non, je te jure qu'il ne m'ont pas envoyé, je...

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ? insista Kurt.

\- C'est juste que tes yeux sont vraiment magnifiques, je suis venu voir s'ils étaient réels, parce que woah...

Cela s'échappa de la bouche de Blaine avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais il s'en fichait. Il en avait assez de faire attention à ce qu'il disait et à ce que les gens pouvaient bien en penser.

Kurt rougit et Blaine pouvait distinguer un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda Blaine en souriant.

\- Kurt.

\- Moi c'est Blaine.

Il lui tendit sa main, et cette fois Kurt la serra.

\- Salut, dit Kurt à son tour, les joues encore plus rouges.

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es assis ici tout seul ? demanda Blaine en prenant une des frites de Kurt.

\- Oh, euh, personne ne veut s'assoir avec moi...

\- Quoi ? Demanda Blaine, exagérément choqué en posant une main sur son cœur. Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Hum, parce que je suis gay... répondit Kurt, un air coupable et honteux sur le visage.

\- Et alors ?

Blaine ne comprenait pas, il ne se sentait absolument pas mal à l'aise. En fait, c'était plus que normal pour lui. Kurt sourit tristement.

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici, pas vrai ?

\- Non, dit-il en prenant une autre frite et lui souriant la bouche pleine.

Kurt fit un petit sourire.

\- Tu peux avoir les frites si tu veux.

Blaine rit et prit d'autres frites.

\- Alors, continua-t-il la bouche pleine. Qu'est ce que tu lis ?

\- Ça s'appelle «The Diary Of Nobody». Kurt rit doucement en se rendant compte à quel point cela sonnait ridicule.

\- Ça sonne un peu bizarre, mais...

\- Non, je l'ai déjà lu, dit Blaine en prenant le livre des mains de Kurt pour regarder la couverture. Tu aimes bien ?

\- Oui, c'est pas mal.

Kurt haussa ses sourcils et mordilla sa lèvres, comme si quelques chose n'allait pas.

\- Ça va ?

Blaine ne savait pas s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ou si Kurt ne voulait juste pas parler, mais ce dernier sortit en trombe de la cafétéria en pleurant après que Blaine lui ai demandé ça. Et avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de le suivre, Rachel était devant lui et l'empêcha de continuer.

\- Pourquoi tu parlais à ce mec ? demanda-t-elle à la manière dont une mère le ferait.

\- Il était seul.

\- C'est un monstre, dit Rachel les mains sur les hanches. Reste loin de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, Rachel.

\- Je suis ta petite amie !

\- Exactement. Pas mon patron, pas ma mère, tu es ma petite amie.

Après lui avoir craché ça au visage, il passa derrière elle et sortit de la cafétéria.

Mais même après avoir cherché Kurt de partout, il ne le trouva nulle part.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre !_

 _Il y a peut être un ou deux passages qui ont pu vous sembler étranges, mais ne vous en faites pas, l'auteure sait exactement ce qu'elle fait._

 _Je ne sais pas exactement si j'aurai un rythme de publication, ce sera probablement tous les dix jours/deux semaines, voire peut être moins. J'ai quasiment terminé le deuxième chapitre, et puis c'est les vacances, donc ça devrait aller comme ça pour l'instant :)_

 _Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que ce soit pour l'auteure ou la traduction que j'en ai faite, etc.. et je vous dit à la prochaine !_


	2. Mysterious

_Bonjour tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 2 de la traduction de_ The Diary Of Nobody _! Il est même là un peu plus tôt que prévu d'ailleurs... Merci mille fois à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review ou qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou l'ont followé, je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ai plu !_

 _J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira, et encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des fautes ou des choses qui ne vont pas, je les modifierai :)_

 _Je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas !_

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _je ne possède toujours pas Glee, ni même cette histoire._

* * *

Les poumons de Kurt lui faisaient mal, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, ses jambes étaient lancinantes, sa tête tournait et il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à marcher correctement, ses jambes n'étaient pas assez fortes pour continuer, alors il se laissa tomber sur la neige près de la route, un endroit désert où il n'y avait absolument personne. Seulement quelques voitures qui passaient sur la route et l'herbe recouverte par la neige.

Kurt savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir du lycée comme ça, mais mon Dieu, il avait juste voulu s'enfuir. Il ne comprenait pas ces personnes. Toutes les coups et les moqueries n'étaient pas suffisants ? Non. Ils avaient dû envoyer un garçon mignon pour rendre Kurt heureux et moins méfiant pour pouvoir plus facilement l'écraser ensuite.

Il avait vu le film «She's all that», ou peu importe le titre. Il savait ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire, il savait comment ils voulaient que tout ça se finisse, et Kurt savait bien que cela ne se terminerait pas comme dans le film.

Il avait tellement couru qu'il avait l'impression que son corps entier allait exploser, ou imploser, ou peu importe. Il avait déjà vomi deux fois et il se sentait comme si son organisme allait complètement arrêter de fonctionner. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre exactement ce qu'il ressentait, son esprit était embrouillé, saturé de toutes les pensées et émotions qui le parcouraient - principalement la frustration. Il était frustré car il n'arrivait pas à remettre ses pensées à la bonne place, il avait l'impression de devenir dingue.

Après quelques minutes il réussi à se lever, ses jambes encore tremblantes, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres violettes et son cœur battant la chamade. Il se sentait vraiment mal, mais il s'était déjà senti encore plus mal auparavant, alors ça allait. Quand on vit constamment dans la peine et la douleur, on finit par s'y faire.

Il prit son vieux téléphone tout usé de sa poche et composa le numéro de Mary Margaret, puis attendit qu'elle décroche, des larmes continuant à rouler sur ses joue.

\- Kurt ? Kurt ? Chéri, où est-tu ? L'école à appelé, qu'est ce que...

\- Tu peux venir me chercher ? pleura-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, mais où est-tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien mais je... sanglota Kurt Je ne sais pas où je suis.

\- Tu peux demander à quelqu'un autour de toi ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Il n'y a personne autour. Juste des voitures. Je... je suis vraiment désolé Mary Margaret, je... j'ai vraiment essayé de rester au lycée, mais j'ai juste...

\- Ça va, mon grand, soupira-t-elle. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je – j'étais... Rien, rien n'est arrivé, mentit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste – j'ai juste besoin que tu viennes me chercher s'il te plait.

\- D'accord, alors regarde autour de toi si tu vois un panneau, ou quelque chose...

Kurt mit le téléphone en muet et continua de pleurer. Il récupéra son sac toujours sur le sol et marcha vers un panneau qu'il ne pouvait pas lire d'aussi loin.

\- J'ai trouvé un panneau.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Mon Dieu, Rachel, pourquoi dois-tu être aussi agaçante ? dit Blaine alors qu'ils marchaient vers le laboratoire de chimie, alors que quelques cheerleaders les suivaient à la trace.

\- Hé, je dis juste que je ne veux pas que ce pédé ruine ta – notre réputation !

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

Blaine s'arrêta au milieu du couloir pour interrompre Rachel, se tenant maintenant face à elle.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais homophobe, dit-il en levant un sourcil. À notre ancien lycée, ton meilleur ami était gay et tu faisais partie du PFLAG *****. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Blaine, ce mec est une horreur, ok ? dit-elle, ignorant complètement ce que Blaine venait de dire. Reste loin de lui. Il va ruiner notre réputation. Il va tout ruiner ! Il est dégoûtant ! Il...

\- Rachel ! hurla Blaine. Tu ne le connais pas, d'accord ? Arrête d'être cette salope qui juge sur ce qu'elle entends des autres. Tu agis comme ça depuis hier et je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend, mais sérieux, arrête !

Il la laissa là et se précipita jusqu'à la classe, en donnant à la professeur un papier qui montrait qu'il était un nouvel élève.

\- Monsieur Anderson, asseyez-vous là bas, lui dit-elle en pointant du doigt les deux seuls sièges vides à l'avant de la classe.

Tous les autres étaient occupés et tout le monde avait un binôme.

\- Tu auras besoin d'un binôme, donc...

\- Je peux être sa partenaire ! Offrit une cheerleader au fond de la classe.

\- Non merci Brenda, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, dit la prof en soupirant et roulant des yeux. Blaine, ton binôme sera Kurt.

Cela ne pouvait être que le destin. Et Blaine aimait ce destin.

\- Cette horreur, se moqua quelqu'un au fond de la classe.

\- Vous savez... une chose que vous avez probablement oubliée chez vous en plus de votre livre de chimie, monsieur Garcia, est votre respect, dit la prof et Blaine lui sourit.

Il s'assit à la place qu'elle lui avait indiqué et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il voulait bien paraître, car il savait que Kurt allait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Mais il ne vint pas. Il ne le vit pas ce jour là, ni le jour d'après, ni le jour d'encore après, et cela contraria vraiment Blaine. Il voulait vraiment voir Kurt, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- L'école a appelé, dit Mary Margaret lorsqu'elle vit Kurt rentrer bien après minuit.

Kurt sursauta et elle alluma la lumière. Il soupira en enlevant sa veste et posa ses clés sur la table près de la porte.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Le couvre feu ici pour les adolescents est dix neuf heures, tu le sais. Tu es le plus vieux, et tu dois te montrer exemplaire ! Aussi, dois-je te rappeler que tu travailles ici ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils. Les enfants n'ont pas arrêté de demander où tu étais pendant l'heure des jeux. Tu leur a manqué. Je n'ai même pas pu les emmener au parc vu que tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider.

\- Écoute, je...

\- Kurt, je comprends tes difficultés, avec ton trouble bipolaire et tout ça. Je t'assure, je comprends, mais cet endroit n'est pas seulement ta maison, c'est aussi ton travail ! Et ton travail, c'est de m'aider à m'occuper des enfants ici. On te paie pour une raison, Kurt, et si tu n'es pas là, nous devrons le déduire de ta paye...

\- «Nous» qui ? Les autres ne viennent jamais !

\- Kurt...

\- Écoute, Mary Margaret, je suis désolé...

\- Peux-tu au moins me dire où tu étais ? J'étais vraiment inquiète.

\- À la librairie, soupira Kurt. Toute la journée. Puis j'ai mangé à McDonald's.

Mary Margaret expira longuement.

\- Va dormir, Kurt.

\- Tu es en colère ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Non, sourit-elle doucement. Juste inquiète.

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- De toi qui ne vas pas au lycée pendant plusieurs jours puis disparaît soudainement et revient à deux heures du matin !

Kurt ne répondit rien et Mary Margaret s'éloigna en soupirant. Mais avant d'arriver dans sa chambre, elle se retourna pour dire quelque chose.

\- Je t'aime, tu sais ? Tu m'aides vraiment beaucoup ici et... je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi. J'étais juste très inquiète.

\- Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit Kurt. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je vais bien, mentit-il.

\- Tu vas toujours au lycée demain hein ?

\- Bien sûr, affirma Kurt.

\- Bonne nuit, mon ange.

Kurt resta planté là quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de Mary Margaret se fermer, puis il se précipita jusqu'à la cuisine, se sentant comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer. Comme si il n'avait pas assez d'air. Comme s'il était en train de suffoquer à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son être entier.

Il s'était plus ou moins habitué à toute l'histoire du harcèlement au lycée, mais ce garçon, ce garçon en plus de le rendre un peu confus, avait donné de l' _espoir_ à Kurt. Mais il se doutait que cet espoir allait rapidement être anéanti, et anéantir Kurt par la même occasion.

Kurt n'était pas allé allé au lycée pendant plusieurs jours, car il avait peur de retomber sur Blaine. Peur de l'apprécier, et d'être blessé à nouveau. Il avait peur. Il avait tout le temps peur. Mais il fallait pourtant qu'il retourne à l'école, et cela rendait Kurt anxieux.

Il soupira en entrant dans la cuisine, et jeta ses gants sur le comptoir. Il se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer et vérifia rapidement que personne d'autre n'était présent dans la pièce, mais malheureusement pour lui, il y a avait quelqu'un.

\- Annie, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il à la petite fille assise sur le sol près du frigidaire et s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle soupira et posa ses petite mains sur les épaules de Kurt.

\- Je t'attendais, Kurtie, bailla-t-elle. Tu-tu n'a été pas là à l'heure d-des jeux, et j'étais triste.

Cette petite fille était adorable, et Kurt était trop fatigué pour corriger ses erreurs de grammaire. ******

\- Je suis désolé, Annie.

Il lui caressa affectueusement la tête et lui sourit.

\- Je ne serai plus jamais en retard, promis.

\- Promesse de petit doigt ? demanda-t-elle en montrant son petit doigt à Kurt.

\- Promesse de petit doigt, rit Kurt en serrant son petit doigt avec le sien. Mais maintenant, c'est l'heure d'aller te coucher.

\- Je ne veux pas dormir. On a pas joué aujourd'hui, je voulais jouer avec toi ! bouda-t-elle.

\- Annie, va au lit, et on jouera demain, d'accord ? lui dit Kurt en tirant doucement ses joues. Maintenant fais-moi un bisou et va te coucher, petit ange.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais embrassa la joue de Kurt et se leva, restant toujours plus petite que Kurt qui était toujours assis par terre.

\- Tu me promets que tu seras là demain pour le déjeuner ? demanda Annie alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine.

\- Je te le promet, Annie. Si tu vas au lit maintenant, je serai là.

\- D'accord ! s'écria-t-elle avant de courir vers les escaliers aussi vite que possible.

Kurt la regarda partir et inspira et expira profondément. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer parce que, dieu, si cette petite savait ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, elle pleurerait sûrement et serait triste. Mais Kurt ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur, la peine, la frustration, la colère, et par dessus tout, sa solitude.

Et ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était mourir. Et la seule raison pour laquelle il n'allait pas se suicider, c'était pour les enfants. Ils étaient déjà trop bouleversés par leur propre situation, et sa mort les dévasterait encore plus. Alors il préférait souffrir en silence et laisser les enfants être heureux, et rester seul dans sa douleur.

Kurt se releva, et prit son porte-clés de sa poche et déverrouilla le placard de la cuisine habituellement fermé à cause des enfants. Il chercha à l'intérieur, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'y avait pas de couteaux. Absolument aucun.

Kurt soupira de frustration, et il referma le placard furieusement – mais doucement pour ne réveiller personne. Il le re-verrouilla et commença à chercher les couteaux dans le reste de la pièce.

Il ouvrit chaque tiroir, placard, armoire et tout ce qu'il pouvait dans la cuisine, mais il ne les trouva nulle part. Il était sûr que c'était Mary Margaret qui les avait caché, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Elle savait lorsqu'il allait essayer de se faire du mal, elle le savait toujours.

Mais Kurt en avait vraiment besoin. Il avait besoin de ressentir quelque chose qui n'était pas la douleur dans son cœur ou sa solitude. Il voulait cette douleur autre part, une douleur qu'il pourrait contrôler. Il voulait sentir sentir quelque chose de différent, il avait besoin de se couper.

Kurt finit par abandonner ses recherches dans la cuisine, et alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre, il décida de chercher autre part... dans la chambre de Mary Margaret. Il savait qu'elle ne fermait pas sa chambre à clé au cas où l'un des enfant faisait au cauchemar ou si quoi que ce soit arrivait.

Alors il se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre qui était au rez-de-chaussée, et ouvrit sa porte tout doucement pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller.

Alors il se rappela. Ses lames. Deux mois auparavant, elle avait prit les lames de Kurt avec lesquelles il se coupait avant. Peut être qu'elle les avait gardé... Ou peut être pas.

Mais il avait juste besoin de trouver quelque chose avec quoi se couper. Kurt renifla accidentellement un peu trop fort, et il entendit Mary Margaret soupirer dans son sommeil. En une seconde, son cœur commença à battre beaucoup trop fort, et il eut l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, mais Dieu merci, Mary Margaret ne se réveilla pas.

Kurt commença par ouvrir le premier tiroir d'une vielle commode en face de son lit, mais il ne trouva que des vêtements, alors il le referma. Il ouvrit alors le suivant, et encore celui d'après. Il devenait de plus en plus frustré à force de ne rien trouver dans les tiroirs, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre le dernier. Et à l'intérieur de celui-ci, il aperçut une petite boîte. Il haussa ses sourcils et sourit victorieusement. C'était tellement cliché. Il secoua la tête et ouvrit la petite boîte. Il y trouva quelques paires de boucles d'oreilles et un foulard, mais en dessous de tout ça se trouvaient deux petites lames.

Kurt inspira profondément et expira, prit les lames et remis la boîte à sa place. Il se précipita hors de la chambre de Mary Margaret et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain commune à l'étage, ne se souciant même plus d'être entendu par quelqu'un.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Et mince, si quelqu'un avait besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain, il en avait plus besoin qu'eux.

Il se déshabilla entièrement et prit une petite serviette de bain dans l'un des placards, et il marcha doucement jusqu'à la douche la plus éloignée. Il plaça la serviette pliée sur le sol dans la douche, s'assit dessus et fit couler l'eau. Il soupira doucement, appréciant l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Il prit alors l'une des lames, et avant de commencer à couper son poignet, il s'arrêta une seconde. Il n'allait pas se raviser, loin de là, mais il se rendit compte que s'il se coupait à cet endroit là, Mary Margaret allait le voir. Alors il décida de couper ses jambes, à la place.

Il n'avait encore jamais fait ça auparavant, mais à ce moment, cela lui sembla la meilleure chose à faire. Kurt étira ses jambes blanches et les observa un instant. Il détestait ses jambes ; à vrai dire, il détestait tout chez lui. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa tête le faisait énormément souffrir.

Mais il commença une première entaille. La sensation du métal coupant sa peau lui donnait la chair de poule, faisait se fermer ses yeux. Comme si une douleur qu'il se faisait volontairement ressentir pouvait cacher toutes ses autres douleurs.

Puis il continua. Une seconde coupure sur sa cuisse, puis une autre juste à côté. Il continua comme cela durant plusieurs minutes, mettant toute sa colère dans les coupures qu'il se faisait, alors qu'il pleurait de plus en plus fort. Kurt aimer pleurer dans la douche, car de cette manière il ne sentait pas les larmes couler sur ses joues, il pleurait sans le sentir.

Il regarda le sang d'un rouge criard qui coulait le long de ses jambes, et l'eau qui le nettoyait avant qu'il ne se propage de partout. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal, ses yeux et ses lèvres étaient gonflés, et ses jambes le brûlaient horriblement.

Alors Kurt finit par s'arrêter, et il regarda ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait écrit le mot MONSTRE sur sa jambe avec des coupures, en lettres capitales et avec encore d'autres coupures tout autour.

Un monstre. C'était ce qu'il était, et il savait qu'il méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il commençait à se sentir vraiment fatigué, et l'état de ses jambes commençait un peu à l'inquiéter, alors il s'arrêta.

Il éteint la douche et pressa la serviette contre sa jambe jusqu'à ce que le saignement s'arrête, et à ce moment, il remarqua à quel point il pleurait. Il prit une autre serviette qui appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre et s'enroula à l'intérieur, ne se souciant même pas de savoir si cette serviette était sale.

Ce soir là, Kurt s'endormit avec des pensée qu'il n'avait même cru qu'il aurait un jour. Des pensées qui, pour une fois, ne le rendaient pas triste. Des pensés qu'il n'aurait jamais cru lui donner du courage, même si ce n'était qu'un tout petit peu. Il pensait à Blaine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait en quelque sorte hâte de le revoir le lendemain, même si c'était juste pour le regarder de loin.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Bonjour, bébé.

Blaine fut réveillé par Rachel, qui s'était endormie avec lui la nuit passée, et qui malheureusement, était toujours là. Et lorsqu'il sentit la douleur atroce dans sa tête, il se souvint immédiatement de sa provenance.

Blaine détestait avoir la gueule de bois – en même temps, pour qui est ce que ce n'était pas le cas ? Cela avait juste été une nouvelle journée habituelle au lycée, après laquelle il était allé boire lorsqu'il avait commencé à penser un peu trop à Kurt.

Il se leva, ignorant complètement sa petite amie et marcha jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il verrouilla la porte, et mit la douche en marche, pour que Rachel pense qu'il était en train de se doucher. Mais comme il le faisait à chaque fois, il s'assit juste par terre pour réfléchir.

Ces derniers jours, tout ce à quoi il avait pensé était Kurt. Il ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi, mais il était en quelque sorte inquiet pour lui. Il semblait tellement fragile et maigre, que cela donnait presque envie à Blaine de le protéger. Mais il ne l'avait pas vu au lycée pendant neuf jours – oui, Blaine avait compté les jours - , alors... quoi ? Blaine rit presque en se rendant compte à quel point il devenait pathétique. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi il s'inquiétait tellement pour un gars qu'il ne connaissait même pas, un gars qu'il était en plus supposé détester.

Mais il ne pouvait pas détester Kurt. Il était tellement magnifique, trop magnifique pour être haï. Il se fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser si ils les voyaient ensemble. Il n'arrivait pas à faire sortir Kurt de son esprit, et s'il s'avérait que Blaine avait en réalité une sorte de béguin pour Kurt, eh bien tant pis, il suivrait son cœur là où il l'emmènerait, et il espérait que cela serait à un bon endroit.

\- Blaine, bouge-toi, on va être en retard au lycée ! cria Rachel en tapant à la porte. Blaine leva les yeux au ciel et sauta dans la douche.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Alors, les vacances de Noël arrivent bientôt, où est ce que tu veux aller cette année ? demanda Rachel à Blaine alors qu'ils étaient en voiture pour aller au lycée. Il avait plus ou moins ignoré tout ce qu'elle avait dit durant le reste du trajet, mais elle venait d'attirer son attention.

\- Je veux rester ici, répondit Blaine, en se demandant où Kurt allait aller.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air outré. Tes parents vont en Amérique du Sud, mes parents vont en Europe, et tu penses que je vais rester ici avec toi ?

\- Noël n'est pas censé être un truc de famille ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on voyage tout le temps à cette période ?

\- Je suis juive, et Noël est vraiment n'importe quoi.

Elle ignora simplement ce qu'il avait à dire, et continua à parler d'un stage de cheerleader ou peu importe quoi.

Sur les neuf jours où Kurt n'était pas venu en cours, il en avait passé trois à l'attendre sur le parking du lycée, espérant qu'il se montrerait. D'accord, peut être que c'était flippant, mais il voulait vraiment, vraiment revoir Kurt. Et ces jours là, après qu'il n'ai pas vu Kurt arriver, il était même allé le chercher à l'intérieur du lycée, sans le trouver non plus.

Mais ce matin là, il n'eut pas à aller le chercher, car la première chose qu'il vit en garant sa voiture, fut Kurt qui était poussé par d'autres élèves.

\- Hé, hé ! hurla Blaine en sortant précipitamment de sa voiture jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Kurt. Qu'est ce vous faites, putain ?

\- Hey, Anderson ! Le salua l'un des gars en tendant son point à Blaine – attendant certainement qu'il lui en tape cinq – mais Blaine l'ignora.

\- Laissez-le partir.

Il poussa le garçon qui tenait Kurt par le col loin de lui et frappa son bras, alors que Kurt était toujours près de la benne dans laquelle il était sur le point d'être jeté.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, qu'est ce que vous faites ? redemanda Blaine.

\- Whoa, Anderson, tu aides le monstre du lycée ? Sérieux mec, qu'est ce que _toi_ tu fais ?Je pensais vraiment que tu était cool, se moqua le gars – Franck ? Blaine s'en fichait.

\- Je le suis ! Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai arrêté, cria-t-il. C'est n'importe quoi.

\- Il doit payer, Anderson ! dit un autre gars, sonnant légèrement comme un imbécile.

\- Payer pour quoi ?

\- Pour être cette petite tafiole qu'il est.

Ce même gars essaya d'attraper Kurt une nouvelle fois, mais Blaine le repoussa.

\- Il est aussi inutile qu'une merde, continua-t-il, avant que Blaine ne commence à le menacer du regard.

\- Blaine, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Rachel en arrivant derrière Blaine, suivie des cheerleaders qui passaient leur temps à la suivre. Tu n'as pas verrouillé la voiture, bébé.

\- Ces mecs sont en train de s'en prendre à lui, pour aucune raison, lui répondit-il furieusement.

Rachel haussa un sourcil.

\- Il y a une raison, dit-elle en poussant Blaine de son chemin pour se positionner en face de Kurt, qui tremblait comme une feuille. Oh, qu'est ce qu'il y a, pédé, tu as peur ? sourit-elle, et tout le monde rit autour d'elle.

\- Rachel...

\- Non, Blaine, le coupa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Tu ne comprends pas, dit-elle plus fort, avant de se tourner vers Kurt et de hausser un sourcil. Tu crois que tu peux nous jeter ta poussière de fée dans la figure ? Tu ne peux pas.

Comme toujours, Kurt ne répondit rien. Il savait que discuter avec des idiots pareils ne servait à rien, et ils n'en valaient même pas la peine.

Elle donna un coup sur les livres que Kurt avait dans les mains pour qu'ils tombent par terre, et rit lorsque Kurt sursauta.

\- Premièrement, arrête de respirer s'il te plait, genre, pour toujours. Et deuxièmement, ne t'avise surtout pas de t'approcher de mon petit ami...

\- Rachel, arrête, laisse-le, intervint Blaine

\- Blaine a raison ! s'exclama-t-elle, à la grande surprise de Kurt. Il ne vaut pas la peine qu'on gaspille notre temps pour lui. Allons-y, finit-elle par dire à ses amis, non sans avoir poussé une dernière fois Kurt contre la benne.

Rachel s'éloigna avec les autres joueurs de foot et cheerleaders, qui riaient et criaient tous comme des idiots. Mais Blaine resta là, à côté de Kurt. Il l'aida à ramasser ses livres par terre, les lui tendant avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il avec le regard le plus inquiet et concerné que Kurt n'avait jamais vu depuis la mort de ses parents.

\- Ça va, répondit Kurt en hochant la tête, regardant les populaires s'éloigner. Je vais bien.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, protesta Blaine. Il allaient te frapper, hein ? Qu'est ce qu'ils te disaient ? Pourquoi est ce qu'ils te font ça ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? demanda brusquement Kurt en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Je- je ne sais pas, répondit Blaine avec un gentil sourire. Je m'intéresse, c'est tout.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Blaine haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Merci de m'avoir défendu, finit par sourire Kurt en essayant d'arranger ses cheveux et d'enlever la poussière de la benne dans son dos. Vraiment, merci.

Il hocha la tête et commença à s'éloigner, mais Blaine le suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur du lycée.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il alors que Kurt s'arrêtait à son casier.

\- Euh, anglais avancé, répondit-il doucement en prenant un livre de son casier avant de le fermer. Il se sentait bizarre d'avoir soudainement de l'attention.

\- Cool, moi aussi, sourit Blaine. On peut s'asseoir à côté.

Hum.. pourquoi est ce que tu veux t'asseoir à côté de moi ? demanda-t-il en serrant fermement ses livres contre sa poitrine, et étant encore plus surpris par ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche de Blaine, mais se sentant tout de même content et flatté.

\- Je, je ne sais pas, je... je le veux juste.

 _Je t'apprécie._

\- Et bien, tu ne devrais pas, avertit-il Blaine. Il vont finir par te traiter exactement de la même manière que moi s'ils nous voient ensemble, soupira-t-il.

\- Eh bien, je suis inscrit dans le club de boxe ici, et j'y suis depuis que je suis en septième année ******* , alors je pense que je peux gérer quelques moqueries, sourit-il en prenant quelques livres de Kurt.

\- Que...

\- Je peux t'aider avec tes livres ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu sais que je suis gay, hein ? demanda Kurt. Les gens vont penser que...

Kurt, l'arrêta soudainement Blaine en plein milieu du couloir, regardant intensément les magnifiques yeux bleus de Kurt. Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent.

\- Bien, sourit-il. Car ils vont beaucoup penser.

\- Allez, allons en cours d'anglais, rit Blaine.

\- Oui, répondit Kurt en hochant la tête.

Il souriait un peut trop, il avait peur d'effrayer Blaine. Il essayait de ne pas paraître trop enthousiaste par le fait qu'il allait s'asseoir à côté du garçon le plus mignon de la terre.

\- Allons-y.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt était vraiment effrayé par Blaine, qui essayait de se rapprocher de lui par tous les moyens possible. Il avait même demandé à Kurt son numéro de téléphone, c'était tellement bizarre. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça, et pourtant, Kurt appréciait tout cela. Il aimait l'attention que Blaine lui portait.

Peut être que c'était une blague, peut être qu'ils allaient finir par s'en prendre à lui, mais il s'en fichait. Blaine était sympa. Blaine traitait Kurt comme un être humain normal, comme un gentleman même. Kurt l'appréciait. Oh, pas comme un petit ami, non, il savait que Blaine était hétéro. Quoi que... à bien y penser, il n'avait jamais affirmé cela... Bon dieu, Hummel, il a une petite amie ! Tellement mignon, avec une petite amie, mais alors pourquoi est ce qu'il flirtait avec Kurt ? Car c'était du flirt, n'est ce pas ? Kurt n'avait jamais vraiment flirté avec qui que ce soit auparavant, alors il ne savait pas si Blaine flirtait vraiment avec lui ou s'il était juste gentil. Peut être qu'il appréciait Kurt, peut être... Non, certainement pas. Personne n'avait jamais aimé Kurt – en même temps pourquoi l'aimeraient-ils ?

\- Alors, est ce que quelqu'un sait qui a écrit «La Lettre Écarlate» ? demanda la professeur à la classe.

Et comme d'habitude, Kurt connaissait la réponse. Et comme il le faisait à chaque fois, il l'écrivit sur son cahier et ne dit rien, pendant que tout le monde tentait de deviner la réponse – et échouait misérablement.

\- Je n'y crois pas, soupira la prof. C'est Nathaniel Hawthorne.

Kurt entendit Blaine décaler sa chaise, mais il ne fit rien. Il avait peur que Blaine ne commence à le détester comme tous les autres, alors il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il allait la fermer et apprécier la compagnie de Blaine, tant que ça durait.

\- Alors, est ce que quelqu'un connait un autre livre écrit par Nathaniel Hawthorne ? demanda la prof ensuite.

Comme la fois précédente, Kurt écrit le nom de tous les livres de l'auteur qu'il connaissait, et se rendit compte qu'il y en avait beaucoup.

\- Madame Athmore ? entendit-il Blaine appeler la prof.

\- Oui Blaine ? Tu connais la réponse ?

\- Non, mais Kurt la connait, continua-t-il.

Kurt rougit tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que ses joues allaient entrer en ébullition. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite et ses mains tremblaient. Il essaya désespérément de trouver un endroit où se cacher, mais malheureusement, il n'en trouva pas.

\- Eh bien, Kurt, pourquoi ne nous la ferais-tu pas partager ?

Elle sourit gentiment à Kurt, car il était probablement le seul élève de sa classe qui connaissait la réponse à une de ses questions.

\- Je... je...

D'une certaine manière, Kurt avait encore perdu la parole, alors Blaine parla pour lui. Il prit le cahier de Kurt et le montra à la professeur.

\- Il connait toutes les réponses, regardez.

Elle prit le cahier qu'il lui tendait et sourit largement lorsqu'elle découvrit chaque réponse écrite.

\- C'est très bien, Kurt. Tu auras des points en plus sur la note du semestre.

Quelques élèves au fond de la classe protestèrent et Kurt se renfrogna.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda la professeur.

\- Ce mec est un monstre, il a sûrement copié les réponse autre part, répondit une fille blonde au dernier rang, et avant que Blaine ne proteste violemment, la prof repris la parole.

\- Eh bien, pour votre information, Kurt a les meilleures notes de toute la classe, sourit-elle.

\- C'est quand même un monstre, continua-t-elle en jouant avec ses cheveux.

\- Ferme-là, intervint Blaine.

\- Ah, parce que maintenant tu défend le pédé de service ? Tu en es un, toi aussi ?

Blaine releva ses sourcils et roula des yeux, et la fille tendit son majeur à Kurt, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Ça suffit, s'interposa la professeur. Quinn, au bureau du principal ! Tout de suite !

Kurt soupira, sachant que cela se retournait contre lui plus tard.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! protesta Quinn.

\- Tu utilises des mots inappropriés en classe et tu offenses l'un de tes camarades de classe.

\- Ce n'est pas un camarade de classe, juste un...

\- Quinn, allez !

Peut importe, marmonna-t-elle avant de sortir rapidement de la classe, non sans avoir donné un coup dans la jambe de Kurt au passage.

La prof rendit le cahier à Kurt son cahier et continua :

\- Donc comme je disais...

\- Ça va ? murmura Blaine à Kurt.

\- Je vais bien, sourit Kurt en hochant la tête.

\- D'accord.

Blaine rendit son sourire à Kurt et lui prit sa main sous le bureau. Et ce geste, aussi petit soit-il, donna à Kurt de l'espoir. L'espoir que Blaine l'appréciait peut être. Mais savait que cet espoir allait rapidement être anéanti, comme c'était toujours le cas. Toujours.

 **~OoOoO~**

Tout le monde le fixait. Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde le fixait ? Se demandait Kurt alors qu'il entrait dans la classe de physique. Ils le fixaient, mais pas comme d'habitude. Ils le fixaient comme si il était encore pire que ce qu'ils ne pensaient. Et cette fois, ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de masquer les expressions dégoûtées sur leurs visages. Même ceux qui ne le regardaient pas d'habitude le faisaient cette fois là. Et maintenant, sans Blaine, Kurt ne se sentait plus du tout protégé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentait encore plus vulnérable qu'avant. Il se sentait nu sans Blaine à ses côtés, désespéré.

Quelqu'un lui lança une boule de papier et il tressaillit. Tout le monde rigolait et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors il fit juste ce qu'il faisait tout le temps. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle au premier rang, ferma ses yeux, et s'imagina être autre part. Une endroit agréable, calme, sans de stupides ignorants. Mais aujourd'hui, peut importe où Kurt s'imaginait être, Blaine était là avec lui.

 **~OoOoO~**

Le cours d'histoire était ennuyeux. Terriblement ennuyeux. Kurt n'était pas là, alors c'était ennuyeux. Il comptait les secondes avant la pause de midi, pendant laquelle il pourrait voir Kurt. Pourquoi pensait-il autant à Kurt ? Il n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir de son esprit. Est ce que c'était ça d'être amoureux ? Était-il amoureux ? Non, pas déjà. Est ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était gay ? Oh mon dieu, et si c'était ça ? Et si son père ne l'acceptait pas ? Et si...

\- Blaine ? l'appela Rachel pour la dixième fois, maintenant un peu plus fort pour que Blaine lui réponde.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il aussi fort qu'elle, faisant se retourner le professeur, mais qui l'ignora. Mr Schuester était gentil.

\- Alors, chuchota-t-elle, tu as entendu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, déjà ennuyé.

\- Le pédé flippant a envoyé Quinn au bureau du principal tout à l'heure.

\- Je sais, j'étais là, et...

\- Tu y étais ? Super, alors tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, sourit-elle. Donc, nous allons lui envoyer quelques slushies dessus à midi et peut être même de la peinture dans son dos, débita-t-elle toute excitée.

Blaine était sur le point de protester, mais il se ravisa et préféra faire quelque chose de plus intelligent.

\- D'accord, répondit-il tout en prenant son téléphone de son sac. Compte sur moi.

 **~OoOoO~**

 _ **A Kurt :**  
Ne vas pas à la cafétéria à midi. Rejoint-moi dans le parking :) -B_

 _ **A Blaine :  
** Quoi ? Pourquoi ? -K_

Peut être que c'était un plan contre lui ! Kurt fronça les sourcils et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Cinq minutes avant la pause de midi. Que voulais faire Blaine ? C'était un coup monté à coup sûr ! Kurt avait eu raison, Blaine le piégeait. Mon dieu, non. Toutes ses espérances encore anéanties. Merde. Mais pourquoi est ce que Blaine l'aurait défendu en face de ces imbéciles pour ensuite le piéger ? Mais peut être que ce n'était pas le cas...

 _ **A Kurt :  
** Fais-moi juste confiance. S'il te plait. -B_

 _ **A Blaine :  
** Ok. -K_

Alors la cloche sonna et tout le monde sortit en trombe de la classe. Mais Kurt resta assis quelques instants, se demandant s'il devait ou non aller rejoindre Blaine. Mais il finit par décider de donner une chance à Blaine, et si c'était un coup monté, eh bien il n'aurait qu'a courir, peut être appeler la police...

Kurt se leva et se dirigea vers le parking du lycée où Blaine lui avait dit d'aller, et il était là, dans sa veste de l'équipe de football et lunettes de soleil sur le nez, son corps reposant contre sa voiture. Il sourit grandement lorsqu'il vit Kurt arriver et lui fit un signe de la main, avant de se diriger vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais Kurt le repoussa rapidement.

\- Tu es fou ? Lui demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas parler trop fort.

Blaine haussa ses sourcils.

\- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Me serrer dans tes bras ici, c'est comme demander à être tué ! Les gens vont croire que tu es gay !

Blaine sourit et s'approcha de lui, avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient vraiment très proches, mais il s'en fichait, il aimait bien être près de Kurt.

\- Primo, il n'y a personne ici, lui dit-il en riant légèrement. Et secundo, je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent.

A ces mots, Blaine prit brusquement Kurt dans ses bras, et il toucha involontairement son cou de ses lèves. Kurt lui sourit lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

\- Alors... Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as dit de te rejoindre ici ?

\- Eh bien, je pensais que toi et moi pourrions aller manger au Olive Garden ? Ou là ou tu veux.

\- Es-tu en train de m'inviter à manger avec toi ? demanda Kurt avec un regard suspicieux.

\- C'est tout à fait ça.

Blaine ouvrit la porte côté passager de sa voiture et invita Kurt à y entrer avec un sourire.

\- S'il te plait ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit que Kurt ne bougeait pas.

\- Tu me promets que ce n'est pas un coup monté ?

\- Promis.

\- D'accord. Kurt hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'il se déplaça pour entrer dans la voiture, ses hanches frôlèrent celles de Blaine, et il ressentit quelque chose, mais il décida de l'ignorer et sourit à Blaine qui était déjà assis sur le siège côté conducteur.

\- Alors, où allons-nous ?

\- N'importe où.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda Rachel à David Karofsky alors qu'il s'éloignait de leur table.

\- Acheter quelques slushies pour la tafiole, il sera là lorsque je reviendrai.

\- Oh, est ce que je pourrais y aller avec les filles plutôt ? Pour que je sache où aller si un jour je veux m'énerver contre quelques losers, sourit-elle.

\- D'accord, c'est juste derrière la rue.

 **~OoOoO~**

Rachel avait changé. Elle était dans cette école depuis deux semaines et elle avait changé. Elle n'était pas cette fille superficielle lorsqu'ils étaient à L.A. Elle avait toujours supporté les homosexuels et à L.A., son meilleur ami était gay. Mais comme elle l'avait toujours dit : tu dois obligatoirement changer pour survivre dans un nouvel endroit.

\- Ok, donc je pensais faire une fête chez moi pour l'anniversaire de Blaine, dit Rachel aux deux cheerleaders qui l'accompagnaient. Et vu qu'on est voisin avec Blaine, on pourra aller chez lui si on veut s'amuser un peu, vous savez ?

\- C'est une excellente idée, dit Quinn à Rachel avec un grand sourire et les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Totalement, affirma Brittany.

\- Vous n'allez pas croire ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, dit Rachel alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte du lycée. Blaine était...

\- Oh mon dieu, regardez ça ! intervint brusquement Quinn en pointant de son doigt Kurt et Blaine, qui étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le parking.

Rachel regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Quinn et vit Kurt en train d'enlacer son petit ami. Mais pas comme un câlin d'ami, plutôt comme...

\- Cette salope ! hurla-t-elle d'un voix aigüe.

\- À ta place, je serai prudente, dit Quinn. Je parie qu'il essaie de convertir Blaine.

Rachel était emplie de fureur et de colère, mais elle fit de son mieux pour se calmer, car elle savait que le meilleur remède contre la colère était la vengeance.

\- Oh chérie, non, sourit Rachel. Parce que s'il essaie, je ruinerai sa vie.

\- Alors tu ne vas rien faire ? Il est en train d'enlacer ton mec !

\- Tu es forte, Rachel. Si j'étais à ta place, je serai en train de pleurer, dit Brittany.

\- Certaines personnes disent que lorsque tu entres en contact avec un pédé, tu en deviens automatiquement un aussi, déclara Quinn en mâchant son chewing-gum d'une irritante manière.

\- Blaine ne se transformerait jamais en pédé, Quinnie, soupira Rachel en regardant Blaine sortir du parking.

\- Mais sérieusement, tu ne vas rien faire ? questionna Quinn. Regarde, ils partent !

\- Ne racontez ça à personne, dit Rachel avec un sourire à ses amies. Si vous le faites, je me devrais de ruiner vos vies aussi.

Son sourire était le plus méchant qui soit. Oui, Rachel Berry avait le pouvoir de ruiner la vie sociale de quelqu'un.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi ? Karofsky et les gars pourraient lui botter le cul pour nous, dit Quinn.

\- Non. Je veux lui botter le cul moi-même, répliqua Rachel avec un mauvais rictus.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Cette petite salope regrettera tout ce qu'elle a fait dans sa vie. Je ne lui laisserai pas une seconde de répit, rit-elle. Alors les filles, voilà notre mission : faire de chaque seconde de la vie de Kurt Hummel un enfer sur terre.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Kurt, sourit Blaine.

Ils partageaient un plat de fettucine alfredo au Olive Garden, assis côte à côte, jouant à ce jeu que Blaine venait d'inventer.

\- Ton tour ?

\- Je n'aime pas ce jeu, c'est stupide, rit Kurt.

\- Allez, s'il te plait, c'est simple, tu dois juste me demander quelque chose, puis je te demande quelque chose, puis tu me demandes quelque chose, puis...

\- C'est bon, ça va, j'ai compris, sourit-il. Alors, ma question... hum, voyons voir... Kurt plissa ses yeux. Oh, je sais. Ok, alors, quelle a été la chose la plus stupide que tu ai faite étant enfant ?

\- Ah ! Tu m'as sur ce coup, s'exclama Blaine en finissant de mâcher ses pâtes. D'accord, alors, vois Blaine Anderson, en deuxième année ******** , nouvelle école, nouveaux vêtements, dans la classe après le repas de midi.. J'avais bu deux petites bouteilles de jus de pomme et un gros repas ce jour là, alors devine ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Kurt, commençant à s'amuser.

\- Je suis allé voir ma prof et lui ai demandé si je pouvais aller aux toilettes, et elle a refusé, alors tu sais ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Dis-moi juste, rit Kurt.

\- Je me suis pissé dessus devant tout le monde.

Kurt se mit à rire en même temps que Blaine, et ils rirent encore beaucoup, même si au fond ce n'était pas si drôle, mais ils se sentaient à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Tous les deux continuèrent à rire jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux commencent à pleurer, et qu'ils soient hors d'haleine avec les joues écarlates.

\- Oh mon dieu, haleta Kurt en buvant une gorgée d'eau. L'image que j'ai eu dans ma tête.

\- Hé, ce n'est pas drôle de s'imaginer un enfant de sept ans qui se pisse dessus.

\- Anthony fait ça tout le temps, rit Kurt, réalisant trop tard qu'il venait de parler d'un enfant de l'orphelinat.

\- Qui est Anthony ? demanda inévitablement Blaine, toujours souriant.

\- Anthony ? Oh, c'est … hum... Le battement cardiaque de Kurt commença à s'accélérer, il ne pouvait pas en parler à Blaine ! Blaine allait avoir pitié de lui, il se devait de mentir. C'est mon frère, finit par sourire Kurt.

\- Cool, j'aimerai bien le rencontrer un jour, j'adore les enfants, dit Blaine en enfournant toujours plus de pâtes dans sa bouche.

\- Hum, oui.

\- Alors, mon tour... Donc, Kurt Hummel...

\- Oui, Blaine Anderson ? répliqua Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

\- A quoi... ressemble ta famille ? demanda Blaine en relevant ses sourcils avec un sourire.

Et voilà la question qu'il voulait absolument éviter.

\- Oh, heu, ma famille... ,c'est juste une famille ordinaire... beaucoup de... heu, dîners de famille, et, heu... juste une famille normale. Une famille américaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, finit par répondre nerveusement Kurt.

\- D'accord, rit Blaine.

\- On devrait y aller, on va être en retard en chimie.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait très embêtant, ironisa-t-il.

\- Je ne peux plus me permettre de manquer des cours, ou ma... ma – ma mère ne sera pas contente.

Il avait presque laissé échapper autre chose de sa bouche.

\- D'accord, mais seulement si tu me laisse payer le repas.

\- Seulement si tu me laisse payer la prochaine fois, dit Kurt en haussant un sourcil.

Mince, pourquoi venait-il de dire ça ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi diable avait-il dit ça ?

\- Oh. Blaine fit un petit sourire en coin. Alors il va y avoir une prochaine fois, hein ?

\- Blaine, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

\- La prochaine fois tu paies, sourit ce dernier. Mais est-ce que la prochaine fois peut être demain ?

\- Bien sûr. Kurt hocha la tête.

\- Oh, en passant, tu es mon binôme de chimie.

\- Hein ? demanda Kurt, soudainement plus nerveux.

\- Mon binôme, mon partenaire de chimie ! C'est pas cool ? Un cours de plus ensemble !

À ces mots, Blaine sourit et envoya un billet de cinquante dollars sur la table. Il se leva et offrit une main a Kurt pour qu'il la prenne et se relève à son tour.

\- Allons-y.

Kurt ne prit pas la main de Blaine. Il se leva simplement et marcha en passant devant Blaine. Ok, et la vérité était là : il avait peur. Peur de comment il se sentait quand il était avec Blaine, peur de la manière dont se comportait Blaine avec lui, peur que tout se finisse trop tôt. Peur. Il avait tout le temps peur.

Ils conduisirent jusqu'au lycée en parlant du genre de musique qu'ils aimaient, de films et séries, et Blaine réalisa à quel point lui et Kurt étaient semblables. Et il réalisa aussi à quel point il se sentait de plus en plus gay au fil de leur conversation. Non pas à cause de ce qu'il aimait, mais parce qu'il se sentait de plus en plus attiré par Kurt. Blaine n'aimait pas les étiquettes, mais il se collerait toutes les étiquettes qu'il faudrait pour être près de Kurt. Il se sentait le besoin d'être là, d'être enlacé par Kurt, de tenir sa main. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait finalement quelque chose de bien, de bon, et il se fichait des conséquences que ça aurait. Il voulait être l'ami de Kurt, il allait être l'ami de Kurt, peut importe ce que pouvaient en penser les gens.

\- Maintenant dis-moi la vérité. Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé de sortir pour manger ce midi ? questionna Kurt alors qu'ils se garaient dans le parking du lycée.

\- Parce que tu es mon ami ?

\- Je le suis ? demanda Kurt, surpris.

\- Si tu le veux. Je t'apprécie, j'aimerai être ton ami.

\- Vraiment ? Kurt haussa ses sourcils et sourit.

\- Bien sûr que oui, affirma Blaine en hochant la tête.

\- On se connait à peine, Blaine.

\- Je sais, mais avant que les gens deviennent amis, ils sont d'abord des étrangers, sourit-il. Et je veux être ton ami.

\- Est-ce que tu es gay ? demanda brusquement Kurt.

\- Non. Je suis Blaine.

Kurt rit légèrement.

\- Blaine, s'il te plait, dis-moi juste pourquoi tu m'as emmené dehors ce midi ? demanda sérieusement Kurt, et Blaine ne pouvait pas mentir à ce magnifique visage.

\- Bien... Blaine prit une grande inspiration et attrapa la main de Kurt. Je ne t'ai pas emmené mangé juste pour ça, ok ? J'ai vraiment aimé mangé avec toi, tu es l'une des meilleures personnes qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Mais je t'ai aussi emmené manger dehors pour te protéger...

\- Me protéger ? De quoi ? demanda brusquement Kurt en dégageant sa main de celle de Blaine.

Blaine soupira.

\- Rachel m'a dit qu'ils allaient t'envoyer ces boissons glacées au visage et de la peinture aussi, et je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire... Je ne peux pas les laisser te faire du mal, Kurt. Plus maintenant.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et sourit tristement.

\- Blaine, je vais te dire quelque chose, d'accord ? Quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

\- D'accord, dis-moi. Tu – tu peux me dire n'importe quoi.

\- Les fuir ne vas pas les faire s'arrêter. Au contraire, ça va empirer. Ce que je fais, et vais continuer de faire, c'est leur faire face. Laisse-les lancer ce qu'ils veulent sur moi. Je sais que les moqueries et le harcèlement seront toujours là. Alors il vaut mieux leur faire face que se cacher pour toujours.

\- Mais Kurt, je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal ! Pourquoi les laisse-tu faire, tu ne peux pas juste...

\- Blaine, ça va. Ce sont des connards, je me fiche complètement de ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou faire, mentit-il. Ce sont juste des ignorants, et quoi que je fasse, ça ne changera pas ça, alors la meilleure chose à faire, c'est leur face face.

Blaine lui sourit.

\- Tu es vraiment courageux.

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Si, tu l'es. C'est juste que tu le ne vois pas.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Je ne peux pas croire que Blaine se soit assis à côté de lui, dit Quinn à Brittany en chimie lorsqu'elle vit Kurt et Blaine assis côte à côte au premier rang. Après ce que ce pédé m'a fait ? Blaine n'était-il pas supposé être notre ami ?

\- Je suis sûre que la fée est en train de le convertir, compléta Brittany en jouant avec ses cheveux.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait parler à Karosky de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

\- Rachel nous a dit de ne pas le faire ! avertit Brittany. Et puis, ce n'est pas notre problème. C'est son petit ami à elle.

\- Plus pour longtemps, je pense. Regarde comment cette tapette le regarde ! C'est comme si il voulait le bouffer ! Ne devrait-il pas payer pour ça ?

\- Quinn, je crois que notre sujet d'expérimentation est vivant, dit Brittany en regardant l'ignoble substance pétillante qu'elles venaient de créer.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Eh, je pourrais te ramener chez toi après les cours, si tu veux, proposa Blaine durant le cours de chimie, alors que Kurt était concentré sur ce qu'ils étaient censés étudier.

\- Non, merci.

Kurt savait que si Blaine voyait qu'il vivait dans un orphelinat, il prendrait sûrement ses jambes à son cou. Il ajouta :

\- De toute façon je travaille après les cours.

C'était vrai en quelque sorte.

\- Je peux t'emmener au travail, alors, sourit Blaine, essayant d'obtenir l'attention de Kurt.

\- Non merci, déclina Kurt, qui essayant de prétendre être concentré sur leur devoir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Ok. Blaine hocha la tête. Tu veux venir chez moi demain ? C'est samedi.. on pourra boire du chocolat chaud et se mettre près du feu...

\- Je ne sais pas Blaine.

Kurt était vraiment surpris par la proposition de Blaine. Jamais il n'était encore allé à la maison d'un ami, jamais.

\- Allez, s'il te plait ! Ça sera cool, je pourrai te montrer ma collection de DVD, insista Blaine

\- Je ne peux pas, Blaine, je suis désolé.

\- C'est pas grave, tu pourras venir un autre jour.

Blaine savait ce que Kurt était en train de faire. Construire des murs, ne pas laisser Blaine entrer dans sa vie. Prétendre qu'il allait bien, mais Blaine savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Et Blaine était bien décidé à faire tomber ces murs.

* * *

 ***** PFLAG : Parents, Families and Friends of Lesbians and Gays

 ****** Les erreurs de grammaires faites en anglais sont dures à retranscrire en français haha ^^

 ******* La septième année (7th grade) aux États Unis correspond à la cinquième en France

 ******** La deuxième année (2nd grade) aux États Unis correspond au CE1 en France

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! (Et oui, je vous autorise à étrangler Rachel :') )_

 _Je pense que le 3ème sera publié dans une semaine environ._

 _Voilà, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elle font toujours très plaisir ! :)_

 _A la prochaine !_


	3. Orphan

_Salut tout le monde ! (je sais, je suis en retard d'un jour sur la date que j'avais fixée... désolée :( mais j'ai un peu manqué de temps cette semaine ahah )_

 _Encore une fois, merci énormément à ceux qui laissent des reviews et à ceux qui ajoutent en favoris ou follow cette histoire, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir et me motive à continuer! :)_

 _Mais trêve de bavardages, voilà le troisième chapitre de cette traduction, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! :) (encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez des fautes, j'avoue que je ne l'ai relu que d'un œil... )_

 _Enjoy !_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Je ne possède toujours pas Glee, ni même cette histoire._

* * *

Ces dernières semaines avaient été les plus étranges de toute sa vie. Jamais Kurt n'aurait pensé qu'il traquerait un gars qu'il connaissait à peine et qu'il l'attendrait tout les jours avant d'entrer au lycée rien que pour pouvoir marcher avec lui jusqu'à leur premier cours. Mais il savait exactement ce que Blaine essayait de faire. Kurt avait tout essayé pour tenter de repousser Blaine, mais rien ne l'avait fait s'éloigner. Blaine savait que Kurt n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des amis (en tout cas d'après ce qu'un mec dans son cours de biologie lui avait dit), et il savait que Kurt avait peur d'être blessé. Mais il voulait réparer ça. Il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à Kurt.

Alors qu'ils étaient en Anglais pour la première heure de la journée, Kurt avait passé tout son temps à gribouiller sur son cahier alors qu'ils étaient censé faire une dissertation, et Blaine le fixait. Oui, peut être que c'était bizarre pour un garçon de fixer son meilleur ami, genre vraiment, vraiment bizarre, mais comme il l'avait dit plusieurs fois, il s'en fichait. Il allait juste faire ce que son instinct lui disait de faire, et pour l'instant, ça avait plutôt bien marché. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était être heureux, et son bonheur était juste là. Il était en train de le fixer. Kurt était son bonheur.

\- Kurt ? murmura-t-il à son ami.

\- Oui ? répondit-il sans regarder Blaine, toujours concentré sur son griffonnage.

\- On peut se retrouver à la bibliothèque à la pause de midi ?

\- Heu... Kurt releva la tête, le regard dans le vide et arrêta de dessiner. Je – je ne peux pas.

\- Kurt, allez, insista Blaine en lui prenant les mains. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, sourit-il. On est amis.

Kurt hocha la tête et regarda finalement Blaine dans les yeux.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Juste pour parler...

\- A la _bibliothèque_ ? s'exclama Kurt. Tu veux parler juste à l'endroit où nous ne somme _pas_ supposés parler ?

Blaine fronça les sourcils et fit la moue.

\- S'il te plait, rejoint moi là-bas. Je nous achèterai des M&M's et des cookies, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- D'accord, finit par acquiescer Kurt après un court silence.

Blaine sourit, et regarda Kurt qui retournait à ses gribouillages. Et il continua à le fixer, fixer ce magnifique garçon qu'il continuait à appeler son ami.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt ne savait pas si il devait être excité ou bien nerveux à l'idée de retrouver Blaine à la bibliothèque. Ces derniers jours, il avait légèrement évité Blaine, mais il le devait. Il devait se protéger lui-même, car personne d'autre n'allait le protéger... personne à part Blaine... D'accord, la seule raison pour laquelle il évitait Blaine, c'était parce qu'il avait peur de tomber amoureux de lui. Blaine était hétéro, donc il savait qu'il devait garder ses distances.

Blaine essayait toujours de prendre la main de Kurt dans la sienne, et de l'aider avec ses livres, et de l'enlacer pour lui dire au revoir...Il était très tactile, et proposait toujours de payer le repas de Kurt ou de le raccompagner chez lui. Kurt voulait plus que tout accepter tout ça, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il savait que s'il laissait Blaine se rapprocher de lui, il finirait blessé, car il ressentirait quelque chose que Blaine ne pourrait jamais ressentir : être amoureux d'un garçon. Et il finirait encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais il se sentait seul, tellement seul... et il appréciait vraiment l'amitié de Blaine. Vous avez déjà entendu que lorsque quelqu'un est seul et qu'une personne lui offre de l'aide, il allait l'accepter de suite ? Eh bien c'était Kurt. Mais il se sentait tellement confus, et -

\- Hey, joli garçon, le salua Blaine en s'asseyant près de lui à la bibliothèque et posant un paquet de M&M's sur la table. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, en fait. C'est la première semaine où je ne ressort pas des pauses de midi avec des bleus, des coupures ou avec des tâches sur mes vêtements. Alors oui, je vais bien, sourit Kurt en ouvrant le paquet de M&M's.

\- Eh bien, tant mieux.

Kurt sourit pour toute réponse et Blaine se leva en soupirant pour rapprocher sa chaise de celle de Kurt. Il se rassit et regarda Kurt.

\- On doit parler, dit Blaine sérieusement.

\- Es-tu en train de rompre avec moi ? plaisanta Kurt, mimant une expression choquée.

\- Kurt je suis sérieux, répliqua Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

Kurt hocha la tête doucement et regarda Blaine dans les yeux, l'air un peu inquiet.

\- Ok... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je sais ce que tu fais, d'accord ? Tu m'as évité toute la semaine... Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, Kurt.

\- Mais après tout, qui me comprend ?...

\- Je pensais que tu voulais être mon ami, et on dirait que... on dirait que tu essaie toujours de t'éloigner de moi.

\- Tu as remarqué ça ? soupira Kurt.

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai remarqué, Kurt. Tu es... le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu, et même si tu essaie toujours de me repousser, je... je t'apprécie, sourit Blaine. Tu es... Je – je ne sais pas. Tu es différent.

Kurt essaya tant bien que mal de contenir son sourire aux mots de Blaine, mais c'était assez diffcile.

\- Pourquoi suis-je différent ?

Il commença à manger les M&M's pour essayer de cacher cet énorme sourire qui prenait place sur ses lèvres. Blaine rendit un petit sourire à Kurt.

\- Eh bien, pour commencer, tu ne t'intéresses pas seulement à ma célébrité ou à mon argent, tu n'as pas d'intérêt à être ami avec moi...

\- Hé, bien sûr que si -

\- Oui, mais pour les bonnes raisons. Ce n'est pas juste pour le fait que je sois célèbre ou pour l'argent de mes parents, ou...

\- Blaine, je ne veux pas être ami avec toi simplement parce que tu es riche ou peut importe quoi. Je veux être ton ami parce que tu es sympa, agréable et un vrai gentleman. Tu n'as pas choisi d'où tu viens, mais tu as choisi qui tu es. D'être cette merveilleuse personne.

Cela s'échappa de la bouche de Kurt avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et il se gifla mentalement.

\- Donc, tu _veux_ être mon ami, dit Blaine avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait flipper, ou...

\- Eh, je n'ai pas flippé ! Pas du tout. Pourquoi aurai-je dû avoir peur ?

\- Parce que je suis gay... Je te complimente... Et tu es hétéro...

\- Tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami... Et les amis se compliment l'un l'autre, non ?

\- Meilleurs amis, hein ? rit Kurt.

Blaine soupira.

\- Est ce que je peux juste te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi Kurt ? S'il te plait.

\- Je t'écoute...

\- Ne me repousse pas, Kurt. S'il te plait. Blaine soupira et prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne. Tu es mon ami, je... je veux te protéger, je ne te ferai pas de mal, je te le promet...

Kurt hocha la tête et rit doucement.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne suis juste pas habitué à... ce genre d'attention – d'affection – enfin je veux dire pas ce genre d'affection, hein... je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était CE genre d'attention, je veux dire c'est une affection amicale, comme – enfin, tu es mon ami, on est juste amis, je ne suis pas...

\- Kurt, ça va, j'ai compris, pouffa Blaine en serrant la main de Kurt. Je suis content que tu ai dit que nous sommes amis, c'était tout ce que je voulais.

Le sourire de Kurt retomba, parce que tout ce que voulait Blaine était une amitié, alors que Kurt voulait plus. Bien plus.

\- Je t'ai surtout appelé ici pour te dire quelque chose.

 _S'il te plait dis moi que tu m'aimes et que tu veux m'épouser et avoir plein de petits bébés gays._

\- D'accord, vas-y, dit-il en lâchant la main de Blaine.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à te cacher ou à faire semblant. Je veux qu'on soit amis. Arrête juste d'essayer de m'éviter, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, d'accord.

\- Et tu dois savoir que tu peux compter sur moi... Je ne te jugerai jamais.

Kurt lui sourit.

\- Merci Blaine. Vraiment.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Je suis heureux avec toi.

Kurt releva un sourcil.

\- Tu veux dire en étant ami avec moi.

\- Heu, oui.

\- D'accord. Kurt tendit sa main à Blaine pour qu'il la serre. Amis, alors.

Blaine serra la main de Kurt et lui caressa doucement l'arrière avec son pouce, et ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se fixer. Il ne se rendirent même pas compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main, et Kurt se sentit pendant un instant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que Rachel se pointe derrière Blaine.

\- Hé, Blaine, Kurt !

Rachel les salua et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de Blaine, prenant son bras et détachant par la même occasion sa main de celle de Kurt.

\- Comment allez vous, les gars ? sourit-elle.

\- Rachel, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Blaine, voyant que Kurt regardait dans le vide, de partout sauf dans la direction de Rachel.

\- Je suis juste venue dire bonjour à mon incroyable petit ami et son ami fidèle.

Kurt et Blaine froncèrent leurs sourcils et Rachel leur sourit.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? demanda Blaine, semblant ne pas être surpris du tout, comme s'il s'y était attendu.

\- J'ai payé cinquante dollars le bibliothécaire pour qu'il m'appelle si jamais vous vous pointiez ici, sourit-elle, et Kurt ne fut même pas surpris par ce qu'elle avait fait. Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites ?

\- Hum...

Était-elle en train de se comporter gentiment avec Kurt ?

\- On parlait juste, l'informa Blaine.

\- Ah, cool.

Elle prit un M&M's qui était tombé du paquet et l'envoya par terre, en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à «Berk, tous ces glucides», puis leur sourit à nouveau.

\- Alors, je réfléchissais... on fait une fête chez moi demain, ça va être super, tout le monde sera là, tu veux venir ?

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda Kurt en s'étranglant presque.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! rit-elle. Je pourrais passer te chercher, et puis on pourrait s'habiller ensemble, tu pourrais m'aider à choisir une robe...

\- Rachel, qu'est ce que tu fais ? intervint Blaine en la regardant étrangement.

\- Eh bien, c'est ton ami, non ? Elle haussa les épaules. Si il l'est, la manière dont je l'ai traité n'était pas correcte du tout...

\- Tu parles, que ce n'était pas correct, s'exclama Blaine en croisant ses bras.

\- Alors, pour te demander d'accepter mes excuses pour la manière dont je t'ai traité... j'ai pensé que tu aimerais venir à cette fête. Chez moi, sourit-elle à Kurt.

\- Que-quoi ? demanda Kurt, semblant maintenant complètement perdu.

\- Allez, Kurt. Je t'ai vu traîner avec Blaine, parler, sortir pour le déjeuner... Il aime être avec toi, et les amis de Blaine sont mes amis, alors pourquoi pas ? continua-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Tu ne plaisante pas, hein ? demanda Blaine avec un regard suspicieux.

\- Bien sûr que non, bébé.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui embrassa la joue, ce qui donna envie à Kurt de vomir, ou bien de gifler Rachel.

\- Je t'aime, et j'aime tous ceux que tu aimes, continua-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement. Donc si Kurt est ton ami, il est le mien aussi.

Elle tourna sa tête pour regarder Kurt en passant son bras derrière le cou de Blaine, et prit la main de Kurt avec l'autre, et elle lui sourit.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu me pardonnes, Kurt ?

Kurt haussa ses sourcils, vraiment très surpris, et il réalisa après quelques secondes qu'il était toujours bouche bée devant elle.

\- Je – je... je ne sais pas... Je...

\- Kurt, je suis la petite amie de Blaine, tu peux me faire confiance, chéri.

\- Après toutes les choses horribles que tu m'as dites depuis que tu es arrivée dans ce lycée ?

\- Je sais, et je regrette vraiment tout ce que j'ai pu faire, je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- Tu l'es vraiment ? demanda Blaine.

\- Kurt, je te jure...

\- Ok, c'est bon, dit ce dernier en hochant la tête. Je te pardonne.

Donc ça veut dire que tu viendras à ma fête demain ? demanda-t-elle, soudainement plus excitée, en lâchant la main de Kurt.

\- Oh, heu, je ne sais pas...

\- Allez, s'il te plait, s'il te plait... supplia Rachel.

\- Oui, allez Kurt, tu verras, ça sera drôle, l'encouragea Blaine.

\- Heu, je n'ai jamais vraiment été à une fête avant, je...

\- Hé bien raison de plus, ça sera ta toute première fête ! s'exclama Rachel en tapant des mains. Mon Dieu, je suis trop contente !

\- Je peux passer te chercher, si tu veux... proposa Blaine.

\- Non ! Répondit Kurt un peu trop fort, faisant se retourner quelques personnes dans la bibliothèque. Il éclaircit sa gorge et continua : Je veux dire, tu n'as pas à...

\- Non non, ça ne me dérange pas, je peux passer chez toi et...

\- Non Blaine. Je ne veux pas que tu viennes me chercher, finit-il par dire peut être un peu trop brusquement.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'il ne veut pas que tu ailles le chercher... rit Rachel.

\- Hum, désolé, c'est juste... tu n'as pas à venir, c'est bon.

\- D'accord, comme tu v...

\- Allez Blaine, on y va., s'exclama Rachel en se levant d'un coup de sa chaise.

\- Aller où ? demanda Blaine. J'ai chimie avec Kurt, maintenant.

\- Oh, non, tu n'as pas y aller. J'ai demandé à son père si tu pouvais sortir un peu plus tôt, pour que nous puissions aller acheter tout ce qu'il faut pour la fête ! sourit-elle, excitée.

\- Ce n'est pas TOI qui devrait aller acheter tout ça ? La fête sera chez toi ! soupira Blaine. Et puis de toute façon, je ne veux pas manquer les cours, c'est cool avec Kurt.

Et cette fois, Kurt n'essaya même pas de cacher son sourire. Rachel fronça les sourcils à sa réponse.

\- Ok, peut importe.

Elle se retourna dramatiquement et quitta la bibliothèque, laissant Kurt aller à son rire.

\- Elle est drôle, sourit-il.

\- Tu vas vraiment venir ? demanda Blaine avec un grand sourire.

\- À la fête ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

\- Oui pourquoi pas, elle s'est excusée, non ?

\- Super, dit Blaine en souriant encore plus. Tu pourras dormir là bas si tu veux.

\- Mais la fête est chez Rachel, c'est ça ? Je ne veux pas dormir chez elle.

\- On est voisins, rit Blaine en voyant la tête surprise de Kurt. Tu dois te demander comment j'ai bien pu terminer avec cette fille, hein ?

\- Elle n'est pas si horrible.

Kurt fit un petit sourire, puis jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'il lisait avant que Blaine ne le rejoigne. Finalement, il demanda à Blaine ce qu'il voulait lui demander depuis un certain temps maintenant, mais sans oser le regarder en face.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Enfin, je veux dire, vous deux semblez vous disputer souvent, et...

\- Je... enfin, je veux dire... Elle est... C'est cool... Je – je ne sais pas, bégaya Blaine après avoir éclairci sa voix.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Kurt d'un ton qui pouvait faire penser qu'il s'y intéressait, alors qu'il voulait en fait juste savoir si il aurait une éventuelle chance avec - Blaine (qu'il savait bien au fond de lui ne pas avoir).

\- Deux ans, soupira Blaine. Mais c'est compliqué.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Hum... je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- C'est juste que...

\- Allez, Blaine. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais tout te dire. Toi aussi, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux m'entendre me plaindre de ma petite amie ?

Kurt haussa juste les épaules, et Blaine soupira.

\- Ok, la vérité, c'est que... Rhaa. Je ne veux pas être avec Rachel. Je préférais lorsqu'on était seulement amis, tu vois ?

Les battements du cœur de Kurt commencèrent à accélérer, et il sourit malgré lui, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de chose auxquelles il fallait sourire.

\- Alors... pourquoi est-ce que tu es avec elle ?

\- Parce que je je coincé avec elle... murmura-t-il. Mon dieu, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais envie de dire ça à quelqu'un !

\- Je t'en prie, continue, rit Kurt.

\- Je déteste sortir avec elle, avoua Blaine, et ce fut comme s'il était débarrassé d'un _énorme_ poids. Elle veut toujours tout contrôler et elle est tellement ... égoïste...

\- Eh bien, effectivement, c'est assez évident, sourit Kurt.

Blaine sourit puis fronça les sourcils, et soupira.

\- Je déteste ce genre de personne... Enfin, elle a toujours été un peu comme ça, mais maintenant...

\- Si tu ne l'aimes pas, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu sors avec elle ?

\- Hum... Blaine prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. Mon père et le sien travaillent ensemble. Si je romps avec elle, son père pourrait en vouloir au mien, et leurs affaires...

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, sourit tristement Kurt. Mais tu crois que ton père ne comprendrait pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas, soupira Blaine encore un fois. En fait, mon père est bipolaire, alors c'est un peu compliqué, à la maison...

\- Oh.

Blaine n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'au deuxième bipolaire dans sa vie. Il allait probablement détester Kurt pour aussi avoir ce problème.

\- Je viens de me rappeler que je dois y partir, désolé.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de faire un mètre, Blaine le ramena vers lui en l'attrapant par le poignet.

\- Arrête ça ! Arrête de t'éloigner de moi, lui chuchota-t-il furieusement.

\- Quoi ? Mais je...

\- Est ce tu es sérieusement en train de flipper parce que je t'ai dit que mon père est bipolaire ? demanda Blaine en fronçant ses sourcils. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part.

\- Blaine... ce n'est pas ça... soupira-t-il.

\- Alors dis-moi ce que c'est, Kurt. Dis-moi pourquoi tu continues à vouloir t'éloigner ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout ?

\- C'est... c'est juste trop à dire d'un seul coup, Blaine... dit-il un peu trop brusquement et un peu trop fort, mais heureusement le bibliothécaire était sorti depuis que la cloche avait sonné (et ils ne l'avaient d'ailleurs pas entendu). J'ai un peu trop de problèmes.

\- Eh bien, on est amis -

\- Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, soupira Kurt. Tu pense que je suis juste un élève qui se fait martyriser au lycée, mais tu ne sais rien de plus à propose de moi.

\- Alors dis-moi ! explosa Blaine. Je veux savoir, Kurt, dit-il avec ses yeux fixés dans ceux de Kurt, mais ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur ses lèvres, oubliant qu'ils étaient dans cette fichue bibliothèque. Dis moi. Je veux tout savoir, souffla Blaine en se rapprochant du visage de Kurt.

Et à ce moment, Kurt se sentit tellement heureux et confus à la fois, qu'il commença à pleurer. Il commença a rigoler doucement en pensant à quel point il devait sembler pathétique à cet instant.

\- C'est trop, Blaine. Trop de drame, trop de problèmes, trop de...

\- Je peux le supporter ! Peut importe ce que c'est ! Je peux le...

\- Non, Blaine, tu ne peux pas ! Tu es juste un stupide enfant gâté, tu ne comprendrais pas !

\- Je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire, se renfrogna Blaine.

\- Si, je le pense !

Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire ! Tu dis toutes ces choses pour que je t'en veuille puis que je te laisse ! dit-il furieusement. Mais rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne pourra me repousser, rien !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... parce que – je ne sais pas, je...

\- Non, tu ne sais rien ! cria Kurt. Tu es juste un mec paumé qui pense m'apprécier, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Personne ne m'apprécie ! Personne ne pourrait être capable de m'apprécier !

\- Mais moi oui, Kurt !

\- Tout le monde dit que je suis un monstre. Pourquoi penserai-tu différemment d'eux ? demanda-t-il en un murmure.

\- Parce que le peu que je sais à ton propos me suffit pour savoir que rien de ce qu'ils disent n'est vrai, dit-il en essuyant délicatement les larmes du visage de Kurt. Et pour tout ce que je ne sais pas... Dis-les moi... s'il te plait... Je veux tout savoir sur toi, Kurt.

Il passa son pouce sur le menton de Kurt puis sur ses lèvres, et ils restèrent là à se regarder dans les yeux intensément.

\- Je veux... Je – Je te veux juste...

\- Les garçon ! appela le bibliothécaire qui venait à peine de voir qu'ils étaient encore dans la pièce. La cloche a déjà sonné, c'est l'heure, allez !

Kurt roula des yeux. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, c'est ça ? Est ce que Blaine venait réellement de dire qu'il _voulait_ Kurt ? Il s'était probablement mal exprimé ou alors quelque chose avait disjoncté dans son cerveau. Le pouce de Blaine était toujours posé sur les lèvres de Kurt et il les fixait, mais Kurt repoussa doucement Blaine et sortit de la bibliothèque. Blaine le suivit, et vraiment, Kurt était impressionné que même après trois semaines, Blaine n'ai toujours pas abandonné.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Est ce j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda Blaine en essayant de rattraper Kurt qui ne répondait pas. Kurt !

Blaine accéléra le pas et attrapa le bras de Kurt pour le tirer vers lui, l'empêchant de continuer.

\- C'est rien, soupira Kurt. On est... on va être en retard en cours, c'est tout.

\- Allez, murmura Blaine en faisant glisser sa main le long du bras de Kurt pour lui prendre la sienne. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- J'ai juste... pourquoi est ce que tu t'intéresses à moi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu es sympa avec moi ? Pourquoi veux-tu être mon ami ? Pourquoi veux-tu absolument apprendre à me connaître alors que tout le monde dit que je suis un monstre gay ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un ignorant comme eux, soupira Blaine. Parce que tu es différent. Tu ne t'intéresses pas seulement à mon argent ou à ma célébrité, ou aux photos pour Facebook ou aux selfies pour Instagram, sourit Blaine en serrant la main de Kurt. Tu es juste toi, et c'est suffisant pour moi.

\- Tu es tellement ringard, sourit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne me repoussera plus ? Que tu sera honnête ? demanda Blaine en pressant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Et si mon honnêteté te fait flipper ?

\- Ça ne sera pas le cas, rit Blaine. Alors, promets-le moi.

Kurt rit doucement et hocha la tête. Et merde, il se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'être toujours aussi terrifié, et qu'il ignore ses insécurités.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Tu me promets quoi ? taquina-t-il.

\- Je te promets de ne plus te repousser et d'être honnête avec toi.

Blaine hocha la tête en souriant joyeusement comme un petit enfant et embrassa la joue de Kurt.

\- Super. Allez, viens, on est en retard en cours.

Mais Kurt resta debout, avec sa main sur la joue que Blaine venait d'embrasser, tellement heureux qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait éclater. Tout était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Allez, viens !

 **~OoOoO~**

D'accord, peut être que Blaine avait été un peu dur à midi, mais il avait réalisé quelque chose. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas seulement de l'amitié. C'était plus que ça. Et même si cela voulait dire que Blaine était gay, il était d'accord avec ça. Ses parents n'avaient jamais rien dit de mal des homosexuels, et de toute façon, il se fichait de ce que les gens pouvaient penser, car ils ne connaissaient pas Blaine. Il il se souciait simplement de l'oignon de ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment.

Ok, donc ça, c'était réglé. Peut être – juste peut être – que Blaine était amoureux de Kurt. Follement, éperdument amoureux de lui.

Il observait chaque mouvement, chaque respiration de Kurt. La façon dont il écrivait ses cours, comment il souriait lorsqu'il donnait une bonne réponse, la manière dont il se concentrait sur leurs devoirs de chimie... Tout, Blaine observait tout.

Et peut être, juste peut être, qu'il aurait une chance avec Kurt... Il n'allait pas encore lui dire, peut être qu'il allait juste flirter avec lui pendant un petit moment... Il devait d'abord parler à ses parents. À propos de rompre avec Rachel, de tout. Ensuite, il parlerait avec Rachel, puis peut être qu'il serait capable de parler à Kurt. Mais avant ça il devait s'assurer que Kurt l'aimait aussi, prendre son temps, et apprécier cette petite phase de... flirt.

Mais il y avait bien que:que chose que Blaine ne comprenait pas – mis à part pourquoi il passait son temps à penser à combien Kurt avait un beau cul – c'était pourquoi Kurt ne l'avait encore jamais emmené chez lui. Ou n'avait jamais laissé Blaine passer le chercher. Est ce qu'il avait honte de là où il habitait ? Ou peut être que ce n'était pas aussi mauvais, peut être que Kurt était en fait riche et ne voulait pas que Blaine le sache. Mais s'il était vraiment riche, ses parents auraient poursuivis l'école en justice depuis un bout de temps maintenant. Alors quoi, Kurt était un dealer de drogue ?

\- Monsieur Anderson ? appela le professeur, et Blaine réalisa où il se trouvait.

Sa dernière heure de cours. Philosophie. Bien sûr.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur ? demanda poliment Blaine.

\- Eh bien, pendant que vous dormiez, nous parlions des mensonges, et j'ai demandé quelles pourraient être les raisons d'une personnes pour mentir ?

\- Oh, d'accord. Heu... eh bien, peut être que cette personne ment pour vous protéger de quelque chose, ou... Je ne sais pas... Peut être que la personne a honte de quelque chose. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un mentirait pour quelque chose de trop mauvais. A moins que cette personne soit un dealer de drogues...

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda le professeur.

\- Désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Mais je veux dire, pourquoi quelqu'un cachait tant de choses et mentirait tellement ?

\- C'est ce que je vous demande, Anderson.

\- Eh bien, il y a une infinité de raisons.

Le prof roula simplement des yeux et retourna à son cours.

Peut être que Kurt avait menti parce qu'il avait peur. Blaine soupira. Peut être qu'il y avait un moyen de découvrir ce que Kurt lui cachait.

Penser à Kurt faisait passer le temps très vite, parce qu'avant qu'il ne l'ait réalisé, la cloche avait sonné et la classe s'était vidée, alors il se précipita hors du lycée pour trouver Kurt. Il avait décidé qu'il suivrait Kurt. Oui, c'est sûr, ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à quelque chose qu'un ami ferait, mais il voulait absolument savoir pourquoi il lui cachait tellement de choses. Et peut importe ce que c'était, il l'accepterait et aimerait Kurt quand même. Aimer... encore ce mot. Blaine savait quel car Kurt prenait, alors il se contenterait de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voie Kurt en sortir. Les cars se contentaient de ramener les élèves chez eux, non ? Alors Blaine saurait ce que Kurt cachait.

Il courut jusqu'à sa voiture et roula jusqu'à l'endroit où les cars étaient garés. Celui que prenait Kurt était généralement là avant les autres – il le savait depuis qu'il passait son temps à épier Kurt. Il le regarda entrer dedans, ses longues jambes et ses fesses parfaitement bien moulés dans son pantalon serré, et regarder Kurt rendait comme à chaque fois Blaine heureux et – ok, ça devenait vraiment bizarre dans sa tête.

Ça allait probablement être dur de cacher une flamboyante Lamborghini jaune, alors il essaya de rester à une certaine distance du bus, genre deux voitures plus loin.

Le car commença à se diriger vers les mauvais quartiers de la ville – non pas que c'était des mauvais quartiers, c'était juste... des quartiers pauvres... enfin, pas pauvres, juste beaucoup de « racailles » - enfin, voilà, vous avez compris.

Alors après dix minutes, le car s'arrêta enfin. Il s'était arrêté devant une jolie maison blanche, peut être que Kurt vivait ici... Il vit quelques élèves sortir, mais pas Kurt. Trouvant cela étrange, il continua à suivre le car. Puis après cinq autres minutes, il s'arrêta de nouveau en face d'une très grande et très vieille maison, avec un énorme porche et quelque enfants qui couraient dans le jardin, et il vit enfin Kurt sortir du car. Blaine gara sa voiture derrière une sorte de van près de la maison, et le chemin que suivait Kurt ne lui permettait pas de voir Blaine. Peut être que Kurt travaillait ici... Blaine observa l'endroit et ses yeux se posèrent sur une inscription sur le bâtiment : « Orphelinat Andrew Jackson ». Alors Kurt travaillait dans un orphelinat ? Eh bien qu'y avait-t-il de mal à cela ? Il trouvait en fait ça très mignon, Kurt travaillant avec des petits enfants, s'occuper d'eux et jouer avec eux... Kurt n'était pas seulement le plus sexy, il était aussi le plus mignon et la meilleure personne au monde.

Blaine observa Kurt jouer avec les enfants quelques minutes, puis il le vit rentrer dans la maison. Blaine décida de l'attendre là jusqu'à ce qu'il termine de travailler pour qu'ils puissent parler un peu.

Oui, Blaine aimait ce plan. Il se rassit dans sa voiture, prit son téléphone de sa poche et décida de commander une pizza. Blaine trouva vraiment bizarre le fait de commander une pizza en étant dans une voiture, mais il ne voulait pas avoir à partir ne serai-ce que pour aller chercher à manger, il avait trop peur de louper Kurt. Après une demi-heure, le livreur de pizza arriva et faillit d'ailleurs sonner à la porte, mais Blaine l'en empêcha juste à temps.

Il mangea la moitié de la pizza, puis il s'endormit. Juste comme ça, il s'endormit dans sa voiture. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Rachel qui l'appelait. Il faisait déjà sombre dehors, et il avait peur que Kurt n'ai déjà déjà quitté son travail.

\- Hey Rachel, dit en décrochant le téléphone. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine après avoir pris une part de pizza qui restait.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide pour les préparations de la fête, où est-ce que tu es ? demanda-t-elle furieusement.

\- Ce n'est pas moi l'hôte, dit-il paresseusement avec sa bouche toujours remplie. Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ?

\- Parce que c'est t...

\- Rachel, je dois y aller, désolé, dit Blaine en raccrochant soudainement après avoir vu une personne sortir de la maison, mais il faisait trop sombre pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Il se décida à aller voir. Peut être que c'était Kurt après tout... Si ce n'était pas lui, alors il demanderai où il était, et si par miracle il était chanceux, eh bien ce serait Kurt lui-même. Alors il sortit rapidement de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la personne en question, qui était en train de récupérer le courrier – et malheureusement ce n'était pas Kurt.

\- Bonsoir, le salua la femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux courts noirs. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

\- Hum... sourit Blaine timidement. Je... je cherche Kurt Hummel, est ce que vous le c...

\- Oui bien sûr, sourit la femme. Il vit ici.

\- Heu, excusez-moi, il vit ici ? Mais... ce n'est pas un orphelinat ?

\- Et qui es-tu exactement ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard suspicieux.

\- Je – je suis Blaine, un ami de Kurt du... du lycée.

\- Oh ! Tu... Tu ne devrais pas être ici... Comment as-tu trouvé où il habite ?

\- Est-ce que je peux le voir ? Demanda Blaine en ignorant la question. Il est là ? Je – je voulais lui parler de la fête de demain...

\- Il m'a parlé de cette fête, dit-elle en hochant la tête, puis elle soupira. Il me dit tout... Et il m'a aussi dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu sache ou il vivait, alors dis-moi, Blaine Anderson, comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

\- Mary Margaret, est-ce que tout va bien ? Blaine entendit Kurt l'appeler de l'intérieur. Je pensais que tu...

Et Kurt vit Blaine, et son expression changea complètement. Il n'avait pas d tout l'air heureux, plutôt confus.

\- Blaine ? Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Heu, je – je...

\- Est ce que tu veux rentrer ? Peut être...

\- Non Mary Margaret, intervint Kurt, un peu trop brusquement en marchant vers eux. Je lui parlerai ici. Tu peux coucher les enfants sans moi ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle, avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment.

Il y eut un silence bizarre entre Kurt et Blaine pendant une seconde, jusqu'à ce que Mary Margaret ferme la porte.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Demanda Kurt, visiblement énervé.

\- Je... je t'ai suivi. J'ai juste... J'avais besoin de savoir pourquoi tu ne veux jamais que je passe te chercher ou pourquoi tu ne veux jamais me parler de ce côté de toi... Mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

\- Ça quoi ? Que je suis orphelin ? Que je vis dans un orphelinat ? Je ne vais pas rester ici à t'entendre avoir pitié de moi ou dire que je suis une espèce d'horrible...

\- Hé hé, non, arrête, c'est bon, c'est complètement okay, sourit Blaine.

\- Blaine... soupira Kurt. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, sourit-il en posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt. Je veux tout savoir.

\- Tu es complètement fou, Blaine.

\- Je peux te faire un câlin ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcil et pinçant ses lèvres.

\- Non, bouda Kurt. Je suis en colère contre toi.

\- Oh, allez. Je ne te veux pas de mal, sourit-il. Laisse-moi te faire un câlin.

\- D'accord, se résigna Kurt en souriant timidement. Si tu veux.

Blaine fit un grand sourire à Kurt et il se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient complètement collés, et le pris dans ses bras en une intime étreinte. Blaine nicha son visage dans le creux du cou de Kurt et inspira profondément, et il lui murmura :

\- Tu sens bon.

\- Et toi tu es bizarre, rit Kurt en repoussant Blaine.

Blaine sourit, puis fronça les sourcils en reprenant :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu était orphelin ?

\- Je.. Je... Kurt soupira. J'imagine que j'avais peur que tu... tu sais...

\- Quoi ? Que je quoi ?

\- Peur que tu ne veuilles plus qu'on soit amis. Que tu me laisserai tomber, dit doucement Kurt en fronçant les sourcils. Tu... tu es la première personne qui se soucie de moi en dehors de l'orphelinat et je...

\- Oui ! Oui je me soucie de toi, Kurt ! Et je serai toujours ton ami. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

\- Tout le monde le fait un jour ou l'autre, murmura Kurt en secouant la tête.

\- Eh bien pas moi.

\- Ne fait pas de promesses que tu ne tiendras pas.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait, sourit Blaine.

\- Je dois y aller, d'accord ? sourit Kurt en retour. Juste, promets-moi de ne plus faire ça. Tu sais, me suivre...

\- Alors ne me cache plus ce genre de chose.

\- Je ne le ferai plus, sourit Kurt en hochant la tête. Maintenant pars.

Blaine commença à s'éloigner mais se retourna alors qu'il arrivait à sa voiture.

\- Hé, Kurt ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux passer te chercher demain pour la fête ?

Kurt resta silencieux pendant une seconde, puis il sourit en rougissant.

Bien sûr, dit-il en attrapant son poignet de sa main.

\- Je peux venir vers treize heures ? Comme ça on pourra passer l'après midi ensemble. Si tu veux.

\- Je serai prêt à midi, sourit Kurt.

Blaine se retourna après avoir hoché la tête, mais cette fois ce fut Kurt qu'il l'appela.

\- Hé, Blaine ?

\- Oui ? répondit ce dernier alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa voiture.

\- Pourquoi est ce que Rachel organise une fête ?

\- C'est mon anniversaire, lui répondit Blaine en fermant se portière.

Blaine conduit aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à chez lui. Ses parents étaient certainement là, puisque c'était une vendredi soir, alors il avait décidé qu'il leur dirait aujourd'hui. C'était le moment. Il faisait son coming out. Blaine était heureux, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait ce petit sourire idiot sur les lèvres qu'il garda tout le long du chemin jusqu'à chez lui, et même lorsqu'il fut en face de sa porte d'entrée, son sourire ne s'était pas effacé. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait oublié ses clés, alors il sonna à la porte plusieurs fois d'affilée.

\- Maman ! Papa ! Vous êtes rentrés ? hurla-t-il. Mamaaaaaaannnn !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et c'était sa mère, en pyjama avec un verre de vin à la main. Tout à fait son style.

\- Bonjour chéri, le salua-t-elle avec un baiser sur la joue, avant se se pousser pour le laisser entrer.

\- Papaaaaaaaa, descends s'il te plait, cria-t-il près des escaliers.

\- Mais où étais-tu passé ? demanda sa mère en posant son verre de vin sur la table du salon.

\- Je suivais quelqu'un.

\- Quoi ? demanda son père en souriant alors qu'il arrivait en bas des escaliers.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Asseyez-vous, je vais tout vous expliquer, leur dit Blaine en les amenant vers le salon.

Les parents de Blaine s'assirent sur le canapé, alors que Blaine se positionnait en face d'eux près de la cheminée.

\- Donc, comme vous le savez, demain c'est mon anniversaire, commença-t-il, et ses parents sourirent et hochèrent la tête. Et comme cadeau d'anniversaire, je veux que vous ne criez pas et ne me frappiez pas après que je vous ai dit ce que j'ai a dire.

\- Mon Dieu, Blaine, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?

\- Est ce que tu as encore mis le feu à quelque chose ? Parce que la dernière fois -

\- Non, non, je n'ai rien fait de mal... promettez-moi juste que quoi que ce soit, vous m'aimerez toujours ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama sa mère.

\- Oui, fiston. Peut importe ce que tu as à nous dire, nous t'aimerons envers et contre tout, sourit son père.

Blaine sourit nerveusement, et il soupira avant de lâcher :

\- Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Il avait parlé un peu rapidement mais il souriait toujours.

\- De... ta petite amie ? demanda sa mère comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde (et cela aurait sûrement dû être le cas).

\- Eh bien... pas exactement.

\- Alors... pourquoi es-tu toujours avec elle si tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda son père.

\- Je pensais... je pensais que tu serai en colère si je rompais avec elle.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit son père en haussant les épaules. C'est ta vie amoureuse, pas la mienne.

\- Eh bien, je suis content que tu dises ça, parce que... dit doucement Blaine en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je suis amoureux d'un garçon.

Sa mère sourit et son père fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce ça veut dire que tu nous fait ton coming out ? demanda-t-elle, toute excitée.

\- Hein ? demanda Blaine, complètement perdu.

\- Tu fais ton coming out ? demanda-elle une nouvelle fois en se levant. Tu sors du placard ? Tu nous dit que tu es gay ?

\- Euh, j'imagine...

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en applaudissant et se tournant vers son père. J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné !

Elle fit une sorte de... danse de la victoire, en secouant ses hanches et levant ses mains. Son père soupira.

\- Blaine, tu n'aurais pas pu attendre quelques heures de plus ? demanda-t-il, semblant déçu, en sortant son portefeuille de sa poche.

\- Attendez... qu'est ce que vous faites, putain ? demanda Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, c'est juste...un petit pari que nous avons fait il y a quelques années, dit sa mère en prenant le billet de cent dollars que lui tendait son père.

\- Attendez, je viens juste de vous dire que j'aime une garçon, et vous, vous... il secoua la tête. Je comprends rien !

\- D'accord, je t'explique, sourit sa mère. J'ai parié contre ton père que tu ferais ton coming out avant dix sept ans, alors que lui a dit que tu le ferai plus tard.

\- Attendez... donc vous saviez ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que je détestais que tu sortes avec Rachel. Je savais que tu n'étais pas heureux, dit son père.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Toutes ces années j'ai cru que tu allais me tuer, et maintenant tu le dis que tu savais ? Merde !

\- S'il te plait, ne dit dit pas de gros mots Blaine, dit sa mère en souriant, en laissant son mari passer un bras sur ses épaules.

\- Alors, qui est le chanceux ? demanda son père en souriant. Tu sais... j'ai toujours voulu avoir un gendre pour qu'il puisse jouer au baseball avec nous...

\- Vous êtes trop bizarres, rit Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais je vous aime...

\- Alors, dis-nous tout sur lui ! insista sa mère.

\- D'accord, sourit-il grandement, comme un stupide gars se languissant d'amour. Il s'appelle Kurt, il mesure un mètre soixante-huit, son anniversaire est en mai, il sait jour du piano...

\- Non, nous ne voulons pas savoir les choses bizarres que tu sais sur lui.

Blaine mima une expression choquée en posant une main sur le cœur.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, maman.

\- Allez, continue ! le pressa son père.

Blaine rit légèrement, et son sourire était complètement incontrôlable.

\- Il est vraiment génial, mais tout le monde le déteste, au lycée, bouda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est gay ! Ça m'énerve tellement, mais maman, tu devrais le voir, il est tellement charmant et tellement magnifique, et ses yeux sont bleus et parfois verts comme ceux de papa, et...

\- Je vois que tu es amoureux, sourit sa mère. Je vois les étincelles dans tes yeux quand tu parles de lui.

Blaine ferma les yeux et soupira.

\- Maman... et s'il ne m'aime pas ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il va t'aimer ! intervint son père. Tu es un bon parti, sourit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Blaine rit.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas... Je pensais vraiment que vous alliez me détester...

\- Blaine, nous ce que nous faisons, tout ce que nous avons accompli, ça a été pour TE rendre heureux. Pourquoi te détesterions-nous parce que tu aimes quelqu'un qui te rends heureux, surtout si nous avons tout fait pour ça ? dit calmement son père.

Il y eut des larmes dans les yeux de Blaine, qu'il ne réussit pas à retenir, alors il les laissa couler et sauta dans les bras de ses parents.

\- Je vous aime, renifla-t-il. Et même si je ne peux pas avoir Kurt, je serai heureux. Parce que je vous ai tous les deux.

Sa mère embrassa Blaine sur le nez et le repoussa un peu pour pouvoir se relever.

\- On t'aime, chéri.

\- Je vous aime aussi... sourit-il. Mais... est ce que Kurt peut dormir à la maison demain soir ?

\- Je suis désolée, mais nous ne souhaitons pas particulièrement vous entendre faire...

\- Non, maman, Kurt n'est pas comme ça... Il aime la romance, il est doux, et il ne ne profiterait jamais de moi, comme moi je ne profiterai jamais de lui...

\- Il semble être un garçon très gentil, mais... demain ce n'est pas ta fête d'anniversaire ? demanda son père.

\- Papa, tu sais que je n'aime pas mon anniversaire... soupira Blaine.

\- Très bien, très bien, si avoir ce Kurt ici te remonte le moral, alors oui. Mais assure-toi d'abord que ses parents sont d'accord, je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes...

\- Oh, hum... Il n'a pas de parents, déglutit Blaine.

\- Oh mon dieu, chéri, murmura sa mère.

\- Juste... Pouvez-vous être ici pour le déjeuner demain ? Comme ça vous pourrez le rencontrer ?

\- Nous serons là, fiston.

\- Bonne nuit alors, dit Blaine avant de monter les escaliers.

\- Où va-tu ? cria son père depuis le salon.

\- Raconter à Kurt ce qui s'est passé ! répondit Blaine en fermant la porte de sa chambre et composant rapidement le numéro de Kurt.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut ! répondit-il, sûrement trop excité pour paraître normal. Devine ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai fait mon coming out à mes parents !

\- Attends – quoi ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout s'est bien passé, ils le savaient déjà...

\- Mais Blaine -

\- Ils avaient même fait un pari dessus -

\- Blaine -

\- C'est -

\- Blaine ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu est gay ? demanda Kurt, semblant contrarié.

\- Je... je ne pensais pas que c'était important... soupira-t-il. Enfin, au début je n'étais pas sûr, mais après j'ai vu combien tu étais fier, et tu m'as inspiré pour que je m'assume aussi, et...

\- Est-ce que ta petite amie sait que tu es gay ?

\- J'ai cessé de me préoccuper de ce genre de chose il y a un moment maintenant, rit Blaine.

\- Blaine, ce n'est pas à propos de toi.. soupira Kurt. Elle pourrait vraiment être blessée...

\- Je...

\- Et par pitié, ne dit surtout pas que tu es gay au lycée, juste...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils vont penser que c'est de ma faute ! Ils vont me tuer -nous, nous tuer !

\- Kurt, ne t'inquiète pas, je nous protégerai...

\- Blaine, tu ne peux pas nous protéger, ou protéger n'importe quelle personne homosexuelle du lycée... - Ils sont plus fort que nous, et on ne peut pas les arrêter. Personne ne le peut.

\- Kurt...

\- Dire ouvertement que tu es gay n'est pas facile, Blaine. Je suis content pour toi que tu te soit trouvé, mais ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu penses...

\- Arrête ! Quelque chose de bien vient juste de m'arriver, et la tu te comporte juste en un connard infini !

Kurt soupira. Ils restèrent sans rien dire durant quelque secondes.

\- Désolé, dit Blaine.

\- Je suis désolé aussi, continua Kurt en éclairant sa gorge. Je suis heureux pour toi.

\- Merci, sourit Blaine. Alors tu peux dormir chez moi demain ?

\- Et pour la fête ?

\- Je pense que passer du temps avec toi sera bien mieux qu'aller à une fête.

\- Mais c'est ton anniversaire.

\- Après la fête, alors.

\- D'accord, rit Kurt. Je dois te laisser, il faut que j'aille me coucher.

\- Bonne nuit Kurt, souffla Blaine.

\- Bonne nuit, Blaine.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre !_

 _Alors, réactions face au coming out de Blaine ? :p_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons droit à un peu plus de détails sur les vies respectives de Kurt et Blaine, et encore plus de moments Klaine..._

 _Encore une fois (oui oui, vous y aurez droit à chaque chapitre ;) n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (non mais vraiment, vous pouvez pas savoir combien elles font plaisir et motivent, même une simple petit phrase est suffisante ! ) ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié !_

 _Voilà voilà, donc je vous dit à dans une semaine, bye ! :)_


	4. Mine

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _En ce magnifique vendredi de 35 degrés (enfin je sais pas pour vous, mais en tout cas chez moi il fait 35°... quel bonheur) voici le 4ème chapitre de la traduction de The Diary Of Nobody !_

 _Merci encore une fois à toutes les adorables reviews, follows et favoris, ça me fait énormément plaisir, ainsi qu'à l'auteur qui est très touchée !_

 _Je voulais également prévenir que je ne vais pas pouvoir poster de chapitre les deux prochaines semaines, étant donné que je pars demain en vacance dans deux endroits dans lesquels je n'aurai probablement pas Internet (pour mon plus grand malheur)... Désolée :/ Mais je promets de les poster si par miracle je trouve de la wifi !_

 _Mais en attendant, le chapitre 4 est bel et bien là, alors bonne lecture ! :)_

 _(Et petite précision inutile, j'ai traduit une bonne partie du chapitre en écoutant la version de Darren de This Time – parce que juste, woah quoi. Voilà voilà, c'était l'anecdote du jour x) Et je voulais également préciser que je me suis ENFIN récréé un Twitter : tributegleek, alors si le cœur vous en dit, et si lire ma pauvre petite vie insignifiante vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me suivre :')_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Glee ni cette histoire._

* * *

 _Kurt poussa Blaine contre le mur dans la cabine des toilettes pour handicapés, et il commença à l'embrasser, profondément, vigoureusement et avidement. Leurs bouches cherchaient plus, toujours plus, comme si le contact entre leur deux langues n'était pas suffisant – et il ne l'était pas. Kurt avait le contrôle sur ce qu'ils faisaient et cela excitait Blaine plus que raison, mais lui aussi voulait le contrôle. Alors il les retourna et pressa cette fois Kurt contre le mur._

 _Blaine agrippa les hanches de Kurt, pressant ainsi leurs entrejambes, et soudain, ils étaient complètement nus. La bouche de Kurt se promenait près de l'oreille de Blaine et il gémissait, et ces petits bruits rendaient Blaine complètement fou. Entendre Kurt jurer était tellement... délicieux, il était tellement sexy._

 _Et alors que Kurt commençait à embrasser le cou de Blaine, ils se retrouvèrent soudainement dans un lit, Blaine à quatre pattes et Kurt s'enfonçant en lui. Et c'était tellement fort que Blaine avait l'impression d'être déchiré de tous les côtés, ça faisait mal mais c'était à la fois tellement bon. Blaine aimait la sensation de Kurt qui allait si profondément en lui et qui frappait parfaitement sa prostate à chaque fois. C'était tellement bon, putain de bon. Il aimait le son de la peau de Kurt qui claquait contre la sienne à chaque fois qu'il le pénétrait. Kurt avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et essayait de se rapprocher le plus possible de lui, et il embrassa doucement son cou en lui passant un bras sous le ventre._

 _Et là, sans même avoir bougé, Blaine était maintenant en Kurt, et c'était tellement serré et chaud, et c'était la meilleure sensation qu'il avait jamais ressentie de toute sa vie._

Et alors que Blaine était sur le point de venir, il se réveilla, et Kurt n'était plus avec lui. Merde, ça avait juste été un fichu rêve. Il gémit de frustration, se frappa la tête et grogna dans sa barbe, et il s'assit sur son lit. Ce rêve lui avait tellement semblé réel que Blaine aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vraiment couché avec Kurt.

Il baissa les yeux une seconde et se rendit compte qu'il était encore très dur et que ça commençait vraiment à être douloureux.

Blaine lécha sa main et commença à se masturber aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, en murmurant le nom de Kurt, et il laissa glisser un doigt entre ses fesses. C'était la première fois qu'il osait aller si loin... et bon dieu, il l'aurait fait avant s'il avait su que c'était aussi bon. Alors il fit entrer un second doigt, imaginant que c'était Kurt au dessus de lui, à l'intérieur de lui, l'aimant et le faisant se sentir bien. Il s'imaginait en train d'agripper les fesses de Kurt alors qu'il était toujours en lui, bougeant ses hanches de plus en plus rapidement – et Blaine vint et salit tout ses draps dans la foulée.

Blaine était à bout de souffle et tout transpirant, une main toujours dans son intimité, mais après quelques secondes il se reprit un peu et s'étira en baillant. Et là, il réalisa qu'il n'avait encore jamais jouit si fort de toute sa vie, même pas avec Rachel... et cela lui confirma encore une fois le fait qu'il était gay. Il resta allongé dans son lit, regardant son plafond avec un énorme sourire sur le visage et essayant de se remettre de ses émotions. Blaine avait déjà regardé du porno gay. Il s'était même surpris à se branler dessus lorsqu'il avait treize ans, et il avait regardé la série Queer as Folk en entier. Mais après quelques évènements, il avait complètement arrêté de faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel pendant quelques temps.

Il resta allongé là encore quelques minutes, un sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres, pensant à ce qu'il allait faire avec Kurt en attendant la fête. Il ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie, et il savait que la source de son bonheur était simplement qu'il allait bientôt voir Kurt. Aujourd'hui – le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit – allait être le meilleur jour de sa vie.

Il sauta hors de son lit, et la première chose qu'il fit ne fut pas d'aller se doucher, mais d'appeler Kurt. Mon dieu, il devenait vraiment obsédé.

Cela prit un moment avant que Kurt ne décroche son téléphone, et il commença à se sentir nerveux... Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ? «Hey Kurt, je viens juste de rêver que tu étais en train de me baiser». _Merde Blaine._

\- Allô ? répondit Kurt, de sa voix aussi magnifique que d'habitude.

\- Salut ! dit Blaine un peu trop fort .

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda Kurt en riant.

\- Je vais bien. Il sourit. Et toi ?

\- Ça – ça va.

\- Hâte de la fête ?

\- Pas vraiment... soupira Kurt.

\- Excité à l'idée de rencontrer mes parents ? Ma mère fait des lasagnes, sourit Blaine.

\- Quoi ? Je vais voir tes parents ?

\- Oui ! Ils sont contents de te rencontrer, et...

\- Blaine, attends, je ne sais pas, je...

\- Hé, mes parents sont cool. Ils ne te jugeront pas, jamais, tu peut leur dire n'importe quoi...

\- Mais je croyais que tu avais dit que ton père était...

\- Kurt, il est juste bipolaire, pas un connard ignorant.

\- Oh, d'accord...

\- Prépare-toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Là je vais me doucher, et après je passe te chercher, dit-il en souriant encore plus.

\- Non, je ne peux pas maintenant... Je dois aider Mary Margaret à donner à manger aux enfants, et...

\- Je peux aider.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui, mais ne commencez pas avant que j'arrive !

Blaine raccrocha avant que Kurt ne puisse répondre et ce dernier sourit, avant de poser son téléphone sur la table et de retourner à ce qu'il faisait avant que Blaine n'appelle.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Mary Margaret alors qu'ils étaient dans la cuisine en train de couper des légumes.

\- Il veut nous aider à servir le repas aux enfants, rit Kurt. Il ne sais probablement dans quoi il s'embarque.

\- Hé bien, tu ne vas pas te préparer ? Mets quelque chose de beau !

\- Non, sourit-il. Je ne pas mettre de beaux vêtement pour donner à manger aux enfants, tu le sais.

\- Si tu veux y aller, je peux m'occuper de ça toute seule.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te laisser seule, on a encore beaucoup à faire.

\- Kurt, ça va, sourit Mary Margaret en posant une main sur l'épaule de Kurt et essaya de le rassurer. Tu peux aller t'amuser, chéri. Tu as dû endurer tellement. Tu le mérites.

\- Je ne mérite rien, dit Kurt en secouant la tête.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu mérites tellement de bonnes choses, mon chéri. Tu mérites Blaine. Il t'apprécie.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pourquoi d'ailleurs, soupira-t-il.

\- Parce que tu es génial, intervint Abby, la petite fille de sept ans, en entrant dans la cuisine avec eux.

Kurt rit et se retourna pour se retrouver face à la fillette.

\- Abigail, pourquoi est-ce que tu écoutes aux portes ?

\- Parce que j'en avais marre de jouer avec les petits, dit en elle en croisant ses bras. Je suis la seule à avoir sept ans ici, et je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec les touts petits ou avec les plus grands ! Je n'ai personne avec qui jouer ! Je veux rester avec vous pour vous aider, s'il vous plait !

\- Bien, tu veux m'aider à cuisiner le repas ? lui demanda Mary Margaret. Kurt doit sortir aujourd'hui, donc tu peux m'aider.

Abby fit un grand sourire.

\- Oui, oui, s'exclama-t-elle. Ça sera trop bien !

\- Tu vas devenir la cuisinière la plus célèbre du monde, sourit Kurt.

Mary Margaret sourit en retour et prit Abby dans ses bras.

\- Kurt, j'ai de l'aide maintenant, tu peux aller te préparer...

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda Kurt en haussa un sourcil.

\- Kurt, tu peux aller t'amuser avec ton petit ami, dit Abby. Mary Margaret et moi, on gère, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Alors premièrement, : ce n'est pas mon petit ami...

\- Pas encore, ajouta Mary Margaret avec un sourire.

Kurt leva ses yeux au ciel.

\- Deuxièmement, est-ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de vous débarrasser de moi ? demanda-t-il en haussa un sourcil, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Kurtie, on t'adore, dit Abby en sautant hors des bras de Mary Margaret pour enlacer Kurt. On veut juste que tu ailles retrouver ton petit ami.

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami -

\- Et lui et toi pourrez vous embrasser sous un arbre, sourit Abby. Comme dans le dessin animé qu'on a vu, Bella et la bête...

\- C'est La Belle et la Bête, mais -

\- Et tu vas l'embrasser, et il va devenir un beau prince ! dit la petite fille joyeusement.

\- Il est déjà beau, sourit Kurt.

\- Tu vois ! Tu l'aimes ! Dit-elle en serrant Kurt encore plus fort. Mais je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que la cigogne donne des bébés quand c'est deux garçons ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Oui, rit Kurt doucement.

\- Yes ! cria-t-elle. Alors, on peut rencontrer ton petit-ami ? Et est-ce que les enfants que tu auras avec lui pourront être mes amis ?

\- Seulement si tu me promets de ne pas l'appeler mon petit ami lorsqu'il sera ici.

\- Promis, dit Abby en hochant la tête.

\- D'accord. Bon, je vais aller me doucher alors, dit Kurt en enlevant son tablier et le donnant à Abby, et il lui embrassa le front. Fait doucement, mon ange.

Elle hocha la tête et le pressa.

\- Allez, allez !

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Bonjour, mon grand ! Tu es bien beau aujourd'hui, le salua son père alors Blaine arrivait en bas des escaliers, portant la plus belle tenue qu'il avait pu trouver dans sa garde robe : un polo blanc, un nœud papillon jaune, un jean capri et un cardigan violet, avec un manteau qui l'attendait sur le porte manteau.

\- Est ce que c'est toujours bon pour ce midi ? demanda Blaine alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine et embrassait sa mère et enlaçait son père.

\- Oui tout va bien, va retrouver ton homme maintenant, sourit sa mère.

\- Il n'est pas à moi... pas encore.

Le père de Blaine rit.

\- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer rien que pour pouvoir t'embarrasser devant lui.

\- Brian ! protesta sa femme.

\- Quoi ? C'est le travail des parents, non ?

Blaine secoua la tête en souriant et quitta la cuisine, marchant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- J'y vais ! cria-t-il pour ses parents, et il prit ses clés et sa veste avant de se diriger jusqu'à sa voiture.

Mais avant même qu'il n'y entre un pied, il vit Rachel de l'autre côté de la rue qui se précipitait vers lui, et elle le salua avec un long et profond baiser.

\- Bonjour bébé, sourit-elle lorsque Blaine arriva enfin à la repousser.

\- Rachel, je dois y aller...

\- Joyeux anniversaire...

\- Tu devrais savoir que je n'aime pas quand on me souhaite mon anniversaire.

\- Parce que ta mère est morte le jour de ton anniversaire ? Oh, allez, Blaine, ça commence à être vieux.

\- La mort de ma mère ne vieillira jamais, répondit Blaine, maintenant vraiment énervé. La mort de n'importe qui ne vieillira jamais.

\- Mais tu n'as pas une autre mère, ou un truc du genre ? C'est quoi la différence ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Hein ? demanda Blaine en plissant les yeux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne vas pas chez toi ?

\- J'en ai juste assez que tu n'aimes pas ton anniversaire à cause de ta mère. Je veux dire, elle est morte, elle n'est plus là, voilà fini...

\- Putain, mais qu'est ce que t'as ? Est ce que l'Ohio t'a transformé en une connasse incommensurable ?

\- C'est rien, j'ai juste...

\- Depuis que nous somme arrivés ici tu te conduis comme ça, et ça commence vraiment à me prendre la tête.

\- Blaine...

\- Va te faire voir Rachel, cracha-t-il en entrant dans la voiture, ignorant ses appels et poursuivant sa route.

La route pour aller jusqu'à chez Kurt était rapide, et il pleura tout du long. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était trouver du réconfort dans les bras de Kurt, il savait qu'il le soutiendrait, il le savait. Personne ne lui avait encore jamais vraiment parlé de la mort de sa mère, et il arrivait à prétendre qu'il n'avait pas de problème par rapport à ça, mais Rachel... elle se comportait comme les brutes de McKinley même en dehors du lycée, et Blaine... il se sentait comme un moins que rien. Quand ils vivaient en Californie – quand ils étaient amis – elle était vraiment gentille, agréable et compréhensive, mais depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, elle se comportait comme une vraie garce, et Blaine savait qu'elle n'en était pas vraiment une.

Il gara sa voiture derrière le van de l'orphelinat comme la dernière fois, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il toqua à la porte plusieurs fois d'affilée, impatient de voir Kurt.

Alors une petite fille blonde apparut derrière la porte avec un tablier et un grand sourire, mais celui-ci se fana lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux rouges et encore remplis de larmes de Blaine, qui montraient qu'il avait pleuré.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Vous êtes triste ?

\- Hum, est-ce que Kurt est là ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

\- Il est dans la douche, dit elle à Blaine, qui hocha la tête. Je m'appelle Abby.

\- Blaine, lui répondit-il en souriant.

\- Oh ! Alors tu es le petit ami de Kurt ? s'écria-t-elle en attrapant les mains de Blaine avec les siennes. Rentre, rentre !

Elle l'amena jusqu'à la cuisine, où se trouvait Mary Margaret.

\- Mary Margaret ! cria Abby. Le petit ami de Kurt est là !

\- Il t'a dit que j'étais son petit ami ? demanda Blaine avec un sourire.

\- Monsieur Anderson ! le salua Mary Margaret. Vous êtes en avance.

\- Est ce que Kurt est là ? demanda-t-il, un sourire toujours sur le visage.

\- Il se douche... mais tu peux l'attendre ici si tu veux.

\- D'accord...

\- Si je peux me permettre... Pourquoi pleuriez-vous, monsieur Anderson ? demanda-t-elle doucement, en montrant de la tête une chaise pour que Blaine s'assoie.

Il lui sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Appelez-moi Blaine, s'il vous plait, dit-il a s'asseyant, et il regarda la petite fille assise à ses côtés. Et oui, ce n'est pas vraiment mon jour...

\- Oh... Mais Kurt m'a dit que c'était ton anniversaire...

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment mes anniversaire, leur dit-il.

\- Quoi ? demanda la petite fille en écarquillant les yeux. Mes c'est génial les anniversaires ! Tout le monde est gentil avec toi le jour de ton anniversaire, tout le monde t'aime pendant un jour entier !

\- Mon anniversaire est différent, annonça Blaine en s'éclairant la voix et acceptant le thé que lui tendait Mary Margaret.

\- Pourquoi est-il différent ? demanda cette dernière en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Hé bien... ma mère... ma mère est morte le jour de mon anniversaire, il y a dix ans.

\- Oh, murmura Abby en fronçant les sourcils. Ma mère aussi est morte. Elle me manque.

La petite fille enlaça Blaine, et ce dernier l'enlaça en retour en lui caressant le dos.

\- À moi aussi, elle me manque.

\- C'est le cas de nous tous, dit Mary Margaret. Et je suis prête à parier qu'elle doit être très fière de toi. Mais je pense aussi qu'elle voudrait que tu aimes aussi ton anniversaire, non ?

\- Probablement, soupira Blaine. Mais c'est quand même dur...

\- Ça va aller, monsieur Blaine, surit Abby. On a Mary Margaret ici, elle est un peu comme notre mère.

Blaine rit.

\- Eh bien, je vois que tu t'es déjà trouvé un nouvel ami, Abby.

Blaine tourna la tête vers Kurt, qui venait d'arriver et qui les regardait depuis la porte de la cuisine, portant la tenue la plus moulante et la plus sexy qu'il avait jamais vue. Blaine rougit et se lécha les lèvres, se souvenant soudainement du rêve qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière.

\- Salut, sourit-il. Tu es très beau.

\- Kurt, monsieur Blaine nous a dit qu'il n'a pas de maman !

\- Quoi ? demanda Kurt à Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Abby, tu veux bien aller dire aux autres que le repas est prêt, et laisser les garçons seuls ? demanda Mary Margaret avec un petit sourire.

\- D'accord ! Sourit la fillette, avant de courir hors de la cuisine avant que Mary Margaret ne puisse dire autre chose.

\- Kurt, si tu veux partir avec Blaine tu peux, dit Mary Margaret en quittant la pièce.

Kurt et Blaine se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Ce dernier se leva et marcha vers Kurt pour l'enlacer, et il lui déposa un léger baiser dans le cou.

\- Salut, murmura-t-il.

Kurt rit et le repoussa doucement, même si leurs corps étaient toujours incroyablement proches, et il murmura a son tour :

\- Salut.

Blaine fit un pas en arrière pour donner un peu d'espace à Kurt et il l'observa une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu es vraiment très, très beau.

\- Tu devrais plutôt dire ça à ta petite amie, rit Kurt.

\- Bah, je n'aime pas trop mentir aux gens, sourit Blaine.

Kurt rougit.

\- Tu veux qu'on reste un peu ici, ou...

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Alors on devrait y aller. Je meurs de faim.

\- Moi aussi, je n'ai même pas pris de petit déjeuner. J'avais... hâte de te voir.

\- Tu me vois tout les jours, rit Kurt en sortant et se dirigeant vers la voiture de Blaine.

\- Hé bien... disons que ma vision des choses a changé, sourit Blaine.

Il ouvrit la portière côté passager pour que Kurt y entre une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la voiture, et il lui sourit une fois qu'ils furent installés, et il démarra la voiture.

\- Blaine, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à propos de ta mère ? demanda Kurt alors qu'ils commençaient à rouler.

\- Je... je ne pensais pas que c'était si important...

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux. Tu me supplies d'être honnête avec toi, de tout te dire sur moi, et toi tu oublies de me dire la chose la plus importante sur toi ?

\- Oh, Kurt, ne commence pas, soupira Blaine. Tu ne m'a pas dit non plus que tu étais orphelin, j'ai dû te suivre pour le savoir !

Après cela, Kurt ne dit rien et ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je - Je suis désolé...

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je voulais juste être là pour toi et t'aider, et je n'en aurai pas été capable si tu avais réalisé que je ne suis pas aussi fort que j'en ai l'air.

\- Blaine, tu es fort, dit Kurt en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses. Quand on perd quelqu'un à qui on tient, on s'endurcit.

\- Je sais, je sais, soupira Blaine en secouant la tête. Mais elle me manque tellement...

\- Je sais.

Kurt posa sa main sur celle de Blaine qui n'était pas posée sur le volant, et il la serra.

\- Mes parents me manquent, moi aussi, soupira-t-il. Mais ne parlons pas de ça, d'accord ?

\- D'accord... Alors... tu as hâte de la fête ?

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Kurt. Je suis même plutôt terrifié, pour être honnête.

\- Terrifié ? De quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas... une pièce remplie de cheerleaders, de joueurs de foot, d'élèves du Glee club et de tous les autres populaires ? Ça ne semble pas un bon scénario pour moi, au vu du fait qu'ils me détestent tous.

Blaine rit doucement et serra la main de Kurt.

\- Je serai avec toi, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Est-ce que tu serai en train d'essayer d'être un genre de super héros ? se moqua Kurt.

\- J'aime bien te protéger, répondit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kurt en rougissant.

\- Je te l'ai dit hier. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

 _Ok, Kurt, il t'a totalement friendzoné, alors arrête de te faire des idées._ Il déglutit et hocha la tête.

\- Tu es le mien aussi.

\- Écoute, quand on sera chez moi, mon père va tout faire pour essayer de m'embarrasser, mais ignore-le juste et...

\- Blaine ? dit Kurt en lâchant la main de Blaine.

\- Oui, Kurt au visage d'ange ?

Kurt rit et leva les yeux au ciel. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et sourit timidement.

\- Je... je veux tout savoir sur toi, aussi.

Blaine fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Donc je suppose que nous avons une activité pour cet après-midi !

\- Super, sourit Kurt.

Il se sentait vraiment comme un idiot, à sourire comme ça, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, c'était comme s'il avait perdu le contrôle sur son propre corps. C'était tellement bizarre... Est-ce que c'était vraiment ça d'être amoureux ?

\- Blaine ? Demanda Kurt après quelques minutes dans un silence confortable.

\- Oui, mon cher ?

 _Je t'aime et je veux adopter des enfants avec toi._

\- Non, laisse tomber, soupira-t-il.

\- Non, dis-moi !

\- Je me demandais... qu'est ce qu'on mange à midi ?

\- Je t'ai dit -

\- Je – je veux dire pour le dessert.

\- Ça mon cher, c'est une surprise ! sourit Blaine en enlevant les clés du contact, et Kurt réalisa qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés.

Blaine se précipita jusqu'à la portière passager après être lui même sorti de la voiture et il l'ouvrit, invitant Kurt à sortir, comme un gentleman. Kurt sourit à Blaine, et il l'aurait embrassé sur la joue s'ils n'avaient pas été dans un endroit où n'importe qui aurait pu les voir.

Et merde, la maison de Blaine ressemblait à une château. Genre, une résidence de riches, et Kurt n'était encore jamais rentré dans un endroit pareil. C'était vraiment énorme. Depuis la voiture, Kurt n'avait seulement pu voir la maison, mais il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait des arbres de partout, une immense porte d'entrée, d'immenses fenêtres, tout était immense – et certainement très cher. Cela fit presque rire Kurt.

\- Tu viens ? demanda Blaine lorsqu'il vit que Kurt était toujours derrière lui, à admirer la maison.

\- Hum, oui... répondit-il distraitement en hochant la tête. Rencontrer tes parents, oui...

\- Tu es vraiment si nerveux ?

\- N-nooon, je – je...

\- Hé, dit Blaine en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt alors qu'ils arrivaient sous le porche. Je suis là, d'accord ? C'est ma famille, ils m'aiment et ils ne te jugerons jamais, aucun d'entre eux, d'accord ?

Kurt hocha la tête, déglutit et essaya de se détendre.

\- Ok.

Il avait l'impression que tout allait au ralenti. Blaine ouvrit la porte avec ses clés, et Kurt remarqua qu'il y avait un H sur son porte-clés, et il pensa que le H pouvait être pour Hummel, mais... Non, c'était idiot.

\- Je vais vous présenter, puis on ira dans ma chambre, d'accord ? murmura-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la maison et après avoir enlevé leurs manteaux.

\- Papa, maman ! appela Blaine lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur...

\- Oh mon dieu, est-ce que c'est lui ? demanda sa mère avec une voix suraiguë lorsqu'elle vit Kurt, et était maintenant en train de se précipiter vers lui. Oh seigneur !

Elle ignora complètement Blaine, qui était juste à côté de lui. Elle mit ses mains sur le visage de Kurt, ce qui le mit incroyablement mal à l'aise, mais il sourit timidement.

\- Ta peau est si douce, dit-elle en lui tirant les joues. Tu es aussi beau qu'il l'a dit !

\- Maman ! protesta Blaine. Laisse lui un peu d'espace, il n'est pas encore habitué à tes bizarreries !

Sa mère hocha la tête et se recula de quelques pas, essayant de se contenir. Elle tendit sa main à Kurt.

\- Bonjour, Kurt. Je m'appelle Angela, mais appelle-moi Angy. Pas madame Anderson, pas madame, juste Angy.

Kurt hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés, et sourit nerveusement à la femme.

\- Bon – bonjour.

\- Maman, tu le rends nerveux, arrête, lui murmura Blaine.

\- Je suis désolée ! Il est juste tellement beau ! Regarde-le, Brian, il ressemble à un ange !

Kurt rougit et sourit doucement.

\- M – merci, Angy.

\- Kurt, dit le père de Blaine, s'approchant de lui pour l'enlacer. Bienvenue dans la famille !

\- Hum, pardon ?

\- Papa ! protesta une nouvelle fois Blaine.

\- Oh, dit-il en lâchant la main de Kurt. Vous ne sortez pas encore ensemble ? demanda-t-il, un air confus sur le visage, et Kurt rit.

\- Papa ! Tu...

\- Blaine, ça - ça va... dit doucement Kurt. Je, je ne... ne sois pas en colère contre eux – je... je veux dire, pas comme ça... enfin, je veux dire, ce sont t..

\- Ça va, dit Blaine ne hochant la tête. Hum, désolé, papa, maman...

\- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui, chéri ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

\- Ça – ça va. Kurt est là, alors ça va aller, je pense.

Kurt sourit doucement et Brian le regarda, avec un sourire en coin suivi d'un clin d'œil. Angy enlaça Blaine et lui embrassa le front.

\- Ok, chéri. Le repas est presque prêt. Kurt et pouvez rester dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça Blaine.

\- Oh et tu sais... dit-elle avant que les garçons ne quittent la cuisine. Ta mère aurait été très fière de toi.

\- Merci, sourit Blaine.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Blaine expliquait à Kurt ou se trouvait chaque chose et quelles étaient les pièces devant les quelles ils passaient – et il y en avait beaucoup.

\- Et la troisième chambre d'ami est à côté de la mienne, dit-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre de Blaine. Kurt, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, d'accord ? C'est ta maison aussi.

Il ferma la porte et passa devant Kurt, et il sauta sur son lit.

Kurt sourit timidement en regardant ce qu'il y avait sur les étagères de Blaine, et tous les plus petits détails. Il y avait trois trophées de première place, des médailles, des vieux jouets, des photos de lui avec des amis, des lettres et cartes postales, des magazines, des CD, et dans un coin il y avait un bout de papier avec un H et des cœurs dessinés autour. Encore ce H. C'était probablement sa mère, elle devait s'appeler Helen ou quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Merci Blaine.

Blaine hocha la tête et s'allongea sur son lit, tout en continuant à fixer Kurt, qui regardait maintenant les photos épinglées sur un tableau sur un des murs, près du bureau de Blaine.

\- C'est ta mère ? demanda-t-il en souriant lorsque son regard s'était dirigé vers une magnifique femme avec des cheveux bouclés et des yeux verts, qui ressemblait énormément à Blaine sur la photo.

Blaine se redressa pour voir de quelle photo parlait Kurt et il hocha la tête lorsqu'il la vit.

\- Oui, c'est elle.

\- Elle était très belle, lui dit Kurt en touchant le visage de la femme sur la photo. Parfaite, même.

Kurt se retourna vers Blaine en souriant.

\- Elle était géniale, soupira ce dernier. Tu peux enlever tes chaussures si tu veux, dit-il les enlevant lui-même.

Kurt fit de même et plaça près de celles de Blaine, puis il posa son sac par terre. Il resta debout là, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, étant donné qu'il n'était encore jamais vraiment allé chez un ami.

\- Qui est Angy ? lui demanda-t-il toujours en regardant la photo.

\- Oh, c'est ma belle-mère. Elle est un peu comme une deuxième mère pour moi... soupira Blaine. Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais sept ans, et Angy a épousé mon père lorsque j'ai eu huit ans. Elle a toujours été très gentille.

Kurt hocha la tête, regardant toujours la panneau de photos.

\- Tu l'aimes ? Elle semble vraiment géniale.

\- Je l'adore, précisa Blaine en regardant Kurt, agonisant parce qu'il n'était pas à côté de lui. Personne n'aurait pu nous aider mon père et moi à faire face à sa mort comme elle l'a fait.

\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire, sourit Kurt. Mary Margaret m'a beaucoup aidé aussi. Elle était un peu comme une bonne fée.

\- Kurt ?

\- Oui ? répondit-il en se retournant de manière à faire face à Blaine.

\- Tu peux venir t'allonger près de moi ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie, dit Blaine en haussant les épaules.

\- D'accord...

Ils s'allongèrent côte à côté, leurs épaules se touchant, tous les deux avec de grands sourires sur le visage mais essayant de les cacher. Kurt essayait de respirer normalement alors que son cœur battait mille fois trop vite, et Blaine faisait exactement la même chose. Il restèrent là à fixer le plafond en silence.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne sans le regarder, et il sourit. Il se décala légèrement pour pouvoir s'allonger sur le côté en se soutenant avec un bras, pour faire face à Kurt..

\- Alors...

Kurt se déplaça aussi, pour être en face de Blaine, en mettant ses mains sous l'oreiller et sa tête au dessus.

\- Oui ? sourit-il.

Blaine inspira nerveusement, appréciant la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de Kurt, et qu'il pouvait sentir vu à quel point ils étaient proches.

\- Le truc... de tout savoir à propos de l'un et l'autre... dit Blaine.

\- Oh, d'accord... sourit Kurt. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir exactement ?

Blaine se décala pour s'allonger comme Kurt, pour que leurs visages soient encore plus près, et il réfléchit à la question parfaite.

\- A quoi es-tu en train de penser en ce moment ?

 _À quel point tu es beau et à combien je veux t'embrasser._

\- À mes parents.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

Blaine fit un petit sourire.

\- Essayons de ne pas parler de nos parents... hum... quelque chose de profond... Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

\- Hum... bleu, rit Kurt. La tienne ?

 _La couleur de tes yeux._

\- Hum... cyan.

\- Ok...

\- Je veux connaître ton histoire, Kurt. Raconte moi tout. Du moment où tu es né jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et ne t'en fais pas, on a tout l'après midi.

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose à te dire. Ma vie est assez ennuyeuse, et en passant c'est vraiment flippant ce que tu as dit, rit Kurt.

\- Je n'y crois pas une seconde, dit Blaine en secouant la tête. Sois juste honnête. Dis-moi tout. Quand es-tu né, où, et pourquoi.

Kurt sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, si tu veux. Mais ne t'endors pas, soupira-t-il. Je suis né le 27 mai. Ma mère me disait que c'était un jour très ensoleillé ce jour là, et qu'elle savait qu'elle allait donner naissance à un ange, sourit-il. La vie était tranquille. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami, petit, parce que tous les garçons voulaient jouer avec des jouets de garçons alors que moi je faisait des tea party et je faisais se marier mes Power Rangers. Blaine rit et serra la main de Kurt. Puis quand j'ai eu dix ans, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, et j'ai terminé dans cet orphelinat. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude de reporter la faute sur moi... parce que je savais qu'ils avaient pris la voiture pour aller acheter mes cadeaux de noël, et je savais même ce qu'ils comptaient m'acheter : un vélo. Je les avais souvent entendu en parler et dire à quel point je le méritait. On était juste tous les trois, c'était bien. Ma mère avait perdu tout contact avec sa famille, pareil pour mon père. Ils étaient complètement seuls, comme moi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent. Je pense juste à combien ils étaient seuls avant ça...

Blaine sourit, car comme ses parents s'étaient rencontrés, Kurt avait rencontré Blaine et il ne serait plus jamais seul. Kurt continua avec les yeux maintenant remplis de larmes :

\- Ma mère me disait souvent... Quand tu trouvera quelqu'un qui t'aime, ne le laisse jamais partir... Et puis j'ai réalisé - elle savait. Elle savait que j'étais gay. Ils savaient que j'étais différent, et ils m'aimaient quand même. Elle avait dit «ne le laisse jamais partir» et pas «ne la laisse jamais partir».

Kurt cessa d'essayer de retenir ses larmes et il les laissa couler le long de ses joues, alors que Blaine lui tenait toujours la main. Il continua :

\- J'ai... j'ai juste... C'était les seules personnes qui m'ont jamais accepté.

\- Kurt, je t'accepte tel que tu es, murmura Blaine en essuyant ses larmes. Et mes parents aussi.

\- Merci, soupira Kurt.

\- Allez, continue, l'incita Blaine, essayant d'être le plus doux possible.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je devais aller dans une famille d'accueil, mais à la place il m'ont envoyé dans cet orphelinat, puisque Lima est une petite ville et qu'il n'y avait pas assez de familles d'accueil. Puis j'ai commencé à aller au lycée. Ensuite j'ai commencé à travailler à l'orphelinat... Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je commence à me faire harceler au lycée.

\- Mais... Pourquoi – pourquoi te faisais-tu harceler ? Et pourquoi ça continue ? Je... Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi – Comment... Tu es tellement génial et...

\- Cette fille... Quinn. Son ancien petit-ami, Sam, il m'a... il m'a embrassé dans les vestiaires du lycée, soupira Kurt. Il m'a volé mon premier baiser. J'ai été tellement idiot, penser qu'il pouvait m'aimer...

\- P – pourquoi il n'aurait pas pu ?

Kurt ignora la question de Blaine et continua :

\- Ils l'ont chopé en train de m'embrasser et ils m'ont repoussé, et ont commencé à dire à tout le monde que je l'avait forcé à m'embrasser. Il m'ont tabassé ce jour là. Il il n'y a eu personne pour me défendre ou les faire arrêter.

\- Oh Kurt, murmura Blaine en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Puis ils ont commencé à faire la même chose tous les jours. M'envoyer des slushies à la figure, me frapper, se moquer de moi et me dire à quel point j'étais dégoûtant. C'est vraiment impressionnant de voir à quel point quelques mots peuvent ruiner une vie.

\- Kurt... mon ange...

Blaine enlaça Kurt encore plus fort et commença à pleurer lui aussi.

\- Je rentrais blessé tous les jours, et personne ne l'a jamais remarqué, parce que je cachais tout. Mais je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, même pas à celui qui partageait ma chambre. Il était encore au collège, alors il ne savait rien de ce qui se passait. Puis j'ai commencé à penser... que peut être que je le méritait... Que peut être que tout ce dont ils me traitaient...

Kurt serra la main de Blaine dans la sienne.

\- Non, Kurt, non. Tu n'es pas... Mon Dieu, Kurt, tu es parfait... murmura Blaine.

Kurt commença à pleurer encore plus.

\- Et je... Je... J'étais tellement énervé, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes émotions, ni rien, je n'arrivais pas à tout supporter. C'était comme si j'allais exploser, je pleurais tout le temps... Tous les jours, et je n'avais personne. Alors j'ai commencé à me couper...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pensais que je le méritais.

\- Tu le fais toujours ?

Kurt hésita quelques secondes.

\- Oui...

\- Kurt...

Et là, Blaine réalisa pour la première fois qu'il n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu voir ces coupures. Kurt portait tout le temps des chemises ou des pulls à manches longues – ce qui était normal étant donné qu'ils étaient en Décembre. Alors il prit le bras de Kurt, et releva doucement sa manche, et il les vit. Il devait y avoir au moins deux cents entailles sur son bras. Dieu, Kurt était tellement blessé, tellement mal aimé et délaissé depuis tant d'années... Blaine commença à pleurer encore plus fort, et au lieu de redescendre sa manche, il embrassa le bras de Kurt.

\- Kurt, tu ne peux pas te faire ça... arrête...

\- C'est juste – dur, sanglota Kurt. J'ai juste... j'ai toujours pensé que tout le monde s'en fichait, que je le fasse ou pas, alors...

\- Moi, moi je m'inquiète Kurt.

Il posa ses mains sur les deux joues de Kurt puis les embrassa.

\- Je te le promets. Vraiment, je m'inquiète, renifla-t-il. S'il te plait, arrête de te faire du mal...

\- Tu n'es pas complètement flippé, maintenant ? demanda Kurt.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Honnêtement, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu te soucies de moi.

\- Kurt, s'il te plait. Par pitié, ne te fais plus de mal...

\- Je... je...

\- Promets-le moi juste. Je t'en supplie, ne fait plus ça...

\- D'accord. Je te le promets, dit Kurt en hochant la tête, les yeux toujours emplis de larmes, alors qu'il était toujours agrippé à la poitrine de Blaine. Mais je... Je ne...

\- Je sais. Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on te porte de l'attention. Mais juste... S'il te plait, Kurt.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je te le promets.

Il serra la main de Blaine. Ce dernier renifla et prit le drap sous eux pour essuyer leurs larmes.

\- Je me soucie vraiment de toi, Kurt.

Ils se regardèrent intensément durant quelques secondes, et Blaine aurait pu jurer que le regard de Kurt se dirigeait vers sa bouche. Et mon dieu, lui aussi voulait l'embrasser, mais il ne le fit pas car il entendit sa mère frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Le repas est prêt, mais si vous couchez ensemble, surtout ne vous dérangez pas !

Blaine rit et secoua la tête.

\- On vient !

\- Oh non, je ne veux pas les détails, chéri !

Les deux garçons rirent et lorsque Blaine entendit les bruits de pas s'éloigner, il se leva et sourit à Kurt, admirant à quel point il était magnifique allongé là.

\- Eh bien, c'était ce qu'on peut appeler une conversation intense.

Kurt sourit et s'assit sur le lit, reniflant et essuyant les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues.

\- Effectivement.

\- Allez, dit Blaine en lui offrant une main pour l'aider à se lever. La nourriture nous appelle.

Kurt rit doucement et prit la main de Blaine, se relevant du lit.

\- Hé bien, cela serait impoli de l'ignorer.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, main dans la main comme deux enfants, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Kurt eut sous ses yeux la plus belle table qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

\- C'est – c'est magnifique, sourit Kurt lorsque Blaine lâcha sa main pour aller s'asseoir à la table en face de sa mère.

Kurt s'assit à côté de Blaine et il laissa sa mère le servir.

\- Pourquoi Amelia n'a pas servi le repas dans le salle à manger ?

\- Eh bien, c'était juste nous quatre. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas la peine.

Blaine hocha la tête et sourit à Kurt.

\- Alors, Kurt. Nous avons entendu que tu vivais dans un orphelinat...

\- Maman ! l'interrompit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça va, sourit Kurt. Oui, c'est vrai, mais il va probablement être fermé, parce que nous manquons d'argent...

\- Oh, ce n'est pas du tout un problème ! s'exclama Angy. Nous donnerons de l'argent à l'institution.

\- Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ?

\- Non ! On adorerait t'aider, chéri. On sait à quel point Blaine t'aime, et...

\- Maman -

\- Ça serait super, Angy, sourit Kurt. Je... Les enfants seraient tellement contents !

\- Seront, dit Brian. Tu peux compter sur nous, Kurt.

\- Merci.

\- Alors, comment va l'école ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hum... c'est... intéressant, dit Kurt. J'ai, heu... Eh bien, Blaine et moi avons Anglais et Chimie ensemble...

\- Oh oui, dit Blaine, la bouche remplie de lasagnes. Kurt est vraiment un intello. Il connait toujours toutes les réponses de chaque questions, et il a toujours des A. L'école publique est trop facile pour lui, il devrait déjà être à l'université, continua-t-il en enfournant toujours plus de nourriture dans sa bouche.

Kurt rougit et sourit timidement à Blaine.

\- Dans quelle université prévois-tu d'aller ? Demanda Angy.

\- Oh, heu... Je pensais à peut être... Hum, Barry en Floride, ou UCLA, peut être... NYU... soupira-t-il. Mais elles sont toutes beaucoup trop chères.

\- Je suis sûr que tu pourrais avoir 100% d'une bourse, lui dit Blaine.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que vous ne sortez toujours pas ensemble, dit Brian.

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

\- Papa...

\- Oh, Blaine a une petite amie, se moqua Kurt. Ce qui est étrange, puisque... il est gay.

Angy et Brian sourirent tout les deux et et Blaine fit la moue.

\- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire et -

\- De dire quoi à qui ?

Et lorsqu'ils tournèrent leurs têtes, Rachel était là, devant la porte d'entrée, avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Elle ne portait quasiment rien, juste une mini-jupe et un T-shirt à col en V, ce qui était bizarre puisque la température extérieure devait approcher les moins un degré.

\- Rachel ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je me demandais pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas invitée pour le repas d'anniversaire de Blaine ! Lui dit-elle, et elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Mais l _ui_ , alors, qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Kurt comme s'il était la peste.

\- Ce n'est pas un repas d'anniversaire, dit Angy. Tu sais que nous ne fêtons pas l'anniversaire de Blaine...

\- Pff, c'est déprimant. Eh bien, Kurt, tu es à ma place, alors si ça ne te dérange pas...

\- Hum... dit Kurt, confus.

\- Kurt, ne bouge pas d'un pouce, avertit Brian. Rachel, dois-je te rappeler que tu ne vis pas ici et que par conséquent, tu ne peux pas traiter nos invités de cette manière ?

\- Hum, est-ce que nous ne somme pas une famille, ou quelques chose du genre ? Demanda Rachel en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Blaine, avant de l'embrasser. Il tenta de la repousser, mais merde, cette fille était coriace.

Angy fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi, Rachel ?

\- Rachel, tu devrais y aller, intervint Blaine en regardant Kurt qui semblait maintenant complètement apeuré.

\- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup.

\- Oui, euh... tu as une fête à organiser !

\- Oh, c'est vrai, sourit-elle. J'imagine que je vous verrai plus tard.

Elle embrassa profondément Blaine et pendant qu'elle le fit, elle regarda Kurt tout du long.

\- À plus tard bébé.

Puis elle partit.

\- Depuis quand a-t-elle les clés de la maison ? demanda Brian.

\- Je ne sais même pas comment elle est entrée !

Pendant ce temps, Kurt avait toujours la tête baissée, semblant assez confus.

\- Kurt, je suis désolé, je -

\- Hein ? sourit-il sarcastiquement. Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est pas comme si j'étais ton petit ami ou quoi.

Il sourit et continua à manger en silence. Blaine soupira et se leva.

\- Désolé, je dois aller... m'occuper de quelque chose... Je dois... je dois y aller.

Et Blaine sortit de la cuisine.

\- Désolé, notre fils est très impoli, dit Brian.

\- Comment avez vous deviné que Blaine était gay ? questionna Kurt après un court silence.

Brian rit et répondit :

\- Il passait des après-midis à regarder Queer As Folk lorsque son frère passait lui rendre visite.

Kurt sourit et continua à manger.

\- Il a un frère ? Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

\- Il s'appelle Cooper. Il est acteur.

Kurt hocha la tête.

\- Donc j'imagine que vous êtes tous célèbres ici.

\- Kurt, je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda Angy.

Kurt hocha la tête, la bouche pleine.

\- Est-ce que tu... apprécies Blaine ? Et je demanda ça en tant que mère qui s'inquiète et qui ne veut pas le voir blessé... je ne vais pas le lui répéter... je voudrais juste savoir.

\- Je... Kurt éclaira sa voix. J'aime Blaine, dit Kurt, et ce fut la première fois qu'il admettait ça. J'avais peur de l'aimer, parce que je pensais qu'il était hétéro, mais ensuite... ensuite il l'a dit, et... je me suis senti plus libre je pense...

Les parents de Blaine sourirent tous les deux et Kurt aussi, et... il voulait le dire à Blaine aussi... Mais il ne voulait pas que Blaine devienne infidèle, alors il attendrait... il attendrait que Blaine soit prêt. Et célibataire aussi.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Rachel ! entendit-elle Blaine l'appeler, visiblement énervé.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison et lui fit croire qu'elle allait bien en le regardant avec un grand sourire traverser la rue.

\- Salut bébé, dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? C'est important.

\- Ok... Allons-y.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait rompre.

\- Hum... excuse-moi ?

\- Je veux dire... ça ne fonctionne pas, soupira Blaine.

\- Je..je...

Rachel était sur le point de pleurer, mais elle ne le fit pas parce que sinon, tout ses plans seraient ruinés alors... elle resta calme.

\- Je comprends.

Blaine hocha la tête.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Rachel.

\- C'est Kurt ? Tu l'aimes hein ? demanda-t-elle, prétendant que tout allait bien et qu'elle comprenait.

\- Je suis désolé, je...

\- Alors tu es genre... gay ?

\- Hum... oui, je suppose, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- D'accord, soupira Rachel. Tant que tu es heureux.

\- Vraiment ? sourit Blaine.

\- Bien sûr. Mais... sois heureux, d'accord ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais tu viens toujours à la fête ce soir hein ?

Blaine hocha la tête et sourit.

\- Bien sûr. On est amis hein ?

Rachel hocha la tête à son tour, retenant ses larmes.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer les décorations pour ce soir.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Alors Kurt, tu as déjà goûté de la glace aux M&M's ? demanda Brian à Kurt.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine, Angy assise sur le comptoir en mangeant de la glace, et Brian servant Kurt. Kurt secoua sa tête, et prit le bol des mains de Brian.

\- Non, jamais.

\- Alors attends-toi à ce que ton existence soit bouleversée ! sourit Brian. C'est la glace préférée de Blaine.

Kurt plongea la cuillère dans la glace puis la mit dans sa bouche, et il eut littéralement un orgasme de la langue.

\- C'est très bon, dit-il en reprenant une autre cuillère.

\- Blaine insistait toujours pour qu'on lui en achète quand il était petit. Il était obsédé par ça.

\- Kurt, Brian et moi devons aller à dîner d'affaires, alors... ça ne te dérange pas d'aller dans la chambre de Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ? demanda Angy en vérifiant quelque chose sur son téléphone.

\- Tu peux prendre la glace si tu veux, rit Brian.

\- D'accord. Je... je vais monter.

\- Je suis désolée que nous ayons à partir, mon ange, lui dit Angy en lui prenant la main.

\- C'est pas grave, je vous assure, sourit-il.

\- Eh bien, mets-toi à l'aise, fais ce que tu veux, regarde la télé... notre maison est la tienne aussi ! lui dit Angy en lui caressant les cheveux. Blaine sera probablement bientôt de retour.

\- Merci, dit Kurt en hochant la tête.

Angy prit une grande inspiration et sourit à son mari.

\- Bien, alors allons-y !

Kurt les regarda quitter la cuisine, tout en continuant à manger sa glace aux M&M's. Blaine avait vraiment une famille géniale. Il soupira. Qu'était-il supposé faire jusqu'à ce que Blaine revienne ? Kurt bailla doucement. Faire la vaisselle. C'était une bonne chose à faire non ?

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à commencer, une vielle femme de taille moyenne arriva et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

\- Oh, je voulais juste nettoyer la vaisselle... Je – je suis désolé...

\- Tu es le petit ami de Blaine n'est ce pas ? rit-elle.

Kurt rougit et sourit timidement.

\- Hum... Je... oui.

\- Hé bien, si c'est toi qui fait la vaisselle, tu vas me faire virer, alors laisse moi faire, sourit-elle.

Kurt hocha la tête et se décala.

\- Est-ce que je peux aider ?

\- Oh non, il n'y a pas besoin mon chéri.

Elle avait un fort accent, probablement espagnol.

\- D'accord.

Kurt sourit et ouvrit le congélateur pour prendre encore de la glace. Mon dieu, ce truc était addictif.

\- Je m'appelle Kurt.

\- Amelia, sourit la femme.

\- Ok, dit Kurt en hochant la tête. Hum... D'où venez-vous ?

Elle se tourna pour regarder Kurt et lui sourit en lui demandant :

\- Ah... à ton avis ?

\- Hum... Je... je n'en ai aucune idée...

Elle rit et releva ses sourcils, et Kurt réalisa que mince, cette femme était vraiment rapide pour faire la vaisselle.

\- Je viens du Brésil, mon grand.

\- Oh, le Brésil ! Oh, oui... beaucoup de plages et... j'ai entendu... enfin...

Mon dieu, il ne savait même pas quoi dire, il était tellement pathétique.

\- Eh bien, il n'y a pas des plages de partout, rit-elle doucement. C'est un grand pays, il y a beaucoup de choses...

\- Ça vous manque de vivre là-bas ?

\- Eh bien... les gens là-bas sont un peu plus sympas, mais... j'aime cette famille. Je travaille pour eux depuis que Blaine est dans le ventre de sa mère et que son frère a cinq ans.

\- Effectivement, ça fait longtemps, sourit Kurt.

\- Oui... ils m'ont embauchée parce que j'étais la seule à arriver à m'occuper de leur fils aîné.

\- Pouvez-vous dire quelque chose en espagnol ? demanda-t-il en souriant. Je sais seulement lire le menu du Taco Bell.

\- Je ne parle pas espagnol, rit Amelia.

\- Oh... Kurt ferma ses yeux et secoua sa tête. Désolé, je suis idiot. C'est Portugais, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment dites vous «J'aime beaucoup cette famille » en portugais ? demanda Kurt en souriant.

\- Eu gosto muito desta familia.

\- Oh mon dieu, je ne pourrais même pas prononcer ça... rit Kurt.

\- Hey !

Et dieu merci, Blaine était de retour, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas plus s'embarrasser lui même.

\- Salut !

\- Ou étais-tu ? demanda Amélia.

\- Oh, chez Rachel...

\- Mais ta mère -

\- On pourras parler plus tard ? Heu, je dois parler à Kurt.

Amelia hocha la tête et fit un clin d'œil à Kurt.

\- Elle est cool, dit Kurt à Blaine alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloir. Ou va-t-on ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il l'emmenait à l'opposé de sa chambre.

\- Il fait froid... lui dit Blaine.

Il ouvrit alors la porte d'une sorte de salon chaleureux, avec une grande cheminée et un énorme sofa qui semblait très confortable.

\- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait se mettre à l'aise...

Kurt hocha la tête et s'assit sur le canapé le plus confortable qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

\- Woah...

\- Confortable, hein ? sourit Blaine en s'asseyant près de Kurt.

Kurt se décala légèrement pour pouvoir face totalement face à Blaine et il lui sourit. Blaine prit une couverture qui était près d'eux, et il l'étala sur eux deux.

\- Nous devons parler. Enfin je veux dire... il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- D'accord...

\- C'est dur à dire...

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire hein ?

\- Je sais.

\- Alors dis-moi... est ce que ça va ? C'est pour ça que tu as quitté la table à midi ?

\- Hum... oui, en quelque sorte.

\- Dis-moi, insista Kurt.

\- D'accord... Blaine s'éclaircit la voix. Je... je t'apprécie vraiment Kurt.

\- Moi aussi, sourit ce dernier.

\- Non, je veux dire... je t'apprécie, comme, comme... soupira-t-il. J'ai tout le temps envie de t'embrasser... je pense à toi tout le temps, je... Juste... Tout ce que je fais, c'est penser à toi, et... Je ne peux même plus me concentrer sur mes devoirs, je... Je... je crois que je suis amoureux ? Je suis juste...

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Kurt et la caressa doucement, et Kurt le regarda, complètement bouche bée.

\- Que – quoi ?

\- Je... Je te veux...

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Kurt, je te veux...

\- Non, Blaine.

\- Kurt, je t'aime tellement, je...

\- Stop ! Tu ne – tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, alors arrête. Tu ne...

\- Kurt, je sais ce que je dis ! Je...

\- Non, tu ne sais pas ! cria Kurt. Tu dois être sûr... tu... merde, tu arrives juste, tu ne peux pas m'aimer – je suis dégoûtant, je -

\- Kurt, l'arrêta Blaine en lui tenant la tête entre ses mains. Tu es parfait.

\- Non ! Arrête de dire ça ! Je ne suis pas parfait ! Tu es complètement fou de penser ça, tu... tu es paumé, tu ne sais pas...

\- Kurt, je ne suis pas paumé, d'accord ?

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un va arriver et me tabasser ? C'est vraiment un coup monté ? Je... je le savais, que ce n'était pas possible pour un gars comme toi de m'aimer et...

Et Blaine l'interrompit avec un baiser. Un doux et léger baiser, sans langue, juste leurs deux bouches l'une contre l'autre. Et à ce moment, Kurt sentit un feu d'artifice exploser dans sa tête et des milliers de papillons prendre place dans son estomac.

Blaine se sentait plus heureux que jamais, embrasser Kurt était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il se sentait entier, il se sentait bien en embrassant Kurt... puis il réalisa que Kurt pleurait et était en train de le repousser.

\- Kurt...

Kurt n'arrivait pas à regarder directement Blaine, alors il détourna le regard et fronça les sourcils, déboussolé, avec ses yeux remplis de larmes et ses joues qui en étaient marquées.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Blaine en posant très légèrement ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, ses mains toujours sur ses joues. Je t'aime tellement

Kurt renifla et continua à pleurer.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Leurs visages étaient tellement proches qu'il n'eut qu'à murmurer pour que Kurt l'entende.

\- Parce que tu es beau... sourit-il. Tu es doux, tu es compréhensif, tu es intelligent. Tu es juste toi.

Kurt émit un petit rire et renifla, essuyant ses larmes avec l'arrière de sa main.

\- Tu es fou de m'aimer.

\- Non, chuchota-t-il en effleurant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Ce sont les autres qui sont fous de ne pas le faire.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Que je t'aime ? rit Blaine. Putain, oui ! Tellement...

Il lâcha le visage de Kurt et lui prit les mains. Kurt prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement.

\- Je... je...

\- Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit... Je voulais juste que que le saches, d'accord ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, tu... tu es avec Rachel...

\- Oh, j'ai rompu avec elle...

\- Vraiment ? demanda Kurt en souriant. Comment a-t-elle réagi ?

\- Elle était d'accord avec ça... ça m'a vraiment étonné, je pensais qu'elle allait s'énerver...

\- Moi aussi, sourit Kurt après quelques secondes.

\- Toi aussi quoi ?

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime aussi.

Blaine fit un grand sourire.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Kurt.

Blaine continua a sourire comme un idiot et il serra la main de Kurt.

\- Tu peux le dire encore ? demanda-t-il.

Kurt sourit et répéta :

\- Je t'aime Blaine.

Blaine embrassa une nouvelle fois Kurt, mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à s'embrasser correctement à cause des immenses sourires qui étaient toujours sur leurs visages, alors ils continuèrent juste à rire.

\- Hum, tu me dois un récit de ta vie, murmura Kurt, et Blaine sourit.

\- D'accord, alors allons dans ma chambre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il fait froid, dit Blaine avec un sourire en coin. Je veux un câlin.

Il se leva et aida Kurt à faire de même.

Cela prit beaucoup de courage à Kurt pour faire ce qui suivit, mais il embrassa la joue de Blaine lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux levés.

\- Alors, est-ce qu'on est... ensemble ? demanda Blaine une fois qu'ils furent arrivés dans sa chambre, Blaine allongé sur son lit et Kurt dans ses bras.

\- Hum, j'imagine... dit Kurt en haussant les épaules. Mais tu viens juste de rompre avec Rachel... Tu ne veux pas un peu de temps pour réfléchir ?

Blaine soupira et embrassa le front de Kurt.

\- Non, sourit-il. Il bougea sa tête pour lui faire face. Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi.

Kurt fit un petit rire et chuchota :

\- Je pense pas que je vais un jour pouvoir m'habituer à ça.

\- Avoir un superbe et extraordinaire petit-ami ?

Kurt sourit et répondit :

\- Juste avoir quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de moi... Ça fait longtemps.

\- Eh bien, moi je ne te laisserai jamais.

Blaine embrassa brièvement les lèvres de Kurt.

\- Bien, parce que moi non plus, soupira Kurt. Je peux te poser une question ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

\- Le H sur ton porte clés, c'est pour quoi ?

\- Hummel, bien sûr.

* * *

Et voilà ! :D Alors ?

Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (bons ou mauvais côtés) ; et en attendant je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 5 ! (le bon côté c'est que je vais pouvoir prendre de l'avance sur la traduction, vu à quel point il n'y a rien à faire là ou je pars...)

Bye ! :)


	5. Humiliated

_Salut salut !_

 _De retour après deux semaines pour le cinquième chapitre de la traduction de The Diary Of Nobody ! :)_

 _Encore une fois, un énorme merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps d'écrire une review, ainsi qu'aux favoris/follows, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :)_

 _Bon, je n'ai pas eu autant de temps que je pensais pour traduire, du coup je n'ai absolument pas pris d'avance... (mais j'ai réussi à vivre sans Internet pendant deux semaines wohoo ! Et en passant, créer les sims de Kurt et Blaine pour leur faire vivre leur vie et leur faire avoir six enfants est une activité très enrichissante... si si..) Mais bon, ce chapitre est bien là, alors enjoy ! ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** je ne possède rien, ni Glee, ni cette fanfiction_

* * *

Kurt et Blaine étaient allongés sur le lit de ce dernier, Blaine enlaçant Kurt allongé devant de lui. Blaine essayait vraiment de ne pas penser au fait que son torse et son entrejambe étaient pressés contre le dos et les fesses de Kurt, et il se retenait le plus possible pour ne pas devenir dur... il essayait vraiment.

\- Et puis elle t'a ramené chez toi ? sourit Kurt.

\- Oui, répondit Blaine en embrassant le derrière de l'oreille de Kurt. Ça a été mon premier vrai rencard.

\- Peut être que ça va paraître complètement ignorant, mais ce n'est pas un peu bizarre pour une fille de ramener le garçon ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai fini par découvrir qu'elle était en fait lesbienne, donc...

Kurt sourit.

\- Elle s'est enfuit de chez elle après avoir fait son coming out à ses parents, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue.

\- Eh bien, c'est une histoire intéressante.

\- Je pense qu'elle va bien. Tu sais, c'était le genre de fille qui arrivait toujours à s'en sortir quoi qu'il arrive. Elle s'appelait Dani. Elle chantait très bien.

\- Ton premier rencard alors ?

Blaine hocha la tête. Kurt fit un petit sourire et enlaça ses jambes avec celles de Blaine, serrant sa cuisse avec ses mollets.

\- Je n'en ai jamais eu.

\- De quoi ? demanda Blaine en caressant les cheveux de Kurt.

\- Un rencard... souffla-t-il.

\- Eh bien, ne t'en fais pas, je t'emmènerai à plein de rencards.

Kurt se retourna jusqu'à se retrouver en face de Blaine et il lui sourit.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr bébé. Tu es mon petit-ami non ? dit Blaine en passant une main sur la joue de Kurt. Je dois te faire la cour.

\- Hé bien, j'aimerai te faire la cour aussi, sourit Kurt.

Il voulait vraiment embrasser Blaine à nouveau, mais encore un fois, il avait en quelque sorte peur de le faire. Même s'il laisserait volontiers Blaine l'embrasser...

Blaine fit un petit rire.

\- Tu peux le faire aussi, ne t'en fais pas, je t'arrêterai pas.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt et sourit, faisant sourire Kurt également.

\- Tu sais, il y a seulement deux heures, je n'aurai jamais pensé que ça – nous deux pourrait être possible, murmura Kurt.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr...

\- Qu'est ce que tu penses du... sexe ?

Blaine rougit légèrement, faisait ainsi rougir Kurt qui détourna le regard.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut... ne pas en parler ? demanda-t-il doucement en soupirant.

\- Oh, hum – oui, bien sûr. Désolé...

\- Désolé, je...c'est juste que je... je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça... Mon – mon corps est trop...

\- Hé, non, surtout ne dis rien de mal à propos de ton corps.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et en embrassa le dos.

\- Ton corps est parfait, d'accord ? Et quand tu seras prêt à parler de sexe, on pourra en parler.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Kurt.

Blaine hocha la tête. Pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent là à se fixer l'un l'autre, souriant timidement et leurs joues rougissant légèrement. Kurt commença à se questionner. Blaine pensait-il vraiment que son corps était parfait ? Il ne l'avait même pas vu... Oh dieu, si Blaine voyait sa jambe, il prendrait sûrement ses jambes à son cou *****.

\- Tu... tu penses réellement que mon corps est parfait ? demanda timidement Kurt.

Blaine lui sourit.

\- Bien sûr. tu es parfait en tout points.

Et lorsque Blaine lui dit ça, ce fut comme un déclic, comme si celui lui avait donné le courage de vraiment embrasser Blaine, initier le baiser lui-même. Il avait encore un peu peur de trop utiliser sa langue, alors il décida de simplement suivre Blaine.

\- Tu embrasses bien, déclara Blaine en un murmure après qu'ils se soient détachés l'un de l'autre, et ce fut comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Kurt.

\- Que – quoi ? sourit Kurt.

\- Oui.

Il l'embrassa rapidement une nouvelle fois et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil sur la table de chevet, et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà vingt heures passées.

\- On devrait y aller.

\- Est-ce qu'on a vraiment passé tout l'après midi au lit ? rit Kurt.

\- Crois-le ou non.

Kurt tourna sa tête pour voir l'heure et soupira, déçu.

\- On doit vraiment y aller ?

\- Je sais que Rachel t'a vraiment mal traité, mais je t'assure que si elle ne s'était pas excusée et ne s'était pas montrée si compréhensive à propos de notre relation, nous n'y serions pas allés. Mais... allez bébé, ça va être bien.

Kurt fit la moue.

\- Mais je veux rester ici et faire des câlins.

\- On pourra se câliner quand on reviendra de la fête. Je te promets qu'on ne restera pas longtemps. On aura juste à montrer qu'on est là. On restera une heure tout au plus puis on partira, d'accord ?

\- Ça marche, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Je vais aller me doucher en premier parce que je prends pas mal de temps, sourit Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête et sourit en retour.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Blaine, avant de l'embrasser rapidement puis de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Une fois que Blaine fut hors de la pièce, Kurt se leva du lit pour aller chercher les vêtements qu'il avait emportés avec lui dans un sac, et il les étala sur le lit pour pouvoir ensuite les monter à Blaine. Il sortit ensuite son téléphone du sac et envoya un texto à Mary Margaret.

 _ **À Mary Margaret :** Hey ! Tout va bien ? - K_

Elle répondit rapidement.

 _ **À Kurt :** Oui :) Abby m'a bien aidé, et Mandy aussi ! - M.M_

Kurt sourit.

 _ **À Mary Margaret :** Ahah ! Dis leur qu'elles me manquent ! - K_

 _ **À Kurt :**_ _Je le ferai, ne t'en fais pas. Comment vont les choses avec Blaine ? M.M_

 _ **À Mary Margaret :**_ _Géniales... - K_

 _ **À Kurt :** Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? - M.M_

 _ **À Mary Margaret :** Pas grand chose...Il m'a juste dit qu'il m'aimait et voulait être avec moi, et il a rompu avec Rachel... - K_

 _ **À Kurt :** Kurt c'est génial ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! - M.M_

 _ **À Mary Margaret :**_ _Merci :) Appelle-moi si jamais il y a un problème d'accord ? - K_

 _ **À Kurt :**_ _Ne t'en fait pas pour ça ! Va t'amuser ;) - M.M_

 _ **À Mary Margaret :**_ _Tu ne viens pas juste de m'envoyer un clin d'œil ? - K_

Elle ne répondit plus après cela, et Kurt essaya de se trouver une activité pour s'occuper l'esprit pendant que Blaine était encore dans la douche. Il s'allongea simplement sur le lit et fixa le plafond pendant quelques secondes, lorsque le téléphone de Blaine se mit à sonner. Il se demanda s'il devait y répondre. Les petits amis pouvaient le faire, n'est ce pas ? Sans se poser plus de questions, il attrapa le téléphone et décrocha sans regarder qui était l'appelant.

\- Allô ? demanda nerveusement Kurt.

\- Salut ! Angy ?

\- N – non, c'est Kurt.

\- Oh, où est Blaine ? C'est Rachel.

\- Hum, il – il se douche.

\- Oh, alors vous couchez déjà ensemble ? Eh bien, c'était rapide, rit-elle. Enfin peut importe, dis-lui que tout le monde l'attend et qu'il doit se bouger.

\- D'accord, dit Kurt en hochant la tête, même s'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Je vais...

Et elle raccrocha, sans laisser Kurt dire quoi que ce soit. Non pas qu'il l'aurait voulu, il ne voulait aucune excuse pour avoir à parler à Rachel. Kurt soupira, se rallongea sur le lit et se remit à fixer le plafond. Il se sentait encore nerveux à propos de la fête, comme si cela devenait de plus en plus réel. Enfin, comme si cette fête allait rendre sa relation avec Blaine plus réelle. Alors Kurt s'endormit sous les couvertures de Blaine, en sentant son incroyable odeur, avec tout ce bonheur qui explosait dans son cœur.

 **~OoOoO~**

Lorsque Blaine sortit de la salle de bain, après quinze minutes à s'être douché et quinze minutes à s'être gélifié les cheveux, il vit Kurt endormi sur son lit, ressemblant à un ange. Il murmurait dans son sommeil et avait un petit sourire sur son visage.

Blaine sourit en le voyant. Il s'habilla avant de le réveiller car il ne voulait pas mettre Kurt mal à l'aise, et il s'agenouilla sur le lit pour se positionner à califourchon sur Kurt. Il commença à déposer des petits baisers sur tout son visage, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se réveille.

\- Tu t'es endormi, mon ange, lui chuchota Blaine lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ? marmonna Kurt.

\- Je n'étais pas là, rit-il devant son air encore endormi qui le rendait à croquer.

\- Mmh, j'ai fait un rêve génial, sourit Kurt en fermant à nouveau ses yeux. Le garçon dont je suis amoureux me disait qu'il m'aimait aussi. C'était teeeellement bien.

\- C'était réel, murmura Blaine. Et on doit se préparer pour aller à la fête.

\- Mmh, on peut s'embrasser encore un peu ? Pour que je m'assure que c'était bien réel .

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Ils sont en retard, murmura Rachel à Quinn alors qu'elles attendaient depuis maintenant quelques minutes en fixant la porte d'entrée.

La fête était bruyante et grouillait de monde, et elles attendaient devant le bar avec un verre dans leurs mains.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils en retard ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Ils sont probablement en train de baiser, dit Quinn d'un air las. Mon dieu, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que cette tapette a réussi à convertir Blaine. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de vomir.

\- Oh chérie, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Rachel. On peut toujours le sauver.

\- C'est sûr, acquiesça Santana.

\- Mais les filles, surtout soyez gentilles avec Kurt, d'accord ? Soyez aussi sympas que possible, jusqu'à ce que je vous dises de commencer. Oh, et Santana, n'oublie pas ta part du plan.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Santana en levant les yeux au ciel. Relax Rachel, tout va aller comme sur des roulettes, pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

\- J'ai besoin d'un autre verre, souffla Rachel.

\- Je vais te le chercher ! s'exclama Brittany en se dirigeant vers le bar.

\- Cette nuit va être la nuit que personne à McKinley n'oubliera jamais, sourit Rachel.

\- Rachel, il sont arrivés ! lui murmura discrètement Quinn, ce qui les fit toutes sourire.

\- L'opération 'dépédéiser Blaine' commence.

\- Attendez, quand-est ce qu'on a appelé ça comme ça ? demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hé, à la base ce n'était pas juste à propos d'humilier le gars qui m'a volé mon mec ? demanda Quinn.

\- Taisez-vous ! les interrompit Rachel. Je vais les accueillir.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Allez Kurt, tu es magnifique, ne t'en fais pas, murmura Blaine alors qu'ils traversaient la rue.

\- C'est ma toute première fête. Je – je ne vais pas savoir quoi faire !

\- Tu auras juste à danser et à parler aux gens, c'est tout.

\- C'est pire que ce que je pensais !

\- Hé, je serai là avec toi !

Blaine essaya de prendre la main de Kurt, mais ce dernier le repoussa. Il fronça les sourcil.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu es fou ? lui chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte d'entrée. Il vont nous tuer s'ils nous voient arriver main dans la main.

\- Je m'en fiche, je...

\- Mais moi non. S'il te plait Blaine...

Blaine hocha la tête.

\- Comme tu veux, souffla-t-il. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi eux ont le droit de le faire et pas nous.

À ces mots, il pointa un couple dans un coin du jardin qui se tenait la main et était visiblement en plein échange passionné de salive.

\- Parce que nous somme deux garçons, soupira Kurt. Et, vraiment, j'adore que tu veuilles tenir ma main devant tout le monde, mais... Mais c'est un peu comme explicitement demander à se faire tuer, tu vois ?

Blaine hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire.

\- D'accord. Je suis désolé. Alors, prêt pour ta toute première fête ?

Kurt rougit et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- J'imagine.

Lorsque Kurt posa un pied dans la maison, il se retrouva dans l'endroit le plus stéréotypé qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était absolument tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu – même pire. C'était comme dans un film, sauf que dans cette version, ce n'était pas du tout amusant pour le personnage principal. Des couples faisaient il ne savait quoi sur les canapés, des joueurs de football buvaient comme des trous sans fond, des filles à moitié nues étaient dans tous les coins, des gars se défonçaient, des couples se ruaient à l'étage pour faire des choses dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler... Et dehors, près de la piscine, se trouvait un gigantesque gâteau d'anniversaire avec le prénom de Blaine écrit dessus, ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles.

Puis il virent Rachel qui s'approchait d'eux avec un grand sourire et des verres à la main.

\- Hé, si ce n'est pas le nouveau couple suprême de McKinley ! les salua-t-elle en leur tendant à chacun une bière.

\- Non merci, sourit Kurt en redonnant le verre à Rachel. Je ne bois pas.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant ses sourcils.

\- Je – je n'aime pas ça.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire forcé non dissimulé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu penses de la décoration, Kurt ?

\- C'est joli, dit-il timidement.

Elle hocha la tête puis elle s'éloigna. Après quelques minutes, ils la virent debout sur une table avec un petit micro rose dans la main, et un spot de lumière arrivait droit sur elle. Kurt chercha d'où venait cette lumière, et vit que le spot arrivait de l'étage et était dirigé par une femme, visiblement une femme de ménage.

\- Tout le monde, votre attention s'il vous plait ! cria-t-elle au micro de sa voix insupportable jusqu'à ce que tout le monde la regarde et se taise. Le roi de la fête est arrivé !

Elle pointa Blaine du doigt, et donc Kurt par la même occasion. Les lumières se dirigèrent sur eux.

\- Ok tout le monde, Blaine et moi allons faire un duo à vingt heures sur la scène à côté du gâteau, puis on lui chantera Joyeux Anniversaire ! Maintenant amusez-vous !

Elle hurla la dernière phrase et tout le monde l'acclama.

\- Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger, souffla Kurt à Blaine lorsqu'il vit que Karofsky et sa bande avançaient vers eux. Amuse-toi, d'accord ?

\- Non, mon ange, je veux rester avec toi, bouda Blaine. S'il te plait...

Kurt sourit tendrement et serra le bras de Blaine.

\- Je vais aller manger quelque chose. Toi, tu vas parler à tes amis et t'amuser.

\- Je ne pourrais pas m'amuser sans toi, dit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Ok, alors laisse-les tous te souhaiter joyeux anniversaire puis rejoins-moi près de la piscine dans une demi heure, d'accord ?

\- Seulement si tu m'embrasses.

\- Je t'embrasserai plus tard.

Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna, avant de descendre les petits escaliers qui séparaient le salon de la cuisine.

Et là, Kurt trouva toute la nourriture qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Malgré tout, il avait quand même peur que quelque chose ait été... modifié, que certaines substances aient été ajoutées, dans la nourriture ou les boissons, alors il décida de ne rien manger. Il se tint seulement près de la grande fenêtre qui menait à la piscine, en regardant Blaine parler à ses amis.

Il était tellement beau... Kurt soupira. Cet homme, cet homme magnifique était à lui, et il aimait Kurt comme lui l'aimait. Enfin, peut être. Kurt n'était toujours pas sûr de ça. Une partie de lui avait toujours l'impression que c'était un coup monté, mais il avait décidé d'apprécier la compagnie de Blaine tant qu'il était là, même si c'était un piège. Kurt sourit lorsque les yeux de Blaine rencontrèrent les siens, et il lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit sourire Blaine à son tour.

\- Eh, salut !

Une fille latino aux cheveux longs et qui portait une robe extrêmement courte salua Kurt avec une accolade bien trop amicale – étant donné qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

\- Je suis Santana !

\- Hum, salut... sourit-il. Je m'appelle Kurt.

\- Je sais ! Tu es le petit-ami de Blaine, n'est ce pas ? dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- C – comment tu le sais ? bégaya Kurt.

Il commençait à avoir peur, les gens n'étaient pas censés être au courant de ça.

\- Oh, c'est Rachel qui me l'a dit, dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui paraissait forcé.

\- Oh...

\- Alors... tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Hum... Je – je pense que c'est...

\- Oh, allez, dis moi ! Je suis sûre que tu le veux pour toi tout seul, non ?

\- Oui, je... Attends, quoi ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, alors, c'était facile de voler le petit-ami de Rachel ? C'est vraiment une idiote, non ?

\- Je n'ai pas – attends, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Enfin je veux dire, tu _as_ une réputation de voleur de petits-amis, et...

\- Je n'ai volé le petit ami de personne ! dit doucement Kurt, mais violemment. Et j'apprécierai si tu ne parlais à personne de ça.

\- Que tu as volé Blaine ?

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas -

\- Eh, c'est bon, lui dit-elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. J'ai volé le petit ami de Quinn une fois...

\- Je n'ai volé le petit ami de personne ! explosa Kurt avant de sortir de la maison pour aller s'asseoir près de la piscine.

Il ne se sentait pas bien, il savait qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce milieu, qu'il ne se trouvait pas là où il devait. Mais c'était l'anniversaire de Blaine, et cela lui faisait plaisir que Kurt soit là pour lui. Alors peut importe ce qui ferait plaisir à Blaine, Kurt était prêt à le faire.

Il s'assit par terre, le dos reposant sur un mur. Il observa l'herbe, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, et resta là silencieusement pendant quelques minutes.

Il pensa à Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, c'était tout ce à quoi il pensait. Cet après-midi avait été parfait, mais ça avait vraiment l'air trop beau pour que ce soit réel.

À un moment, il vit s'avancer vers lui un joueur de football, vraiment très grand et semblant un peu mal à l'aise, et il s'assit à côté de lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut mec ! le salua-t-il en levant son verre.

\- Si tu... commença Kurt, mais il ferma ses yeux et soupira, essayant d'être patient. Salut.

\- Je m'appelle Finn.

Il tendit sa main à Kurt, qui la serra avec un sourire.

\- Kurt.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici tout seul ?

\- Hum, j'attends mon ami, soupira Kurt.

\- Oh, et qui est ton ami ? sourit Finn.

\- Heu, il s'appelle Blaine.

\- Oh, alors si tu attends le mec dont c'est l'anniversaire, tu vas certainement devoir attendre un long moment, soupira-t-il. Ce mec est populaire comme pas possible alors qu'il n'est là que depuis un mois.

Kurt hocha le tête.

\- Ouais... J'imagine que certaines personnes sont nées pour être... je ne sais pas, populaire, j'imagine, soupira-t-il.

\- Il est littéralement né pour être célèbre. Je veux dire, son père est célèbre, il est célèbre... Il est comme Paris Hilton. La semaine dernière je l'ai vu à un café avec cette fille et au moins cinq personnes lui ont demandé un autographe.

\- Cette fille ?

\- Sa petite amie.

\- Oh...

\- C'est tellement stupide. Être célèbre, et tout... Pour eux, tout est à propos de l'apparence.

\- Blaine n'est pas comme ça.

Finn tendit sa bière à Kurt, mais il la refusa gentiment en secouant sa tête. Il continua :

\- Mais les autres se soucient beaucoup trop de ce qui se dit sur eux.

\- Ouais, sourit Finn. Alors... Qu'est ce que tu fais au lycée ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Tu es dans l'équipe de basket, ou quoi ?

\- Non.

\- L'équipe de hockey ?

Kurt secoua la tête.

\- Hum... les cheerleaders ?

\- Toujours pas.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai jamais vu, alors.

Kurt haussa ses sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu ?

 _Jamais vu me faire harceler et me faire jeter dans la benne à ordure ou me faire frapper._

Fit fit un petit rire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Kurt secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas populaire. Je vais juste au lycée pour étudier puis je rentre à la maison, soupira-t-il.

\- Oh, d'accord, sourit Finn. Alors comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

\- Blaine m'a... il m'a demandé de venir, expliqua Kurt en s'éclairant la voix. C'est mon... mon meilleur ami ?

\- Oh, je pensais... d'accord, c'est cool, sourit-il. Rachel m'a dit qu'ils avaient rompu à cause d'un mec. Et, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'elle parlait de moi, tu vois ? Qu'elle m'aimait bien... c'est stupide hein ? En fait, c'était Blaine qui était avec un autre mec.

\- Tu aimes Rachel ? demanda Kurt pour essayer de changer de sujet. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, soupira Finn. Elle est juste... elle.

Kurt haussa brièvement les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

\- Tu es ami avec elle ? demanda Finn, et Kurt s'étouffa presque.

\- Non. Absolument pas.

\- Oh... alors tu la détestes ?

\- Tu sais, je ne comprends pas. Elle est là depuis quoi, un mois ? Et tout le monde l'adore déjà !

\- Eh bien, c'est la petite amie de Blaine, et Blaine est populaire... enfin, c'était sa petite amie... Et puis, elle est carrément sexy.

\- J'imagine.

\- Tu imagines ? s'écria Finn. Mec, tu dois être aveugle ou gay pour ne pas voir ça.

\- Coupable, sourit Kurt. Je suis gay. Je pensais que c'était assez évident.

\- Oh... d'accord. Mec, c'est cool, sourit-il. Mon ongle est gay, il est marié et tout.

\- C'est cool, sourit Kurt en hochant la tête.

\- Tu devrais juste ignorer ce que les gens disent, c'est ce qu'il fait, dit Kurt en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Kurt.

\- C'est un peu dur, dit Kurt. J'ai commencé à sortir avec ce garçon, et il est prêt à le dire au monde entier, mais j'ai encore un peu peur.

Kurt lui donna un regard empli de pitié.

\- Mec, tu ne devrais pas à avoir peur d'être qui tu es. Il y a plein de célébrités homosexuelles, genre Anderson Cooper, Ellen, heu... oh, Raven Simone, et ce mec super sexy, là... heu Matt quelque chose je crois.

Kurt fit un petit rire.

\- Ouais c'est vrai.

Finn hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Ouais.

Puis il soupira et et se releva en s'étirant.

\- C'était cool de te rencontrer, Kurt.

Il cogna le poing de Kurt avec le sien et s'éloigna.

Kurt soupira, en remettant son bras autour de ses genoux, et fixa l'eau claire de la piscine. Il aimerait que les gens puissent être comme Finn et les parents de Blaine, ouverts d'esprit, tolérants. Il voulait plus que tout quitter cette ville pour trouver plus de personnes comme ça.

\- Hé !

Il se retourna et vit Blaine arriver vers lui, portant la veste de l'équipe de football et avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu me dois un baiser.

Kurt sourit et haussa ses sourcils en murmurant :

\- Plus tard.

Blaine soupira joyeusement et s'assit aux côtés de Kurt, prenant sa main toujours en souriant.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant que je n'étais pas là ? Est-ce que tu as rencontré un mec super sexy pour qui tu as décidé de me quitter pour toujours ?

Kurt rit.

\- Hum, ouais, il y a ce mec vraiment sexy, Finn Hudson, qui m'a dragué tout à l'heure, plaisanta-t-il.

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Quoi, tu es du genre jaloux, maintenant ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama Blaine, faisant encore plus sourire Kurt. Qu'est ce qu'il croit lui, qu'il peut draguer mon mec comme ça et...

\- Blaine, je plaisante, le rassura Kurt en lui prenant la main. Tu es le seul.

\- Tu es le seul aussi, mon ange, murmura Blaine.

À ces mots, il se rapprocha pour essayer d'embrasser Kurt, mais ce dernier le repoussa doucement.

\- Pas ici, Blaine, soupira-t-il. Je suis juste...

\- Ça va, dit Blaine en hochant la tête. Je – je comprends.

\- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs !

Ils levèrent les yeux et virent Rachel perchée sur la scène en face de la piscine, à l'opposé de l'immense gâteau d'anniversaire. Elle continua :

\- C'est l'heure, rapprochez-vous !

Tout le monde l'acclama et Kurt et Blaine se levèrent pour pouvoir voir par dessus la foule, les mains toujours liées.

\- J'aimerai tout d'abord dire quelques mots à mon cher ami Blaine. Et oui, ami, pas petit ami, car un certain flamboyant homosexuel l'a converti en un autre homosexuel, sourit sarcastiquement Rachel.

Et avant que Kurt puisse réaliser, un spot de lumière arrivait droit sur lui, faisant brûler la rétine de ses yeux et faisant battre son cœur trois fois trop vite. Il essaya de voir d'où arrivait cette lumière, et il aperçut un fille à l'étage qui dirigeait l'éclairage. Il se demanda brièvement comment elle avait bien put trouver un spot pareil dans cette ville, mais il oublia bien vite cette question. Rachel précisa :

\- Oui, oui, cet homosexuel là.

Le premier réflexe de Kurt fut de se retourner pour s'enfuir, mais il réalisa qu'il y avait deux joueurs de football qui le tenaient des deux côtés, l'empêchant de faire un pas.

\- Kurt, pourrais-tu monter sur la scène s'il te plait ? demanda Rachel avec un faux sourire.

\- Rachel, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Blaine, mais Kurt doutait que cette dernière puisse l'entendre.

Mais Kurt fit ce que Rachel lui avait demandé, et il monta sur la scène. Il ferait tout pour protéger Blaine, il pourrait même prétendre qu'il avait vraiment «converti» Blaine.

\- Alors, Kurt, lui demanda Rachel lorsqu'il arriva sur la scène, comme s'ils étaient dans un talk-show. Comment fais-tu ?

Kurt se sentait étourdi, énervé, triste, confus, il voulait pleurer ou mourir, voulait courir se cacher ou disparaître.

\- F–faire quoi ?

\- Voler les petits-amis des filles et les faire devenir gays ! sourit-elle largement, comme si elle le narguait avec son bonheur.

\- Je – je n'ai pas fait ça, bégaya-t-il.

\- Tu sais Kurt, soupira-t-elle.

Les invités avaient l'air de bien s'amuser et Kurt vit que deux autre joueurs de football tenaient Blaine – et que ce devait être la raison pour laquelle il n'avait toujours pas arrêté Rachel. Cette dernière continua :

\- Ce n'est pas cool de convertir les mecs en gays. Et être gay ne l'est pas non plus, dit-elle en s'approchant de Kurt et le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu es une putain de honte pour toi même . Et tu vas devoir payer pour ça.

Kurt resta planté là, les yeux à moitié ouverts et le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude avec le spot de lumière qui lui arrivait droit dessus, et ses jambes ressemblaient à de la gelée. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tomber à tout moment.

\- Et puisque je n'aime pas me salir les mains, dit Rachel alors que Kurt voyait arriver deux autres gars portant un slushie chacun, je vais laisser mes amis faire ça pour moi.

Et la seule chose que Kurt sentit ensuite fut le familier liquide gelé sur son visage. Mais tout un tas de personnes devant la scène lui envoyaient des choses à la figure, alors il resta là avec les yeux fermés en essayant de ne pas s'évanouir, parce qu'il arrivait difficilement à respirer. Il entendait Blaine crier, leur dire d'arrêter, et subitement les slushies s'arrêtèrent. Tout le monde était silencieux et Blaine ne criait plus, alors il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux.

Tout le monde le fixait et Blaine était à côté de lui, toujours maintenu par les joueurs de foot. Kurt vit qu'il était en train de pleurer.

\- Blaine, c'est ta dernière chance, dit Rachel.

Cette dernière sourit aux garçons qui tenaient Blaine.

\- Lâchez-le.

Et au moment où ils obéirent, Blaine tenta de se précipiter vers Kurt, mais Rachel s'interposa entre eux deux. Elle avait un gobelet dans la main.

\- Tu peux soit lui envoyer ce slushie à la figure pour que tout redevienne comme avant, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le verre. Ou alors tu peux finir comme lui, se moqua-t-elle. Un pédé dégueulasse.

Blaine sourit à Rachel.

\- Tu sais quoi Rachel, lui dit-il en souriant. Je pense que je n'aurai plus jamais une occasion pareille.

Rachel hocha la tête, l'air satisfaite.

\- Tu reviens enfin à la raison.

\- Oui.

Et au moment où Kurt s'attendit à recevoir une nouvelle fois la boisson au visage, Blaine la jeta sur Rachel. Il la poussa ensuite légèrement en arrière et il s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer :

\- Ne t'amuse pas avec mon petit-ami.

Après une seconde de silence, Rachel poussa un cri aigu et se dégagea de Blaine.

\- Tu vas le payer ! lui hurla-t-elle avant le le gifler au visage. Faite-le sortir d'ici !

Les joueurs de football empoignèrent Blaine, et tout ce que Kurt put entendre furent les hurlements de Blaine qui demandaient Kurt.

Et c'est là que cela le frappa : Blaine aimait vraiment Kurt, exactement comme lui aimait Blaine.

Une serviette fut donnée à Rachel, qui s'essuya rapidement avec. Puis elle se planta devant Kurt avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle jeta la serviette par terre et prit le micro que lui tendait Quinn.

\- Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? cria-t-elle. Tu as ruiné ma vie !

Kurt resta planté là, incapable de faire un mouvement, complètement terrifié. Des larmes coulaient doucement le long de ses joues et son corps entier tremblait, ainsi que ses lèvres.

\- Oh regardez, la princesse pleure, dit Rachel, faisant rire tous les invités. Ça t'apprendra à ne jamais, _jamais_ plus reposer tes sales pattes sur MON homme.

Kurt déglutit, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un poing s'abattit sur sa mâchoire. Mais ce n'était pas Rachel, c'était un de ces débiles profond d'acolytes de Rachel. Mais le coup avait été très fort, et Kurt avait vraiment mal.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, ou même où courir, il voulait juste disparaître. Son visage lui faisait mal, son corps lui faisait mal, il avait froid, il se sentait comme s'il allait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre.

Puis un autre coup vint. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Et puis un coup plus fort que les autres le fit perdre l'équilibre. Mais au lieu de tomber par terre, il bascula dans la piscine glacée.

Il pensa à lâcher prise, à rester dans l'eau froide de la piscine. Pour finalement être en paix et laisser toute cette douleur derrière lui. Couler et ne pas remonter pour respirer. Un moi plus tôt, il aurait probablement saisi cette chance pour mourir, mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, il avait Blaine et il se battrait pour lui. Il se battrait pour pouvoir rester aux côtés de Blaine.

Alors il nagea, essayant de sortir de cette fichue piscine. Il utilisa toute la force qu'il avait laissée, toute la dignité qu'il avait laissée. Tout ce qu'il avait abandonné.

\- Rend-nous service, dit Rachel alors qu'il sortait de l'eau. Suicide-toi.

Une fois hors de l'eau, Kurt regarda tous les invités et sans un mot, il sortit par un portillon sur le côté de la maison. Il était en état de choc. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer ou à parler, il n'arrivait même plus à rester debout. Il avait mal partout. Au visage, aux jambes, aux yeux. L'eau commençait à le faire se sentir mal, comme s'il allait se dissoudre ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Kurt !

Il vit Blaine près de la porte qui se précipitait maintenant vers lui. Il avait le visage inquiet et un bleu sur la joue.

Il enlaça étroitement Kurt lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'à lui et il pleura dans ses bras. Après un instant, il plaça ses deux mains sur les joues de Kurt et demanda, des larmes coulant toujours :

\- Ça va ? Ils t'ont fait mal ? On aurait pas dû venir, on aurait pas dû venir, je suis désolé.

Kurt ne dit rien, il resta seulement debout là sans rien faire.

\- Tu dois être gelé, continua Blaine en retirant sa veste pour la mettre sur les épaules de Kurt. Kurt, est-ce que ça va ?

Il continua à regarder Blaine, les lèvres violettes et tremblotantes, les yeux rouges et le visage enflé.

\- S'il te plait, dit quelque chose, pleura Blaine. S'il te plait.

\- Je – je... sanglota Kurt. Je t'aime.

\- Kurt... Je t'aime aussi, dit Blaine en prenant le visage de Kurt entre ses mains. On devrait t'emmener à l'hôpital -

\- Non, non, murmura Kurt. Pas d'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi ? Kurt, tu es blessé, tu – tu as besoin de...

\- Pas d – d'hôpital.

\- D'accord, renifla Blaine. Rentrons à la maison.

Blaine voulu aider Kurt à enlever ses vêtements une fois qu'ils furent arrivés chez lui, mais il refusa. Il était trop timide à propos de son apparence et Blaine ne voulait surtout pas le forcer, alors il embrassa juste la tempe de Kurt et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain de ses parents. Il y avait une grande baignoire, et après avoir fait couler un bain chaud pour Kurt il sortit de la pièce, en restant malgré tout devant la porte en lui parlant pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait rien de... stupide.

Tout ce à quoi Blaine pouvait penser maintenant, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Kurt retourner dans ce lycée. Il demanderait à ses parents de poursuivre l'école, il les ferait payer pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il y avait tant de monde, c'était impossible de tous les poursuivre en justice. Blaine était tellement inquiet et confus. Tout était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait... Rhaa. Il se devait de garder Kurt en sécurité, il ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu peux rentrer, lui dit Kurt depuis la salle de bain après un moment de silence.

Lorsque Blaine entra, il était déjà entièrement habillé, portant les vêtements que Blaine lui avait prêtés. Ils lui allaient légèrement trop petits, mais il était adorable.

\- Kurt, je suis désolé, lui murmura Blaine en l'enlaçant étroitement puis embrassant sa joue.

Kurt lui lança un regard interrogateur et fronça les sourcils.

\- Pour quoi es-tu désolé ?

Blaine fit claquer sa langue et soupira.

\- Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais dû...

Kurt l'interrompit avec un baiser. Un doux et léger baiser.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui murmura-t-il. Il ont toujours fait des choses comme ça...

\- Bébé... je suis tellement désolé...

\- Blaine ce n'est pas ta faute ! Je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que je t'ai avec moi maintenant pour me protéger. Et je protégerai aussi... On prendra soin l'un de l'autre, peut importe ce qui arrivera...

Blaine sourit et effleura les lèvres de Kurt avec les siennes.

\- Je t'aime tellement...

\- Et tu as prouvé ça, soupira Kurt. Ce slushie sur Rachel était inoubliable.

\- Kurt, je ne peux pas te laisser retourner au lycée, lui murmura Blaine. Tu ne peux pas y retourner, je -

\- Je ne vais pas les fuir. Jamais.

Blaine hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Et tu es très courageux pour ça. Mais je ne peux pas les laisser te faire du mal à nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? demanda Kurt. Je ne peux pas changer de lycée, j'aurai besoin d'en trouver un autre..

\- Je peux nous en trouver un, je...

\- Nous ? demanda Kurt en relevant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr, confirma-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de Kurt. On est là dedans tous les deux.

\- Blaine, c'est différent avec moi, soupira Kurt. Je suis orphelin, je...

\- Kurt, Blaine ? les interrompit la mère de Blaine, appuyée contre la porte avec les bras croisés. Kurt !

Elle s'affola lorsqu'elle vit le bleu sur la mâchoire de Kurt et les petites coupures autour.

\- Mon chéri, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

\- Je -

\- Kurt, l'interrompit Blaine. Tu peux aller m'attendre dans ma chambre ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça Kurt avec un hochement de tête, ne voulant pas les déranger.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Angy une fois que Kurt fut hors de la pièce.

\- C'était...

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle deviendrait folle et reverrait les parents de Rachel. Ils n'avaient pas à payer pour ses erreurs à elle.

\- Quelques connard homophobes. Un groupe. On rentrait à la maison et ils nous sont tombés dessus.

Angy écarquilla les yeux et se couvrit la bouche avec une main.

\- Quoi ?! Blaine, dit-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Ils nous ont frappé parce qu'on est gays, maman. Ils nous font du mal parce qu'on s'aime, dit-il calmement, sans la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu les as vus ? demanda-t-elle. Je vais les poursuivre en justice, ces connards !

\- Tu ne peux pas... Il y en avait trop. Tu ne peux pas tous les poursuivre, et puis nous n'avons même pas pu voir leurs visages. On... on a pas vu qui ils étaient.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je reste là sans rien faire les bras croisés ?!

\- Il y a peut être une chose qu'on peut faire...

\- Blaine...

\- Je pense qu'on devrait adopter Kurt.

* * *

 ***** Pour ce qui est de la jambe de Kurt qu'il a peur de montrer à Blaine : souvenez vous dans le deuxième chapitre, Kurt se scarifie dans la douche de l'orphelinat après avoir parlé à Blaine pour la première fois :)

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre !_

 _Certes ce n'était pas le plus long, mais il était quand même assez important. Encore une fois, je vous invite solennellement à étrangler Rachel, ou la torturer, ou lui faire ce que vous voulez, y a aucun souci !_

 _Le prochain chapitre vendredi prochain si tout va bien ; mais en attendant, je vous invite à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre (et la torture que vous infligerez à Rachel par la même occasion) :)_

 _Bye !_


	6. Loved

_Salut salut tout le monde !_

 _Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée... J'ai trois jours de retard sur la date que j'avais fixée, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine (eh oui la rentrée approche les amis) et puis j'ai eu un petit souci d'ordinateur (visiblement, mon ordi et ma connexion internet sont en conflit et refusent de coopérer). Du coup le chapitre n'arrive que maintenant... Mais je tiens tout de même à dire que le prochain sera quand même là vendredi !_

 _Alors trêve de blablateries, je vous laisse à ce chapitre !_

 _Merci encore à toutes les reviewes, follows, favoris. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir, vraiment._

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Rien ne m'appartient, ni Glee ni cette fanfiction._

* * *

\- Adopter Kurt ? demanda Angy, complètement abasourdie. Blaine, c'est quelque chose de sérieux ! Ce n'est pas comme adopter un chiot ou -

\- Je sais, je – je... Il ne peux pas rester dans ce lycée...

\- Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec le lycée ?

\- Je...

\- Tu penses qu'il n'est pas heureux à l'orphelinat ?

\- Je ne sais pas... soupira Blaine. Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé.

Sa mère hocha la tête et poussa un soupir.

\- Ok, alors tu ferais mieux de lui parler avant de prendre ce genre de décision, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Tout va bien ici ? interrompit le père de Blaine en entrant dans le pièce.

Blaine hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son père.

\- Maman va t'expliquer.

À ces mots il sortit de la pièce, sans même avoir salué son père, et se précipita jusqu'à sa chambre où l'attendait Kurt. Il était assis sur son lit, fixant ses mains. Il ne pleurait pas, comme Blaine s'y était attendu. Il était juste... assis là.

Blaine referma la porte derrière lui pour que Kurt remarque sa présence, et il tourna sa tête vers lui avec un soupir.

\- Salut, sourit Blaine. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Pour tes bleus, je veux dire.

\- Hum... je sais que c'est bizarre à demander, mais... commença Kurt en essayant de réunir tout le courage qu'il avait. Je... Je ne veux pas m'incruster, ni rien, désolé si je suis impoli, mais... Est-ce que je pourrais dormir ici demain soir aussi ? Si Mary Margaret me voit comme ça, elle va s'inquiéter.

Blaine hocha la tête avec un sourire tendre.

\- Bien sûr. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle sache ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas qu'elle, déglutit Kurt. C'est les enfants. La plupart d'entre eux ont vécu pas mal de choses, et il vont se demander ce qu'il m'est arrivé en voyant mon visage. Ça va les inquiéter, il vont poser plein de questions et je n'ai aucune envie d'y répondre.

Blaine marcha jusqu'à Kurt et s'assit près de lui sur le lit, mais sans lui faire face.

\- D'accord...

Kurt hocha la tête, s'entortillant les mains.

\- On est... Je veux dire... nous... On va bien ?

\- Bien sûr que oui.

Blaine tourna son visage pour regarder Kurt dans les yeux et lui prit sa main.

\- Pour toujours et à jamais, mon ange, sourit-il.

Kurt voulut lui rendre son sourire, mais lorsqu'il essaya, sa joue le lança et il gémit de douleur.

\- Aïe.

Blaine émit un petit rire et baissa le regard.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Mh mh ?

\- Es-tu heureux ? À l'orphelinat, je veux dire, tu y es heureux ? demanda Blaine.

Kurt soupira.

\- Oui, je suppose... J'adore les enfants et Mary Margaret est géniale, je me plais là-bas.

\- Tu préfère ça à être adopté ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je pense que si j'étais adopté, je retournerais quand même là-bas pour l'aider avec les enfants, mais je pense que tu ne trouveras pas un orphelin qui ne veut pas être adopté. Cela serait un rêve qui se réaliserait, à vrai dire.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas été adopté... tu es tellement... exceptionnel...

\- Hum, je prends trop de médicaments, ils sont chers... soupira Kurt. C'est la raison pour laquelle je travaille là-bas, pour pouvoir le les payer... et pour me faire un peu d'argent.

\- Des médicaments pour quoi ?

\- Oh, des trucs...

\- Quels trucs ?

Kurt ferma brièvement les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

\- Trouble bipolaire, dépression, anxiété, insomnie... soupira-t-il. C'est dur pour la plupart des gens... Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui voudraient prendre ce genre de responsabilités.

\- Je pense... que ça en vaudrait le coup. Hum... Ma famille... voudrait t'adopter.

\- Euh... pardon ?

\- Oui, j'en ai parlé à ma mère et on pourrait, hum... t'adopter.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne – je... je ne voulais pas... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai -

\- Blaine, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'est juste -

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de moi comme ça !

\- Mais j'aime m'occuper de toi...

\- Blaine, je ne suis pas un pauvre enfant sans-abris que tu peux récupérer de la rue ! cria Kurt.

Blaine resta silencieux après ça, mais Kurt ne dit pas un mot non plus.

Alors après une minute ou deux de silence, Blaine soupira et se lança.

\- Je suis désolé. Je... je ne voulais pas dire ça de cette façon, je voulais juste... aider -

\- C'est bon, souffla Kurt. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça... Je suis désolé, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé...

\- Ça va. C'est juste que je...

Il se tourna vers Kurt, lui fit un petit sourire et posa sa main sur la joue avant de la caresser doucement. Il continua :

\- C'est juste que j'aime prendre soin de toi.

Kurt secoua la tête mais sourit.

\- Je sais que c'est tout nouveau pour moi... enfin , c'est nouveau pour toi aussi, mais je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu d'autre relations avant toi, mais... Quand c'est deux garçons, il n'y a pas un rôle d'homme et un rôle de femme, on est juste deux garçons. Tu... tu n'as pas à prendre soin de moi...

\- D'accord, se résigna Blaine. Alors, on peut prendre soin l'un de l'autre ?

\- Bien sûr.

Kurt hocha la tête et sourit, alors que Blaine se rapprochait de lui pour une étroite et intime étreinte. Il déposa un baiser sur le cou de Kurt puis se recula, ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Comment tu sens ? lui demanda Blaine.

\- Je... Dévasté.

\- Mon ange... je suis tellement désolé...

\- Arrête de t'excuser, tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute.

Kurt crois ses bras et fronça ses sourcils.

\- Mais tout ce qu'ils ont dit... Comment les gens peuvent-ils être si ignorants ?

\- C'est juste des connards, soupira Blaine.

\- Lundi va être dur... Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au lycée, murmura Kurt.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

\- Hé, ne t'en fais pas. Ce sera seulement une semaine. Après ça il y aura les vacances de Noël et tout le monde aura oublié ce qu'il s'est pas passé.

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils oublient, souffla Kurt avec un petit rire sans joie. En tout cas pas moi.

\- Eh bien de toute manière, on va aller au lycée lundi, se montrer main dans la main, fièrement, en marchant ensemble dans les couloirs et ignorer tout ce qu'ils dirons. Ça te va ?

\- Blaine...

\- Un se protège l'un l'autre non ? sourit-il. Personne ne peut nous faire de mal tant que nous somme là l'un pour l'autre. Alors dis-le moi. Dis-moi que tu me tiendras la main et que tu marcheras fièrement dans les couloirs avec moi.

Kurt sourit, sincèrement cette fois, et surprit Blaine avec un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est d'accord, murmura-t-il.

Blaine sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que... je t'ai... rendu gay ? bredouilla Kurt, gêné de demander ça.

Blaine lâcha la main de Kurt et le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Les gens ne 'deviennent' pas gays... tu le sais.

\- Je... Je sais, mais...

\- Tu ne peux pas les laisser te convaincre de toutes les horribles choses qu'ils te disent, mon ange.

Blaine soupira et caressa l'arrière de l'oreille de Kurt avec son pouce. Kurt hocha doucement la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut dormir maintenant ? J'ai mal partout...

\- Ça te va si on dort dans le même lit ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- D'accord, alors laisse-moi juste aller chercher des médicaments pour ce joli visage...

Kurt hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Et Blaine ? l'appela-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

Blaine sourit.

\- Je t'aime encore plus.

 **~OoOoO~**

Le lundi arriva vite. Et comme on dit, le temps passe plus vite lorsqu'on s'amuse, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils s'étaient amusés.

\- Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir aller au lycée tous les deux ? Leur demanda la mère de Blaine alors qu'ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Je veux dire, après ce qu'ils s'est passé avec cette bande de brutes dont vous m'avez parlé...

\- On va bien maman. Ça va aller.

Blaine se leva de sa chaise et lui sourit. Kurt hocha la tête et sourit aussi pour confirmer ses dires.

\- On se protègera, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avec un sourire.

On aurait pu penser que Kurt était triste, voulait mourir ou quelque chose du genre, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était passé au dessus de ça. Il était heureux, il avait arrêté de se soucier de ces débiles profonds, et commençait à penser à l'unique personne qui l'aimait vraiment : Blaine. C'était le seul qui comptait.

Blaine fit passer son sac à Kurt alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la cuisine et il l'embrassa sur la joue, sous le regard de ses parents.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Kurt hocha la tête, se leva et prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne.

\- Oui. Allons-y.

Ils sortirent alors de la maison, tout sourires, comme si les évènements de samedi n'avaient jamais existé.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée fut agréable, il chantèrent et rirent durant tout le chemin. Kurt embrassa Blaine deux fois sur la joue, et ces deux fois, Blaine se sentit comme l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Mais tout ce bonheur finit par éclater lorsqu'il se gara dans le parking du lycée, en voyant les cheerleaders parler entre elles, et les footballers qui ne ressemblaient pas moins à des homme de Néandertal que d'habitude. Il se sentait un peu comme dans un film d'horreur.

\- Tu es nerveux ? demanda-t-il à Kurt lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier était en train de fixer le bâtiment.

\- À ton avis ? Ce week-end a ressemblé à un véritable conte de fée, et maintenant je dois retourner là-dedans ? grogna Kurt. Pourquoi ?

\- Un conte de fée, hein ? rétorqua Blaine avec un sourire en coin.

Kurt hocha vivement la tête et tourna la tête pour sourire à Blaine.

\- Je pense qu'il n'existe rien de mieux que de regarder des films, manger et chanter toute la journée avec toi.

Blaine sourit et se rapprocha de Kurt pour l'embrasser, mais ce dernier se détourna. Comme d'habitude.

\- Blaine, non...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On s'est embrassé des millions de fois ce week-end... dit-il, incertain.

\- Oui, mais il n'y avait personne... Si quelqu'un nous voit, ils vont nous tuer, soupira Kurt.

\- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas parce que tu en as marre de m'embrasser ? plaisanta Blaine.

\- Tu sais que je n'en aurai jamais assez de t'embrasser.

\- Alors prouve-le, le défia-t-il.

\- D'accord, je le ferai, dit Kurt en relevant ses sourcils et pinçant ses lèvres. Après les cours.

Blaine fit un petit sourire puis soupira.

\- Allez, allons en finir. Et surtout souviens-toi, peut importe ce que les gens pourrons dire, je te tiendrai la main.

Kurt hocha doucement la tête.

\- D'accord...

Il inspira profondément et expira. Il se sentait vraiment très, très nerveux et anxieux. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il avait un affreux mal de tête.

\- Je t'aime, lui murmura Blaine.

Kurt lui sourit pour seule réponse et il sortit de la voiture, frissonnant à cause du froid et tenant fermement la sangle de son sac. Il essayait en vain de faire cesser les tremblements de sa main. Blaine arriva à ses côtés et lui prit la main, et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers le lycée.

C'était comme s'ils étaient dans un film. Tout le monde les fixait avec des expressions dégoûtées, comme s'ils avait fait quelque chose d'horrible du genre tué quelqu'un. Blaine affichait un immense sourire alors que Kurt marchait tête baissée, fixant ses pieds. Il avait peur que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose. Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent le casier de Kurt, Rachel était là à les attendre, avec ses amis cheerleaders et footballers.

\- Eh bien... je ne pensais pas que vous vous montreriez aujourd'hui, dit-elle à Blaine.

Kurt essaya de dégager sa main de celle de Blaine, mais ce dernier le retint. Rachel continua :

\- Je pensais que tu aurais été retransféré à L.A après qu'on -

\- Que veux-tu, Rchel ? l'interrompit Blaine, déjà agacé. Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai juste remarqué que le pédé n'a pas retenu sa leçon.

Rachel fit un petit sourire crispé, regardant Kurt avec mépris.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Rachel. Ton meilleur ami à L.A était gay. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Eh bien, il ne t'as pas volé à moi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Alors que cette petite tapette, oui.

\- Ne lui parles pas comme ça, l'avertit fermement Blaine.

\- Whoa, maintenant tu me donnes des ordres ? rit Rachel, faisant rire ses amis autour d'elle. Eh bien, tu n'es plus rien qu'une salle petite tafiole à mes yeux.

\- Bien, sourit Blaine. Parce que je ne veux plus être quoi que ce soit pour toi.

Rachel déglutit et croisa ses bras.

\- Tu es morte pour moi, Rachel.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu abandonnes tout ce qu'on a vécu pour un pédé comme lui.

Blaine s'avança tout à coup vers elle. Leurs visages étaient maintenant très proches et après qu'il ait lâché la main de Kurt, il attrapa fermement le poignet de Rachel.

\- Tu l'appelles encore une fois pédé, tu es finie, lui murmura-t-il, les traits déformés par la colère. Je m'en fiches que tu sois une fille, je m'en fiche que tu sois riche, je me fiche que tu aies une bande d'amis stupides, je vais te détruire.

Blaine fit un pas en arrière et lui donna le regard le plus noir dont il était capable.

\- Allons-y Kurt.

Il prit la main de ce dernier et l'emmena jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il jeta son sac par terre, glissa le long du mur et s'assit sur le sol. Il enserra ses genoux de ses bras, essayant visiblement de se calmer. Kurt était un peu à court de mots, mais il décida de parler après un moment, puisque Blaine ne le ferait apparemment pas.

\- Quand tu as dit que tu me défendrais, je ne pensais pas que c'était ce à quoi tu pensais... dit Kurt, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

Blaine poussa un long soupir.

\- Désolé... Elle m'a juste vraiment énervé.

\- Ça va, sourit Kurt.

Il posa son sac près du lavabo et s'assit en face de Blaine, essayant de lui caresser le genou.

\- Ça va toi ?

Blaine fronça ses sourcils.

\- Non, soupira-t-il. Non, ça ne va pas.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de moi ?

\- Non mon ange, bien sûr que non, le rassura Blaine en lui prenant la main. Tu es parfait, et tout à propos de nous est parfait.

\- Alors... quoi ? Et pourquoi as-tu menacé Rachel comme ça ?

\- Je-je... Je suis énervé parce que je n'ai pas été capable de te défendre la dernière fois... je lui en voulais à mort et... mon ange, ce qu'elle t'a fait...

\- Hé, ça va, je...

\- Non, ça ne vas pas, soupira Blaine. Tu es mon petit-ami, j'étais supposé te défendre, et-

\- Blaine, encore une fois, ce n'est pas ta faute ! s'exclama Kurt en serra la main de Blaine. Est-ce qu'on peut ne plus jamais reparler de ce jour ? Plus jamais ?

\- … D'accord...

\- Et, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment, mais... menacer Rachel, Blaine ? Elle pourrait te tuer – nous tuer !

Blaine sourit et secoua la tête en roulant des yeux.

\- Pff... Elle ne me touchera pas. Son père est riche grâce à mes parents. Si elle me fait quelque chose, ils virerons son père.

\- Oh... C'est pour ça que tu ne leur a pas tout dit ? Pour protéger Rachel...

\- Kurt, je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne veux pas non plus que sa famille paie pour elle. C'est une garce, mais ses parents sont des gens biens... soupira-t-il. Tu es en colère ?

Kurt secoua sa tête et sourit.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu es bon, indulgent, magnifique... Je ne pourrais pas imaginer avoir un meilleur petit-ami.

Blaine rit doucement.

\- Alors on peut s'embrasser maintenant ?

\- Non. On a cours, tu te souviens ?

Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt avec un sourire.

\- On va appeler ça de l'amnésie.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'emmener à l'entraînement, tu sais., dit Blaine à Kurt alors qu'ils se dirigeaient main dans la main vers le terrain de football.

\- T'emmener ? Non, non, je viens pour te regarder, lui sourit Kurt. Qui ne voudrait pas te regarder tout transpirant sur le terrain, sourit-il, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Oh désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça...

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, l'interrompit Blaine en se plantant devant lui. Tu t'inquiètes trop... Et tu es vraiment très mignon quand tu le fais.

\- Et toi, tu ne soucies de rien du tout, railla Kurt. Parfois je me demande qui se soucierai de toi si je n'étais pas là pour le faire.

\- Pédés, cria soudainement quelqu'un dans leur direction.

Kurt soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Eh, ça va aller, le rassura Blaine en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, et il leva son majeur à celui qui avait dit ça. Ignore-les.

\- Anderson ! hurla le coach depuis l'autre bout du terrain. Tu es en retard !

\- Allez, je dois y aller.

Il embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Kurt et lui sourit, puis courut sur le terrain et lui cria en plein milieu:

\- Je t'aime !

Kurt fit un grand sourire et se déplaça jusqu'à un des sièges sur les gradins. Il posa son sac et celui de Blaine par terre et s'assit, croisant jambes et bras en fixant Blaine.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- J'ai dit : envoyez la balle à Blaine ! hurla la coach après presque une heure d'entrainement, et personne ne lui avait encore envoyé la balle alors qu'il était toujours dans une bonne position. Tu es sourd ou quoi ? cria-t-elle à Karofsky alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous d'elle pour l'écouter.

\- J'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas capable de l'attraper puisqu'il est une petite princesse, maintenant, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Ferme-là, Karofsky, intervint Finn pour défendre Blaine.

Blaine lui sourit à cela : pas tout le monde n'était lâche comme il l'avait pensé.

\- Oh, parce que maintenant tu défends l'homo ?

\- Assez ! hurla Coach Beiste. Si tu continues à parler à tes coéquipiers de cette manière, tu es viré de l'équipe ! Et ça vaut pour tout le monde !

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! protestèrent quelques joueurs.

\- Blaine est notre meilleur joueur ! Nous n'avons gagné qu'un seul match, et c'était celui dans lequel il a joué. Alors maintenant, arrêtez de faire les enfants et comportez-vous en adultes pendant quelques minutes !

\- D'accord, si vous envoyez l'homo dans le vestiaire des filles, on pourra...

\- Oh, va te faire voir, persifla Blaine. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Premièrement, je n'ai aucun intérêt à regarder les mecs dans la douche, et deuxièmement j'ai un petit-ami.

\- Espèce de pédé-

Karofsky était sur le point de se jeter sur Blaine lorsque Finn s'interposa et le repoussa.

\- Ça suffit ! cria Beiste. Allez à la douche ! Et je ne veux rien de tout ça demain !

\- Merci mec, remercia Blaine en tapant dans la main de Finn.

\- Pas de problème mon pote, sourit-il. Ignore ces mecs, ok ?

Il tapa dans le dos de Blaine et s'éloigna.

Blaine sourit en voyant Kurt qui attendait toujours sur les gradins depuis le début de l'entrainement. Il regardait l'écran de son téléphone en riant, probablement en train de regarder quelque chose de drôle sur Youtube.

Il se dirigea vers lui avec un grand sourire et s'assit à côté de lui en embrassant sa joue.

\- Salut ! dit-il lorsque Kurt se retourna vers lui, surpris du baiser de Blaine.

\- Hey, sourit-il. Pourquoi-est ce que la coach criait ?

Blaine soupira.

\- Karofsky jouait au con et Beiste n'a pas aimé ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il essaie toujours de nous descendre plus bas que terre. C'est pathétique.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-il arrivé à monsieur «Ignore-les tous» ?

\- C'est juste que... Je dois m'y habituer... Je n'ai jamais été haï par autant de personnes en même temps... soupira Blaine.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

\- Et c'est totalement ma faute, je sais, et-

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Et ne veux plus jamais que tu te rabaisses comme ça, d'accord ? Tu n'as absolument rien fait de mal.

\- D'accord, soupira Kurt en hocha la tête.

\- Tu veux aller manger à McDonald's ?

\- Je ne peux pas, s'excusa Kurt. Je dois aller à l'orphelinat. Mary Margaret a été toute seule tout le week end et je ne peux pas encore la laisser seule avec les enfants.

\- D'accord, alors allons-y.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt et Blaine étaient sur la route de l'orphelinat, discutant joyeusement, riant et appréciant les compagnie de l'un et l'autre.

\- Alors je pensais... dit Blaine lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent finalement de rire après une blague de Blaine.

\- Ça ne peux pas être bon, le coupa Kurt avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Hé, arrête. Je voulais juste te dire... ma famille et moi, nous allons en Amérique du sud pour les vacances de Noël. C'est l'été là-bas. Nous allons rendre visite à la famille d'Amelia, ça va être amusant...

\- Cool, sourit Kurt.

\- Alors... Je voulais savoir si te dirait de venir avec nous. Toi, moi, Rio de Janeiro, plages... J'ai entendu dire que le feu d'artifice du nouvel an est génial et...

\- Je ne peux pas. J'aimerais vraiment, vraiment venir mais je ne peux pas.

\- Oh, ce – c'est trop tôt ? Enfin... C'est parce qu'on vient tout juste de commencer à sortir ensemble ? Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû demander, c'est juste que je voulais vraiment que tu...

\- Ce n'est pas ça, le rassura Kurt. On vient à peine de commencer à sortir ensemble mais j'ai l'impression que ça dure depuis des années, sourit-il, faisant sourire Blaine. Mais il y a les enfants de l'orphelinat, et je dois aider Mary Margaret... je suis désolé.

\- Non, ne le soit pas. Ça va, je comprends.

Blaine gara la voiture en face de l'orphelinat, et Kurt l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir.

\- Je t'aime.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt et Blaine ne passèrent pas beaucoup de temps ensemble la dernière semaine de cours, et même en dehors de l'école. Mary Margaret avait besoin d'encore plus d'aide à l'orphelinat, parce que la seule aide qu'ils avaient encore était Mrs. Angermeya et qu'elle avait démissionné. Du coup, il ne restait que Mary Margaret et Kurt ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber.

Puis à la fin de la semaine, Blaine partait pour le Brésil et Kurt se retrouva tout seul. Il emmenait les enfants au parc et à la piscine et c'était vraiment comme il le faisait avant, mais sans Blaine. Mais il essayait tout de même de rester positif, parce que Blaine serait bientôt de retour.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt avait toujours aimé Noël. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais de cadeau et les enfants de l'orphelinat non plus, mais il savait que Noël n'était pas à propos de ça. Kurt ne croyait pas vraiment en Dieu, mais il savait que Jésus avait existé quelque chose comme 2000 ans auparavant, et c'était sympa de fêter son anniversaire.

Ils n'avaient pas autant de nourriture comme dans les autres familles américaines, mais il y en avait assez pour tout le monde. Ils étaient heureux, heureux pour un moment.

\- Kurt ? l'appela Abigail alors qu'ils servaient les enfants tous assis autour de la table.

\- Oui Abby ? sourit-il à la petite fille qui portait un tablier et un chapeau de cuisinier.

\- Je sais que le Père Noël ne vient pas ici mais... qu'est ce que tu lui demanderais s'il venait ? Moi je lui demanderais d'être assez grande pour pouvoir atteindre le comptoir de la cuisine.

Kurt lui sourit en servant les assiettes à chacun des enfants.

\- Tu vas devenir la meilleure cuisinière de tous les temps, dit-il, faisant sourire fièrement Abby. Il continua : je lui demanderai de venir toutes les années pour que tu aies les cadeaux que tu veux.

Quelques secondes après avoir dit ça, il entendit trois coups frappés à la porte alors qu'il venait juste de finir de distribuer les assiettes.

\- Kurt, je peux aller ouvrir la porte ? demanda John, un petit garçon de quatre ans.

\- Non, mais tu peux aider Abby à distribuer le jus de fuit, hein Abby ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, prit la main du petit garçon et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Kurt soupira nerveusement, et s'essuya les mains sur son tablier – celui qu'Abby lui avait fait.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec un sourire, et lorsqu'il vit qui était derrière la porte, c'était absolument la dernière personne qu'il s'était attendu à voir ici.

\- Finn ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Comment... comment as-tu su où je vivais ?

\- J'aide juste Blaine, sourit Finn.

\- Blaine ? Blaine est au Brésil, rétorqua Kurt. Est-ce que c'est encore un tour de Rachel ? Parce que je ne veux pas que les petits soient mêlés à ça...

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, dit une voix derrière Finn.

Kurt regarda en direction de la voix et vit Blaine qui arrivait vers eux, portant un grand sac rouge.

\- Blaine !

Kurt fit un énorme sourire et se précipita vers lui, l'enlaça étroitement, faisant tomber le sac qu'il portait au passage, et il l'embrassa éperdument.

\- Tu m'a manqué, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Tu m'a manqué aussi, sourit Blaine.

Kurt vit du coin de l'œil que Finn ramassait le grand sac tombé par terre et qu'il entrait dans l'orphelinat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- C'est Noël ! Je voulais le passer avec toi-

\- Mais tes parents...

\- Sont dans la voiture. Amelia aussi.

\- Mais -

\- Nous sommes revenus plus tôt. Pour apporter un peu de joie de Noël aux enfants.

\- Quoi ?

Kurt était vraiment perdu maintenant.

\- Eh bien, je te l'ai dit, on a décidé de revenir plus tôt. C'était l'idée d'Amelia. Et de ma mère. On est arrivés hier soir et on a passé la nuit à faire...

\- Bonsoir Kurt !

Kurt vit la mère de Blaine arriver vers eux, sortant de la voiture avec deux grandes boites dans les mains, suivant son mari et Amelia.

\- Que...

\- Nous avons acheté un vrai repas de Noël pour les petits, sourit Blaine. Et quelques cadeaux.

\- Tu es... incroyablement fou, dit Kurt en essayant de ne pas céder à l'immense sourire qui dansait au coin de ses lèvres.

\- C'est possible.

Blaine hocha la tête et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt.

\- Mais je t'aime.

Kurt rit contre la bouche de Blaine.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Puis il captura les lèvres de Blaine dans un profond et affamé baiser qui donna à Blaine l'impression que son corps allait fondre, et il serra Kurt encore plus fort dans ses bras et -

\- Eh, arrêtez de vous peloter devant nous, les interrompit le père de Blaine avec un petit sapin artificiel dans les bras.

\- Un sapin aussi ? demanda Kurt avec un sourire.

\- Les enfants méritent bien ça.

\- Heu, Kurt ? appela Finn depuis l'intérieur.

Kurt se détacha de Blaine, inquiet de quelque chose soit arrivé aux enfants.

Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, Finn aidait Abby à servir la nourriture qu'ils avaient apporté sur la table. Il y avait un dinde au milieu et d'autres aliments plus délicieux les uns que les autres autour.

\- Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas manger ? demanda Angy.

\- Oh, Mary Margaret n'est pas encore rentrée.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle allait essayer de nous trouver une dinde, mais je l'ai déjà appelée avec le téléphone de Kurtie et lui ai dit qu'on en avait déjà trouvé une, soupira Abby. Elle a cru que Michael l'avait volée, mais je lui ai juste dit que ton petit-ami en avait amené une.

Ils rirent tous et la petite fille fit un grand sourire. Angy prit tous les plats qu'ils avait servis avant, pour qu'ils puissent les manger le lendemain, puis un garçon assez âgé l'aida à servir les assiettes.

\- Finn, où sont les cadeaux ?

\- Cadeaux ? s'exclama Kyle, un petit garçon de trois ans, avec un grand sourire. Le Père Noël vient chez nous cette année ?

Tous les enfants applaudirent en criant.

\- Oui, il est venu, s'exclama Kurt. Vous pouvez manger maintenant.

\- Mais Mary Margaret n'est pas encore arrivée ! dit Kyle, les bras croisés.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Kyle.

Alors les enfants commencèrent à se servir, les plus grands aidant les plus petits et à la surprise de Blaine, ils étaient tous extrêmement polis. Les enfants riaient, et leurs éclats de rires emplissaient la pièce de joie et de bonne humeur. Et par dessus tout, voir Kurt sourire était le meilleur des cadeaux pour Blaine.

\- Blaine, pourquoi est-ce que Finn est ici ? murmura Kurt, souriant en voyant Finn s'occuper de Kyle.

\- Oh, sourit Blaine. Il va faire le père Noël.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Et tu l'a payé combien pour faire ça ? rit-il.

\- En fait... on est devenus amis, en quelque sorte. Il m'a juste proposé son aide.

Les deux garçons observaient les parents de Blaine, Amelia et Finn s'occuper des petits.

\- Et quand-est ce que c'est arrivé ?

\- Eh bien... tu étais occupé avec les enfants ici, alors il m'a proposé d'aller jouer à un jeu vidéo chez lui.

\- Mais tu détestes les jeux vidéos, sourit Kurt, un peu perdu.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on est devenus amis. On a juste regardé un match et on a parlé, puis il m'a dit que j'étais en quelque sorte son meilleur ami... Ça s'est fait comme ça j'imagine.

Kurt fronça les sourcils, faussement vexé.

\- Je croyais que c'était moi ton meilleur ami.

\- Oh bébé, tu es beaucoup plus que ça, sourit Blaine, faisant rougir Kurt.

\- Arrête, dit Kurt en donnant un coup dans l'épaule de Blaine.

\- Alors, ça te dérangerait d'avoir un écran plat avec jeux vidéos dans le salon ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Pardon ?!

Ils se retournèrent d'un coup vers la voix derrière eux, et virent Mary Margaret figée. Ses lèvres violettes tremblaient à cause du froid et ses cheveux étaient trempés.

\- Non, non, pas de jeux vidéos, ça va être le bazar et impossible qu'ils puissent tous jouer, s'exclama-t-elle en retirant son manteau. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Hum, Blaine et ses parents sont venus emmener quelques petites choses pour les petits, expliqua Kurt.

Il lui présenta tout le monde et elle les salua et les remercia avec un grand sourire.

\- Eh bien, n'est-ce pas un magnifique Noël ? sourit le père de Blaine. Qui est prêt pour le dessert ?

Tous les enfants se mirent à crier.

Mary Margaret et Angy s'assirent côte à côte au bout de la table près des plus jeunes enfants et parlaient de la manière dont ils pourraient aider l'orphelinat avec le père de Blaine. Finn et Brian jouaient avec les autres enfants en attendant qu'Amelia serve le dessert.

Kurt et Blaine s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé du salon, appréciant seulement la compagnie de l'un et l'autre après cette semaine sans s'être vus.

\- Alors Finn et toi êtes potes, hein ? demanda Kurt avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Tu es jaloux ? sourit Blaine.

\- Pfff, non, dit Kurt en roulant des yeux. Mais je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi vous deux êtes amis ? Je pensais que tous les footballers nous détestaient.

\- Eh bien, Finn n'est pas un stupide ignorant comme les autres, expliqua Blaine. Il a des idées et des opinions différents que ses amis n'apprécient pas. Ils n'aiment pas le fait que Finn soit mon ami ou qu'il accepte que je suis gay, il n'aiment pas que Finn pense que nous sommes normaux, alors ils ont commencé à le traiter comme nous.

\- Oh...

Blaine soupira.

\- Ce mec a besoin d'amis plus que jamais maintenant. C'est un bon gars.

\- Cool, acquiesça Kurt.

\- Ouais. Soit sympa avec lui, ok ? Il doit faire face à pas mal de choses... Imagine-toi perdre tous tes amis juste parce que tu n'as pas les mêmes horribles idées qu'eux...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tes amis sont mes amis de toute façon, sourit Kurt.

\- Super.

\- Tu es fou, tu sais ?

\- Heu... quoi ? demanda Blaine en relevant le menton.

\- Eh bien, premièrement, tu as quitté le paradis pour revenir en Ohio -

\- Pour te voir, sourit Blaine. Tu m'a manqué.

Kurt rougit.

\- Tu m'a manqué aussi.

Il se pencha et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine et sourit.

\- Eh, je pensais... ça fait un moi que nous sortons ensemble, dit Blaine en caressant le bras de Kurt.

\- Oh oui !

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Kurt.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

\- J'espère que nous auront encore beaucoup d'anniversaires.

\- Tu... c'est vrai ? Demanda Kurt, essayant de cacher son sourire.

\- Bien sûr que oui.

Blaine se pencha et caressa de son nez la joue de Kurt pour sentir son odeur.

\- Je t'aime et je veux mon futur avec toi.

\- Je...

\- Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit, dit Blaine, en prenant le menton de Kurt entre ses doigts. Je comprends si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, je voulais juste que tu le saches...

\- C'est juste que... Nous sommes de deux mondes complètement différents, soupira Kurt. Tu es célèbre... riche comme pas possible, tu vas probablement aller à une super université et je... je vais rester ici et travailler dans un supermarché ou quelque chose du genre et...

\- Je peux toujours te prendre avec moi, sourit Blaine.

\- Blaine...

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est que... Ou que tu ailles, que tu partes ou que tu restes là, je resterai à tes côtés.

Kurt sourit tendrement.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Il se pencha et embrassa doucement Kurt.

\- Et ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui... C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose comme ça pour moi.

\- Je continuerai à te surprendre.

\- Je -

\- Kurtie !

Ils regardèrent en direction de la voix et virent Abby près de la porte.

\- Monsieur Finn m'a dit de venir t'appeler.

Kurt se releva et arrangea ses cheveux dans lesquels Blaine avait fichu la pagaille.

\- Tout va bien Abby ?

\- Oui ! acquiesça-t-elle en hochant vivement la tête.

Kurt sourit et prit la main de Blaine pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Kurt ! l'appela Finn une fois qu'il fut arrivé dans la cuisine. On peut distribuer les cadeaux ? souffla-t-il.

\- Oui ! donnons-leur.

Les cadeaux furent distribués aux enfants qui éclataient de bonheur. Une fois que tout les cadeaux furent ouverts, Kurt cria :

\- Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit !

\- Mais non Kurtie, on s'amuse trop ! protesta Carter, l'un des plus petits des enfants.

\- Abby, assure-toi que toutes les filles se brossent bien les dents et viens me dire après, dit Kurt à Abby sans plus de discussion.

\- Oui Kurtie.

\- Jessie, tu fais pareil pour les garçons !

\- D'accord.

\- Allez, maintenant tout le monde au lit.

Tous se ruèrent dans les escaliers, les vingt enfants à la fois.

\- Eh bien il ne reste plus qu'à débarrasser, soupira Kurt.

\- Je m'en occupe, dit Amelia depuis la cuisine. Elle avait déjà presque fini la vaisselle.

\- Non, vous ne...

\- Kurt, faire la vaisselle est ma vie en quelque sorte, ça ne me dérange pas mon grand !

\- Vous êtes sûre ?...

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mary Margaret ? appela Blaine.

\- Oui ? sourit-elle.

\- Est-ce que Kurt peut venir dormir à la maison ?

\- Si il veut, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Oh... j'adorerais mais je ne peux pas... Je veux dire, les enfants vont êtres surexcités demain avec les cadeaux et...

\- Amelia peut rester ici, suggéra Brian.

\- Et je pourrais venir demain pour aider, dit Angy.

\- Tu mérites une petite pause, Kurt, le rassura Mary Margaret. Je peux m'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kurt opina après quelque seconde.

\- D'accord, mais je serai de retour pour t'aider à organiser le réveillon du jour de l'an !

\- Bien sûr ! sourit-elle.

\- Tu veux qu'on y aille ? demanda Blaine en enlaçant Kurt.

\- Oui, allons-y, sourit Kurt.

\- Je peux venir aussi ? demanda Finn.

\- Hum... Blaine soupira. Bien sûr.

\- Cool, merci.

\- Blaine, tu te souviens que nous partons à Los Angeles demain soir, alors ne restez pas debout toute la nuit, d'accord ? avertit Angy.

\- Attends, tu ne restes pas ?

Blaine secoua la tête et fit la moue.

\- Nous avons cette fête de famille...

\- Eh bien alors, allons profiter de notre temps ensemble ! s'exclama Kurt en tapant des mains.

\- Allez, allons-y Finn.

Blaine ne rentrait pas dans la voiture de Blaine alors ils prirent celle de son père et Kurt monta derrière, en massant le dos de Blaine de là où il était.

\- Alors, on fait quoi ce soir ? demanda Finn.

\- Eh bien, on pourra regarder un film, manger du popcorn... comme vous voulez, sourit Blaine.

\- Les mecs, si vous voulez du temps pour vous tout seuls...

\- Ça va, Finn, dit Blaine. On veut que tu viennes. Ta mère est à Atlanta, on ne va pas te laisser tout seul.

\- Oh, d'accord, merci.

\- Et tu as besoin d'amis en ce moment, ajouta Kurt.

\- Merci, mais juste, ne vous roulez pas trop de pelles devant moi s'il vous plait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il se mirent devant un film de Noël qui passait à la télé et s'endormirent sur le canapé, Kurt et Blaine enlacés dessus et Finn assis sur un coussins par terre. Le temps passa vite, et Blaine dut repartir. Kurt et Finn se revirent un fois encore, le jour avant le nouvel an, et il se rendit compte que Finn était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Kurt fit une petite fête à l'orphelinat avec tous les enfants et en profitèrent tous. Malgré cela, Blaine lui manquait beaucoup et il lui semblait qu'ils parlaient de moins en moins. Mais Blaine était probablement très occupé, alors il ne voulait pas l'embêter. Les jours passaient et Kurt avait hâte de la rentrée. Pas à cause des cours, non, mais parce qu'il savait que cela en valait la peine s'il pouvait voir Blaine tous les jours.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre mignon !_

 _Ce n'était pas le plus long, mais autant profiter du fait que tout soit calme pour l'instant...=)_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, seule trace de votre passage, pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et je vous dit à vendredi pour le chapitre suivant !_

 _Bisous ! ;)_


	7. Angry

_Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine :)_

 _Alors je suis encore une fois vraiment désolée, vu que je vous avec promis le chapitre pour vendredi... J'ai passé une semaine assez horrible, du coup je n'ai pas pu le publier. Enfin bref on s'en fout, mais désolée quand même :/_

 _Ce que je voulais surtout dire, c'est que le rythme de publication de cette traduction va certainement changer, étant donné que demain c'est la rentrée (malheureusement...). Je rentre en 1ère L, et je je n'aurai probablement plus assez de temps pour publier une fois par semaine. Donc voilà, il y a de fortes chances pour que je passe à 1 chapitre toutes les deux semaines au lieu de une fois par semaine._

 _Bref, encore une fois merci énormément pour toutes les reviews, et particulièrement à ceux qui en laissent à chaque chapitre (Klaiindy, AnnaKlaineuse, Iheartlns, CeliaCom7), ça me fait vraiment hyper plaisir !_

 _Bref, je vous laisse à ce chapitre (beaucoup moins tranquille que le précédent ahah) et on se retrouve en bas ! :) Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni Glee, ni cette fic._

* * *

Kurt était étendu sur son lit, fixant le sol de sa chambre vide depuis la couchette supérieure du lit superposé. Le livre qu'il était supposé lire reposait à côté de lui, complètement ignoré. Il était en train de pleurer doucement, les yeux rouges et lèvres gonflées. Parfois, Kurt pleurait sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il pleurait juste.

Il était minuit et tous les autres enfants étaient déjà endormis depuis longtemps. Kurt était également censé dormir mais il n'avait pas pris ses médicaments comme d'habitude, alors il n'y parvenait pas.

Il avait été incapable de dormir depuis plusieurs jours, sans avoir pris ses médicaments depuis tout ce temps. Ces derniers jours des vacances de Noël, il s'était senti terriblement seul. La petite de l'orphelinat avec qui Kurt était le plus proche, Abby, avait été adoptée. Elle lui manquait déjà. Kurt était heureux pour elle mais elle était un peu comme sa petite sœur. Elle était arrivée à l'orphelinat lorsqu'elle était encore un bébé et Kurt la connaissait depuis. Mais l'adoption d'Abby le faisait se sentir encore plus seul, pas parce que Blaine n'était pas là, mais parce que lui même n'avait pas de famille. Il voulait être adopté, dieu ce qu'il le voulait. Bien sûr s'il se faisait adopter, il reviendrait régulièrement à l'orphelinat pour voir les enfants, mais... Il en avait assez de ne pas avoir de parents. Sa famille lui manquait.

Kurt gémit doucement et serra sa couette, enlaçant ses jambes l'une avec l'autre, et renifla bruyamment.

Puis il reçut un message, ce message qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps mais qui ne le fit pas sourire comme il s'y était attendu.

 **À Kurt : _Je suis en Ohio ! -B_**

 **À Blaine _: D'accord -K_**

 **À Kurt : _Woah, tu es réveillé... Pourquoi ? -B_**

 **À Blaine : _Je ne sais pas. -K_**

 **À Kurt : _Tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments ? -B_**

 **À Blaine _: Je ne voulais pas. -K_**

Il ne voulais pas dire à Blaine qu'ils les avait en fait terminés et qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour en racheter, et il ne voulait pas de la pitié de Blaine alors il lui mentit.

 **À Kurt : _Tu dois prendre tes médicaments, man ange, tu le sais. -B_**

 **À Blaine _: Putain, tu n'es pas ma mère alors lâche-moi. -K_**

 **À Kurt : _Woah -B_**

Kurt ne répondit pas après ça. Il poussa un long soupir agacé et grogna au message suivant.

 **À Kurt : _Bébé... Je pense vraiment que tu devrais les prendre... -B_**

 **À Blaine : _Va te faire voir Blaine. -K_**

 **À Kurt : _Je sais que tu... tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments et que c'est pour ça que tu agis comme ça, mais s'il te plait ne fais pas ça... Je ne veux pas que tu finisses par te faire du mal -B_**

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

 **À Blaine : _Laisse moi tranquille -K_**

Il jeta son téléphone sur le lit, ignorant les vibrations qui provenaient des messages de Blaine. Kurt détestait lorsqu'il était comme ça, mais c'était incontrôlable. Il voulait changer... faire quelque chose de différent. Changer quelque chose sur son corps.

Il sauta hors de son lit, provocant un grand bruit lorsqu'il atterrit par terre. Il récupéra sa veste et ses clés du van et sortit de sa chambre, se promenant comme s'il n'était pas une heure du matin.

Il se précipita hors de la maison, sans la verrouiller derrière lui, et entra dans le van, avant de le démarrer et de commencer à conduire. Il roulait un peu trop vite, mordillant sa lèvre en regardant son reflet dans le rétroviseur.

Il finit par se retrouver dans le parking d'une pharmacie Walgreens ouverte 24/24h. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours et seulement cinq voitures garées sur l'immense parking.

Kurt sortit du van, le verrouilla et pénétra dans la pharmacie, les bras croisés. Il remarqua à ce moment là qu'il portait toujours son bas de pyjama. _Et puis merde._

Il marcha doucement jusqu'au rayon où une dame assez âgée rangeait des teintures pour cheveux. Il lui sourit lorsqu'elle releva le tête vers lui.

\- Oui chéri ?

\- Hum... avez-vous des teintures colorées ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Oh non, désolée. Le plus coloré que nous avons est le roux. Je pense que cela t'irait bien. Tu es un très beau jeune homme.

\- Merci.

\- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ou on passe à la caisse ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

\- Non, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- D'accord.

Kurt paya ce qu'il devait et fit un geste de la main à la vendeuse en partant.

Mais lorsqu'il sortit du magasin, la première chose qu'il vit fut une Lamborghini jaune pétant garée dans un coin de la rue, et la seule personne susceptible d'avoir une putain de Lamborghini jaune dans cette ville était Blaine. Cet idiot le suivait encore une fois.

Il marcha furieusement jusqu'à la voiture et frappa plusieurs coups sur la fenêtre. Et lorsqu'elle s'abaissa, une étrange odeur de cigarette sortit de la voiture.

\- Putain, tu me suis encore ? demanda Kurt lorsqu'il aperçut enfin la tête de Blaine, une cigarette à la main.

\- Kurt ! s'exclama-t-il en recrachant de la fumée. Il toussa quelque coups et jeta sa cigarette par la fenêtre. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Ne joue pas à l'idiot ! Je n'y crois pas, tu était étais encore en train de me suivre !

\- Je ne te suivais pas, je te jure ! dit Blaine. Je suis juste venu ici pour acheter des cigarettes, je-

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu fumais ? le coupa Kurt.

\- Je ne fume pas. Enfin, seulement quand je suis stressé... Toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! cria Kurt.

\- Kurt... je sais que tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments et que c'est pour ça que tu agis comme ça, mais... s'il te plait, ne me crie pas dessus comme ça.

\- Arrête de t'occuper de ce que je fais tout le temps, putain ! Depuis qu'on a commencé à sortir ensemble tu me traites comme un pauvre chiot malheureux ! C'est épuisant.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais conduire dans cet état, dit Blaine en essayant de prendre la main de Kurt, qui le repoussa. Viens avec moi... s'il te plait.

Kurt soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

\- Je ne... je ne veux pas vraiment voir tes parents...

\- Ils ne sont pas là, ils sont restés à L.A.

Kurt laissa finalement Blaine prendre sa main et ce dernier lui sourit.

\- On reviendra demain pour récupérer le van, allez...

Kurt mordilla sa lèvre avant de hocher la tête.

\- D'accord.

\- Bisou ? demanda Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et s'approcha pour donner à Blaine un long et profond baiser, duquel Blaine fut obligé de s'éloigner pour ne pas se retrouver avec un souci dans le pantalon.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kurt, les sourcils froncés.

\- Rien, je préfère juste t'embrasser dans un lit.

Kurt fit un sourire en coin.

\- Allons-y.

La tension sexuelle sur le chemin du retour était tellement intense que l'air semblait s'être réchauffé de cinquante degrés, et au moment même où Blaine se gara devant la maison, Kurt se jeta sur lui et attaqua ses lèvres avec les siennes, forçant le passage de sa langue dans sa bouche. Sa langue massait la sienne et Kurt sentait l'odeur de la cigarette.

Puis à la grande surprise de Blaine, Kurt passa doucement une main sur ses abdos sous son T-shirt et commença à les caresser.

\- Kurt, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Blaine essaya tant bien que mal de faire arrêter Kurt, mais ce dernier continua à l'embrasser.

\- Je t'embrasse, sourit-il avant de retourner à ce qu'il faisait avec ses mains.

Ces dernière se dirigeaient maintenant vers sa cuisse, la caressant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, ce qui rendit Blaine légèrement nerveux.

Kurt continuait à l'embrasser profondément mais Blaine ne suivait plus le rythme. Il commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Puis la main de Kurt se retrouva sur l'estomac de Blaine, très très proche de son entre-jambes. Et soudainement il l'agrippa, et ce fut à ce moment là que Blaine réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Kurt faisait ça sur le feu de l'action, et non pas parce qu'il le voulait.

\- Kurt, stop, dit-il fermement en le repoussant.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Kurt, les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres gonflées.

\- Ce – ce n'est pas toi. Tu ne veux pas ça, pas vraiment.

\- Je pensais que tu avais envie de moi. Ce n'est pas le cas ? sourit Kurt, un air insolent sur le visage.

\- Je... oui, oui bien sûr, tu es vraiment sexy mais... tu n'es pas... tu n'est pas toi-même... Tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments, Kurt, tu-

\- Ramène-moi, exigea Kurt, se rasseyant sur son siège en croisant ses jambes et ses bras.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es sourd ?! Ramène-moi ! Au van !

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'on-

\- Après tout, pourquoi aurais-tu envie de me baiser ? Tu as certainement baisé chaque mec de L.A.

\- Kurt !

\- Ramène-moi juste Blaine ! s'exclama Kurt.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu dois prendre tes médicaments, Kurt ! Tu n'es pas toi même ! dit Blaine un peu trop fort.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu, Blaine, ramène-moi à mon van !

Blaine soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Peut importe.

Kurt laissa Blaine à l'endroit où ils s'étaient trouvés et il quitta la voiture sans même dire au revoir à Blaine. Il retourna directement à l'orphelinat, furieux, et claqua la porte d'entrée en arrivant. Il monta directement à la salle de bain de l'étage avec son sac de pharmacie à la main et commença à colorer ses cheveux.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Merci d'être passé me chercher mec, remercia Finn le lundi matin alors qu'ils étaient en route pour le lycée.

\- T'inquiète. Je peux venir quand tu veux, mon pote, dit Blaine.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Finn lorsqu'il vit les sourcils froncés et les yeux gonflés de Blaine. Tu semble... fatigué.

\- C'est Kurt, soupira-t-il.

\- Je me demandais où il était...

\- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Il a essayé de coucher avec moi ! Dans la voiture ! Puis il m'a accusé de le tromper et il m'a hurlé dessus ! J'essaie vraiment de le comprendre... vraiment. Puis il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire de ne pas venir le chercher ce matin.

\- Peut être qu'il veut de l'espace. Je ne sais pas.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, soupira Blaine. Il n'avait pas pris ses médicaments.

\- Heu...?

\- Kurt est bipolaire, lui apprit-il.

\- Oh... eh bien...

\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une cigarette.

\- Tu fumes ? demanda Finn avec surprise.

\- Quand je suis stressé.

\- C'est mauvais pour toi, mec.

\- Je sais. Ça a tué ma mère.

\- Eh bien au moins, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un parent mort.

Blaine fit un petit sourire et secoua la tête.

\- Ça te dérange ? lui demanda-t-il en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de la poche.

\- Oui, ça me dérange.

À ces mots, Finn prit le paquet des mains de Blaine et le jeta par la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Hé, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Kurt a un problème, d'accord ? Il n'a pas agi comme ça parce qu'il le voulait. Ma mère m'a dit que ce problème de bipolarité est vraiment grave.

\- Tu sembles presque intelligent en parlant comme ça.

\- Mec, je suis sérieux, insista Finn. Tu ne peux pas oublier tes problèmes en fumant.

Blaine poussa un long soupir.

\- Tu as raison.

Il se gara dans le parking du lycée et soupira à nouveau lorsqu'il vit des footballers qui attendaient devant l'entrée avec des slushies dans les mains.

\- Et voilà ce qui nous attend.

\- Connards, souffla Finn.

\- Allons juste affronter ça.

Blaine récupéra son sac et sortit de la voiture, rapidement suivi par Finn.

Il s'avancèrent vers les joueurs de foot, prêts à les affronter. Mais avant qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'à eux, un Kurt tout joyeux arriva vers eux et donna à Blaine un gros baiser sur la bouche et une étreinte plus suffocante qu'autre chose.

\- Salut !

Il embrassa alors la joue de Blaine et passa son bras derrière son cou, en agitant son autre main vers finn.

\- Salut.

Finn hocha la tête et lui rendit son signe de la main.

\- Coucou.

Blaine fit une petite grimace en voyant les cheveux de Kurt et soupira.

\- Kurt, qu'est ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Kurt avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Euh... Tu... Tu serais magnifique même avec les cheveux rasés mais -

\- Ce n'est pas ta couleur, mec, dit Finn.

\- Ouais, eh bien que sais-tu à propos des couleurs de cheveux ? l'agressa Kurt.

\- On devrait aller en cours.

Kurt embrassa une nouvelle fois Blaine sur la joue en souriant.

\- Vous êtes prêts pour quelques slushies ?

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Ok, alors je pensais rejoindre le Glee Club ! Avec vous les gars ! dit Kurt à l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Hum, Kurt... Tu détestes tout le monde au Glee club, soupira Blaine, les yeux fixés sur sa nourriture.

\- Je m'en fous d'eux. Ce sont tous des idiots, dit Kurt en roulant des yeux. Je pourrais les faire virer.

\- Mec... je suis dans le Glee club, rétorqua Finn, légèrement vexé.

\- Non, pas toi Finn, sourit Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine dans la sienne. On passera plus de temps ensemble comme ça !

\- Kurt... soupira Blaine. On pourrait parler ? Genre... seuls ?

Finn resta assis là pendant quelques secondes à les fixer, puis il parut réaliser ce que Blaine venait de dire et ouvrit grand ses yeux.

\- Oh ! Tu veux que je partes – d'accord ! sourit Finn en se levant, et il se tourna vers Kurt. S'il te plait ne... ne fais pas de mal à Blaine.

À ces mots, il s'éloigna avec son plateau de nourriture.

Blaine ferma les yeux et soupira, se préparant à ce qui allait venir ensuite.

\- Kurt...

\- Oui ? sourit-il.

\- Tu ne peux... Tu ne peux pas...

\- Est-ce que c'est à propos de la nuit dernière ? Parce que je pense que c'est moi qui devrait être en colère.

Kurt croisa ses bras et fronça les sourcils.

\- Non – non, ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais parler, Kurt. Tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments... Pourquoi ? - Quelque chose est arrivé ?

Kurt roula des yeux.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas pris alors ?

\- Qui te dit que je ne les ai pas pris ?

\- Tu ne l'a pas fait.

Blaine essaya de toucher le bras de Kurt mais ce dernier s'éloigna.

\- Kurt, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris tes médicaments ? Je sais ce qui arrive à mon père lorsqu'il ne les prend pas... Je pense que c'est la même chose avec toi, mais je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive bébé...

\- Je n'en ai plus, finit par admettre Kurt, les yeux baissés. Il agissait comme un enfants gâté à qui on avait confisqué son jouet préféré.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? J'aurais pu t'en acheter-

\- Je ne veux pas de ta charité Blaine ! cria Kurt. Je ne veux rien de toi !

\- Kurt...

À ce moment, Kurt réalisa que plusieurs personne dans la cafétéria les fixaient, et que Kurt parlait de plus en plus fort.

\- Quoi ? Tu as honte de moi maintenant ? cria Kurt avec un sourire sarcastique, se fichant complètement des personnes qui les regardaient. Tu penses que j'ai besoin de toi ? Que j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit de toi ? Tu penses que tu es le meilleur d'entre nous parce que ton papa est riche et que tu es apparu dans des émissions à la télé ou quoi que ce soit ?

La cafétéria était maintenant totalement silencieuse et Kurt était la seul personne à parler. Enfin, à crier plutôt.

\- Kurt, tout le monde regarde...

\- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir !

Il se leva de sa chaise et sourit à Blaine.

\- Tu devrait retourner voir ta petite amie, dit-il en pointant Rachel à l'autre bout de la salle. Ça va lui faire plaisir hein ? Parce que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu sortais avec elle non ? Parce qu'elle pouvait coucher avec toi à CHAQUE fois que tu le voulais, explosa-t-il, devant un Blaine complètement humilié. Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre ! dit-il en regardant Rachel. Allez-vous faire foutre tous les deux !

\- Kurt -

Kurt se tourna vers Rachel et vit que deux footballers s'apprêtaient à venir vers lui, mais Rachel les en empêcha. Elle voulait entendre ce que Kurt avait à dire et le voir s'humilier lui-même.

\- Toi, lui dit Kurt. Tu as as essayé de ruiner ma vie, mais devine quoi ? J'ai ce que tu voulais le plus au monde.

Rachel le fixa, sans dire un mot.

\- Et même si nous allons aller en enfer parce que nous sommes gays, toi tu vas aller en enfer pour être cette petite garce que tu es.

\- Kurt, arrête, dit fermement Blaine.

Kurt se retourna vers lui et lui sur un ton étrangement calme :

\- C'est fini.

Il récupéra son sac par terre et sortit en trombe de la pièce.

Alors, toute la cafétéria commença à murmurer, parler de ce qui venait juste de se passer. Blaine resta assis là, la tête allongée sur la table, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il sentait des larmes rouler le long de ses joues, et la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir s'assit près de lui.

\- Hey.

Blaine releva la tête pour voir Rachel assise à ses côtés, une expression neutre sur le visage.

\- Que veux-tu Rachel ?

\- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé aux cheveux de Kurt ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils relevés.

\- Oh, si tu es seulement là pour dire du mal de Kurt, va-t-en, grogna-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle en s'éclairant la voix. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien...

\- À ton avis ? soupira Blaine.

\- Je suis désolée... Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Tu-tu l'a forcé à coucher avec toi ou -

\- Rachel tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça, lâcha-t-il.

\- La façon dont il parlait...

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Rachel !

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis soupira.

\- J'allais faire quelque chose aujourd'hui... Pour Kurt...

\- Quoi ? Trouver d'autres façons de l'humilier ? railla-t-il.

\- Non, non... En fait, quand j'ai réalisé que tu n'avais rien dit à tes parents que c'était moi qui... tu sais... ai fait ça à Kurt, je me suis sentie... honteuse.

Blaine la regarda, les yeux grand ouverts. Il releva ses sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce... ce n'est pas moi. Du tout, soupira-t-elle. Faire ça aux gens, être méchante comme ça...Je – je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait... J'étais tellement occupée à... essayer d'être populaire que j'ai oublié qui j'étais et ce qui comptait vraiment. Et lorsque tu ne m'a pas parlé du tout à Cali, ça a été vraiment horrible.

Blaine hocha la tête.

\- Je sais qu'on se s'est jamais aimé autrement que comme des frères et sœurs, mais... tu sais... tu manques... Tu me connais Blaine, et tu sais comment j'agis lorsque j'essaie d'impressionner les gens ou que je veux quelque chose, soupira-t-elle. Je-je voulais qu'on soit le couple le plus populaire et je...

\- Tu as merdé.

\- Oui, sourit-elle tristement. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait à Kurt. Je ne suis pas comme les gens ici... Je n'ai jamais détesté les homosexuels, je – pour l'amour de Dieu, mon meilleur ami était gay et l'ongle de mon petit-ami est gay !

\- Petit-ami ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Je sors en quelque sorte avec Finn Hudson...

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi Finn ne me l'a pas dit ?

\- Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire avant qu'on ai eu cette conversation, soupira-t-elle, avant de prendre la main de Blaine et de lui sourire. Je voudrait qu'on soit amis. Qu'on soit amis comme avant, Blaine. Tu me manque vraiment.

Blaine hocha la tête, dubitatif.

\- Et comme saurais-je que ce n'est pas encore un piège ?

Rachel releva ses sourcils.

\- Parce que je t'aime Blaine ! Tu es comme mon petit frère, tu sais ?

Elle lui sourit et Blaine lui rendit son sourire.

\- Tu sais, parfois je me demanda comment on a fini par sortir ensemble.

\- Ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? sourit-elle.

\- Rachel... soupira Blaine. Ce que tu as fait... ça a vraiment fait du mal à Kurt et je – si tu savais dans quel état il est en ce moment, tu comprendrais.

\- Hum... est-il comme... comme ton père ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Je m'en suis rendue compte grâce aux cheveux. Quand on avait dix ans, ton père s'était fait une coupe de cheveux bizarre, et le lendemain il a pleuré, sourit-elle. Je suis désolé, continua-t-elle en lui serrant le bras. Je ne savais pas que Kurt avait le même problème que ton père, je...

\- Je sais.

\- Et je regrette encore plus.

\- Tu as... c'est juste que je ne peux pas croire que tu as agis comme ça Rachel, la manière dont tu as traité Kurt... Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à pardonner.

Rachel hocha la tête et déglutis.

\- Je sais. Et je vais travailler pour obtenir ton pardon. Le tien et celui de Kurt.

\- Hein ?

\- Eh bien, nos parents sont amis, donc nous deux sommes liés... et s'il ton petit ami, ça veut dire que je serai aussi son ami, et tu es déjà ami avec Finn alors...

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Il ne veut plus de moi.

\- Blaine, tu devrait réfléchir plus que ça ! S'il est vraiment comme ton père – bipolaire je veux dire – alors il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il a dit ! Kurt t'aime, il est juste...perdu.

\- Tu as raison, soupira Blaine après une seconde.

\- Ne l'abandonne pas, d'accord ? Il t'aime.

\- Je te crois, soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je te crois quand tu dis que tu es désolée. Je te crois.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit Rachel. Tu me pardonnes ?

\- Si tu commences à te comporter comme la personne que tu es vraiment. Une femme prête à tout pour devenir une star mais qui aime autant ses amis. Et écrase seulement les gens lorsqu'elle chante

Rachel fit un grand sourire.

\- Je vais travailler sur ça aussi.

\- Bien. Parce que j'ai vraiment besoins d'une amis maintenant. Une amie qui comprend le problème de Kurt.

Rachel hocha la tête.

\- Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour aider. Je sais comment c'est avec ton père et je ne veux pas que Kurt finisse par se faire du mal. Blaine... si j'avais su que Kurt avait ce problème...

\- Oublions juste tout ce que tu as pu faire ces trois derniers mois d'accord ? proposa Blaine.

Rachel hocha la tête et prit la main de Blaine pour la serrer.

\- D'accord.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt courut furieusement dans les couloirs, frappant dans les casiers en même temps, essayant de sortir du lycée le plus vite possible. Mais il fut stoppé à un moment par le coach Sue Sylvester.

\- Ou penses-tu aller, l'homme carotte ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je – je...

La femme roula des yeux.

\- Je veux sortir d'ici.

\- Eh bien tu ne peux pas. Toutes les activités du campus ont été supprimées, tu te rappelles ?

\- Quoi ? Depuis quand ? protesta-t-il.

\- Depuis que la plupart des étudiants sèchent leur dernière heure de cours, sourit-elle. Retourne à la cafétéria maintenant.

\- Je ne veux pas aller à la cafétéria.

\- Bien, alors tu peux rester debout ici. Ou aller aux toilettes des filles pendant que personne ne regarde.

\- Peut importe.

Il se retourna, prêt à s'éloigner, mais il rentra dans Finn, qui avait probablement eu la même idée que lui.

\- Elle ne te laissera pas sortir, dit Kurt, agacé.

\- J'étais – Je ne voulais pas sortir, j'étais juste... inquiet.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien... parce que Blaine a dit que tu n'avais pas pris tes médicaments et je -

\- Mon dieu, est-ce que les gens me laisseront un jour tranquille ? Lâcha Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, sourit Finn. Tu ne vas pas bien Kurt, tu devrais-

\- Tu sais, je suis fatigué de toute ces personnes qui me disent ce que je devrais et ne devrais pas faire. Devine quoi ? Je m'en fous maintenant !

À ces mots, Kurt s'éloigna rapidement, rouge de colère. Il savait ce qui était en train de se passer avec lui. Ça ne lui était jamais vraiment arrivé, mais maintenant... il s'en fichait... n'est ce pas ? Son esprit était complètement embrouillé, et probablement que sauter d'une falaise serait la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment.

Il entendit un léger bruit de pleurs et de sanglots lorsqu'il passa devant la porte des toilettes des filles, et il s'arrêta pour écouter plus attentivement. Il se posta près de la porte et colla son oreille contre, pour s'assurer que c'était bien des pleurs et non pas deux personnes qui couchaient ensemble.

Mais cela ressemblait bien à des pleurs, alors il ouvrit la porte et entra dans les toilettes. Et là, il vit Quinn, assise sur le sol, ses bras autour de ses genoux et pleurant comme une petite fille.

\- Quinn ? dit doucement Kurt. Tu... tu vas bien ?

Elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Que - qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? renifla-t-elle. C'est les toilettes des filles.

\- Je... je t'ai entendu pleurer alors j'ai...

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

Kurt roula des yeux et et s'agenouilla pour parler à Quinn.

\- Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi... pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Pourquoi tu me parles ? souffla-t-elle. J'ai été horrible avec toi.

\- C'est tout oublié et pardonné, sourit-t-il.

Quinn hocha doucement la tête. Kurt prit un paquet de mouchoir de la poche de sa veste et le lui tendit, et elle lui sourit.

\- Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je – je... sanglota-t-elle. J'ai été virée des Cheerios.

À ces mots, elle commença à pleurer encore plus.

Kurt avait compris qu'il fallait seulement rester calme lorsque des enfants pleurer. Peut être que c'était la même chose avec les adolescents...

Il s'assit près d'elle, enroula un bras dans son dos, embrassa le haut sa tête et la serra contre lui. Mais elle le repoussa après quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés et la bouche à moitié ouverte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? cria-t-elle soudainement.

\- Je... j'essaie juste de te réconforter...

Un bruit étrange sortit de sa bouche, qui ressemblait à un glapissement, et elle resserra son emprise autour de ses genoux.

\- Mon Dieu, je ne peux pas croire que c'est en train d'arriver.

\- Je...

\- Ma vie est fichue !

\- Hum, être une cheerleader n'est pas si extraordinaire, tu sais -

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça !

\- Juste... calme-toi, d'accord ? dit Kurt en essayant de sourire. J'essaie juste d'aider.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Que... Tu es désolée ?

Elle renifla une nouvelle fois et hocha la tête.

\- Oui.

\- Hum.. d'accord, je veux dire... j'imagine que -

\- Non, pas ça, je... je veux dire... J'ai été horrible avec toi Kurt ! Je comprends maintenant ce que tu as dû ressentir.

\- Hein ? demanda Kurt en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai été virée des Cheerios, mes amis ne veulent même plus me parler, je n'ai personne !

\- Mais que... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je suis enceinte ! hurla-t-elle. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Putain, je suis enceinte !

\- Oh...

\- Ouais, maintenant toi aussi tu vas partir.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je – je sais ce que c'est de n'avoir personne. C'est affreux.

\- Kurt, gémit-elle. Je ne veux pas être seule.

\- Personne ne le veut. Et tu n'est pas obligée d'être toute seule.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu la partie où je t'ai dit que mes amis ne veulent plus me voir ? Même leurs parents ne les laissent pas me parler !

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas de parents, alors je pense qu'on pourrait être amis, sourit Kurt.

Quinn lui rendit son sourire.

\- Je ne...

\- Je vais t'enlacer maintenant d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- D'accord.

Kurt la serra étroitement dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos, laissant la jeune fille pleurer dans ses bras.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Kurt n'est pas lui même en ce moment. Il ne m'a pas parlé depuis trois jours et ne vient même plus en cours ! Je l'ai cherché partout ! dit Blaine à Mary Margaret au téléphone alors qu'il était dans sa voiture avec Rachel. Il ne prend plus ses médicaments, il répond aux profs, il m'a hurlé dessus l'autre jour à la cafétéria devant tout le monde ! D'habitude il est timide, discret, mais là...

\- Écoute, je sais que je suis techniquement la tutrice de Kurt, mais je ne peux rien faire Blaine. Son traitement, c'est sa responsabilité. S'il ne l'a pas acheté, je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Mais Mary Margaret, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, ou – ou qu'il recommence à se faire du mal ?!

\- Il ne le fera pas, d'accord ? J'ai caché tous les couteaux et les objets tranchants !

\- D'accord, et alors pourquoi ne s'est-il pas montré en cours aujourd'hui ?

\- Il a dit qu'il allait... Cette fille, Quinn. Il est resté chez elle. Mais j'ai confiance en lui.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance alors qu'il n'a pas prit son traitement !

\- Écoute-

\- Non, je n'écoute pas. Nous ne savons pas où est vraiment Kurt, il agit bizarrement et il a teint ses cheveux, et vous le laissez avec «cette fille Quinn» depuis trois jours ? Et vous ne l'avez même pas appelé, je parie, hein ? Eh bien, bon boulot Mary Margaret.

Blaine raccrocha furieusement et jeta son téléphone sur la banquette arrière.

\- Blaine...

\- Où vit Quinn ? demanda-t-il brutalement, les yeux fixés sur le volant.

\- Hum, à quatre blocs d'ici, soupira Rachel. Blaine...

Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour essayer de le réconforter.

\- On y va, d'accord ?

\- On ne peux pas juste aller chez elle, Quinn déteste Kurt, pourquoi serait-il chez elle ?

\- Je m'en fous, ok ? Je veux juste le trouver !

 **~OoOoO~**

 _\- D'accord, pouvons-nous juste parler de ce qu'on s'est dit la dernière fois... demanda Kurt une heure après être arrivé chez Quinn, qui lui avait demandé de venir._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Eh bien, nous nous détestons et maintenant tu veux être mon amie... parce que je suis la seule personne qui veuille bien être ton ami ?_

 _\- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je t'ai cru lorsque tu m'a dit que tu n'avais jamais embrassé Sam, c'était un con de toute façon... Il m'a trompé après une semaine. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment détesté..._

 _\- Oh..._

 _\- Oui, c'est Karofsky qui a répandu la rumeur, et puisque ça m'a rendue encore plus populaire, j'ai juste suivi le mouvement. Mais je n'était pas vraiment énervée, je savais que Sam était juste un idiot. Te détester m'a fait devenir populaire... mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé tout ce que je t'ai dit._

 _\- Donc tout ce que j'ai subi..._

 _\- Ce n'était pas vraiment parce que Sam t'a embrassé, d'accord ? Les footballers ont été horribles avec toi depuis le premier jour, allez._

 _\- Vrai, acquiesça Kurt après un moment._

 _\- Donc... on est bons ? Tu ne me détestes pas ?_

 _\- Non, sourit-il. Tu as vraiment besoin d'amis en ce moment, je ne te laisserai pas seule._

 _\- Ça compte beaucoup pour moi, tu sais ? Soupira-t-elle. Tu es la seule personne qui n'est pas ignorant comme les autres... Et bientôt tout le monde saura pour moi et -_

 _\- Hé, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, d'accord ? Dit Kurt en lui prenant la main. On va faire face à ça._

 _\- On ?_

 _\- Oui, on est amis. On est là-dedans tous les deux._

Après cette conversation, tout allait bien. Il parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme si Kurt était son frère inexistant. Et après une heure passée ici, Quinn lui dit qu'il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'ils le voudrait, et c'est ce que Kurt fit. Il passa le reste de la semaine chez elle, ses parents n'étant pas là. Ils n'allèrent même pas au lycée, ils restèrent juste chez elle à manger, regarder des films et parler. Il discutèrent beaucoup. Quinn raconta sa vie entière à Kurt. Elle lui raconta des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il l'avait toujours vue comme une petite fille de riches mais elle était beaucoup plus que ça. Kurt également lui raconta des histoires sur lui-même. Et puisqu'ils étaient les seuls amis l'un de l'autre, ce n'était pas difficile de se sentir à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Il se parlaient vraiment comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Le premier jour, ils passèrent simplement la journée à regarder des films ; le second jour, Quinn ramena les cheveux de Kurt à leur couleur naturelle, et le troisième jours ils passèrent simplement du bon temps ensemble. C'était agréable pour Kurt de se distraire du fait qu'il avait ruiné sa relation avec Blaine.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il à Quinn, alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le lit de cette dernière. Et si ça fait plus mal que tu ne le penses ?

\- Je m'en fiche. Je ne peux même pas m'occuper de moi-même alors m'occuper d'un bébé...

\- Oui, mais... Peu importe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pense juste que tu ne devrais pas le faire, c'est tout.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai un mois pour y réfléchir, ça va aller.

\- Je dis juste que chaque erreur qu'on fait finit par nous apporter quelque chose de positif. Peut être que ce bébé va être une bonne chose.

\- Ne parlons pas de ça. Parlons plutôt de... toi et Blaine.

\- Oh, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! rétorqua-t-il un peu trop fort.

\- Ok, calme-toi ne deviens pas un fou bipolaire avec moi.

Kurt roula ses yeux.

\- Blaine est un con. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

\- Hé bien, c'est ton partenaire de labo... ça risque d'être difficile.

\- Je -

Kurt arrêta soudainement de parler à cause de plusieurs coups donnés contre la porte d'entrée.

\- Quinnie ! Entendirent-ils la femme de ménage appeler de dehors. Il y a deux amis qui sont venus te voir !

Quinn leva un sourcil et se leva du lit en lissant sa robe.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Hum, je ne me souviens plus de leurs noms, dit la femme en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Elle sourit à Kurt et il lui rendit son sourire, et elle fit un signe de main avant de sortir.

\- Attends-moi ici, je vais leur dire de partir, dit Quinn avant de sortir de la pièce, sans que Kurt n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Quinn se précipita dans les escaliers jusqu'au salon et et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit Rachel et Blaine assis sur le canapé.

\- Rachel ? Que... ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Est ce que Kurt est ci ? demanda Blaine en ignorant ce que Quinn venait de dire.

\- Oh, heu, non... je...

\- Je sais qu'il est là, Quinn, je dois le voir-

\- J'ai dit qu'il n'étais pas pas ! cria-t-elle.

\- Je sais qu'il est ici ! Où est-il ?!

\- Il-

Blaine n'attendit pas sa réponse et se dirigea vers les escaliers, en ignorant Quinn qui lui demandait où il allait.

Dieu merci, le prénom de Quinn était écrit sur la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit donc cette porte, sans même frapper, et il vit Kurt allongé sur le lit en train de lire un magasine. Il portait un sweat-shirt large et un pantalon de survêtement.

\- Qui était-ce ? demanda-t-il, pensant que c'était Quinn qui venait d'entrer.

Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, c'était Blaine qui se tenait là, un petit sourire sur le visage. Kurt, en revanche, fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, entourant ses genoux de ses bras.

\- Je... je m'inquiétais, soupira Blaine. Et tu me manquais.

\- Ouais, et bien si j'avais voulu te voir, je t'aurais appelé, répondit violemment Kurt.

\- Kurt, ne-

\- Est-ce que tu m'a suivi jusqu'ici aussi ? s'exclama-t-il. Je ne veux plus te voir !

\- Kurt s'il te plait...

\- Non ! hurla Kurt en jetant son magasine sur Blaine. Dégage d'ici.

\- Kurt... supplia une dernière fois Blaine, sentant des larmes monter.

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager ! Tu es sourd ? Je ne veux plus te voir ! répéta Kurt en se levant du lit et s'approchant furieusement de Blaine. Pars ! continua-il en le repoussant. Laisse-moi seul.

\- Non Kurt, tu n'es pas bien-

\- Arrête de me dire comme je me sens ! cria-t-il encore plus fort, tandis que Blaine entendait des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Je sais ce que je ressens ! Pas toi !

\- Kurt-

\- Non ! Mon dieu, mais vas-t-en !

\- Que... qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu sais ce que tu as fait ! dit Kurt, regardant Rachel et Quinn arriver dans la chambre.

Kurt poussa une nouvelle fois Blaine hors de la pièce.

\- Blaine, tu devrais y aller, ajouta Quinn.

\- Kurt, s'il te plait, pleura Blaine, Ne... ne fais pas ça...

\- Va-t-en !

Kurt retourna dans la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Blaine soupira et Rachel l'enlaça pour essayer de le réconforter.

\- Depuis quand est-il là ? demanda Rachel à Quinn.

\- Depuis lundi. Je devrais retourner voir Kurt...

\- Je croyais que tu le détestais... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Eh bien, depuis que tu as dit au coach Sue que j'étais enceinte, elle m'a virée de l'équipe et -

\- Tu es enceinte ? s'écria Rachel, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ? Tu... tu ne savais pas ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est pour ça que Puck t'a dit de rester éloignée d'eux ?

Quinn soupira.

\- Sortez de ma maison.

\- Quinn, je te promets que -

\- J'ai dit SORTEZ DE MA MAISON ! hurla Quinn en pointant du doigt les escaliers.

Rachel hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, déglutit-elle. Mais juste pour que tu saches... Je ne savais vraiment rien de tout ça... tu es mon amie, et jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille.

\- Je t'ai dit de partir.

Blaine était trop occupé à pleurer pour s'occuper de ce dont elles parlaient, et Rachel hocha la tête avant d'emmener Blaine vers les escaliers. La porte claque derrière eux quelques secondes plus tard, les larmes roulant toujours sur les joues de Blaine.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Que veux-tu regarder maintenant ? demanda Rachel à Blaine, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le sol de sa chambre devant la télé, enroulés dans des couvertures et des coussins. Ils venaient juste de terminer le tout dernier épisode de Doctor Who sur Netflix, tout en mangeant de la glace aux M&M's.

Blaine soupira.

\- Rien.

Rachel soupira à son tour.

\- Et Moulin Rouge hein ? Tu adores ce film !

Blaine dû une fois de plus se retenir de pleurer et renifla.

\- Kurt et moi avons regardé ce film cinq fois ensemble.

Elle roula des yeux.

\- D'accord, eh bien Chicago alors ? Oh, allez Blaine, réagis !

\- Bien, se résolut-il en croisant les bras. Mais seulement si je peux chanter pendant que toi tu la fermes.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est un deal. À prendre ou à laisser.

\- Je te hais Blaine.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Kurt, où tu vas ? Il fait moins cinq degrés dehors !

\- Va te faire voir !

\- Kurt attends !

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Ok, ça suffit, dit fermement Blaine en éteignant la télévision.

\- Déjà ?

\- Si je t'entends encore un fois chanter une chanson de Funny Girl, je vais me suicider.

\- Désolée, soupira Rachel.

\- T'inquiètes, sourit Blaine en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ça m'a manqué d'être ami avec - toi, de regarder des comédies musicales.

Rachel sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien. Tu vas bien ?

\- Non. Mais t'en fais pas pour moi, soupira-t-il.

\- Bon, je vais y aller alors.

Blaine fit un petit sourire à Rachel et serra son épaule.

\- D'accord.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Essaie de dormir, d'accord ? Parce que -

\- Tout ira mieux demain ? Ouais bien sûr, railla-t-il.

Rachel se leva, remis ses chaussures et récupéra son sac sur le lit.

\- Appelle-moi demain si tu veux faire quelque chose ou si tu ne te sens pas bien.

Blaine hocha la tête et lui sourit.

\- Bye.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Blaine se leva et marcha jusqu'à se fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'elle rentrait chez elle sans problème. Lorsqu'il la vit à travers sa fenêtre, elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire, puis elle ferma ses rideaux et volets.

Blaine resta planté là, enroulé dans une couverture, fixant la route vide. Et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était Kurt. Que faisait Kurt, comment se sentait Kurt... Kurt. Kurt. Kurt.

Blaine soupira et ferma sa fenêtre, avant de se rallonger sur son lit, ajoutant deux couvertures de plus autour de lui. Puis il commença à pleurer doucement, fixant le réveil sur sa table de nuit, et laissant ses larmes couler. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. Il pensa au début que ce devait être Rachel qui l'appelait pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien (ce qui n'était pas le cas). Mais non, c'était Kurt et il pleurait.

\- Blaine ? l'entendit-il sangloter, et fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Kurt... que- qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où est-tu ?!

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime, pleura-t-il. S'il te plait, je suis désolé, ne me laisse pas ! Je besoin de toi, je t'en prie...

\- Kurt, calme-toi, dis-moi juste ou tu es...

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! cria Kurt, reniflant et sanglotant. Je t'aime, je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu dans ce parc !

Blaine commença à se changer de vêtements, remplaçant son pantalon de pyjama pour un jean. Il laissa Kurt continuer :

\- Je me sens tellement coupable de ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque je t'ai parlé pour la première fois, parce que je pensais que tu étais hétéro. Je me suis puni moi-même parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi...

\- Kurt -

\- J'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-il, et à la seconde où il prononça ces mots, Blaine se précipita dehors jusqu'à sa voiture. Blaine j'ai besoin de toi, et si je ne t'ai pas je vais mourir ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Tu es absolument tout ce que j'ai-

\- Kurt ! Je t'en prie, dis-moi où tu es...

Blaine sortit la voiture du garage, mais sans savoir où il devait aller une fois sur la route.

\- Je t'aime, je t'en prie dis moi que tu m'aimes aussi, s'il te plait...

\- Kurt, je t'aime, je t'aime, mais s'il te plait dis-moi où tu es, et ne te fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie...

\- Il fait tellement froid. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi.

Il lui semblait que Kurt tremblait, d'après sa voix, et qu'il avait mal quelque part.

\- Kurt, je suis dans ma voiture, dis-moi juste où tu es s'il te plait.

\- Dans le parc.

Kurt raccrocha alors et Blaine appuya sur l'accélérateur, conduisant si vite qu'il savait qu'il aurait été arrêté depuis longtemps s'il n'était pas deux heures du matin.

Il essayait le plus possible de ne pas pleurer, puis il décida d'appeler Rachel pour s'assurer qu'il ne mourrait pas d'une crise cardiaque en pleine route. Il mit son téléphone en haut parleur après avoir composé le numéro de Rachel et elle répondit après une seconde.

\- Hé, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rachel, c'est Kurt, il est... Juste... Tu peux me rendre un service ?

\- Oui, tout ce que tu veux.

\- Ok, dans ma salle de bain, il y a trois boîtes des médicaments de Kurt dans la poubelle. Ce sont les médicaments qu'il doit prendre, prends-les et va à la pharmacie pour en racheter et ramène-les moi.

\- Tu veux que j'aille fouiller dans ta poubelle ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- S'il te plait, Rachel...

\- Mais, je n'ai même pas d'ordonnance, ou...

\- Alors donne lui un bon pourboire, j'en sais rien, mais Rachel, je t'en prie, fais quelque chose. Fais le pour Kurt, pour moi.

\- D'accord.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Blaine était arrivé au parc et sans perdre de temps, il gara sa voiture au milieu de la route et sortit pour chercher Kurt.

\- Kurt ! cria Blaine, sa voix résonnant dans le parc vide. Kurt, où es-tu ?

Il n'entendit aucune réponse. Rien, à part le bruit du vent glacial. Il continua à appeler le nom de Kurt, ses mains dans les poches et les lèvres tremblantes.

Puis il l'aperçut enfin, adossé à un gros arbre. Blaine pouvait difficilement le voir à cause de l'obscurité, mais apparemment son téléphone était par terre, déverrouillé, et projetait donc une lumière qui permit à Blaine de se guider.

\- Kurt ! hurla-t-il en courant vers lui, haletant.

Kurt était à peine réveillé, torse-nu, portant seulement un pantalon et des chaussures. Ses lèvres tremblaient et Blaine pouvait le voir cligner des yeux en souriant légèrement, comme s'il était en train d'halluciner. Puis il vit son poignet. Il avait une énorme entaille en plein milieu, avec du sang qui coulait de partout. Dans son autre main, il tenait un morceau de verre.

\- Kurt.

La voix de Blaine était instable, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et ses mains tremblotaient.

\- Kurt !

Il secoua le corps presque inerte de Kurt, mais ce dernier se contenta de sourire.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, dit-il sur un ton léger, toujours souriant.

\- Tu es gelé !

Blaine ne put se retenir plus longtemps de pleurer lorsqu'il sentit combien la peau de Kurt était froide, et il enleva sa veste pour la passer autour de Kurt, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas et ne dit rien.

Il enleva également son sweat-shirt et le serra autour de son poignet pour que le sang s'arrête plus ou moins de couler.

\- Bébé, il faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital...

\- Non ! cria Kurt, fixant l'herbe. Pas.. Pas d'hôpital, non...

\- Kurt, s'il te plait, tu es blessé, tu as besoin de soins, je t'en prie...

\- N-non, pas d'hôpital, non, non...

Ses lèvres tremblaient toujours, ses yeux bleus brillaient de larmes et il semblait épuisé.

\- Kurt, tu es blessé, s'il te plait... murmura Blaine.

\- B-bien...

Blaine essaya d'aider Kurt à se relever, mais ce dernier était plus grand que lui, et il ne pouvait pas porter tout son poids. Il cria de frustration.

\- Kurt, dit-il en tapotant doucement sa joue. S'il te plait, reste réveillé.

\- Je... je ne peux pas... chuchota Kurt.

\- Je t'en prie, Kurt, reste réveillé.

Il réessaya de relever Kurt pour qu'il soit debout sur ses jambes, mais on aurait dit que Kurt faisait tout pour ne pas se lever.

\- Je...

Blaine usa toute sa force pour soulever Kurt, une main sous ses jambes et une sous ses brass, tandis que la tête de Kurt reposait sur son épaule. Il donna tout ce qu'il avait pour le porter jusqu'à sa voiture, son dos lui faisait mal et il pouvait à peine respirer.

Il commençait vraiment à fatiguer et avait l'impression que son corps allait lâcher, mais il arriva finalement à la voiture. Il se débattit pour trouver ses clés, et ouvrit la portière arrière pour poser Kurt sur le siège.

\- Presse ta main contre, lui dit-il en parlant de sa coupure.

Et au lieu de conduire Kurt à l'hôpital comme le voulait, Blaine l'emmena au seul endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit : chez Finn.

\- Reste ici, dit-il à Kurt lorsqu'il se gara devant la maison. Je vais appeler la mère de Finn, elle est infirmière

\- Pas d'hôpital, murmura Kurt, tournant doucement la tête, les yeux fermés et la bouche à moitié ouverte.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'emmène pas à l'hôpital, c'est juste sa mère.

Blaine laissa la portière de la voiture ouverte et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison. Il frappa à la porte et cria le nom de Finn.

\- Finn ! S'il te plait, Finn !

Alors ce dernier arriva, ouvrit la porte, portant seulement un boxer et un T-shirt. Il paraissait à moitié endormi.

\- Blaine ? demanda-t-il en baillant. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? On a cours demain...

\- C'est... c'est Kurt.

Blaine pleurait tellement qu'il avait du mal à parler.

\- Il s'est... il s'est coupé... dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Il ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital alors, s'il te plait, je t'en pie, dis-moi que ta mère est ici.

\- Elle... oui elle est là, mais... qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Finn, invitant Blaine à entrer.

\- Kurt, il... tu dois le faire rentrer, il est trop lourd pour moi. S'il te plait, mec, il est trop faible pour marcher, il perd trop de sang... S'il te plait va le chercher, ou alors aide-moi à le porter, mais aide-moi, dit Blaine, pleurant de plus en plus.

\- Calme-toi mon pot, assied-toi, le rassura Finn. Je vais aller le porter, t'en fais pas.

Finn indiqua du doigt le canapé pour que Blaine s'y assoie, ce qu'il fit, et il se retourna pour aller chercher Kurt, lorsqu'une femme entra dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix endormie. Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est moi, Blaine.

\- Mon chéri, est-ce que tu pleures ?

Carole fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui.

\- C'est Kurt, il faut que vous l'aidiez, il-

Finn entra alors dans la maison, Kurt dans ses bras, tremblant à cause du froid, et il l'allongea sur le sofa. Il cala un coussin derrière sa tête et Carole haleta sous la surprise.

\- Mon chéri, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle à Kurt, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- Blaine ne me voulais plus, sanglota Kurt. Je ne veux pas vivre sans lui, je veux pas.

\- C'est... son bras, c'est immense, il a...

Blaine n'arrivait plus à parler.

\- Blaine, nous devons l'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Non ! Pas d'hôpital, non... murmura Kurt, sa voix trop faible.

\- Carole, il perd du sang, on- on dois faire quelque chose !

\- Je ne peux pas l'emmener à l'hôpital s'il ne le veut pas. On ne peut pas l'aider s'il refuse d'être aidé.

\- Mais vous pouvez l'aider ? demanda Blaine, désespéré.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt avait énormément mal à la tête, il était à moitié endormi et il voulait dormir plus que tout, mais il n'y arrivait pas à cause du martèlement dans sa tête. Il pouvait entendre des gens parler mais sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Les lumières étaient trop fortes, tout le faisait souffrir.

Il pouvait entendre Blaine pleurer, son amour pleurait, Blaine pleurait à cause de lui. Il entendit soudain un bruit près de lui et il grogna doucement.

Il entendit une voix de femme qui lui parlait, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait. Et la chose que Kurt sentit ensuite fut de l'eau dans sa gorge. Il se rendormit de suite après, ou mourut, il ne savait plus vraiment.

Il se réveilla une nouvelle fois dans un lit, une pièce étrange. Ce fut la première chose qu'il réalisa lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Une grande pièce qui lui était totalement inconnue. Elle était complètement vide, blanche et trop lumineuse.

Ou était-il ? Son esprit était trop embrouillé, il avait envie de vomir. Il sentit une douleur horrible dans son bras, et il se souvint plus ou moins de ce qui était arrivé. Lorsqu'il regarda son bras, il aperçut deux petits points de suture, avec des bandes par dessus.

Il soupira bruyamment. Il essaya de se tourner sur le côté et réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un allongé à côté de lui sur le lit.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Blaine, il sourit. Blaine était étendu là, endormi comme un petit ange, laissant échapper de légers ronflements. Son visage était tourné vers Kurt, et on aurait dit qu'il s'était endormi en le regardant.

Et là, Kurt réalisa quelque chose : même s'il ne savait pas où il était et où il allait aller, il savait qui serait toujours avec lui. Blaine serait là. Blaine serait toujours avec lui.

* * *

 _Et voilààààà !_

 _Des avis, remarques ? Je sais, j'insiste, mais vraiment chers lecteurs anonymes, même une petite review de rien du tout fait très plaisir... :)_

 _Voilà voilà, du coup je vous retrouve dans deux semaines (sauf si j'ai terminé le prochain chapitre avant, mais ça m'étonnerait...), passez une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui rentrent demain (ou plus tard), et à la prochaine ! :)_


	8. Assaulted

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Merci aux review, favoris et follows des derniers chapitres :)_

 _Bon déjà je crois que j'ai quelques excuses à faire... J'avais promis ce chapitre pour dans deux semaines, et ça fait déjà quasiment un mois... Je m'excuse vraiment, vraiment, vraiment. En fait j'ai eu un certain nombre de petits soucis personnels qui se sont cumulés, rien de bien grave, mais ça m'a vraiment plombé le moral. Du coup, j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés pour traduire ce chapitre, qui est l'un des plus longs publiés pour l'instant :)_

 _Sinon, j'espère que votre début d'année se passe bien :) Moi ça va, même mon emploi du temps est bien pour une fois ahah. J'ai un prof de physique absolument magnifique (mais qui est également marié à un homme, paraît-il...) et une prof d'espagnol pire que Mr Schuester, mais sinon ça va :')_

 _Bref, je voulais aussi dire que cet énorme délais entre deux publications était vraiment une exception, et que je ferais dorénavant tout pour publier un chapitre au moins toutes les deux semaines._

 _Je voulais aussi remercier_ Klaiindy _, qui s'est gentiment assurée qu'une partie de ce chapitre ne soit pas horriblement mal écrite (je vais vous laisser deviner laquelle... ;)_

 _Bref, pour conclure, je vous laisse à la lecture du 8ème chapitre (déjà !) de cette traduction, en espérant que vous l'aimiez. Le rated M est particulièrement justifié lors de ce chapitre, alors si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, ni Glee ni cette fic_

* * *

 _Et oui, encore une chose, à partir de maintenant j'ai décidé de répondre aux reviews au début des chapitres plutôt que par PM, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde je pense :)_

 _CeliaCom7 :_ _Oh, terminale L ? Ahah ben bonne chance du coup ;) Et oui, certains chapitres sont plus mouvementés que d'autres... Oui, Quinn est tout à fait sincère :) Effectivement la scène où Kurt appelle Blaine est vraiment belle (j'avoue que j'avais la larme à l'œil en traduisant :') T'en fais pas, ce chapitre est bien plus joyeux que le précédent, enfin... je veux pas spoiler. Mais merci pour ta review, et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Bisous !_

 _Iheartlns : Oui haha, émotif c'est le mot :') Oui, ça va aller entre eux, toujours tant qu'ils sont là l'un pour l'autre :) Merci beaucoup, et bisous !_

 _Klaiindy : Coucou, désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer :/ C'est sûr qu'une petite dose de drama est toujours plaisante tant que ça se termine bien, et ce qui est sûr, ce que ce n'est pas la dernière de cette fic... Rachel est pourtant sincère dans ce qu'elle a dit, mais je comprends tout à fait que tu aies du mal avec elle, elle a fait des choses horribles. J'espère tout de même que tu vas te réconcilier avec elle :') Oui, Finn est vraiment génial dans cette fic, il ne s'éloigne pas énormément de celui de la série en fait :)  
_ _C'est vrai que toute la partie qui concernait Kurt était vraiment affreuse, il en a bavé le pauvre. Tout va bien finir par rentrer dans l'ordre, mais notre Kurtie n'est malheureusement pas au bout de ses peines... Heureusement que Blaine reste là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive, sinon j'imagine pas ce qu'il se serait passé. Il a été juste parfait._ _Merci encore, ça me fait toujours super plaisir :) Bisous !_

 _AnnaKlaineuse : Oui, c'est sûr que des émotions il y en avait dans ce chapitre ! (autant pour nous que pour Kurt d'ailleurs ahah) __Non, Rachel est vraiment sincère dans ce qu'elle a dit. Quinn est aussi adorable, elle est un bon élément dans cette fic :)_ _Oui, les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs... tant mieux si ça te plait ahah, je traduis pour ça ;) (même si ça plait pas forcément à mes notes au lycée du coup, mais bon... :') J'espère que celui-ci te plaira ! Bisous !_

* * *

Kurt essaya de réveiller Blaine doucement, secouant son bras et embrassant son front. Blaine finit par ouvrir ses yeux avec un regard inquiet, qui se transforma en regard heureux lorsqu'il vit Kurt réveillé à côté de lui.

\- Coucou toi, murmura-t-il, la voix toujours endormie et les yeux rouges de sommeil.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Kurt avec un sourire, en passant une main dans les cheveux de Blaine dépourvus de gel.

\- Dans la chambre d'amis de Finn. Sa mère t'a soigné hier soir, tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Euh... plus ou moins...

Kurt cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et soupira.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Blaine en posant une main sur la joue de Kurt en la caressant doucement avec le pouce. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi...

Voir Blaine aussi préoccupé par son bien-être et inquiet pour lui montra une nouvelle fois à Kurt que pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un se souciait réellement de lui.

\- Ça va... J'ai... j'ai juste mal à la tête.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure de tes médicaments.

\- Hum, lesquels ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, oui. Hier Carole a appelé un ami de son travail, un médecin. Lui et Carole t'ont recousu ta coupure et t'ont prit ton traitement... soupira Blaine. Tu ne peux en parler à personne, d'accord ? Ils seraient virés et peut être même arrêtés si l'hôpital apprenait qu'ils ont emmenés des soins médicaux chez eux...

Kurt secoua la tête, confus.

\- Qui... Qui est Carole ?

\- Oh, c'est la mère de Finn, sourit-il. Elle est très gentille.

Blaine enleva sa main du visage de Kurt et lui prit la sienne.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Ça dépend... Est-ce que ma folie t'a donné envie de t'enfuir loin de moi et de ne jamais revenir ?

Blaine secoua sa tête négativement et sourit.

\- Non. Je ne le laisserai jamais.

\- Oh, jamais, vraiment ? sourit Kurt.

Blaine fit un petit sourire en coin et donna un léger coup dans l'épaule de Kurt, le faisant gémir de douleur.

\- Oh, désolé.

\- Tu peux m'embrasser ? On ne s'est pas embrassé depuis une semaine.

\- Non, tu dois prendre tes médicaments d'abord.

Il y avait trois petits flacons oranges remplis de cachets ainsi qu'un verre d'eau sur la table de chevet. Blaine lui donna un cachet de chaque flacon, et Kurt soupira en les voyant, prenant le verre d'eau.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est, ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Lamotrigine, Venlaflaxine et Ibuprofen.

\- On dirait presque que tu es intelligent, se moqua gentiment Kurt. Qu'est ce que c'est Ibuprofen ?

\- Comme l'Advil.

Blaine sourit, fier de lui, car il avait réussi à retenir le nom de chaque médicament.

\- Comment tu arrives à les avaler si vite ? demanda-t-il en voyant Kurt avaler rapidement les comprimés. Je m'étouffe à chaque fois quand j'en prends.

\- Kurt sourit.

\- Tu dois juste les mettre sous ta langue et puis tu bois l'eau et les avale en même temps.

\- Ohh, intelligent.

Kurt sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolé... pour tout, d'accord ? Vraiment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Kurt en souriant.

\- Oui, sourit tendrement Blaine. Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Kurt essaya de cacher son sourire, mais échoua misérablement, en finissant avec un sourire encore plus large.

\- Je t'aime encore plus.

\- Ha, impossible.

Blaine se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien, acquiesça Kurt. Juste la tête qui tourne.

\- Bien, tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est qu'on prendra soin de toi, quoi qu'il arrive, sourit Blaine.

\- Merci.

Kurt embrassa une nouvelle fois Blaine et sourit, caressant son nez du sien.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un petit déjeuner ? Ou qu'on aille chez moi ?

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

\- On est quel jour aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il d'un air confus.

\- Dimanche, rit doucement Blaine.

\- Oh, d'accord.

\- Dix heures du matin.

\- Oh, ok... dit Kurt en clignant des yeux et secouant sa tête. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, on était vendredi.

\- Eh bien, je t'ai emmené ici vers trois heures du matin samedi, et on t'a soigné puis tu t'es endormi... Et tu viens de te réveiller.

Ils se sourirent, et Blaine baissa les yeux timidement. Kurt remarqua que ces derniers brillaient.

\- J'ai vérifié si tu respirais toutes les cinq minutes, rit Blaine.

\- Tu es incroyable, tu sais ? dit Kurt avant de poser une main sur la joue de Blaine pour la caresser. Je t'aime tellement Blaine.

\- Je sais, sourit-il. Je t'aime aussi.

Kurt fit un petit sourire et enleva ses mains du visage de Blaine et prit sa main.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai dû tellement t'inquiéter...

\- Non, non, non, dit Blaine en fronçant les sourcils. Oublies ça, d'accord ? Tout va bien, je t'aime, on s'aime, maintenant on passe à autre chose, ok ?

\- On en parle plus jamais ?

\- Plus jamais.

\- D'accord, souffla Kurt.

Blaine lui sourit en se relevant, et Kurt réalisa alors qu'il portait seulement un boxer, et qu'il était vraiment très sexy torse nu. Il mordilla involontairement sa lèvre, et lorsque Blaine se retourna vers lui, ses yeux se dirigèrent d'eux-mêmes vers son entrejambe.

\- Tu sais, tu peux toucher si tu veux, dit Blaine en souriant.

 _Et merde, il venait de se faire choper_. Kurt rougit et il détourna timidement les yeux.

Blaine émit un petit rire et enfila son T-shirt avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Hum, je-je...

Kurt s'éclaira la gorge, il devait le dire. _Allez Kurt, pourquoi,est-ce si dur pour toi de dire ce que tu penses ?_

\- Tuesmagnifique, dit-il en un souffle.

\- Quoi ? demanda Blaine en souriant.

\- Je te trouve... commença Kurt en regardant ses mains. Je te trouve magnifique.

Blaine hocha doucement la tête avec un petit sourire, et il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Kurt.

\- Je pense que tu es encore plus magnifique.

Kurt fit un sourire timide et rougit encore plus.

\- Vraiment ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

\- Putain, oui.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de de Kurt et lui murmura :

\- Tu es sexy Kurt.

\- Je -

Blaine détourna les yeux et retira sa main de son épaule.

\- Désolé. Je... je n'aurai pas dû dire une chose pareille, je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ce genre de choses...

\- Blaine, dit Kurt en reprenant sa main. Je... Je m'en fiche, sourit-il.

\- Je -

\- Ça va. Tu es sexy aussi.

Blaine sourit et se rapprocha de Kurt pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

\- Je t'aime.

Kurt sourit contre la bouche de Blaine et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

 **~OoOoO~**

Le lundi suivant, tout le lycée était au courant de la grossesse de Quinn. Personne ne voulait s'approcher d'elle, certains parents interdisaient même à leurs enfants d'aller lui parler. À part Kurt, bien sûr, qui restait toujours avec elle. Et avec Kurt venait Blaine, et avec Blaine venait Finn, et avec Finn venait Rachel. Alors, cela faisait un peu comme s'ils étaient... une bande ? Amis, en quelque sorte ?

Kurt doutait toujours un peu en ce qui concernait les excuses de Rachel, mais après un peu de temps passé avec elle, il oublia plus ou moins ce qu'elle avait fait. Quinn, Rachel, Finn, Kurt et Blaine restaient partout ensemble. À la bibliothèque, s'accompagnaient en cours, et faisaient des choses ensemble comme de vrais amis.

C'était maintenant vendredi, et l'hiver commençait à laisser place au printemps. Ils étaient à la cafétéria, assis dehors, parlant de tout et de rien, et ils étaient heureux. Même s'ils étaient tous détestés par tout le lycée pour une raison ou pour une autre. Kurt parce qu'il «rendait les garçons gays», Blaine parce qu'il était gay, Quinn parce qu'elle était une «salope» enceinte, Rachel parce qu'elle avait laissé tomber les populaires, et Finn simplement parce qu'il était ami avec eux. Mais ils s'en fichaient désormais. Ils étaient heureux, ils étaient amis et ils pouvaient compter les uns sur les autres.

\- Kurt, Rachel a raison, dit Blaine. Tu as une voix extraordinaire.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Quinn. Tu devrais vraiment rejoindre le Glee club.

\- Ouais, tu es le seul d'entre nous qui n'y est pas encore, mec, lui dit Finn. Ça commence à devenir la guerre là-bas, on ne répète même plus ensemble.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, vu que le reste du club nous déteste, ils ne veulent plus répéter avec nous. Mais puisqu'on est plus talentueux, monsieur Schuester nous a donné deux numéros, et qu'un seul à eux. Du coup, nous allons chanter séparément, lui expliqua Rachel.

\- Woah, souffla Kurt. Pourtant la semaine dernière j'ai dis que je voulais m'inscrire, et vous ne vous êtes pas montrés très coopératifs.

\- Tu n'étais pas toi-même la semaine dernière, Kurt, dit Quinn. Mais peu importe, on te veut avec nous.

\- Ok, bien. Je m'inscris au Glee club.

Toute la table sourit à ça, et Blaine s'exclama un peu trop fort.

\- Yes !

Il embrassa rapidement Kurt sur la bouche et sourit à ses amis.

\- Un problème de moins sur ma liste !

\- Tu penses que ne pas avoir ton petit-ami au Glee club est un problème ? rétorqua Quinn. Essaye de ne pas avoir de rendez-vous pour la bal de Sadie Hawkins et de ne rentrer dans aucune robe.

Quinn soupira et amena une énième cuillerée de flan à sa bouche.

\- Blaine pourrait être ton rendez-vous, suggéra Kurt. Je ne veux pas y aller de toute façon-

\- Kurt-

\- Non, bien sûr que non, les interrompit Quinn. Vous devez y aller ensemble. Vous êtres le couple le plus mignon de l'univers, toute la terre devrait vous voir ensemble.

Kurt et Blaine lui sourirent et Kurt lui posa une main dans le dos.

\- Eh bien, je pourrais te présenter à un ami... dit Rachel. Il va à l'université de Lima, il est en première année là-bas. Il est vraiment génial, et il est anglais.

\- Je dois te rappeler que je suis enceinte ? sourit Quinn.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Il va bien t'aimer, c'est juste un rendez-vous, pas un mariage...

Quinn secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai même pas de robe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, s'exclama Kurt. Rachel et moi allons te trouver une robe, et on se préparera ensemble ! Chez Rachel !

\- Ça veut dire que Blaine et moi ne sommes pas invités donc ? se renfrogna Finn.

Ils rirent tous.

\- Alors, vous voulez regarder un film ce soir ? demanda Quinn.

\- Absolument ! dit Finn, et Rachel acquiesça.

\- En fait... Kurt et moi avons un rencard ce soir, dit Blaine, faisant rougir Kurt.

\- Hmmmm, taquina Quinn. Mignon. Où est-ce que vous allez ?

\- Eh bien, Kurt n'aime pas vraiment sortir donc...

\- On va se faire un bon dîner et regarder quelques films, compléta Kurt.

\- Hum, des films, hein ? rit Rachel. Je suis _sûre_ que vous allez regarder des films.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? demanda Blaine en enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami.

\- Regarder des films est toujours un code pour le sexe, leur dit Quinn.

\- Oh non, on ne...

\- C'est entre Blaine et moi, sourit Kurt avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse. On doit aller en cours.

\- Je peux imaginer combien vous allez vous amuser ce soir...

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Vraiment, Blaine ? _«Le Temps d'un Automne»_ encore ? demanda Kurt, les sourcils relevés, alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans le lit de Blaine.

Ils en étaient à leur troisième film, qu'ils regardaient sur l'ordinateur portable de Blaine.

\- Quoi ? J'adore ce film !

\- Je...

Kurt soupira. Il ferma l'ordinateur et le posa sur la table de nuit, ignorant les protestations de Blaine.

\- Je pensais...

Il e releva pour s'assoir et Blaine fit la même chose. Il continua :

\- Peut être qu'on pourrait faire autre chose...

\- D'accord... tu veux... qu'on parle des horribles robes des célébrités sur le tapis rouge ? demanda Blaine, excité.

\- Non, dit Kurt en secouant la tête. Non, non, je... On pourrait... Tu sais ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Blaine, un sourcil relevé et les yeux fixés sur Kurt.

Kurt prit une grande inspiration.

\- Blaine, le truc c'est que... Je suis prêt.

Blaine fronça les sourcils.

\- Prêt pour quoi ?

\- Tu sais... ?

Blaine releva un sourcil avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Pour le sexe ! s'exclama Kurt, presque agacé.

Il détourna les yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé un peu trop fort.

\- Je veux dire... pour le sexe... je te veux, sourit Kurt, sur un ton plus assuré, mais sans être capable de regarder Blaine dans les yeux. Ses joues étaient en feu. Je te veux, répéta-t-il.

Blaine fit un grand sourire et prit le menton de Kurt pour lui faire relever la tête, et il l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je te veux aussi.

\- Et je-je ne serai peut être pas... tu sais... bon à ça mais... tout ce que je sais c'est que je... je t'aime, énormément.

\- Je t'aime aussi, bébé.

Kurt hocha doucement la tête.

\- On peut le faire... tu sais... on peut le faire maintenant – je veux dire si tu veux...

Blaine fit un petit rire.

\- Tu es tellement adorable.

\- C'est juste que... je n'ai jamais...

\- T'inquiète pas.

Blaine arrangea un mèche de cheveux de Kurt et arrêta sa main sur sa mâchoire. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse du bien ? murmura-t-il lascivement, en se mettant sur ses genoux sur le lit.

Kurt hocha la tête, les yeux fermés, essayant de contrôler ses hormones. Il murmura un «hmm» et déglutit.

\- Ne sois pas nerveux, murmura Blaine, faisant courir sa main de sa mâchoire à sa poitrine. Je vais te faire te sentir bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kurt sourit à Blaine et lui prit la main.

\- Juste... fais ce que tu veux – je veux dire, j'ai un peu fait des recherches et, heu, il y en a un au dessus et un en dessous, tu veux... je veux dire tu-

Blaine rit doucement.

\- Vu que c'est ta première fois, je pense que c'est mieux si tu es actif, dit-il en serrant la main de Kurt dans la sienne. On va y aller doucement, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Kurt hocha la tête.

\- Ok.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Oui. Je suis sûr.

\- D'accord... alors viens-là.

Blaine ouvrit grand ses bras et Kurt tomba lourdement sur lui, et Blaine le serra étroitement, riant.

Alors Kurt se rapprocha encore plus, et lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine, ce dernier commença à l'embrasser d'une manière complètement inédite pour Kurt. D'une manière qui faisait picoter son corps entier et durcir son entrejambe. La langue de Blaine allait profondément à l'intérieur de la bouche de Kurt, et ce n'était pas l'habituel contact entre leur deux langues. C'était plus que ça, quelque chose de bon, quelque chose d'encore meilleur que d'habitude. Blaine avait ses mains posées sur les cuisses de Kurt depuis plusieurs minutes, mais ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment où poser les siennes. Puis ce fut comme si Blaine venait de lire dans ses pensées.

\- Tu peux me toucher aussi, murmura-t-il, alors que ses mains se rapprochaient dangereusement de ses fesses.

Même s'il était toujours souriant et magnifique, Kurt pouvait voir que Blaine commençait à transpirer, tout comme lui.

\- O-où ?

Blaine sourit en coin et prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne pour la poser sur son entrejambe.

Kurt bascula, et se retrouva à côté de Blaine au lieu d'au dessus de lui.

Blaine le fit appuyer sa main, et Kurt put nettement sentir son sexe dur. Cela fit gémir Kurt comme jamais, et ces gémissements rendaient Blaine fou.

\- Ici, murmura-t-il.

Alors Kurt recommença à embrasser Blaine, et il décida de suivre ses instincts. Alors il pressa une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'érection de Blaine, ce qui était apparemment un bonne chose à en juger par les gémissements du brun.

\- Tu es tellement sexy, souffla Blaine.

Une de ses mains remonta le long des jambes de Kurt, jusqu'à se poser sur ses fesses. Kurt gémit contre la bouche de Blaine et pressa une nouvelle fois son entrejambe. Blaine se redressa et passa son T-shirt par dessus sa tête, et Kurt ne l'arrêta pas.

Puis lorsqu'il vit les abdos de Blaine, Kurt réalisa qu'il pourrait tout à fait jouir là, maintenant. Ils étaient tellement parfaits, tellement... Blaine, hâlés et délicieux...

\- Je...

\- Je commençais à avoir chaud.

Lorsque Kurt retira sa main de Blaine, ce dernier enfonça une main dans son pantalon et commença à se caresser lui même, les yeux fermés et gémissant doucement.

De là où il était, Kurt voyait le cou de Blaine se tendre, sa pomme d'Adam tressauter, et cela donna à Kurt l'étrange envie de sucer son cou.

Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Il enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine de Blaine et commença à suçoter et embrasser doucement la peau, faisant gémir Blaine un peu plus fort. Puis ses baisers devinrent plus affamés, plus rudes. Il finit par réaliser qu'il avait créé une petite marque violette sur le cou de Blaine. C'était pas si mal, non ? Mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'il réalisa que Blaine venait d'enlever son pantalon et était maintenant seulement en boxer.

\- Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien de fois je me suis touché en pensant à ça, murmura Blaine avant d'embrasser Kurt..

Il commença à son tour à embrasser le cou de Kurt, et ce dernier comprit pourquoi les gens parlaient sans arrêt de 'ça'. C'était génial, il se sentait bien et désiré, et cela donnait à Kurt envie de plus, encore et encore plus.

Kurt sourit lorsque Blaine lui murmura qu'il sentait bon. Il commençait à avoir vraiment chaud, son corps était brûlant et transpirant, et il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir en supporter plus. Et il réalisa que c'était grâce à Blaine. C'était Blaine qui le faisait se sentir ainsi, alors qu'il continuait à se masturber dans son boxer juste en face de lui.

Alors Kurt décida d'aussi enlever son T-shirt, et il avait vraiment besoin de se toucher ou que Blaine le touche. Mais à la fois, il ne voulait pas que Blaine arrête ce qu'il était en train de faire, parce que c'était VRAIMENT sexy. Il sentait son propre sexe brûler, comme s'il demandait de l'attention, alors il fit comme Blaine et enleva son pantalon pour rester seulement en boxer.

\- Kurt, tes jambes, murmura Blaine.

Kurt baissa les yeux vers ses jambes, se souvenant soudain des coupures présentes à cet endroit.

Le mot «monstre», écrit par des coupures, avec d'autres entailles autour.

\- Bébé...

\- Je... je...

\- Kurt, tu -

Kurt commença alors à pleurer, complètement paniqué.

\- Tu n'était pas sensé voir ça ! J'avais complètement oublié, dit-il à travers ses larmes.

\- Eh, viens-là.

Blaine prit Kurt dans ses bras et le serra étroitement contre lui.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle horrible chose t'a donné envie de te faire ça, ce qui t'a fait croire que tu es un montre, mais c'est complètement faux. Tu es la personne la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré, et je t'aime plus que tout, et je ne veux jamais que tu n'oublies ça.

\- J'avais peur de t'aimer, sanglota Kurt dans l'épaule de Blaine. Je pensais que c'étaient eux qui t'avaient fait venir me parler la première fois.

Blaine se recula un peu pour pouvoir regarder Kurt dans les yeux, et il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Shh, non bébé, ce n'est pas eux. Je suis venu te parler ce jour là parce que j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu étais la plus belle personne du monde, murmura Blaine. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, et je t'assure que tu peux m'aimer aussi parce que je te rendrai tout ton amour.

\- Je... je suis désolé...

\- Non, ne le sois pas, dit Blaine en embrassant l'oreille de Kurt. Je te demande juste de ne plus jamais te refaire du mal comme ça, parce que je ne supporte pas voir la personne que j'aime s'infliger ça.

\- D-d'accord.

\- Maintenant, il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'est pas PAS un monstre, tu es extraordinaire, Kurt.

\- Ok, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Tu me promets que tu ne te fera jamais plus une chose pareille ? demanda Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt.

Kurt hocha la tête.

\- Je te le promet.

Blaine embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime, d'accord ?

Kurt sourit timidement à ses mots et hocha la tête.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse juste ? On n'a pas à faire ça si tu ne le veux pas.

\- Non. Je veux... je veux qu'on le fasse.

\- Ok, souffla Blaine. Tu veux que je te touche ?

Kurt hocha la tête alors que Blaine essuyait ses larmes avec son pouce.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Kurt hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, et cette fois ce fut lui qui embrassa Blaine en premier, avidement et rudement. Il plaça une main derrière la tête de Blaine et le rapprocha de lui le plus possible. Blaine s'approcha encore plus avec une main dans le dos de Kurt, et il suça doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

Et lorsque le corps de Kurt rencontra celui de Blaine, il sentit la chose la plus incroyable qu'il avait jamais ressentie de toute se vie, l'entrejambe de Blaine contre la sienne et son torse nu contre le sien. Cela le fit gémir et presser involontairement ses hanches contre celles de Blaine, la friction le faisant gémir de plaisir. Ils retombèrent allongés sur le lit, Blaine au dessus de Kurt, frottant ses hanches contre les siennes et leurs jambes s'emmêlant.

C'était tellement bon, tellement chaud. Blaine enfonça Kurt dans le lit et écrasa son bassin sur le sien, faisant Kurt pousser un fort gémissement. Blaine continuait de mordiller son oreille et de sucer la peau de sa mâchoire, et c'était beaucoup trop.

Et Kurt jouit sans avoir pu se retenir, alors que Blaine venait une nouvelle fois de frotter ses hanches contre les siennes.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en se tortillant.

Blaine sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il embrassa rapidement Kurt et s'assit sur ses cuisses.

\- Je peux arranger ça.

Kurt hocha la tête.

\- Ok.

Alors Blaine commença à baisser son boxer, et Kurt ne protesta pas, mais il commença à se sentir un peu embarrassé lorsqu'il vit Blaine en train de le fixer.

\- Merde, Kurt, dit Blaine en mordillant sa lèvre. Tu es vraiment beau, murmura-t-il, pour ne pas que Kurt soit mal-à-l'aise.

\- Uh...

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi hein ? demanda une nouvelle fois Blaine, caressant les cuisses de Kurt.

Kurt hocha la tête. Il était déjà de nouveau à moitié dur rien que par le toucher de Blaine sur ses cuisses. Il donna à Kurt un doux baiser et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime.

Kurt gémit pour toute réponse, mais la réponse que Blaine devait comprendre était 'Je t'aime aussi'.

Blaine caressa doucement le long des jambes de Kurt, les massant presque, avec un regard empli de tristesse.

\- De si belles jambes, tellement maltraitées... soupira-t-il.

Il commença à caresser l'intérieur des cuisses de Kurt, et celui-ci se sentait un peu vulnérable, allongé là, complètement nu.

\- Je peux te toucher ? demanda Blaine, ses mains toujours sur les cuisses de Kurt.

\- Oui, répondit Kurt, la voix tremblant un peu.

Alors Blaine enroula une main autour du membre de Kurt et l'autre autour du sien, laissant Kurt simplement apprécier.

\- Stop, dit Kurt après quelques secondes, posant une main sur le torse de Blaine avant de s'asseoir.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je vais encore... Si tu continues.

Blaine sourit, avant de retirer son boxer à son tour. Kurt le regarda, bouche bée. Le membre de Blaine était probablement bien plus long que le sien, et épais...

\- Ok.

Blaine s'assit à côté de Kurt et prit une bouteille de lubrifiant de sa table de nuit, avant de l'ouvrir et d'en verser sur ses mains, les yeux de Kurt fixés sur lui.

\- Que... qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Du lubrifiant, sourit Blaine, en étalant le produit sur ses doigts.

\- Du lubrifiant ? Pour... pour quoi faire ?

\- Là.

Blaine mit un peu de produit dans la main de Kurt et l'étala à l'intérieur.

\- Touche-toi avec.

Kurt s'exécuta, et effectivement, c'était bien mieux avec le lubrifiant, comme plus facile en quelque sorte ? Puis il tourna sa tête pour voir ce que faisait Blaine, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant Blaine avec deux doigts entre ses fesses, les yeux fermés et sa bouche entrouverte laissant échapper de faibles gémissements.

\- Blaine...

Blaine prit la main de Kurt avec la sienne qui n'était pas occupée et la fit s'enrouler autour de son sexe.

\- Caresse-moi.

Et c'est ce que Kurt fit, regardant Blaine se doigter et gémir de plus en plus fort. Il était transpirant et ses mains semblaient comme fatiguées.

\- Ok, je suis prêt, dit Blaine.

\- Je... qu'allons-nous faire ?

\- Je vais me mettre sur toi.

\- Te...?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas aimer, sourit Blaine en retirant ses doigts. Allonge-toi juste et je vais tout faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Kurt hocha la tête et déglutis nerveusement, incapable de lâcher des yeux le membre de Blaine.

\- Comment en sais-tu autant sur le... sexe ? demanda Kurt, rougissant, alors que Blaine fouillait une nouvelle fois dans sa table de nuit.

\- Porno, dit Blaine en souriant, fermant le tiroir. On a besoin de préservatifs ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je...

\- Tu es vierge, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors il n'y a pas de problème, dit Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt. Viens là, embrasse-moi.

Kurt sourit et se rapprocha de Blaine, s'agrippant à son bras tandis que Blaine serrait sa cuisse. Puis il l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis profondément, s'arrêtant quelque fois pour sourire. Il aimait ça, il se sentait à l'aise et joyeux, et lui-même, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si on en utilise pas ?

Kurt secoua la tête.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Puis il fut surpris par la main de Blaine humide de lubrifiant qui s'enroulait autour de son érection, en répandant tout le long. Cela fit gémir bruyamment Kurt et fit se tendre son corps de plaisir. Ce contact était tellement, tellement bon, et les petites caresses de Blaine étaient incroyables.

\- Blaine, je... grogna-t-il contre les lèvres de Blaine, et ce dernier le lâcha et se recula légèrement.

\- Maintenant, allonge-toi, ferme tes yeux et apprécie.

\- Je... ok.

Blaine se redressa sur le lit, écarta ses jambes et plaça ses genoux de chaque côté des cuisses de Kurt. Son cul était vraiment proche du sexe de Kurt, et il devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

Blaine sourit en tenant l'érection de Kurt dans sa main, et il commença à s'abaisser.

\- Jésus merde ! cria Kurt lorsqu'il sentir la chaleur et l'étroitesse de Blaine autour de son membre, et il comprit maintenant pourquoi tout le monde disait que le sexe était génial.

\- Jésus Christ, putain !

Blaine rit doucement puis gémit doucement, avant de s'ajuster sur Kurt.

\- C'est – serré, réussit à dire Kurt entre deux gémissements.

Blaine sourit et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Kurt, se rapprochant encore plus.

\- C'est bon, non ? dit Blaine, à bout de souffle.

Il commença à bouger ses hanches, les relevant légèrement puis se rabaissant. _Et merde, ce que c'était bon._

Kurt n'était même plus capable d'embrasser Blaine correctement, leurs bouches étaient proches mais la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire était de gémir, et Blaine faisait la même chose. Kurt avait l'impression qu'ils étaient très bruyants, mais il n'arrivait pas à se soucier de ça, tout était bien trop bon.

Alors il commença inconsciemment à bouger ses hanches pour rencontrer Blaine plus rapidement. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques et bruyantes, contres les lèvres l'un de l'autre. Les yeux de Kurt roulaient de plaisir, et Blaine posa une main sur son épaule pour avoir une meilleure position.

Kurt essayait vraiment de ne pas jouir une nouvelle fois trop vite. Blaine était là, si proche, si chaud. Il sentait l'érection de Blaine contre son ventre, et étonnamment, les petits bruits qu'ils laissaient échapper depuis le début n'étaient pas bizarres comme il s'y était attendu. Tout était excellent, tout lui donnait envie de plus et encore plus.

\- Blaine, cria Kurt. Merde.

Blaine sourit.

\- Tu aimes ça ? gémit-il.

\- Oui, murmura Kurt.

Kurt ne jurait pas tant que ça habituellement, mais merde. Merde, Blaine.

\- Je vais...

\- Attends, dit Blaine.

Il transpirait tellement, son visage était rouge et son corps brûlant et Kurt pouvait sentir la sueur couler dans son dos. Qui aurait su que le sexe pouvait faire ça ? Kurt ne se sentait pas vraiment fatigué mais il aimait voir Blaine faire tout le travail.

\- Je ne peux p-pas, je -

Et Kurt jouit à l'intérieur de Blaine. Il n'était jamais venu aussi fort de toue sa vie, et lorsque Blaine sentit cette chaleur en lui, il jouit aussi contre le ventre de Kurt.

\- Dieu.

Blaine sourit et se retira de Kurt après quelques secondes.

\- C'était incroyable.

Blaine se s'allongea à côté de Kurt et lui prit sa main.

Kurt était toujours haletant, et c'était comme s'il était en état de choc.

\- Qui aurait su que quelque chose pouvait être aussi bon ? dit-il en regardant son sexe détendu, recouvert de sperme.

\- Tu veux goûter ? demanda Blaine lorsqu'il vit ce que Kurt regardait.

\- Du sperme ? Non, berk.

Blaine rit un peu.

\- C'est bon. Enfin, en quelque sorte. On dirait un peu du jus d'abricot.

Kurt gloussa et serra la main de Blaine dans la sienne, se retournant pour pouvoir lui faire face.

\- Tu vas bien ? murmura Blaine avant d'embrasser doucement Kurt.

\- Je vais magnifiquement bien.

Blaine rit et caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

\- Ça fait mal ? lui demanda doucement Kurt, en lui caressant les cheveux de son autre main.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hum... tu sais... ton cul... ça fait mal ?...

Blaine sourit et embrassa le front de Kurt.

\- Oui.

Kurt haleta, mais Blaine lui pressa la main pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

\- Mais c'est une bonne douleur, c'est agréable en quelque sorte. Je te montrerai un jour si tu veux.

\- J'aimerai ça je pense...

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Blaine avec un petit sourire.

\- Je me sens... je me sens heureux, sourit Kurt. Vraiment, vraiment heureux.

À ces mots, Blaine se pencha et embrassa les lèvres de Kurt, et rapprocha son corps du sien pour qu'ils se touchent.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Vraiment, acquiesça Kurt en souriant.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Blaine avant d'embrasser la joue de Kurt.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Je sais, sourit-t-il. On devrait dormir.

\- Je veux pas, dit Kurt en faisant la moue. Je veux parler. Je suis trop heureux pour dormir.

\- Eh bien, c'est bon de finalement te voir heureux.

Il embrassa les lèvres de Kurt une fois de plus.

\- Eh bien, comment ne pas être heureux avec un petit ami comme toi ? sourit Kurt, et il enroula un bras autour de Blaine.

\- Flatteur, dit Blaine avant de commencer à caresser le bas de son dos, près de ses fesses, et Kurt soupira de bonheur. Tu devrais prendre tes médicaments, bébé.

\- Ok.

\- Je vais te les chercher.

Blaine lâcha Kurt et s'assit sur le lit, ouvrit le sac de Kurt sur le sol et en sortit un flacon orange, mit un comprimé dans sa main et le lui tendit.

\- Je descends te chercher de l'eau, d'accord ? dit Blaine.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Kurt et ce dernier lui sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Je t'aime.

Blaine lui embrassa le front et se leva, et maintenant Kurt ne se sentait plus du tout mal à l'aise ou honteux en parlant du corps de Blaine.

\- Tu y vas nu ? demanda Kurt lorsque Blaine fut sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- C'est juste que... je veux que personne ne puisse regarder ton joli cul à part moi.

Blaine fit un sourire en coin.

\- Ok.

Il prit deux boxers de sa commode, en enfila un et envoya l'autre à Kurt.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, dit Blaine en lui envoyant un baiser, faisant sourire Kurt.

Kurt faillit hurler de joie lorsque Blaine referma la porte derrière lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il enfila le boxer et posa le comprimé sur la table de nuit. Il secoua ses jambes et glapit de bonheur.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vrai, dit-il, incapable de retenir son sourire.

Enfin Kurt se sentait sincèrement aimé, enfin il se sentait comme s'il se trouvait au bon endroit.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Allez, appela Blaine, lui secouant le bras en lui souriant. On va être en retard au lycée.

\- Je veux pas, grogna Kurt en mettant un oreiller sur sa tête, l'agrippant fermement.

Blaine rit.

\- Allez bébé.

Kurt envoya son oreiller à la figure de Blaine et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Ne soit pas agaçant, tu es exactement comme Jake ***** le matin, dit-il, grognon.

Blaine continua simplement à sourire.

\- Bébé, on doit aller en cours.

Kurt soupira.

\- Bien, mais seulement si j'ai un bisou.

Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit.

\- Bien sûr.

Il se pencha alors pour donner à Kurt un gros et profond baiser de bonjour. Kurt sourit contre sa bouche. Il se releva en position assise une fois que Blaine s'éloigna.

\- Maintenant je suis réveillé.

\- Tu veux qu'on ailler prendre une douche ensemble ou tu veux que j'y ailles en premier ?

\- Je... Tu peux y aller en premier, je -

\- Tu sais, je t'ai déjà vu nu...

Blaine le regarda simplement avec un regard coupable et fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

\- Hé, bébé, ça va.

Blaine embrassa Kurt et se releva, et Kurt ne put pas faire autrement que de fixer son érection matinale. Blaine suivit le regard de Kurt et se retourna.

\- Désolé.

\- Non, non, ça va... J – j'en ai une aussi.

Blaine sourit et se retourna encore.

\- Ah oui ? Dit-il en s'asseyant auprès de Kurt. Je peux voir ?

Kurt hocha la tête après une seconde et tira les couverture, exposant ainsi son sexe dur emprisonné dans son boxer, faisant Blaine se lécher les lèvres.

\- Merde, bébé.

\- D-désolé...

\- Non ! s'exclama Blaine, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'entrejambe de Kurt. Ne sois pas désolé à propos de ça.

Kurt sourit.

\- Je... je peux te toucher...?

Kurt hocha la tête, et laissa Blaine se rapprocher de lui et lui enlever son boxer.

Blaine se déplaça jusqu'à être à côté de Kurt et humidifia sa main, trop paresseux pour prendre le lubrifiant, et enroula sa main autour du membre de Kurt, le faisant gémir instantanément.

Blaine sourit en entendant les gémissements de Kurt et il resserra sa main autour de son érection, caressant la tête avec son pouce.

\- B-Blaine... haleta Kurt lorsqu'il sentit soudainement la bouche de Blaine autour de lui, suçant son membre tendu comme si c'était une sucette, et c'était presque aussi bon que la veille au soir.

\- Oh Jésus Christ.

Et alors qu'il l'avait toujours en bouche, Blaine tressaillit. Blaine aimait ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais le problème était que parfois il commençait à y aller un peu trop fort et ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Kurt l'avertit qu'il était proche, alors il retira sa bouche et Kurt jouit dans sa main.

\- Ça c'était du rapide, rit Blaine contre les lèvres de Kurt.

\- Toi aussi, dit Kurt en souriant lorsqu'il réalisa que Blaine avait joui aussi et qu'il était en train d'essuyer ses mains sur les draps.

\- Donc... douche ? Ensemble ? suggéra Blaine en regardant Kurt nettoyer ses jambes.

\- Ok, souffla Kurt.

\- Ok ? répéta Blaine, les sourcils relevés.

\- Oui, acquiesça Kurt. Ok.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent arriver à la salle de bains, le téléphone de Kurt se mit à sonner sur la table de chevet.

Kurt haussa un sourcil car, à part Blaine, personne ne l'appelait vraiment.

\- Mary Margaret ! Que se passe-t-il ? dit-il en répondant au téléphone. Il entendait les enfants en arrière plan.

\- Tout va bien, chéri.

Kurt expira de soulagement.

\- Ok, alors... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hum, tu dois être à l'orphelinat à quinze heures aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Tu as un entretient.

\- Oh, Mary Margaret, tu sais que c'est n'importe quoi...

\- Sois là à quinze heures, Kurt, c'est tout.

À ces mots, elle raccrocha. Kurt jeta son téléphone sur le lit et soupira furieusement.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Rien, soupira Kurt. On était pas sur le point de faire quelque chose ?

Blaine sourit et se rapprocha de Kurt pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Effectivement.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Ça alors, devinez qui marche bizarrement aujourd'hui ?

Blaine et Kurt étaient dans le couloir, main dans la main, sur le chemin du cours de sport, lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix derrière eux. Il se retournèrent et virent Karofsky qui leur parlait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Karofsky ? demanda Blaine, déjà ennuyé.

\- Je veux que vous arrêtiez de me rappeler toutes les trente secondes que vous devriez être en enfer tous les deux.

\- Comme si tu valais mieux qu'eux, entendirent-ils Quinn dire en arrivant vers eux.

\- Dit la salope, murmura Karofsky. Vous êtes une bande de tarés. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vous laissent toujours vous changer dans les vestiaires des garçons.

Blaine roula des yeux et passa devant Karofsky, prenant également la main de Quinn pour les emmener avec lui.

\- Tu es pathétique Karofsky, cria-t-il une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, une main attachée à celle de Kurt et l'autre à celle de Quinn.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'attende pour te ramener chez toi ? Je peux louper l'entraînement si tu veux... dit Blaine à Kurt dans les vestiaires après leur cours de sport. Blaine enfilait sa tenue de football et Kurt attendait dans les vestiaires que tout le monde soit parti pour pouvoir prendre sa douche.

\- Non non, je vais juste me doucher et m'en aller, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Kurt en récupérant son shampooing dans son casier. Ça va aller.

Il referma son casier et sourit à Blaine.

\- D'accord.

Blaine remit son sac de sport dans son casier et prit son casque. Il embrassa rapidement Kurt sur les lèvres puis sur la joue et lui sourit.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Kurt, regardant Blaine s'éloigner.

Lorsqu'il entendit la dernière douche s'éteindre, cela signifiait que plus personne ne se douchait et qu'il pouvait aller prendre la sienne.

Il prit sa serviette posée sur le banc, enleva son T-shirt et son pantalon et les mit dans son casier, ce qui le laissa en boxer uniquement.

\- Hummel !

Kurt se figea à la voix de Karofsky qui venait de l'appeler, il pouvait déjà sentir son corps trembler.

Il se retourna et vit Karofsky qui se tenait là en face de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux, il ne le pourrait jamais.

\- Je-je...

\- Est ce que t'es en train de regarder ma bite ? demanda brusquement Karofsky, l'air furieux.

\- Non, non, pas du tout, je-

Karosfky poussa tout d'un coup Kurt violemment contre les casiers avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Son dos lui faisait extrêmement mal, et des larmes commençaient couler de ses yeux.

Karofsky s'avança, son visage tellement proche de celui de Kurt, que ce dernier pouvait sentir son horrible haleine.

\- Tu es tellement une sale pédale, cracha-t-il.

Et ce que Kurt sentit ensuite fut le moment le plus traumatisant de toute sa vie.

Karofsky était dur. Il sentait son entrejambe dure contre sa jambe. Il avait envie de vomir, voire même de s'évanouir. Il pleurait, de lourds sanglots s'échappant de sa bouche.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? sanglota-t-il.

\- Shhhh, ricana Karofsky. Tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un t'entende pleurer, hein princesse ?

Mais Kurt ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer, il essayait d'étouffer des sanglots bruyants.

\- Bon, du coup je pense que c'est moi qui vais devoir te faire taire, dit Karofsky.

Et au lieu de le frapper comme s'y était attendu Kurt, deux lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Et Kurt pleura encore plus, parce que ce n'était pas les douces lèvres de Blaine, c'était les lèvres dégoûtantes de Karofsky.

Kurt essaya de toutes ses forces de le repousser, mais Karofsky était bien plus fort que lui. Il pouvait sentir ses hanches se coller contre les siennes, et sa langue forcer l'entrée dans sa bouche. Et tout ce que Kurt pouvait faire était pleurer, pleurer et pleurer.

Mais soudainement, le corps de Karofsky fut poussé loin de lui. Il entendit comme un bruit de coup de poing, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas lui qui était frappé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin ses yeux, il vit Blaine en train de frapper Karofsky, tellement fort qu'il entendait chaque coup, et il entendait aussi Blaine lui murmurer des choses, avec le visage le plus furieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Blaine, arrête.

Kurt essaya de parler mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester immobile là où il était, complètement terrifié et choqué.

\- Si tu t'approches une nouvelle fois de mon petit-ami, je raconterai à tout le monde ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est clair ?

Kurt entendait Blaine parler, mais comme à travers un mur. Son esprit était comme gelé.

\- Kurt, entendit-il Blaine l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Kurt bébé...

Blaine caressa la joue de Kurt, se retenant de pleurer aussi.

\- Bébé, parle-moi.

\- Il-il...

Kurt pleurait, pleurait, et Blaine le serrait dans ses bras, assis par terre.

\- Argh, cria-t-il de frustration.

Il laissa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine quelques secondes, cachant sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Blaine, il a-

\- Shhh, bébé, c'est bon, dit Blaine. Rentrons chez moi, d'accord ?

Kurt sanglota puis hocha la tête.

\- Ok.

Blaine aida Kurt à remettre ses vêtements lentement, assurant Kurt que tout allait bien et qu'il était en sécurité. Il passa une main dans les cheveux et caressa son dos, alors que des larmes continuaient à rouler sur ses joues.

\- Allons-y, murmura Blaine.

Il prit son sac et celui de Kurt, et enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à sortir de la pièce.

C'était comme si Kurt ne pouvait même plus porter son propre poids. Il était traumatisé, il ne pouvait pas parler, et Blaine avait peur qu'il finisse par se faire quelque chose de mal, alors il n'osait pas le lâcher des yeux.

\- Ça va aller, dit-il alors qu'ils étaient dans la voiture de Blaine, sur le chemin de sa maison. Blaine tint la main de Kurt durant tout le voyage et Kurt était assis là, fixant le paysage.

Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Blaine et allèrent directement dans sa chambre. Il posa leurs sacs par terre, et prit le flacon de médicaments de Kurt.

Kurt était assit sur le lit de Blaine et regardait fixement le sol. Il pleurait encore un peu, et ne disait absolument rien. Il ne regardait même pas Blaine en face.

\- Bébé ? l'appela Blaine, un regard inquiet sur le visage .

Kurt répondit simplement en faisant un petit bruit qui montrait qu'il l'écoutait. Blaine soupira.

\- Tu veux prendre tes cachets maintenant pour pouvoir te reposer un peu ? suggéra Blaine.

Il ne voulait créer aucun contact physique avec Kurt, car il ne voulait pas qu'il ai l'impression qu'il était Karofsky ou qu'il voulait lui faire du mal.

Kurt hocha la tête pour toute réponse et Blaine lui tendit la pilule, mais Kurt ne bougea pas sa main.

\- Ouvre la bouche, dit Blaine à Kurt.

Une fois que Kurt se fut exécuté, il posa le comprimé sous sa langue comme il le lui avait expliqué plus tôt. Il donna à Kurt l'eau, en tenant son menton pour qu'il puisse l'avaler, puis reposa le verre sur la table de nuit.

\- Ok, maintenant allonge-toi et détend-toi, d'accord ?

Kurt hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le lit. Blaine le couvrit avec les couvertures, mais ne lui embrassa pas le front cette fois.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ou que je reste avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- S-s'il te plait, souffla Kurt. R-reste.

Blaine hocha la tête, enleva ses chaussures et s'allongea à côté de Kurt, sans le toucher du tout.

\- Tu peux... bredouilla-t-il. Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

\- Bien sûr mon ange, toujours.

Blaine sourit et laissa Kurt s'allonger sur son bras, le serra fort et embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Kurt souffla alors d'une voix faible :

\- Merci.

 **~OoOoO~**

Ce que réalisa Kurt ensuite était qu'il se réveillait dans le lit de Blaine. Il était enroulé de couvertures chaudes et Blaine était juste à côté de lui

\- Blaine ? demanda Kurt dans un murmure, sa voix cassée et faible, probablement à cause de tout ce qu'il avait pleuré. Blaine ? répéta-t-il.

\- Tu es réveillé, sourit Blaine, se rapprocha de Kurt mais sans l'embrasser. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je... ça va, murmura Kurt.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Ça va aller, soupira-t-il. C'est juste – j'ai eu tellement peur Blaine.

Des larmes recommencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues.

\- Oh, bébé.

Blaine enroula ses bras autour de Kurt et le laissa pleurer dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'a sauvé, sanglota Kurt.

\- Je te sauverai toujours, chuchota Blaine. Je suis là, je serai toujours là. Je ne vais nulle part.

Et Kurt pleura jusqu'à s'endormir une nouvelle fois.

 **~OoOoO~**

Douze appels manqués attendaient Kurt sur son téléphone. Blaine l'avait probablement mis là après qu'il ait sonné, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à vingt-deux heures dans les bras de Blaine.

Kurt fronça les sourcils dans un regard inquiet, et réalisa qu'il y avait des appels manqués de Mary Margaret. Il soupira et la rappela. Elle décrocha tout de suite.

\- Où es-tu, bon-sang ? demanda-t-elle furieusement.

\- Je suis chez Blaine. Je suis désolé... Quelque chose est arrivé, dit-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller Blaine.

\- Quelque chose est arrivé ? Vraiment Kurt ? Tu ne m'avais jamais désobéi comme ça avant, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Vraiment.

\- Reviens maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu dormes chez Blaine.

\- Mais-

\- Il n'y a pas de 'mais'. Je suis ta tutrice légale et je suis responsable de toi, alors rentre tout de suite Kurt.

\- D'accord.

Il s'extirpa doucement des bras de Blaine en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, et se leva en changeant son boxer d'une seule main.

\- Je suis désolé.

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Kurt soupira nerveusement, cherchant son pantalon.

\- Kurt ? appela Blaine d'une voix endormie, incapable de voir Kurt à cause de l'obscurité de la pièce. Où vas-tu ?

\- Je rentre. Je... Mary Margaret est furieuse, je devais être là-bas à trois heures et j'ai complètement oublié, expliqua Kurt en allumant la lumière.

Blaine s'assit sur le lit, et Kurt se mit côté de lui, maintenant totalement habillé. Blaine prit sa main et le regarda, inquiet.

\- Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, Kurt... Tu dois lui dire, bébé.

Kurt secoua la tête.

\- Non, non. S'il te plait. On ne peut dire ça à personne.

\- Mais - ce qu'il a fait... Il doit payer pour ça Kurt, il-

\- Je-je ne pas que qui que ce soit ne soit au courant de ça, d'accord ? C'est... soupira Kurt. C'est humiliant.

Il dit ça comme s'il se débarrassait d'un énorme poids.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Blaine. Je ne le dirai à personne. C'est comme tu veux.

Kurt hocha la tête et embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Blaine.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- On peut ne plus jamais en parler ? Je veux juste oublier ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- D'accord, bébé. Tout ce qui te fera plaisir.

Kurt hocha la tête.

\- Je vais y aller, d'accord ?

Blaine soupira.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux rentrer ?

\- Oui, je vais bien.

\- Tu es sûr Kurt ?

\- Oui Blaine. Ça va, je te le promets.

\- Ok.

\- Je t'aime.

Il embrassa une nouvelle fois Blaine et se releva pour enfiler ses chaussures.

\- Attends, où est-ce que tu penses aller comme ça ? Je te ramène ! dit Blaine en se levant.

\- Non, c'est pas la peine Blaine.

\- Bien sûr que oui.

Blaine s'habilla rapidement et porta le sac de Kurt pour lui. Il descendirent les escaliers main dans la main, mais avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la porte d'entrée, ils furent interrompus par la mère de Blaine.

\- Où pensez-vous aller, les garçons ? demanda Angy, une main sur la hanche et les sourcils froncés.

\- Je ramène Kurt chez lui, lui répondit Blaine.

\- Oh, j'avais oublié qu'il ne vivait pas ici, sourit-elle. Mais en passant, je suis contente de vous croiser, il y avait quelque chose dont je voulais vous parler... Je serai rapide, promis.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, et Kurt resserra automatiquement sa prise autour de la main de Blaine.

\- Est-ce que vous portez des préservatifs ?

Ils la regardèrent tous les deux avec un regard coupable et Blaine fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on en avait besoin, vu que je déteste les préservatifs et que Kurt était vierge...

Kurt lui donna un coup dans l'épaule mais Blaine l'ignora et continua :

\- Et puis j'ai fait un test lorsqu'on est revenus de Californie, alors je pensais...

\- Comment savez-vous que nous avons... couché ensemble ? demanda Kurt, les joues écarlates.

\- Eh bien, disons que vous n'étiez pas vraiment discrets.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas parler de sexe s'il vous plait ? demanda Kurt en un souffle.

\- Maman, s'il plait, ne...

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien, j'ai juste-

\- Est-ce que Blaine t'a forcé à faire quoi que ce soit ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je lui coupe sa-

\- Non, il n'a rien fait, dit rapidement Kurt, les yeux solidement fermés. Je... je ne peux pas.

\- Maman, Kurt et moi traversons quelque chose. Tu pourrais ne pas...

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle. Vous pouvez y aller, mais... soyez prudents, ok ?

Kurt dit au revoir à Angy et couru pratiquement hors de la maison, et Blaine le suivit. Il ouvrit la portière de Kurt et entra lui-même du côté conducteur.

\- Attends Blaine, l'arrêta Kurt lorsqu'il fut sur le point de démarrer. Il regardait quelque chose par la fenêtre de la voiture.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Est-ce que c'est... Karofsky devant chez Rachel, en train de lui parler ?

\- O-oui ! s'emporta Blaine. Ce bâtard.

\- Je sais... Je... je le hais tellement.

Kurt grinça des dents et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Il ne voulait pas pleurer.

\- Je veux dire Rachel... Elle dit être notre amie et là – comment ai-je pu croire qu'elle était vraiment désolée...

\- On s'en fiche, on est là l'un pour l'autre Blaine, on a besoin de personne d'autre.

\- Je sais mais... Qu'est ce que Karofsky peut bien foutre ici ?

\- On peut juste y aller ? Je ne peux même pas le regarder, dit Kurt, les larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues.

\- Bébé, je suis désolé, je -

\- Ça va. Allons-y, souffla Kurt. Je ne veux pas le voir.

\- D'accord.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à l'orphelinat en silence. Kurt pleurait doucement et Blaine lui tenait la main.

Il se garèrent devant le bâtiment, et Blaine sortit de la voiture pour prendre le sac de Kurt et alla ouvrir la portière côté passager. Lorsque ce dernier descendit de la voiture, il se réfugia dans les bras de Blaine et pleura un moment contre lui. Lorsqu'il réussit à s'arrêter, il essuya ses larmes avec la main et essaya de sourire Blaine.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Blaine, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ça va aller, soupira Kurt. C'était vraiment horrible... Je ne veux jamais le revoir.

\- Je sais... Tu m'appelles si tu as besoin, hein ?

Kurt hocha la tête.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui, sourit Kurt.

\- Assure-toi juste de prendre des médicaments du soir une nouvelle fois si tu ne te sens pas bien, et ne bois pas cette limonade de merde que tu as bue ce matin, c'est mauvais pour toi, et-

Kurt fit un petit rire.

\- On dirait mon père.

\- Désolé, je m'inquiète juste.

\- Eh bien, c'est bon de finalement avoir quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi.

\- Je me soucie de toi. Et ce sera toujours le cas, sourit Blaine. Ne doute jamais de ça.

\- Je sais.

Kurt embrassa Blaine et soupira.

\- Je te vois demain, ok ?

Blaine tendit à Kurt son sac et soupira aussi.

\- Ok.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Pour toujours et à jamais, bébé.

* * *

 _ ***** Jake est l'ancien ami de Kurt, celui qui partageait sa chambre à l'orphelinat, dans le chapitre 1 :)_

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu (enfin, je me doute bien qu'une certaine partie vous aura plu plus qu'une autre...), et désolée s'il y a des fautes._

 _Encore une fois, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir, elles sont vraiment importantes (que ce soit pour moi ou pour l'auteur), même si c'est juste une petite ligne :) Juste histoire de donner vos impressions ou votre avis sur la fic..._

 _Je vous fait des bisous, et vous dit à dans deux semaines (maximum, promi !) pour le chapitre 9 !_


	9. Not Alone

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Et oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis dans les temps (même si il est tard..), j'ai pas mis plus de deux semaines comme je l'avais dit, alors je vous propose de sortir le champagne !_

 _Enfin bref... ce chapitre aurait dû être publié plus tôt dans la journée, mais une après-midi shopping totalement imprévue a fait irruption dans mon emploi du temps et... ok j'arrête là, on s'en fout complètement x) Toujours est-il que ce chapitre est là !_

 _Bref bref bref, encore une fois un gros merci aux review (auxquelles je vais répondre juste en dessous) et ajouts en favoris ou follows, ça fait super plaisir :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni Glee, ni cette fic._

* * *

CeliaCom7 : _Coucou ! :) Merci beaucoup ! Oui, le klex c'est un peu la base de la base quoi… ;) Karofsky est juste un gros sal*ud, c'est pas moi qui vais te contredire ! Et oui, Blaine est toujours là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive, c'est beau *-* Nooon Mary Margaret ne les séparerait jamais ! Elle était juste en colère que Kurt ne soit pas rentré à l'heure ^^ Pour Rachel y a rien à craindre, elle était vraiment sincère, enfin j'en dis pas plus, on a la réponse dans ce chapitre :) Ouiii on est d'accord, Quinn est géniale x) Et ben, voilà le chapitre suivant ! Et pour répondre à ta question, il y aura 25 chapitres en tout :) Bisous, bonne lecture !_

AnnaKlaineuse : _Salut ! Oui, comme tu dis la copulation Klaine est la chose la plus magnifique au monde x) Y a pas pire que Karofsky, il est horrible tout comme dans la série d'ailleurs (d'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas digéré le Blainofsky de la saison 6… enfin bref ^^ ) Je t'en prie, je pense que y en a plusieurs qui se feraient un plaisir de t'aider à lui couper la bite ! :') Eh bien voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ! :)_

Leaurka : _Salut ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! :) C'est cool d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ahah ;) Et de rien, c'est vraiment un plaisir de la traduire ! A bientôt ! :)_

Iheartlns : _Coucou ! Non, visiblement tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des pulsions de meurtres envers Karofsky :') Merci beaucoup ! (j'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur pour la traduction du lemon… x) Bisous !_

Apokhalypso : _Hey, salut ! Merci pour les reviews, et ça fait plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! :) (je réponds ici aux reviews que tu as laissées pour les premiers chapitres, même si du coup tu les verras plus tard ^^) Merci beaucoup ! Oui, certains personnages sont affreux (parfois on dirait que le sort s'acharne sur Kurt...), mais tout va bien aller pour lui au final :) Attends de voir la suite pour Rachel… j'en dis pas plus ;) Yep, le Angst tout comme le rating M sont bien justifiés ^^ Non, ne cède pas à tes envies de meurtres, c'est mal la violence :') Et ouiii les parents de Blaine sont adorables, je crois qu'ils font partie des meilleurs persos de la fic :') Eh bien merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir, et t'inquiète, je fais passer toutes les review à l' «autatrice» x) donc elle sera au courant de tes gentils messages :) Bisous, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !_

* * *

Après avoir ramené Kurt à l'orphelinat ce jour-là, Blaine retourna tout de suite chez lui, et réfléchit tout le long de sa route. Il pensa à tout ce que Karofsky avait fait à Kurt. Il voulait tuer Karofsky. Il n'avait jamais autant été énervé contre quelqu'un auparavant. Il avait presque envie d'appeler les flics pour qu'il soit arrêté, mais il savait que Kurt lui en voudrait s'il le faisait, alors il se ravisa. Quelque chose brûlait en lui, lorsqu'il pensait que quelqu'un avait touché Kurt de cette manière. Seulement lui avait le droit de toucher Kurt comme ça, Kurt était à lui.

Et la simple pensée que sa meilleure amie, presque sa sœur, était amie avec le connard qui avait osé touché son Kurt lui donnait envie de vomir.

Le chemin jusqu'à chez lui était rapide, et il avait tellement été distrait par ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était arrivé. Il gara sa voiture en face de la maison, et au lieu d'aller directement chez lui, il traversa la rue et se dirigea vers la maison de Rachel juste en face de chez lui. Il donna de grands coups à la porte, mais lorsque personne ne vint ouvrir, il prit la clé qu'il savait cachée sous un pot de fleurs sous la fenêtre. Il ouvrit alors la porte et entra, se précipitant vers les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Rachel.

\- Que foutait Karofsky ici ? cracha Blaine en ouvrant tout d'un coup la porte de sa chambre.

Rachel sursauta, alors qu'elle était assise sur son lit avec son téléphone à la main.

\- Blaine ?! Que fais-tu là ? C-comment es-tu entré ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de Blaine qui se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- On s'en fout ! Je te demande juste de me répondre !

\- Blaine, mes parents dorment, qu'est-ce que-

\- Répond-moi, ou je te jure que je vais-

\- Il est venu me demander si tu m'avais dit quelque chose à propos de lui. C'est tout.

\- Rachel, tu penses vraiment que je vais gober qu'il est simplement venu pour te demander ça ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Blaine posa une main sur son front et soupira nerveusement.

\- Mon Kurt... Mon ange...

\- Blaine, bon sang, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Il a abusé de Kurt. Et Kurt a essayé de le repousser, mais...

\- Quoi ?!

Les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillèrent et elle fixa Blaine.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi il était là Rachel.

\- Je te l'ai dit ! Il voulait me poser des questions, mais je lui ai dit de partir, okay ? Je ne lui ai même pas parlé !

Blaine soupira et s'assit sur le lit de Rachel, essayant de se détendre. Rachel s'installa à côté de lui et lui serra l'épaule.

\- Blaine, Kurt est mon ami aussi. Je pense que je mérite de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Il a embrassé Kurt, il l'a touché. Kurt pleurait, Rachel. Karofsky l'a agressé, souffla Blaine.

\- Blaine, on doit appeler la police, on doit-

\- Kurt ne veut pas que qui que ce soit sache ce qu'il s'est passé, soupira-t-il. Je dois respecter ça.

Rachel hocha doucement la tête et soupira :

\- Ok... Mais il doit quand même payer pour ça...

\- Je sais, mais on ne peut rien faire. Rien. Et tout ce que je ressens, c'est de la colère !

Rachel soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu veux dormir ici ? Tu sembles stressé...

\- Ouais, merci. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de dormir tout court, soupira Blaine.

 **~OoOoO~**

Mary Margaret était déjà couchée, et elle était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était Blaine qui appelait.

\- Allô ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix emplie de sommeil.

\- Gardez un œil sur Kurt, murmura Blaine. Quelque chose est arrivé aujourd'hui, il ne veut le dire à personne mais surveillez-le. Je pense qu'il va essayer de se faire du mal.

\- D'accord, d'accord, mais que s'est-il passé ?

Blaine raccrocha sans répondre.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt n'alla pas au lycée pendant quelques jours. A vrai dire, il avait peur de tomber sur Karofsky, alors il restait chez Blaine pendant les cours, et Blaine n'y allait pas non plus pour pouvoir rester avec Kurt. Mais au bout d'un moment, l'école finit par appeler Mary Margaret, et elle le força à y aller.

Ce jour-là, Blaine passa chercher Kurt, et la première chose que ce dernier fit dans la voiture une fois au lycée fut de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je ne pense pas que je peux le faire, murmura Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine. Je... je ne pourrais même pas le regarder sans pleurer, je...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? dit Blaine, essayant de le rassurer. On va attendre la sonnerie pour entrer, puis à midi on sortira pour manger avec Rachel, Quinn et Finn, et on s'en ira le plus tôt possible. Dieu merci, c'est un débile, et il ne prend aucun cours avancé.

\- On ne peut plus quitter le lycée à midi, soupira Kurt.

\- Je pense qu'on pourra si je donne un peu d'argent au gars de la sécurité.

Kurt fit un petit sourire.

\- Parfois j'oublie que tu es riche.

\- Bien, dit Blaine en se rapprochant de Kurt. Parce que c'est la dernière chose qui compte.

Kurt fit un petit rire et Blaine l'embrassa, doucement et tendrement pour commencer. Mais lorsqu'il tenta d'approfondir le baiser, des flashs de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Karofsky commencèrent à envahir son esprit, et il repoussa Blaine tout d'un coup. Ce dernier grogna, et s'aperçut alors que Kurt pleurait et tremblait.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je-je ne peux pas, sanglota Kurt. Je ne peux pas...

\- Je suis désolé mon ange, je suis tellement désolé...

\- Ça va, essaya de sourire Kurt en tentant d'arrêter de pleurer. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je suis le seul qui devrait être désolé.

\- Il posa sa main sur la joue de Blaine pour le calmer. Blaine soupira.

\- J'aurais voulu le tuer, Kurt, dit-il en posant une main derrière sa tête et l'autre dans son cou. Je l'ai frappé si fort, j'ai presque... soupira Blaine. Je voulais le faire, je sais que c'est horrible, mais je voulais vraiment le tuer.

Kurt donna à Blaine un regard compatissant et passa une main douce sur son bras.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais ? Tu es à moi. Je ne veux que personne d'autre ne te touche, continua Blaine en prenant le visage de Kurt en coupe. Ton magnifique corps... Rien qu'à moi.

Kurt rougit timidement.

\- Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour ne jamais reparler de ça...

\- Désolé, soupira Blaine.

\- Il lâcha Kurt, ouvrit sa portière, et il soupira une fois sorti lorsqu'il vit le nombre de regards braqués sur lui. Il marcha jusqu'à l'autre côté de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière de Kurt, et il lui serra fermement sa main.

\- Je serai tout le temps près de toi. Je te le promets.

Kurt hocha la tête.

\- Je t'aime.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Kurt, pourquoi es-tu si silencieux ? demanda Finn alors qu'ils étaient tous assis à une table du Cheesecake Factory, mangeant et riant. Tout le monde était heureux. Tout le monde, sauf Kurt.

\- Je vais bien.

Blaine et Rachel échangèrent un rapide regard avant que Kurt ne continue.

\- Je vais bien, mentit-il.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, intervint Quinn. On ne dira rien à personne.

\- Je dis que ce n'est rien, répéta Kurt, en jouant avec la nourriture sur son plateau. Je ne veux pas en parler. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

\- D'accord... dit Quinn. Alors, qui est prêt pour les vacances de printemps ?

\- Moi, totalement, s'exclama Rachel en tapant dans ses mains. J'ai demandé à mes parents si nous pouvions utiliser la maison de vacances en Californie pour les vacances de printemps, et ils ont accepté !

\- Pour nous tous ? demanda Finn, les sourcils relevés.

\- Oui ! Si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr.

\- Putain, bien sûr qu'on est d'accord ! dit Quinn, et ils hochèrent tous la tête en confirmation.

\- Et toi, Kurt ? demanda Rachel en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je ne peux pas acheter de ticket pour la Californie, Rachel, soupira-t-il.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Ma mère a dit qu'elle pouvait nous acheter les tickets. Les vacances sont dans six semaines, et ils sont moins chers quand on les achète un moins avant ! sourit-elle.

\- J-je... bien sûr, je... je dois juste – désolé...

Kurt se leva précipitamment et courut jusqu'aux toilettes du restaurant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'éclaboussa le visage d'eau, et poussa un long soupir. Il releva la tête, et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Et sans réfléchir, il leva le poing et donna un coup en plein dans son reflet, laissant une grande fissure sur le miroir et des coupures sur ses doigts. Il se laissa alors tomber au sol, commençant à pleurer et marmonnant dans sa barbe sur à quel point il était stupide.

Le vacarme qu'il avait fait avait probablement attiré l'attention des employés, car deux gars portant l'uniforme du restaurant entrèrent dans les toilettes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, bordel ?! hurla l'un des deux hommes. Tu vas devoir rembourser ça, tu-

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les coupa Blaine en entrant dans la pièce à son tour, se précipitant vers Kurt pour le prendre dans sas bras. Dites-moi juste quels sont les dommages et je payerai. Mais j'aurais besoin d'un kit de premiers secours, messieurs.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et obéirent, car ils savaient qui était Blaine – tout le monde le savait –, et ils quittèrent la pièce.

\- Kurt, bébé, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Blaine en embrassant doucement le font de Kurt.

\- Je-je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il. Tellement désolé...

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine, et ce dernier embrassa sa joue.

\- Shh, ça va, c'est bon. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Blaine prit la main de Kurt qui avait frappé la glace et enleva précautionneusement les bouts de verre ancrés dans ses doigts.

\- Je suis tellement stupide, Blaine. Si je n'avais pas – tout est de ma faute...

\- Ne dis plus jamais ça, l'arrêta Blaine. Ce que Karofsky t'a fait... Ce n'était en aucun cas ta faute. Il est dingue, ok ? Il est complètement fou, et ce n'est pas ta faute.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de se calmer.

L'employé revint et donna à Blaine le kit de premiers secours, et repartit de suite après.

\- Allez, dit Blaine en ouvrant la boîte. Je vais te soigner ça, d'accord ?

Kurt hocha la tête.

\- D'abord on désinfecte, murmura-t-il.

Il prit le désinfectant et le coton, et commença à nettoyer les plaies. Kurt ne broncha pas, et Blaine se figura que cela devait être parce qu'il était habitué à cette douleur.

\- Puis on couvre.

Et au bout de dix minutes, Blaine avait terminé. Kurt releva un sourcil.

\- Ou as-tu appris à faire ça ?

\- La vie me l'a appris, j'imagine, dit Blaine.

Il se releva et offrit sa main à Kurt pour l'aider à faire de même. Kurt la prit dans la sienne, et lorsqu'il fut debout, il serra Blaine étroitement dans ses bras, et laissa ce dernier déposer un baiser dans son cou.

\- Merci, murmura Kurt.

\- T'inquiètes pas, sourit Blaine. Rentrons chez moi regarder un film, d'accord ? Un peu de distraction sera la bienvenue je pense.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit Kurt en baissant les yeux sur son bandage à la main. Je dois être à l'orphelinat à quinze heures.

\- Oh…

\- Ça t'embête ? demanda Kurt avec un regard coupable.

\- Non bébé...

Blaine enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

\- Ça va. Et si tu veux je peux passer te chercher plus tard, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Allez, retournons en cours.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir retourner en cours ? demanda Finn alors qu'ils étaient en voiture, en train de se garer sur le parking du lycée.

Kurt hocha la tête.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Ok, allons-y alors.

Ils sortirent tous de la voiture, et se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans le lycée lorsqu'ils entendirent la sonnerie retentir. Kurt et Blaine couraient main dans la main en direction de la classe de chimie, et lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, Kurt s'arrêta.

\- Je vais aux toilettes, d'accord ?

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda tout de même Blaine.

\- Non ça va, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire. Je reviens de suite.

\- D'accord.

Blaine entra dans la classe, laissant Kurt derrière lui, et Kurt admira de là où il était le sourire de Blaine alors qu'il expliquait au professeur pourquoi il était en retard.

Kurt marcha jusqu'aux toilettes, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds comme il le faisait toujours, tout en tenant ses propres mains. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte des toilettes, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il commença à paniquer, ses mains commençant déjà à transpirer et son cœur à battre plus vite.

Tout le monde disait des choses du style « J'ai fait une crise de panique » pour plaisanter, mais probablement que peu de personnes savaient réellement à quoi ressemblait une vraie crise de panique.

Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez d'oxygène, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de respirer. Et il continua à supplier l'univers, ou dieu, ou peu importe qui pourrait l'entendre, que la personne qui occupait une cabine ne soit pas Karofsky. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se décider à sortir des toilettes, la porte s'ouvrit et Karofsky en sortit, les yeux fixés sur lui avec un regard furieux.

\- Je… je…

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses qu'il s'est passé, ou ce que ton cerveau te dit qu'il s'est passé, mais si tu dis quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un à propos de ça… dit Karofsky en se rapprochant de lui, à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Je te tuerai.

 **~OoOoO~**

Mary Margaret avait toujours fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que les enfants soient adoptés, adoptés non pas par n'importe qui, mais par une bonne famille, aimante. Elle s'assurait que tout serait parfait pour les enfants. Elle voulait voir les enfants heureux, c'était absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Et Kurt n'avait pas été là pour l'aider depuis si longtemps, depuis Noël à vrai dire, et il lui manquait en quelque sorte. Kurt était habituellement là pour l'aider à préparer les repas pour les petits, et elle avait l'impression qu'il avait fini par les oublier.

Parfois elle avait l'impression qu'elle était responsable de ce qu'était Kurt. Perdu, solitaire, brisé. Mais au moins il avait Blaine maintenant, et il allait peut-être finalement se faire adopter. Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Mary Margaret était assise dans la salle de visite, aux côtés d'un homme nommé Andrew Snow. Il était déjà venu ici auparavant avec sa femme pour parler à Kurt, mais cette dernière avait insulté Kurt et Mary Margaret l'avait fichue à la porte. Mais Andrew lui avait dit qu'il était à présent divorcé de sa femme, et que rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'avoir un enfant. Et cet enfant, il voulait que ce soit Kurt. Le meilleur ami d'Andrew était gay et son petit ami récemment mort d'un cancer. Andrew savait comment cela se passait pour les enfants gays, et il ne voulait plus que Kurt ait à faire à tout ça, plus maintenant.

Mary Margaret lui avait déjà parlé de problèmes de santé Kurt : l'automutilation, les troubles bipolaires, les tentatives de suicide, la dépression, ses agressions et harcèlement au lycée, mais Andrew avait tout de même insisté pour rencontrer Kurt.

Alors elle était assise là, aux côtés d'Andrew, en attendant que Kurt arrive, depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

\- Je suis désolée, M. Snow, il n'est pas en retard comme ça d'habitude… C'est juste qu'il a commencé à sortir avec ce garçon…

\- Blaine.

Kurt arriva soudainement, passant la porte, essoufflé, et s'assit près de Mary Margaret en face de l'homme de l'autre côté de la table. Il sourit à l'homme.

\- Il s'appelle Blaine.

\- Bien, bien, sourit Andrew en lui tendant sa main. Je m'appelle Andrew.

\- Oh, je me souviens de vous, dit Kurt avec un sourire sarcastique. Votre femme… elle… elle est très dure à oublier.

\- Ex-femme.

\- Oh… je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je me sens libre en fait, sourit Andrew.

\- M. Snow est venu car il aimerait t'adopter, Kurt.

Kurt laissa s'échapper un rire.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Kurt ! Nous avons déjà commencé à remplir les papiers, si tu veux tu peux même partir avec lui aujourd'hui.

\- Attendez, vous ne plaisantez pas ? sourit Kurt. Je pensais que ça prenait, genre, une année entière pour tous les papiers à remplir.

\- Non, non, dit Andrew en souriant. Je viens juste de terminer une chambre pour toi chez moi, et ce serait génial si tu-

\- Attendez, mais – Mary Margaret vous a déjà parlé de tout ? À propos des traitements, des problèmes, des –

\- Elle m'a dit. Elle m'a tout dit, Kurt. Et j'accepterai tout pour toi.

\- Et, il a montré qu'il a des droits légaux envers toi, ce qui fait que la démarche d'adoption ne sera pas aussi longue que d'ordinaire, intervint Mary Margaret.

\- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama Kurt. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé d'autres personnes de la famille…

\- Ton père et moi… avons eu quelques soucis à l'époque, et…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Comment pouvez-vous…

\- Kurt, je suis ton oncle, dit calmement Andrew, et Kurt sentit ses yeux s'humidifier après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Pourquoi votre nom est Snow ? Ça ne devrait pas être Hummel ?

\- C'est mon premier nom. Mon autre nom est Hummel, mais j'ai demandé à Mary Margaret de ne pas te le dire, parce que je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, ou-

\- Alors ça veut dire que vous connaissiez mon père ?

\- Oui. C'était mon frère.

\- Alors où étiez-vous tout ce temps ? s'écria Kurt, des larmes commençant à couler. Où étiez-vous lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital et que personne n'était là pour payer les soins ? Où étiez-vous lorsque je me suis fait agresser dans le parking de mon école et que personne n'a rien pu faire parce que mes parents n'étaient pas venus à la réunion –

\- Kurt, calme-toi, M. Snow essaie juste d'aider, s'il te plait…

\- D'aider ? M. Snow, si vous voulez vraiment m'aider, dites-moi seulement une chose, souffla Kurt. Où étiez-vous lorsque j'avais besoin de quelqu'un ? Lorsque j'avais besoin d'une famille !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu existais jusqu'à il y a six mois. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici je ne savais même pas que j'étais ton oncle !

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je vous laisse si vous voulez –

\- Non, Mary Margaret. Reste.

\- Kurt, je te jure que si j'avais su… Si j'avais su que tu étais mon neveu, je serais venu pour toi.

\- Comment avez-vous pu ne pas savoir ? Mon père était votre frère !

\- Mes parents n'acceptaient pas la relation de Burt avec Elizabeth. Ils lui ont donc demandé de rompre avec elle, mais il a refusé, et ils l'ont jeté dehors. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, lâcha Andrew. Lorsque je t'ai vu Kurt. Ce jour-là, des mois en arrière, j'ai revu Burt. Tu lui ressemblais tellement, et je n'arrivais pas à oublier ça. Après mon divorce avec ma femme, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de te retrouver, essayer de savoir qui étaient tes parents, et lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu étais mon neveu, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de venir ici.

\- Et vous êtes ici.

Durant tout le discours d'Andrew, Kurt avait continué à laisser couler ses larmes. Il les essuya d'un revers de main.

\- Et je suis là, affirma Andrew. J'adorerais t'avoir chez moi. Ce serait notre maison. Kurt, je te promets que je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour prendre soin de toi comme Burt aurait voulu que je le fasse. Je te le promets.

\- Je…

\- Ok, c'est beaucoup à digérer, dit Mary Margaret avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de sourire à Kurt. Kurt, pourquoi ne monterais-tu pas dans ta chambre pour prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ça –

\- Non, non, je n'ai pas besoin de temps pour réfléchir, dit Kurt en croisant ses bras. Je vais avec lui.

\- Quoi ? dirent Mary Margaret et Andrew en même temps.

\- Oui. C'est ma famille, et s'il a envie de s'occuper du gâchis que je suis –

\- Tu n'es pas un gâchis, Kurt. C'est juste un problème tout à fait gérable, dit Andrew.

\- Ok, Kurt. Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui, confirma Kurt en hochant la tête.

\- Alors va faire tes valises.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à mes grands-parents par contre ? Je sais que les parents de ma mère sont morts, mais, et vous parents à vous ?

\- Eh bien, ils ont eu quelques... soucis avec la loi.

Il s'éclaira la vois et bougea inconfortablement dans sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je te dirai lorsqu'on sera à la maison.

\- Oui… à la maison…

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Je me sens mal de faire ça sans Kurt, bouda Blaine.

Ils étaient chez Rachel, en train de regarder un film dans la salle de télévision – ça ressemblait plus à un théâtre qu'à une salle télé en réalité – et ils se faisaient un marathon de Doctor Who depuis dix-sept heures, et il était à présent vingt-deux heures.

\- Il a dit qu'il était occupé ! dit Quinn, la bouche remplie de popcorn. On ne va pas arrêter de vivre lorsque Kurt est occupé. Relaxe et amuse-toi.

\- Je ne peux pas m'amuser sans Kurt, murmura Blaine.

\- Bien.

Rachel se leva et éteint la télévision, faisant protester Finn.

\- Hé, pourquoi tu éteints ?

\- Eh bien, Blaine veut s'amuser !

Elle s'éloigna et marcha vers le meuble près de la télé, et en sortit une bouteille de vin, la levant pour la montrer à ses amis.

\- Alors amusons-nous !

Quinn et Finn se tapèrent dans la main et Blaine soupira.

\- Pourquoi on va boire ? On a cours demain !

\- Vis un peu, l'amoureux.

 **~OoOoO~**

Cette semaine avec Andrew fut la plus amusante qu'il avait jamais passée depuis la mort de ses parents. Andrew avait appelé le lycée pour leur dire que Kurt était malade et qu'il ne pourrait par conséquent pas venir en cours, pour qu'ils restent ensemble. Il se déconnectèrent du reste du monde, juste cette semaine pour se connaître l'un l'autre, sans télé, sans téléphones, sans rien d'électronique : une semaine oncle/neveu, comme l'avait dit Andrew.

Andrew et Kurt étaient allés au magasin pour acheter des objets pour la chambre de Kurt. Au début, Kurt avait eu peur d'acheter toutes ces choses, mais Andrew lui avait fait changer d'avis.

\- On ne peut pas dépenser tant d'argent ! Comment peut-on se permettre ça ?

\- J'ai de l'argent Kurt, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Mais tu n'es pas un propriétaire de boulangerie ?

\- Je possède vingt-sept boulangeries dans tout le pays, ne t'inquiète pas gamin. Prends tout ce que tu veux.

Kurt acheta un miroir, deux jolies lampes, des couettes, des oreillers, des housses d'oreillers, tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce dont il avait toujours eu envie.

Puis après ça, ils rentrèrent chez _eux_ , et décorèrent la chambre de Kurt, en finissant par décorer la maison entière pendant le week-end. Il y avait des peintures partout dans la maison, des décorations, et même un nouveau canapé acheté par Andrew.

La semaine était vite passée. Ils étaient allés faire du shopping, Kurt avait choisi les vêtements d'Andrew et Andrew les vêtements de Kurt. Kurt acheta même un nœud papillon à Blaine, et il avait comme l'impression qu'Andrew essayait de rattraper toutes les années passées.

C'était leur dernier jour de « repos », la semaine était passée et il était temps pour Kurt de retourner en cours et Andrew au travail. Ils étaient devenus assez proche, et Andrew faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que Kurt soit heureux et à l'aise dans sa – leur – nouvelle maison.

Ils étaient assis dans le salon, sur le nouveau canapé, en train de regarder Funny Girl. Kurt avait voulu montrer à Andrew son film préféré, et il avait réalisé combien ils avaient appris l'un sur l'autre… il avait passé l'une des meilleures semaines de sa vie. Une semaine où il avait pu complètement oublier ses problèmes avec Karofsky.

\- Je pensais que ça allait être un film drôle, dit Andrew avec un regard confus tourné vers la télé une fois le film terminé, tout en continuant à manger sa crème glacée.

\- Tu ne l'as pas aimé ? demanda Kurt avec un regard un peu déçu.

\- Non, c'était bien, sourit Andrew avant de poser sa glace. Mais il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler.

\- Est-ce que tu me renvoies ? demanda Kurt, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non, sourit son oncle. J'ai juste réalisé… que tu n'as pas d'ordinateur, et que ton téléphone est assez vieux.

Kurt releva ses sourcils.

\- Hum, oui…

\- Alors je t'ai acheté quelque chose…

Andrew se releva et s'agenouilla sur le sol. Il sortit une grande boîte de dessous le canapé et le tendit à Kurt, toujours assis.

Kurt sourit et fixa la boîte, en quelque sorte effrayé à l'idée de l'ouvrir. Son sourire retomba lorsqu'il vit à l'intérieur le nouvel Iphone, toujours dans sa boîte, ainsi que le nouvel ordinateur d'Apple, également dans sa boîte.

\- C'est… c'est beaucoup trop…

\- Non, ce n'est pas trop, répliqua Andrew, les sourcils froncés.

\- Cette semaine… allez, tu m'as déjà donné tellement, tu m'as donné une chambre, on a décoré la maison entière, je t'ai déjà fait acheter tellement –

\- Tu ne m'as rien fait acheter, d'accord ? dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt. Je l'ai fait parce que tu es mon neveu et disons que… je rattrape tous les Noëls que j'ai manqué…

\- Je –

\- Kurt, tout ce que je te donne, je te le donne parce que j'en ai envie, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiètes pas à propos de ça ! Je veux juste que tu sois à l'aise et heureux, ok ?

Kurt hocha la tête et fit un grand sourire.

\- Merci. Pour tout.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt essayait toujours de comprendre comment son nouvel Iphone fonctionnait. Andrew avait jeté son ancien téléphone, il l'avait littéralement jeté à la poubelle. Il voulait que Kurt ait un nouveau téléphone, un nouveau numéro, une nouvelle vie. Kurt ne protesta pas, car il avait de toute façon peu de personnes qui l'appelaient.

Alors il était dans sa chambre, réglant son nouvel ordinateur, se demandant comment il en était arrivé là. Maintenant, tout était différent. Ses vêtements, son téléphone, même son sac à dos, sa vie avait complètement changé. Il avait une famille à présent.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Il me manque, Quinn ! murmura Blaine pendant leur premier cours de la journée, Anglais, tous les deux assis au fond de la classe. Ça fait cinq jours !

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, d'accord ? C'est un grand garçon, il va bien !

\- Je n'arrive pas à crois qu'il ne m'ait pas dit qu'il a été adopté ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour –

\- Blaine ! intervint le professeur. Je te le dis pour la dernière fois : silence !

\- Excusez-moi.

Kurt était là, ouvrant la porte avec un papier dans la main qu'il tendit au professeur. Ce dernier hocha la tête après l'avoir lu et lui dit d'aller s'asseoir. Kurt était sur le point de s'exécuter, s'asseyant à l'endroit où lui et Blaine avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir, et lorsque Blaine le vit, il se leva de sa chaise et le rejoignit, ignorant ce que lui disait son prof. Il enlaça étroitement Kurt avant que ce dernier ne puisse s'asseoir, et lui embrassa doucement le cou.

\- Mon dieu, tu étais où ? lui murmura Blaine. Tu m'as manqué !

\- Blaine –

\- Maintenant, est-ce que vous pourriez vous asseoir tous les deux ?! cria le professeur.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas vu mon petit ami pendant une semaine, Laissez-moi au moins l'enlacer !

\- Eh bien, va l'enlacer dehors ! Je n'ai aucune envie de voir ça ! Au bureau du principal !

\- Mais –

\- Maintenant !

Kurt et Blaine sortirent de la classe, et à peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Blaine écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, lui donnant un long, profond et avide baiser.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! souffla Blaine. Où étais-tu ?

\- Je –

\- Et tes habits ! Ils sont géniaux ! Que –

\- Mary Margaret ne t'a pas dit ?

\- Que tu as été adopté ? Oui ! J'étais content pour toi, mais après tu as complètement disparu !

\- Je suis désolé. Mon oncle et moi –

\- Ton oncle ? demanda Blaine, un sourcil relevé. Depuis – depuis quand as-tu un oncle ?

\- Eh bien… longue histoire…

\- On a le temps !

\- Non, on n'a pas le temps, dit Kurt en secouant la tête. On doit aller au bureau du principal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Blaine avec un regard un peu blessé et confus.

\- Rien, allons-y.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Je n'en reviens pas qu'on ait été collés, s'écria Blaine.

\- C'est ta faute, soupira Kurt dans la bibliothèque silencieuse, assis côte à côte sans se toucher.

\- Non, répliqua Blaine les sourcils foncés. C'est la faute de notre prof homophobe, pourquoi dis-tu que c'est ma faute ?

\- Je ne sais pas Blaine, mais depuis l'incident avec Karofsky, tu me suis de partout ! C'est insupportable !

\- Oh… soupira Blaine en fixant ses pieds. Je suis désolé, je – je voulais juste te protéger, je –

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges ! Je ne suis pas un enfant Blaine !

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il. Je… je n'avais pas réalisé que tu ne voulais plus que je sois avec toi -

\- Non, non…

Kurt prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne et lui embrassa le front.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, c'est juste que… c'est que… oublies ça, je – je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je –

\- Kurt, c'est… ça va, sois juste honnête avec moi, c'est tout ce que je demande.

\- C'est juste que des fois j'ai l'impression que tu ne sors avec moi que parce que tu penses que tu dois me protéger, et que lorsque je n'aurais plus besoin de protection, tu me quitteras… dit doucement et calmement Kurt, mais il sonnait un peu comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer, et il fixa sa main qui tenait celle de Blaine.

\- Hé, regarde-moi, dit Blaine, et Kurt le regarda avec ses yeux humides. Je t'aime, d'accord ? Je t'aime, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Kurt.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Kurt.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt et Blaine étaient dans la voiture de Blaine, en direction de la nouvelle maison de Kurt, car le brun avait insisté pour rencontrer son oncle.

\- Alors, à quoi il ressemble ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il est super. Il a hâte de te rencontrer, sourit Kurt. Il est vraiment génial.

\- Oh… soupira Blaine. Eh bien, je suis content.

En réalité, Blaine était jaloux. Jaloux du fait qu'il n'était plus le seul à rendre Kurt heureux à présent.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda ce dernier. Tu agis bizarrement depuis ce matin.

\- Je vais bien, c'est juste que tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

\- Oh, d'accord…

\- En fait non, je ne vais pas bien, admit Blaine, peut-être un peu trop fort. Je ne vais pas bien, parce que tu m'as laissé une semaine sans m'appeler ou m'envoyer de message une seule fois. J'étais tellement inquiet, et toi tu ne t'es même pas dérangé à me dire que tu avais été adopté ! Tu ne crois pas que c'est quelque chose d'important ? Et que c'est peut-être quelque chose que tu aurais pu partager avec ton petit ami ?!

\- Eh bien, désolé, je n'étais pas au courant que je devais confier toute ma vie à mon petit-ami ! s'énerva Kurt. Tu devrais être heureux pour moi !

\- Je suis heureux pour toi ! C'est juste putain de dur de ne pas penser au fait que maintenant que tu as une famille, tu vas me laisser parce que tu n'auras plus besoin de moi !

\- Mais non je ne vais pas te laisser ! Arrête de flipper à propos de tout ! Après tout ce temps, je suis enfin heureux et toi tu trouves le moyen de tout ruiner !

Après ces paroles, Blaine resta silencieux, se concentrant uniquement sur la route, et Kurt commença à se sentir coupable de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Je – je suis désolé, j'étais juste tellement heureux du fait que j'avais une famille que j'ai oublié tout le reste.

\- Et j'ai peur que ce soit le cas pour toujours.

\- Ça ne sera pas le cas ! Je t'aime plus que tout.

Au moment où il prononça ses mots, ils venaient d'arriver à destination, et Blaine se gara devant la maison de Kurt.

\- Jolie maison, dit-il.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait m'écouter ? soupira Kurt. Regarde-moi, juste… s'il te plait.

Blaine avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains, mais lorsque Kurt en prit une dans la sienne, il releva la tête pour regarder Kurt, qui lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Je t'aime, d'accord ? dit-il en pressant la main de Blaine dans la sienne. Et je t'aimerai toujours.

Blaine hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés et les yeux embrumés.

\- Ok.

Kurt se rapprocha alors et embrassa doucement les lèvres de Blaine, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et le serrant fort contre lui. Et alors que les choses commençaient à se réchauffer, quelqu'un cogna contre la vitre de la voiture du côté de Blaine, et Kurt vit que ce quelqu'un était Andrew.

\- Hé, les garçons ! les salua-t-il lorsque Blaine descendit la fenêtre avec un soupir agacé. Tu dois être Blaine !

Il lui tendit sa main pour que Blaine la serre, ce qu'il fit avec un faux sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Ravi de te rencontrer

\- Moi aussi.

\- Eh bien, entrez, je nous ai préparé un petit repas !

Andrew se retourna et entra dans la maison, laissant la porte d'entrée ouverte.

\- Eh bien, il est… cool, dit Blaine en s'éclairant la gorge.

\- Il y a juste une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite… soupira Kurt. Il ne veut pas que j'aille à L.A. avec vous pendant les vacances.

\- Quoi ?! cria Blaine avant de se reprendre. Désolé… Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne veut pas ?

\- Il dit qu'il ne veut pas que je parte alors que je viens à peine d'arriver.

\- C'est juste pour une semaine ! Pas pour toujours !

\- J-je sais, c'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais –

\- C'est toi qui ne veut pas venir, ou –

\- Mais non, bien sûr que je veux venir !

\- Alors je vais le convaincre de te laisser partir.

 **~OoOoO~**

A peine entrèrent-ils dans la maison que Andrew et Kurt l'emmenèrent dans tous les recoins, pour tout lui faire visiter. La maison n'était pas immense, mais elle n'était pas petite non plus, elle était d'une taille normale. Mais Blaine savait que Kurt avait aidé à décorer la maison, il y avait une touche de son petit ami dans chaque pièce de la maison.

Puis Andrew leur dit que le repas qu'il avait préparé devait être prêt, alors ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger et s'installèrent à table. Il y avait toute sorte de nourriture, des muffins, des pancakes, des cookies, tout ce que voudrait manger une personne pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Alors Andrew, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie exactement ? demanda Blaine avec un regard suspicieux.

\- Je possède quelques boulangeries.

Blaine hocha la tête.

\- Alors vous êtes riche ?

\- Blaine !

\- Non, ça va Kurt, et oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Blaine prit un muffin du petit panier marron et mordit dedans, les yeux fixés sur Andrew. Son regard se fit vite assez menaçant, et il plissa ses yeux et fronça ses sourcils.

\- Et comment avez-vous trouvé Kurt exactement ?

\- J'ai engagé quelqu'un pour le retrouver.

\- Qui exactement ?

\- Ok ! dit Kurt en essayant de forcer un rire. Qui veut des cookies ?

\- Je trouve ça vraiment étrange que vous ne l'ayez retrouvé qu'après plus de cinq ans.

\- Blaine, arrête ça.

\- Ecoutez Andrew, Kurt est toute ma vie, alors si vous le faites souffrir de quelque manière que ce soit…

\- Ok, ok, pas de menaces, dit Andrew en relevant un sourcil. Kurt est mon neveu. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

\- Blaine, je pense que tu devrais partir, lui dit Kurt en fixant son assiette.

\- Q-quoi ?

\- Tu es en train d'insulter mon oncle, Blaine ! Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

\- Eh bien, toi tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il arrive soudainement ici en disant qu'il ne savait pas que tu existais et qu'il –

\- Blaine, va-t'en ! Je te rappelai plus tard, juste…Rentre chez toi et clame-toi, d'accord ?

Blaine soupira et jeta sa serviette sur la table.

\- Peu importe.

Il sortit de la maison et claqua la porte derrière lui.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Andrew avec un regard légèrement confus.

\- Il est un peu… protecteur envers moi, je crois. Il s'inquiète juste pour moi.

\- Ok, dit Andrew en hochant la tête. Alors va le chercher et dit-lui de revenir.

\- Mais il t'a insulté et –

\- Parce qu'il t'aime, Kurt. Il te veut en sécurité.

\- …Ok.

Alors c'est ce que Kurt fit. Il se précipita hors de la maison et criant le nom de Blaine, et Dieu merci il était toujours là, dans sa voiture. Il descendit la fenêtre de sa voiture, l'air assez contrarié.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il assez fort pour que Kurt l'entende de là où il était, sous le porche. Puis il descendit de la voiture et marcha vers lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça, je –

\- Ça va.

Kurt enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Blaine lorsqu'il l'atteint, et il lui embrassa la joue.

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, sourit-il. Ça va.

\- Je déteste me disputer avec toi, murmura Blaine en faisant la moue.

\- Ne nous disputons pas alors

Il embrassa la joue de Blaine une nouvelle fois et Blaine posa sa tête contre son torse.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Rentrons finir de manger, dit-il en prenant la main de Blaine dans la sienne. Et convainc-le de me laisser partir à L.A. avec vous.

\- Je pense que ça va être quelque chose d'assez dur à faire.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- J'ai appelé cette réunion « Convaincre l'oncle de Kurt de le laisser venir à L.A. avec nous » ! dit Rachel, assise sur le canapé.

Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés chez Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn et Finn, dans son salon en train de manger des cookies et du popcorn. Rachel avait imposé cette réunion après qu'ils aient fini de regarder le film de leur soirée films hebdomadaires tous les vendredis.

\- Tu n'avais pas un meilleur nom ? demanda Quinn avec un froncement de sourcil.

\- On s'en fiche du nom Quin ! protesta Blaine qui était enlacé avec Kurt sur l'un des canapés, avant de lui lancer du popcorn dessus. Ce qui importe, c'est d'arriver à faire venir Kurt avec nous à L.A. pour les vacances de printemps ! C'est seulement dans quelques semaines, on doit agir !

\- Hm-hm, confirma Rachel. Alors, mon plan est de kidnapper l'oncle de Kurt, le mettre dans un sous-sol pendant une semaine, et lorsqu'on reviendra il n'aura même pas remarqué que nous sommes partis !

\- Rachel ce plan est nul, dit Quinn.

\- J'ai une idée, intervint Finn en levant sa main.

\- Oui Finn, dit-nous ton incroyable idée, dit sarcastiquement Kurt, faisant Finn lui lancer un coussin dessus.

\- Ecoutez-moi, commença-t-il en se levant – car il était assis sur le sol – pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. On a qu'à inviter son oncle pour le dîner avec les parents de Rachel et Blaine, qui se chargeront de le convaincre !

\- C'est… pas une mauvaise idée, admit Blaine.

\- Je suis contente qu'on loupe la soirée Sadie Hawkins pour ça, c'est bien plus intéressant, dit Quin la bouche remplie de cookies.

Ils sourirent tous.

\- Et vous avez gaspillé tout ce temps à me détester… dit Kurt, la voix endormie avant de bailler.

\- Kurt, Rachel et moi nous sommes excusées un million de fois…

\- Et c'est tout pardonné. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les filles.

\- Kurt, tu baves sur mon T-shirt, dit Blaine à un Kurt à moitié endormi, qui essuya sa bouche avec sa main.

\- Désolé, murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

\- Kurt c'est sérieux ! Si tu ne viens pas à L.A. avec nous on va mourir ! cria Rachel, peut-être un peu trop fort.

\- Je suis désolé d'être votre oxygène, mais c'est la faute de Blaine si je suis aussi fatigué.

\- Eh ben… souffla Finn, les sourcils relevés.

\- C'est sexy… Je le savais que vous étiez des sex-addicts, sourit Quinn.

\- Fermez-la, murmura Kurt. Il m'a fait aller marcher avec lui aujourd'hui. Je suis épuisé.

Rachel fit un petit rire avant de reprendre.

\- Bien, retour à l'opération « C.O.K.D.L.L.V.A.L.A » !

\- Et c'est quoi ça ? demanda Blaine.

\- Opération « Convaincre l'oncle de Kurt de le laisser venir à L.A. » !

\- Bien ! dit Quin. Kurt, réveille-toi !

\- Laisse-le se reposer, dit doucement Blaine en passant une main dans les cheveux de son petit-ami.

\- Ok, seulement n'oublie pas de convaincre ton oncle de venir chez moi pour le dîner demain. Moi je vais demander à Marie de préparer un repas pour dix personnes, et inviter tes parents. Vous, vous avez juste à être là demain à dix-neuf heures, d'accord ?

\- Ça marche.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Eh bien, je suis heureuse que tu aies de vrais amis à présent, mais… vous n'étiez pas censés être à une danse ou quelque chose dans le genre ? On a même acheté une robe, demanda la mère de Rachel lorsque ses amis quittèrent la maison à vingt-trois heures.

\- Nous avons décidé de ne pas y aller.

Rachel haussa les épaules et sourit à son père qui arrivait dans les escaliers.

\- Donc je pensais... Que diriez-vous d'un dîner Anderson-Berry demain ? J'ai demandé à Marie de préparer un repas pour dix et –

\- Dix ?! On est six ! s'écria son père.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai aussi invité mes amis ! Et l'oncle de Kurt ! sourit Rachel.

\- Ok Rachel, dis-nous ce qu'il se passe, soupira sa mère.

\- J'ai besoin de vous pour convaincre l'oncle de Kurt de le laisser venir avec nous à L.A. pendant les vacances.

\- Quoi ? Je pensais qu'il venait. On a même acheté les tickets !

\- Il a été adopté alors… oui.

\- Est-ce que Angy et Brian sont au courant de ça ? demanda le père de Rachel en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Ils sont sûrement en train de se faire mettre au courant…

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Tu veux qu'on t'aide à convaincre un gars qu'on ne connait même pas de laisser le gamin qu'il vient juste d'adopter venir avec vous à L.A. avec toi ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclama Brian, le père de Blaine.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine en train de parler, Blaine adossé contre le frigo.

\- Allez, s'il vous plait ! Je veux vraiment, vraiment que Kurt vienne avec nous, s'il vous plaaaaiiiit !

\- Non, pas question, dit fermement Brian.

\- Allez, Brian, insista Angy.

\- Oui, s'il te plait papa, supplia Blaine.

\- …Bien, mais c'est Angy qui se chargera de parler.

 **~OoOoO~**

Blaine et Rachel passèrent la journée à tout préparer pour la soirée avec l'oncle de Kurt. Ils achetèrent un délicieux dessert, la gouvernante de Rachel avait préparé toute sortes de plats, et à dix-huit heures, ils avaient l'impression d'avoir préparé la maison pour une fête.

Puis Quinn, Finn et Blaine arrivèrent chez Rachel, tous habillés parfaitement. Kurt avait envoyé un message à Blaine pour lui dire qu'il était en route, et les parents de Blaine étaient déjà là, également bien habillés et excités à propos du plan monté.

\- Ok, tout le monde ! cria Rachel depuis la troisième marche des escaliers pour que tout le monde puisse la voir. C'est l'heure ! Kurt arrive bientôt et on doit se tenir prêts, donc tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, lumière, caméra, et action !

Finn applaudit et les autres retournèrent à leurs conversations. Finn enlaça Rachel et l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, alors que Quinn était avachie dans le canapé en train de manger des cookies comme le stéréotype de la femme enceinte, et Blaine vint s'assoir près d'elle.

\- Tu es nerveux ? demanda-t-elle à celui-ci, la bouche pleine.

\- Oui, répondit-il en se tortillant les mains.

\- Ça va aller, s'il ne le laisse pas venir on restera ici aussi.

\- Ouais, acquiesça Blaine. Ouais.

La sonnette retentit et Blaine se leva rapidement pour aller ouvrir. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, il vit Kurt se tenir là, portant ses magnifiques vêtements et ses cheveux toujours parfaitement coiffés.

\- Bébé !

Blaine l'accueillit avec un grand sourire et un câlin, et il lui donna un long et profond baiser, ignorant complètement la présence de son oncle.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, rit Kurt. C'était pour quoi ça ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Hum, je ne peux pas embrasser mon petit-ami quand j'en ai envie ?

Lorsque Blaine tourna la tête pour saluer son oncle, Rachel avait déjà agi et il était dans le salon en train de parler aux parents de Blaine et de Rachel.

\- J'ai l'impression que tes parents apprécient mon oncle, sourit Kurt, faisant rire Blaine qui lui embrassa la joue.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda-t-il. Parce que sinon, on pourra rester ici…

\- Non, non, c'est bon.

Il embrassa les lèvres de Blaine et passa ses mains derrière sa tête.

\- Je veux vraiment y aller.

\- D'accord.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison, et Blaine salua l'oncle de Kurt poliment cette fois-ci, lui disant qu'il avait l'air bien. On les appela pour leur dire que le repas était prêt, et ils s'assirent tous autour de la table, tout le monde complimentant la cuisine et mangeant beaucoup. Tout se passait bien et ils mangeaient et riaient, et parlaient de tout jusqu'à ce que _la_ question arrive une fois que Blaine eut perdu sa patience.

\- Pourquoi ne laissez-vous pas Kurt venir à L.A avec nous ? dit tout d'un coup Blaine d'une voix forte, et tout le monde arrêta de parler et fixa Blaine.

\- Excuse-moi ? demanda Andrew.

\- M. Snow, ce que Blaine veut dire c'est que –

\- Non, Blaine interrompit Rachel. C'était exactement ce que je voulais dire Merde, pourquoi vous ne voulez pas le laisser venir avec nous ?

\- Eh bien je –

\- Vous voyez ! Vous n'avez même pas de vraie réponse !

\- Blaine –

\- Non Kurt ! Si tu ne parles pas pour toi-même, je vais le faire !

\- Non, j'allais dire que tu as raison, dit calmement Kurt, surprenant Blaine. Kurt continua en essayant de ne pas paraître impoli. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait, mais je sais que tu te soucies de moi, continua-t-il en se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger vers son oncle à l'opposé de la table. Et que tu essaies de m'offrir des cadeaux, et tout pour te rattraper de mes années passées à l'orphelinat. Mais tu peux me donner tous les cadeaux et tout l'argent que tu veux, rien ne pourra effacer mes années seul à l'orphelinat, soupira Kurt en posant une main sur l'épaule de son oncle. Et d'ailleurs je ne veux pas qu'elles s'effacent, parce que tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce qui m'est arrivé, m'a fait grandir et fait maintenant fait partie de moi. Et je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser partir, je – je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais… ça va aller. Blaine prendra soin de moi. Il le fait toujours.

Kurt regarda Blaine de l'autre côté de la table et ils se sourirent.

\- Toujours, articula silencieusement Blaine.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence gênant, Rachel se leva de sa chaise avec un grand sourire.

\- Eh bien, je crois que Kurt vient avec nous à L.A., n'est-ce pas M. Snow ?

Andrew sourit.

\- Oui.

Tout le monde autour de la table l'acclama, et Kurt enlaça son oncle. Rachel leur sourit.

\- Je crois qu'on part en Californie !

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! :) Le prochain chapitre sera donc leurs vacances en Californie._

 _Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas s'il sera publié dans une ou deux semaines. Vu que c'est les vacances, ce sera peut être possible que je le termine en une semaine, mais je préfère ne rien promettre._

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review avant de partir, surtout ;)_

 _Du coup, je vous dit à la prochaine, et vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ! Bisous ! :)_


	10. California

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Et voilà le chapitre 10 de la traduction de The Diary Of Nobody ! Déjà, woah ! On en est à plus de 40 reviews, avec 12 favoris et 21 follows, et c'est incroyable, alors merci à tous ceux qui ont participé à ça ! :) Quand j'ai commencé à traduire cette fic, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce résultat (surtout pas au bout de 10 chapitres), alors ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir :)_

 _Je suis désolée, d'avoir mis plus de temps que prévu pour la publication, mais mon ancien ordinateur est définitivement mort (paix à son âme) alors que j'avais commencé dessus la trad' de ce chapitre et que je n'avais aucune autre copie... Du coup, le temps de m'acheter un nouvel ordi et de recommencer la traduction, bah je suis en retard... sorry :/_

 _Ah oui aussi je pensais : vu que parfois je mets pas mal de temps à poster, je me demandais si vous voudriez avoir des petits résumés des chapitres précédents au début ? Parce que je sais que parfois c'est difficile de se rappeler de tout, surtout quand on suit plusieurs fics à la fois ^^ Donc je sais pas, dites-moi ! (ça me dérangerait pas du tout)_

 _Bref, trêve de blablatage, je vous laisse à ce dixième chapitre, qui, malgré les apparences, sera loin d'être l'un des plus joyeux… Bref, j'en dis pas plus, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni Glee, ni cette fanfiction._

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Apokhalypso : _Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que y a pas mal de disputes, mais bon tant que ça fini bien, ça va... C'est sûr que c'est agréable de revoir Andrew (son oncle, du coup x), surtout en sachant qu'il est divorcé de sa femme ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! C'est sûr que Glee sans clichés ne serait pas Glee :') Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré tout ce qui s'y passe... A plus ! :)_

CeliaCom7 : _Salut ! Merci pour ta review :) Oui, l'oncle de Kurt est tout à fait sincère ahah, c'est vrai que c'est étrange au début mais finalement on s'y fait, et c'est une bonne chose pour Kurt. Oui, Karofsky est absolument horrible, mais on reviendra à son sujet dans seulement quelques chapitres. Oui, c'est sûr que pour une fois que Kurt est bien entouré et se sent bien, ça fait plaisir :) Malheureusement... enfin je te lire la suite :') Ahah, du klex, suspense suspense... :p Bisous, bye ! :)_

AnnaKlaineuse : _Salut, merci pour ta review ! Mais qui au monde aime voir notre Kurtie triste ? :( J'adore toutes ces idées de torture envers Karofsky x) J'avoue que je le porte pas dans mon cœur non plus... Et voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bye :)_

Iheartlns : _Coucou ! Oui, la mission était pas mal, on reconnait bien la Rachel de la série dans ce genre de choses x) Et oui, Kurt mérite tout ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde, son adoption par son oncle était géniale ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Bisous !_

* * *

Ils étaient au LAX, l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine et Finn. Tous heureux et particulièrement excités.

Kurt n'était jamais sorti de l'Ohio, et n'avais jamais vu la mer en réalité. Pour Blaine, c'était seulement un énième voyage en Californie, mais c'était quelque chose d'énorme pour Kurt.

Kurt suivit silencieusement Rachel et Blaine à travers l'aéroport, et Quinn et Finn sautillaient derrière, observant tout autour d'eux et souriant aux autres personnes. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande voiture, comme une limousine mais avec de grosses roues, qui les attendait en face de l'aéroport. Rachel alla parler au conducteur, et un homme arriva pour les aider avec leurs bagages.

\- C'est incroyable, s'exclama Quinn en entrant dans l'immense voiture.

Sur la route, Blaine et Rachel passèrent leur temps à leur expliquer où ils se trouvaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant la maison dans laquelle Blaine et Rachel avaient passé leur enfance. C'était magnifique, toutes les voitures de luxes, les grands bâtiments, le panneau Hollywood, les palmiers… tout était incroyable. Cela leur prit environ une heure avant d'arriver à la maison de Rachel, et ils arrivèrent aux alentours de dix heures du matin. La maison de vacances de Rachel ressemblait plus à un hôtel particulier qu'à une maison, en réalité. Blaine était déjà venu des dizaines de fois, mais les autres encore jamais. Ils étaient donc plus qu'impressionnés lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes et virent les immenses escaliers en verre, les portes en verre, et tous les objets couteux, comme la grande sculpture en argent, le grand écran plat ou la table de billard.

\- D'accord alors, Kurt et Blaine, vous allez partager la dernière chambre du couloir à l'étage, Quinn et moi partagerons celle d'avant, et Finn et Shane partageront la première du couloir, annonça Rachel en arrivant avec ses amis dans le salon.

\- Qui est Shane ? demanda Quinn.

Quinn observait toute la maison, bouche bée, tandis que Kurt était agrippé au bras Blaine, et Finn sourit à Rachel en lui tenant la main.

\- Shane vient ? demanda Blaine avec un froncement de sourcil. Je croyais qu'on en avait parlé – merde Rachel !

\- Quoi ?! C'était mon meilleur ami lorsqu'on vivait ici ! Je pensais que vous alliez l'aimer ! protesta Rachel en lâchant la main de Finn, posant les siennes sur ses hanches.

\- Mais oui, mais –

\- Il va bientôt arriver, alors vous feriez mieux d'aller vous installer dans vos chambres, leur dit Rachel. Oh, et le repas sera prêt à midi ! Les employés vont récupérer vos bagages donc… pas de souci !

Quinn et Finn coururent à l'étage en faisant la course, et furent bientôt suivis par trois hommes, les employés de Rachel, qui portaient leurs sacs. Quinn et Finn leurs indiquèrent dans quelles chambres devaient aller quels bagages.

Kurt resta à côté de Blaine, toujours silencieux, le regard fixé sur ses mains.

\- Tu peux aller m'attendre en haut, bébé ? Je dois vraiment parler à Rachel de… quelque chose, lui demanda doucement Blaine.

\- Qui est Sean ? demanda Kurt en soulevant en sourcil, lâchant le bras de Blaine pour tenir la sangle de son sac.

\- Shane, le corrigea Rachel.

\- Peu importe, dit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est personne, sourit Blaine. Serais-tu jaloux, Kurt ? demanda-t-il en riant.

\- Non, je–

\- Bébé, attends-moi juste en haut, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- Ok, acquiesça Kurt avant de se diriger vers les escaliers, et il sourit lorsque Blaine lui lança :

\- Ne t'amuse pas sans moi !

Une fois que Kurt fut monté et que plus personne ne fut en vue, Blaine se reconcentra sur Rachel.

\- Merde, pourquoi tu as invité Shane ? lui murmura-t-il furieusement

\- Quoi ? C'est notre ami !

\- Ne joue pas à l'idiote avec moi, Rachel, dit-il en surveillant anxieusement autour de lui. Tu sais que j'ai couché avec lui. Et qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ! C'est un connard doublé d'une salope !

\- Oui, mais ce n'était qu'une fois, n'est-ce pas ? J'adore Shane, il est très gentil et cuisine toujours pour nous !

\- Rachel, et s'il dit quelque chose à Kurt ?!

\- Il ne dira rien, d'accord ? Détends-toi, dit-elle en posant une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur le bras de Blaine. Shane est un gars bien, tu le sais.

\- Ce n'est pas un gars bien, je sais de quoi il est capable, il–

\- Salut, habitants de l'Ohio !

Shane, garçon blond aux yeux bleus, arriva brusquement. Il portait ses habituels vêtements de marque, ses lunettes de soleil de marque, son tout de marque, et était aussi magnifique que d'habitude. Il s'approcha de Rachel, laissant ses bagages sur le sol, et l'entraina dans une intime étreinte.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Finn, qui descendait les escaliers en ne portant rien d'autre qu'un short, des tongs et une certaine quantité de crème solaire.

\- Finn, voici Shane, sourit Rachel, un bras de Shane toujours enroulé autour d'elle.

\- Salut, le salua Shane.

\- Eh mec, pourquoi tu es aussi proche de ma petite-amie, tu –

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est gay, dit Rachel à Finn.

\- Oh. Eh bien, c'est Kurt qui devrait s'inquiéter alors, murmura Finn en observant Shane enlacer étroitement Blaine. Il s'approcha de Rachel pour l'embrasser doucement, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle d'une manière protective.

\- Eh bien, tu sembles aller bien ! dit Shane à Blaine en l'observant, et se léchant les lèvres. Alors, tu t'es entraîné ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce gel sur tes cheveux ?

\- Je… Blaine se décala, mal à l'aise, et repoussa Shane. Je dois monter pour aider mon _petit-ami_ à déballer nos affaires.

Il se précipita dans les escaliers, prétendant ne pas avoir entendu la question de Shane à propos de 'ce' petit-ami.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et vit Kurt se tenir de dos à lui, seulement habillé de son boxer et de ses chaussettes, en train de sortir des vêtements de son sac.

\- N'est-ce pas une vue agréable… dit Blaine avec un sourire, faisant se retourner Kurt qui regarda Blaine comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme.

\- Je – je cherchais quelque chose avec quoi nager, je – je suis désolé, je –

\- Eh, bébé, ne soit pas désolé, dit Blaine en s'approchant de Kurt avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille, pressant ainsi son torse et son entrejambe contre Kurt. Tu es magnifique comme ça.

\- Blaine… soupira Kurt en essayant de repousser Blaine. Je… je ne peux pas faire ça, pas après ce que Karofsky a fait, je ne pense pas que –

\- Quoi ? Mais on a couché plusieurs fois ensemble depuis ce qu'a fait Karofsky… dit doucement Blaine en se détachant de Kurt, le respectant. Je pensais qu'on était passé au-dessus de ça, continua-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Je suis désolé…

\- Non, ne le sois pas, c'est juste… ugh. Quelque chose… quelque chose est arrivé…

\- Quoi ? Il a encore fait quelque chose ?! Il a –

\- Non, non, il n'a rien fait comme ça, mais… c'est juste dans l'avion, j'ai… j'ai fait ce rêve... dit Kurt en s'asseyant sur lit après avoir remis son T-shirt, les yeux brillant. Ce rêve horrible…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce rêve Kurt ?

\- Il m'avait attrapé et ne me laissait pas bouger, et je criais mais personne ne m'entendait, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses yeux pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. Tu ne venais pas. Il continuait à me frapper et tu ne venais pas me sauver.

\- Mais je l'ai fait, souffla Blaine. Je suis venu te sauver.

Kurt hocha la tête.

\- Je – je sais… c'est juste… je ne…

\- Kurt… souffla Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt dans le sienne et s'asseyant à côté de lui. Je serai toujours là pour te protéger. Toujours.

\- Et si tu ne peux pas ? Et si –

\- Je te protègerai toujours. Peu importe les circonstances. Tu aurais dû me parler de ce rêve lorsque c'est arrivé, comme ça je n'aurais pas essayé de te toucher comme ça, je – je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, mon ange.

\- Ça va, j'ai juste… Tu étais tellement heureux lorsqu'on est arrivés que je ne voulais pas gâcher ça. Je me suis réveillé et je t'ai vu sourire, et je ne voulais pas faire retomber ton sourire. Je t'ai déjà causé tellement de problèmes, je –

\- Ne pense même pas à recommencer avec ça, Kurt. Tout ce que je fais pour toi c'est parce que je t'aime, ce ne sont pas des problèmes.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant.

\- Ce n'est rien. Souviens-toi juste que tu peux me dire n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, d'accord ? Tu peux toujours être honnête avec moi à propos ce que tu ressens.

\- D'accord… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit … pas maintenant en tout cas…. Enfin, je veux dire, je – j'adore quand on fait l'amour, mais pas maintenant – juste… peut-être plus tard. Ce rêve était vraiment… ça m'a secoué, c'est tout.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras bébé, dit Blaine en enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de Kurt et lui embrassant la joue. On peut juste se câliner et parler à la place, d'accord ?

Kurt hocha la tête pour acquiescer et tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine.

\- Merci.

\- Mais… il y a autre chose dont j'aimerai te parler.

\- D'accord…

\- Il y a ce gars…

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Sean ? demanda Kurt en soulevant un sourcil, faisant soupirer Blaine.

\- C'est Shane, et oui, je veux juste que tu saches qu'il n'est rien pour moi, d'accord ? Tu es tout ce que je veux et tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Kurt fit un grand sourire et embrasa doucement Blaine.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime encore plus, dit Blaine en caressant le dos de Kurt. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Ils rirent tous les deux et s'allongèrent dans le lit, échangeant de doux baisers et appréciant simplement la compagnie de l'un et l'autre.

 **~OoOoO~**

La résidence de Rachel ressemblait un peu à l'une de ces maisons à Malibu ayant la plage comme arrière-cour, une maison de luxe en fait. C'est pourquoi Rachel les appela tous pour aller à la mer dans la journée. Ils étaient tous là à s'amuser sur la plage, sauf Kurt et Blaine qui n'étaient pas là. Shane et Rachel étaient allongés sur des chaises longues, se délectant du soleil, tandis que Quinn et Finn étaient allés nager.

Shane et Rachel avaient l'un de ces verres à cocktail avec une fine tranche de citron sur le côté, et ils buvaient en riant. Mais ils furent interrompus par Blaine qui arriva vers eux, qui les interpella.

\- Shane, dit-il, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

Ce dernier se leva et se retourna, et tomba sur Kurt et Blaine se tenant la main, juste devant lui. Blaine était torse-nu et Kurt portait un T-shirt et un short.

\- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le petit-ami du mec le plus canon d'Amérique, dit Shane en direction de Kurt avec un sourire. Il s'approcha de lui et le salua avec deux baiser sur les joues. Je suis Shane, bienvenue à Malibu.

Il sonnait très, très gay, pensa Kurt.

\- Merci, répondit-il. Et je suis d'accord, _mon_ petit-ami est très sexy.

Kurt traîna Blaine jusqu'au bord de la mer, et s'arrêta pour enlever ses chaussures.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il était magnifique ? demanda furieusement Kurt.

\- Quoi ? Tu le trouves magnifique ?

\- Il l'est ! Et il te regarde comme si tu étais un morceau de viande ! Il te veut, ça se voit dans ses yeux !

\- Kurt, je m'en fiche de lui, rit Blaine en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant son front contre le sien. Je t'aime, sourit-il. Toi, et seulement toi.

Kurt fit la moue et soupira.

\- C'est juste que… tu es tout ce que j'ai. Je… je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Et tu ne me perdras pas. Tu es coincé avec moi pour l'éternité.

\- Bien, sourit Kurt.

\- Pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ton T-shirt ? demanda Blaine.

\- Eh bien, le soleil n'est pas très clément avec ma peau.

\- Eh bien tu es chanceux, parce que je t'ai amené de la crème solaire, sourit Blaine en sortant un tube de la poche de son short. Voilà.

Il essaya de le donner à Kurt, mais ce dernier secoua la tête, alors Blaine le re-rangea.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Eh bien… soupira-t-il. Je déteste la plage.

\- Quoi ?! Alors que fais-tu en Californie ? rit-il.

\- J'attrape toujours des coups de soleil et le sable rentre partout dans mon maillot de bain, je n'aime vraiment pas la mer.

C'était un mensonge, car en réalité il ne voulait simplement pas que Shane voit qu'il n'avait pas des abdos comme les siens, ou qu'il voit ses jambes toutes coupées.

\- Je voulais juste partir quelques temps avec toi, c'est pour ça que je suis venu.

\- Kurt, tu n'es encore jamais allé à la plage.

\- Je sais, mais c'est ce qui arrive toujours dans les films, non ?

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller nager ? Juste profiter de ta première fois à la plage.

\- Non merci, dit Kurt avec un sourire timide. Je préfèrerai faire autre chose.

\- Eh bien on pourrait rentrer et rester au lit toute la journée.

\- Eh bien, en fait je pensais… on pourrait aller… à un rencard…

\- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas sortir ? demanda Blaine avec un sourire.

\- Eh bien peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis, dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Blaine et lui embrassant les lèvres chastement. C'est presque dix-sept heures, on pourrait aller manger quelque part, ou aller au cinéma… Quelque chose de… romantique.

\- D'accord.

Blaine hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Il lâcha Kurt, remis ses chaussures et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Je t'attendrai devant la voiture à sept heures ! Porte quelque chose de beau ! cria Blaine alors qu'il arrivait dans la maison, laissant Kurt un peu confus.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt ne savait absolument pas quoi porter. Il était presque six heures et il n'avait pas encore vu Blaine, mais il allait faire ce qu'il lui avait dit, l'attendre devant la voiture à sept heures. Excepté qu'il ne savait pas de quelle voiture il s'agissait et où est-ce qu'elle serait exactement. Kurt avait demandé à Rachel de l'aider à trouver une tenue pour sortir avec Blaine, et mince, elle était vraiment d'une grande aide.

\- Je ne peux pas porter de nœud papillon ! C'est le truc de Blaine ! dit Kurt en se regardant dans le miroir, alors que Quinn et Rachel étaient derrière lui en train de l'observer enlever le nœud papillon que lui avait prêté Rachel.

\- Eh bien, c'était tout ce que Shane avait, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Attends, tu – tu as dit que tu prêterais quelques vêtements… Ce sont ceux de Shane ?!

Il commença à enlever furieusement tous les vêtements qu'il portait qui n'étaient pas les siens – la veste et la chemise – et les envoya par terre.

\- Oui ce sont ceux de Shane, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu étais génial !

\- Je ne peux pas porter les vêtements de ce mec ! Il passe son temps à essayer de me voler mon petit-ami !

\- N'importe quoi ! protesta-t-elle. Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

\- Il fixe tout le temps Blaine… intervint Quinn, les mains posées sur son ventre rond.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? On vient à peine d'arriver ! cria Rachel, les sourcils relevés.

\- Eh bien… c'est plutôt simple à remarquer… On aurait dit qu'il voulait bouffer Blaine des yeux tout à l'heure au repas, dit Quinn en jetant un coup d'œil à Kurt.

\- Eh bien, je crois que tu vas devoir te débrouiller pour te trouver une tenue ! s'énerva Rachel en récupérant les habits par terre. Parce que je ne vais pas rester là à vous écouter insulter mon meilleur ami !

Elle sortit brusquement de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle. Kurt roula des yeux.

\- Ignora-la. Et Shane aussi. Blaine t'aime, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, dit Quinn avec un doux sourire.

\- C'est assez dur de ne pas s'inquiéter lorsqu'un mec super sexy tourne autour de son petit-ami. Tu l'as vu ? Et tu m'as vu ? s'écria Kurt en venant s'asseoir aux côtés de Quinn sur le lit. Comparé à lui, je ne suis rien.

\- Kurt, tu es l'une des personnes les plus extraordinaires que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Et Blaine t'aime. Pas Shane. Toi.

Kurt secoua la tête.

\- Comme suis-je supposé trouver une tenue, Quinn ?

\- J'ai une idée !

 **~OoOoO~**

Quinn avait fini par prêter l'un de ses vêtements à Kurt, et lorsqu'il l'accorda avec le reste, il était sincèrement satisfait du résultat. Il traîna avec elle un moment en attendant l'heure de son rendez-vous, et lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers pour aller chercher du jus de fruits, il rencontra Shane, seul, en train de boire du vin.

\- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le petit-ami de Blaine, dit Shane sur un ton sarcastique lorsqu'il vit Kurt entrer dans la cuisine. Enfin, moi je dirais plutôt _petite-amie_ , si tu me demandes.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait, répliqua Kurt, cherchant les verres dans tous les placards.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Blaine ne te quitte, n'est-ce pas ? dit le garçon avec un sourire, observant Kurt mettre la cuisine sens dessus-dessous pour trouver les verres. Tu ne le mérites pas. Il est trop bien pour toi.

Kurt ne répondit rien, et trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Il prit le jus de fruit du réfrigérateur et le versa dans les verres, ignorant complètement Shane. Il remonta à l'étage, et resta encore avec Quinn pendant environ une heure. Lorsque dix-neuf heures arriva enfin, Kurt reçut un message de Blaine sur son téléphone lui disant de descendre dans la cuisine. C'est ce que Kurt fit, et il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois arrivé, il trouva là une rose de couleur bleue, accompagnée d'un petit papier qui disait :

 **Cette fleur me rappelle la couleur de tes yeux. Je t'attends dehors, mon prince.**

Kurt avait le plus grands des sourires sur le visage lorsqu'il sortit de la maison, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et son esprit était rempli d'un sentiment d'insécurité. Et si Blaine ne le trouvait pas beau ?

Blaine attendait Kurt en face de la maison devant une Ferrari, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains de la même couleur que la fleur qu'il avait donnée à Kurt. Il portait un smoking noir avec un nœud papillon bleu qui s'accordait avec les fleurs.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? rit Kurt en descendant les escaliers qui menaient dehors, après avoir vu Blaine. A Lima tu as une Lamborghini, et ici tu as une Ferrari.

\- Pas assez bon pour vous, mon prince ? demanda Blaine en tendant à Kurt le bouquet de roses.

Kurt fit son visage le plus hautain possible et prit la main de Blaine.

\- Je ne pense pas, plaisanta-t-il avant d'embrasser doucement les lèvres de Blaine pour un long et délicieux baiser.

Blaine se recula, sourit à Kurt et se retourna pour ouvrir la portière de la voiture à Kurt. Après que Kurt soit rentré, il passa de l'autre côté de la voiture pour lui-même entrer. Il ne s'arrêta pas de sourire tout au long du chemin.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda Kurt avec un sourire, regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture.

\- Tu verras, sourit Blaine.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être habillé aussi classe que toi…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es extrêmement sexy, dit Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

\- Tu es fou, Blaine Anderson, dit Kurt avec un grand sourire, caressant le dos de la main de Blaine et la tête un peu hors de la voiture pour sentir le vent sur son visage pendant que Blaine conduisait.

\- Si je dis 'fou de toi' ça sonnerait trop ringard ?

\- Tu es toujours ringard, rit Kurt.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'ils n'arrivent au lieu que Blaine avait choisi pour leur rendez-vous. Kurt ne s'attendais vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas à ça, se dit-il lorsque Blaine donna les clés de sa voiture au voiturier.

C'était un immense bâtiment, au début Kurt avait pensé qu'ils passeraient juste devant, mais il s'avéra qu'ils rentrèrent dedans, et Kurt comprit pourquoi Blaine n'avait pas voulu lui en parler.

C'était probablement le restaurant le plus luxurieux du monde. Et Kurt pouvait le voir par les minuscules portions de nourriture qu'avaient les gens dans leurs assiettes. Le restaurant était bondé, et une foule de gens attendaient pour entrer, mais lorsque Blaine se présenta, un homme en costume gris les accueillit et les emmena jusqu'à une table dans un coin du restaurant.

Blaine tenta de reculer la chaise de Kurt pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir, mais Kurt refusa. Il ne voulait pas être traité comme une fille, et Blaine devait comprendre ça. Ils s'installèrent, et Kurt était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était bouche bée, cet endroit était incroyable. Il y avait des fontaines aussi grandes que des piscines, des sculptures en verre –

\- Est-ce que c'est une fontaine de chocolat ? demanda Kurt avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- Oui, sourit Blaine.

\- Mais… mais c'est immense ! s'exclama Kurt.

Blaine hocha simplement la tête et continua à sourire.

\- C'est – c'est trop cher, trop…

Blaine releva un sourcil

\- Kurt, si tu n'aimes pas –

\- Non ! arrêta-t-il Blaine, en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Je – j'adore, mais, je ne suis juste pas habitué à… à ce genre de restaurants… à toutes ces choses de luxe…

Blaine sourit et lâcha la main de Kurt pour prendre le menu et le lire.

\- Je peux commander pour toi ?

\- Oh, bien sûr… C'est ce qu'il se passe dans les premiers rencards, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas notre premier rencard… c'est notre premier rencard qui ne se passe pas chez moi, mais ce n'est pas notre premier rencard.

\- Bien, notre premier rancard hors de chez toi, alors.

Blaine leva une main et claqua des doigts pour appeler la serveuse, et elle arriva en quelques secondes. Kurt la fixa pendant que'elle et Blaine parlaient de vin ou peu importe quoi, et elle continuait à lancer à Blaine des sourires et regards charmeurs. Kurt en avait assez, et il faillit lui crier dessus pour qu'elle arrête ça, mais Dieu merci elle partit avant que Kurt ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il soupira et roula des yeux lorsqu'elle leur tourna le dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Blaine avec un sourire.

\- Elle était quasiment en train de te baiser avec les yeux ! s'écria Kurt.

\- C'est ce qui arrive lorsque tu es le fils de Brian Anderson, soupira Blaine. Je ne le remarque même plus.

Kurt hocha la tête, se sentant en quelque sorte désolé pour Blaine.

\- Blaine ? l'appela-t-il.

\- Oui ?

Blaine reporta son attention sur le visage de Kurt, car il fixait auparavant ses mains.

\- Je t'aime dit Kurt en souriant.

\- Je t'aime aussi bébé, dit Blaine en prenant sa main sur la table. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, j'aime juste regarder ton visage lorsque je te dis que je t'aime. Tu fais ce truc avec le coin de tes lèvres… c'est trop mignon.

Blaine rougit et refit ce que Kurt venait précisément de décrire, et Kurt couina presque en le voyant.

\- Arrête d'être aussi adorable, rit-il. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as commandé ?

\- Juste des pâtes. Nos préférées.

La serveuse revint avec une bouteille de vin, et Kurt se demanda comment Blaine avait pu l'avoir, étant donné leur âge, mais il se figura que les gens riches pouvaient avoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Le dîner fut amusant. Il se firent du pied sous la table, se tinrent les mains, et mangèrent salement mais confortablement. Kurt se sentait comme s'il était sur une autre planète. Six mois auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que tout ça aller lui arriver. Qu'il allait manger dans un restaurant de luxe avec son petit-ami, mangeant des pâtes et buvant du vin. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il en serait là aujourd'hui, mais c'était le cas. Ils riaient et se tenaient la main, étaient juste Kurt et Blaine. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il avait toujours peur. Peur que ce bonheur ne dure pas.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux, Blaine, dit Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine après que la serveuse leur ait servi leurs desserts.

Blaine sourit et hocha la tête, avant se serra la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

\- Je suis content de ne pas être le seul à l'être. Et j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser maintenant.

Kurt rougit et sourit timidement.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tes lèvres semblent dé-li-cieuses, dit Blaine, les faisant rire tous les deux. Te regarder manger m'excite étrangement.

\- Arrête, rit Kurt.

Une serveuse arriva quelques instants plus tard avec un regard inquiet. Elle se baissa pour murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Blaine, et partit rapidement ensuite.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kurt en relevant ses sourcils et lâchant la main de Blaine.

\- Uh... soupira Blaine en reposant sa serviette sur la table. On doit y aller.

Il se releva rapidement et Kurt le regarda avec un regard confus.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Des paparazzis. Il y en a qui attendent devant la porte d'entrée, soupira Blaine. Ecoute, je ne veux pas t'embarquer dans ce délire des paparazzis, d'accord ?

\- P-pourquoi ? Tu es… Tu as honte d'être avec moi ? murmura Kurt en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Blaine se leva et s'accroupi près de la chaise de Kurt et posa une main sur son épaule en souriant.

\- Non, bébé, non, murmura-t-il. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir honte de toi, je suis TELLEMENT fier d'être ton petit-ami. C'est juste que… je ne veux pas que tu aies à entendre tout ce que les gens diront après qu'ils aient vu des photos de nous sur Internet ou dans des magazines, ou –

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. Je m'en fiche.

\- Alors pourquoi ne partirions-nous pas d'ici, main dans la main, et ignorer tous ces paparazzis ? dit fièrement Blaine avec un sourire, faisant aussi sourire Kurt.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire, je dis juste que ça ne me dérange pas si toi tu veux bien –

\- Hé, je n'ai jamais dit que je ne le voulais pas. Je suis fier de toi et je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es mon petit-ami.

Blaine sortit son portefeuille de la poche de son smoking et jeta sept billets de cent dollar sur la table.

\- On y va ?

\- Oui, dit Kurt, un peu à bout de souffle. Oui, on y va.

Il prit la main de Blaine pour se relever, et ils sortirent du restaurant main de la main. Kurt pouvait voir le voiturier qui les attendaient devant la Ferrari de Blaine avec les clés à la main, mais il y avait aussi des tas de gens avec de grandes caméras, et des filles qui prenaient des photos de lui et Blaine. Enfin, plutôt de Blaine, mais il était là aussi.

Puis trois filles vinrent vers Blaine pour lui demander des autographes, et il leur donna avec un sourire charmeur. Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jaloux, car ces filles voulaient Blaine comme il l'avait lui, mais Blaine était sien, rien qu'à lui. Mais ce dernier ne lâcha jamais sa main, lorsqu'il signa les autographes ou se faisait prendre en photo, il garda sa main dans la sienne.

\- Est-ce que la rumeur selon laquelle vous êtes gay est vraie ? cria l'un des paparazzis.

Mais Blaine l'ignora et continua à signer les autographes que lui demandaient les jeunes filles. Mais alors, l'un des paparazzis cria quelque chose à Kurt, qui rendit Blaine complètement furieux.

\- Pédé ! dit l'homme, avant de bousculer légèrement Kurt. On veut voir la vraie star, dégage de là, tapette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! hurla Blaine à l'homme.

La foule de paparazzis devenait de plus en plus envahissante, et Blaine lâcha la main de Kurt et alla pousser l'homme en arrière. Il rapprocha son visage du sien d'une façon menaçante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire à mon petit-ami, putain ? souffla-t-il.

\- R-rien, je –

\- Tu lui présentes tes excuses. Tout de suite, lui dit-il en poussant une nouvelle fois le corps de l'homme, et il semblait tellement énervé que Kurt avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

\- Blaine, ça va, dit Kurt assez fort pour que Blaine puisse l'entendre par-dessus le bruit des paparazzis.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, répondit Blaine. Tu t'excuses devant mon petit-ami tout de suite.

L'homme bredouilla nerveusement :

\- Je suis désolé…

Blaine lui prit la caméra de ses mains, avant de lui dire :

\- Maintenant fous le camp d'ici.

Et le gars partit en courant. Kurt se demanda pourquoi il avait paru si… effrayé. Blaine avança vers Kurt et lui prit sa main, et l'emmena vers la voiture. Il lui ouvrit la porte côté passager puis entra de l'autre côté.

\- Woah… souffla Kurt. C'était…

\- Intense, hein ?

\- Je ne… je ne savais pas que tu étais si… si…

\- Eh bien on n'est jamais allé au centre commercial ou au cinéma, hein ? À chaque fois on reste chez moi ou chez Rachel, alors tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Je veux dire… Tu n'avais pas à faire ça à ce gars…

\- Il t'a insulté, Kurt. Je ne veux pas que les gens t'insultent.

\- Merci, soupira Kurt.

\- Je ferais toujours tout mon possible pour te protéger, Kurt. Toujours.

Blaine ouvrit la fenêtre de son côté de la voiture et jeta la caméra dehors. Kurt ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé répondre, alors il se contenta de changer de sujet.

\- C'est comme ça partout où tu vas ? demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Blaine hocha la tête et roula des yeux.

\- Tu aurais dû nous voir aux sélections communales, rit-il faiblement.

\- Eh bien, si tu es si célèbre, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'enregistres pas un album ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ta voix est –

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par la célébrité, ou devenir chanteur…

\- Mais tu as une voix formidable.

\- Je n'aime pas ça, je… soupira Blaine. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être médecin. Sauver des vies est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire.

\- Oui, mais après ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit... ?

\- Que je voulais être médecin ?

\- Que les paparazzis te suivaient partout…

\- C'est si important ?

\- Non, pas du tout, sourit Kurt en caressant le bras de Blaine. Ne parlons pas de célébrité ou de paparazzis, ou rien de ce genre de choses, d'accord ?

\- Ça me va.

\- C'était le meilleur rencard du monde.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais encore jamais été à un rencard ? rit Blaine.

\- Eh bien, c'est le cas, mais de tous les films que j'ai regardé, aucun rencard n'était mieux que celui-ci.

\- Le rencard n'est pas encore terminé bébé, sourit Blaine.

\- Ah bon ?

Blaine ne répondit pas, il garda juste son persistant petit sourire en coin, et ils restèrent dans un silence confortable jusqu'à arriver à la maison au bord de la mer. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, et Blaine enleva soudainement sa veste de smoking, la laissant sur le canapé, et retira ses chaussures. Il dit à Kurt de faire de même, et ce dernier laissa aussi le bouquet de fleurs que lui avait offert Blaine sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Blaine tira Kurt jusqu'à la plage dehors, et ce dernier aperçut là une couverture étendue sur le sable, avec une bouteille de vin et deux verres. Il faisait sombre, trop sombre pour que Kurt puisse voir de suite ce dont il s'agissait, mais il le vit lorsqu'ils se furent avancés.

Blaine s'assit sur la couverture, et Kurt vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes, reposant son corps contre le torse de Blaine. Ce dernier le serra fort contre lui pour essayer de le protéger du temps légèrement frais.

Kurt remplit un verre de vin et le tendit à Blaine, avant de faire la même chose pour lui-même.

\- J'adore la plage. Maintenant je sais pourquoi tout le monde parle tout le temps de ça.

\- Il y a quelques heures tu disais détester la plage, rit Blaine.

\- C'est parce que Shane était là.

Il fit une expression dégoûtée, et Blaine rit en voyant son visage.

\- Il est inoffensif.

\- Quoi ? Inoffensif ? Il est blond, grand et a des putains d'abdos ! dit Kurt en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mais il n'est pas toi, dit Blaine avant de poser un baiser sur le front de Kurt. Et tu es tout ce que je veux. Même si – je ne sais pas, Ricky Martin – me demandais de sortir avec lui, je refuserais parce-que c'est toi que je veux.

Kurt rougit et sourit simplement en réponse, et il commença à caresser la cuisse de Blaine.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser doucement les lèvres de Blaine.

\- Je t'aime aussi, souffla Blaine en frottant son nez contre le sien. Mais si tu continues à caresser ma cuisse comme ça, je pourrais… devenir un peu excité.

\- Hum, ça ne me dérangerai pas, rit Kurt avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Blaine.

Il prit ensuite le verre de vin de la main de Blaine et le reposa sur le sable, à côté du sien qu'il avait posé là quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Kurt – ce matin, bébé… Je-je ne veux pas te forcer, dit Blaine entre quelques baisers. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ton rêve et –

Kurt l'interrompit avec un autre baiser et sourit doucement contre ses lèvres.

\- Je vais bien maintenant, dit-il avec un autre chaste baiser. Tu m'as montré une nouvelle fois que je peux te faire confiance, que tu ne feras jamais de mal…

\- Jamais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te protéger Kurt.

Kurt sourit.

\- Et maintenant je le sais.

Sa main se déplaça du genou de Blaine jusqu'à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, très, très proche de son entrejambe.

\- Et je veux te montrer à quel point j'apprécie ça.

\- Attends… Est-ce que tu es sur le point de coucher avec moi parce que je t'ai défendu devant une bande de paparazzis ?

\- Non, dit Kurt en embrassant Blaine. Je suis sur le point de coucher avec toi parce que je t'aime.

\- Pour toujours et à jamais ?

\- Pour toujours et à jamais, murmura Kurt avant de recommencer à embrasser fiévreusement Blaine.

Leurs baisers commencèrent doux et innocents, et après que Kurt ait passé un moment à caresser la cuisse de Blaine, ce dernier se déplaça sur la couverture pour se positionner au-dessus de Kurt. Il posa une main de chaque côté de son visage, son corps reposant sur le sien et son sexe dur contre celui de Kurt.

\- On peut enlever tout ça ? murmura-t-il.

\- Blaine, on est dans un endroit public.

\- Et alors ?

Il commença alors à retirer son pantalon, et reposa ses jambes des deux côtés de celles de Kurt.

\- On gardera nos boxer. On peut dire que ce sont des maillots de bain.

Kurt rit alors que Blaine se déplaçait à côté de lui pour que Kurt puisse plus facilement retirer son pantalon, et une fois que ce fut fait, il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils furent finalement seulement en boxers, Blaine se rallongea au-dessus de Kurt et commença à l'embrasser, pressant son érection contre celle de Kurt pendant un bon moment.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? souffla Blaine alors que Kurt frottait ses hanches contre les siennes.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il. C'est tellement bon.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que Kurt ne vienne dans son boxer. Il avait joui si rapidement que c'en était embarrassant, seulement par la friction de son érection contre celle de Blaine.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il d'être venu si vite, maintenant positionné au-dessus de son petit-ami.

\- T'inquiète pas, sourit Blaine.

\- Tu es encore dur, sourit Kurt. Laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Non, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as pas à le faire, tu –

\- Je veux le faire.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui.

Kurt hocha vivement la tête. Il passa sa main le long des abdos de Blaine jusqu'à son entrejambe, et baissa très légèrement son boxer pour libérer son sexe dur. Il le regarda un instant et lécha ses lèvres.

Blaine poussa un fort gémissement lorsque Kurt prit son érection dans sa bouche sans prévenir. Il pouvait sentir le fond de la gorge de Kurt alors que celui-ci montait et descendait sa bouche. Il était impressionné de voir que Kurt ne paraissait pas gêné par ce qu'il avait en bouche, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de haut-le-cœur ou quoi que ce soit.

Kurt commença à accentuer ses mouvements de bouche, et il ne s'arrêta pas un instant, pas pour respirer ni rien. Il continua juste à sucer Blaine, fort et rapidement. Kurt n'avait quasiment jamais fait ça à Blaine, il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois mais ça n'avait pas été aussi bon que cette fois-là. Blaine état vraiment impressionné.

La meilleure fellation du monde. En quelques secondes, Blaine vint brusquement dans la bouche de Kurt, ce qui le fit se reculer. Incapable de tout avaler, il toussa et lâcha le membre de Blaine. Il se redressa et plissa le nez, essuyant le sperme qu'il restait avec la couverture.

\- Blaine, ew.

\- Désolé. C'était tellement bon que j'ai oublié de prévenir.

\- C'était si bon ? sourit Kurt.

Blaine se rappelait la première fois que Kurt avait fait ça, et qu'il l'avait supplié de ne pas jouir dans sa bouche.

\- Je déteste ça, ugh. Dégoûtant, dit Kurt en s'asseyant en face de Blaine.

Il prit la bouteille de vin et en versa dans son verre, qu'il s'empressa de boire pour faire disparaître le goût.

\- Je suis désolé.

Blaine mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et remit son boxer, et il s'assit de la même manière que Kurt, caressant sa jambe.

\- Mais ça a vraiment le goût du jus d'abricot, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Je n'ai jamais bu de jus d'abricot. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est l'abricot !

\- C'est un fruit, rit Blaine.

\- Si ce n'est pas un fruit américain, alors c'est normal que je ne connaisse pas.

\- C'est un fruit brésilien, sourit Blaine.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi obsédé par le brésil ?

\- Toi tu es bien obsédé par la France, et tu n'y es jamais allé !

\- Parce que la France est un pays génial.

\- Comme le Brésil ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point les gens sont gentils avec les Américains là-bas, ils nous traitent comme des rois !

\- Eh bien, en France, ils ont des croissants et la Tour Eiffel.

\- Mais au Brésil –

\- Ok, très bien, la France est géniale, le Brésil est génial. Maintenant on devrait remonter pour nettoyer nos boxers.

\- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas les nettoyer dans la mer ? En profiter pour nager un peu.

\- Je ne sais pas nager. Tu te rappelles que j'ai failli me noyer à la fête chez Rachel pour ton anniversaire ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiendrai. Allez, viens.

Ils nagèrent durant quelques minutes, n'allant pas plus loin que là où Kurt avait pied. Ils s'embrassèrent dans l'eau, puis sous l'eau, et Kurt commençait à être légèrement pompette après tout le vin qu'ils avaient bu. Ils rirent, chantèrent et s'embrassaient, encore et encore. Ils sortirent de l'eau, sans arrêter une minute de rire, frissonnants de froid, et allèrent s'enrouler dans la couverture sur le sable. Ils finirent par s'endormir là, enlacés.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Bonjour, Marie !

Rachel accueillit la domestique qui était en train de servir le petit déjeuner à table.

\- Bonjour, Mlle. Berry, sourit-elle.

\- Pourquoi portez-vous votre uniforme ? demanda Rachel.

\- Pourquoi – je... devrai-je l'enlever – pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont les vacances, Marie ! Vous n'avez pas à porter votre uniforme.

\- T–très bien, dit-elle nerveusement.

\- Je vais aller réveiller tout le monde.

Rachel monta rapidement les escaliers et entra dans la première chambre du couloir, celle de Finn et Shane. Elle frappa fort contre la porte avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

\- On se réveille, les gars ! On a plein de choses à faire ! cria-t-elle.

Elle secoua Finn pour le réveiller, et sourit à Shane qui était assis sur le lit en train de lire un livre, déjà réveillé.

\- Je ne veux pas aller à l'école, murmura Finn, encore endormi.

\- Il n'y a pas d'école aujourd'hui bébé, souffla-t-elle avant de lui embrasser le front. Marie t'a préparé ton petit-déjeuner préféré : des pancakes au chocolat.

En une seconde, Finn s'était réveillé, et il ouvrit grand les yeux avant de s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Je suis prêt !

Rachel rit doucement, embrassa rapidement Finn et se leva.

\- Le petit déj' est servi !

Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la suivante : la sienne et celle de Quinn.

\- Debout, la femme enceinte ! cria-t-elle, avant de sauter sur le lit. Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! Je me suis assurée que Marie fasse assez à manger pour toi et ton bébé.

Quinn rit, toujours un peu endormie visiblement, et frotta ses yeux avant de grogner :

\- Ce même bébé qui ne veut pas me laisser dormir.

\- Allez, viens. Tout est servi.

Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la chambre suivante : celle de Kurt et Blaine. Qui s'avéra être vide.

\- Quelqu'un aurait vu Kurt et Blaine ? demanda-t-elle en descendant les escaliers, voyant que tout le monde sauf Kurt et Blaine était installé autour de la table.

Rachel s'assit à côté de Shane, en face de Finn, et alluma la télévision avant de couper le son de celle-ci.

\- Ils sont dehors, en train de dormir sur la plage, dit Angelo, l'un des employés de Rachel, en arrivant avec un grand plateau de cookies. Vous avez demandé des cookies, Mlle. Quinn ?

\- Oui ! Merci ! sourit Quinn en lui prenant l'assiette de cookies des mains.

\- Attendez, ils se sont endormis sur la plage ? demanda Shane en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Je les ai vu sur la plage tout à l'heure.

\- Vous les avez reconnus ? demanda Finn. Comment ? Ils n'étaient pas là hier soir.

\- Eh bien, hier Mlle. Quinn m'a dit qu'ils étaient le couple le plus mignon de la terre et m'a montré des photos, dit l'homme d'un ton formel.

Ils rirent tous et Quinn rougit.

\- Eh bien, merci pour ça Quinn, dit Blaine en entrant dans la pièce, tenant la main de Kurt. Angelo leur sourit et leur dit avant de partir :

\- Bonjours messieurs.

\- Eh bien, à en juger par l'apparence de vos cheveux et visages, vous avez dû bien vous amuser hier soir non ? demanda Rachel, ignorant Shane qui murmurait des obscénités dans sa barbe.

\- C'est le cas, rit Kurt avant de prendre place près de Finn et Blaine.

\- C'est sûr que Blaine sait comment s'amuser, dit Shane en souriant, les yeux fixés sur Kurt qui l'ignora.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ? demanda Blaine en se servant à manger.

\- Oh, et bien pendant que vous étiez dehors en train de faire Dieu sait quoi, nous sommes restés là à faire des jeux de société.

\- Sérieux ? C'est nul, se moqua Blaine.

\- C'est toi à la télé Blaine ? demanda soudainement Finn, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

Ils tournèrent tous leur attention sur la télévision, et Rachel monta le volume.

 _\- Il semblerait que Blaine Anderson soit fou amoureux… d'un garçon._

Il y eut une vidéo dans le fond, montrant Blaine qui poussait le paparazzi et Kurt qui lui demandait d'arrêter. Ils commentaient ce que Blaine avait fait.

 _\- Honnêtement, j'aurais fait la même chose, dit l'un des présentateurs. Si quelqu'un était grossier avec ma petite-amie, je ne l'aurai pas laissé faire, je l'aurai aussi défendue._

 _\- Oui, mais nous ne savons pas s'il est son petit-ami !_

 _\- Ne sortait-il pas avec Rachel Berry ? Maintenant il sort avec un garçon !_

 _\- On ne peut pas être sûr qu'il défendait bien ce garçon. Je ne pense pas que Blaine Anderson soit gay !_

 _\- Il lui tenait la main !_

 _\- Oui, mais ce garçon ressemblait beaucoup à une fille –_

\- Ça suffit, dit Blaine en prenant la télécommande des mains de Rachel pour éteindre la télé.

Kurt fixa son assiette et resta silencieux, assez choqué.

\- C'était quoi ce bordel Blaine ? demanda Rachel.

\- Ce mec a appelé Kurt 'pédé' ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? Rien ?!

\- Exactement ! hurla Rachel. Tu sais à quel point c'est mauvais pour l'image de nos parents ? Quel genre de personne fait ça à un paparazzi ? Tu sais que les gens peuvent être blessants, tu dois juste les ignorer !

\- Je ne pouvais pas, dit Blaine en prenant une grande inspiration. Je ne pouvais pas.

\- Eh bien, tu aurais dû la fermer et juste partir ! Et ne touche même pas ton téléphone, ça doit exploser !

\- Ok, les gars ! intervint Quin. Je peux entendre mon bébé pleurer d'ici, alors on se calme, ok ?

\- Blaine, je suis tellement désolé, dit Kurt à son petit-ami, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Kurt, dit Rachel. Ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est sa faute ! s'exclama Shane. Tu vas détruire Blaine. Je le sais.

\- C'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? s'énerva Kurt.

\- Ok les gars, calmez-vous, tenta Finn.

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ? demanda Shane.

\- Bien, soupira Rachel. Dis-nous Shane, comment se passe ta carrière de mannequin ?

\- C'est génial, sourit Shane. Je travaille pour Calvin Klein !

\- Hum, je suis sûr que tu es exactement le stéréotype du mannequin complètement stupide, murmura Kurt, faisant rire Blaine.

\- Et toi alors, Kurt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement, hein ? le provoqua Shane.

\- Je…

Kurt pensa à mentir, mais réalisa qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça. Il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer d'être meilleur que Shane, si Blaine l'aimait alors il n'avait pas à impressionner qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Je travaille dans un orphelinat, dit Kurt.

\- Oh… c'est… déprimant ! dit Shane en riant, mais personne d'autre ne trouva cela amusant.

\- Tu devrais le voir avec les enfants, sourit fièrement Blaine. Il est adorable.

Kurt rougit et sourit timidement.

\- Un gamin maigre qui court avec d'autres misérables gamins ? Ce n'est pas adorable, c'est déprimant.

Avant que Blaine n'ait pu ouvrir sa bouche pour défendre Kurt, ce dernier parla pour lui-même.

\- Ce qui est déprimant, c'est toi qui essaie de me voler mon petit-ami.

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- On est arrivés ici hier et tu continues à essayer de me rabaisser ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne vois pas que Blaine est déjà pris ?!

\- Il n'a pas besoin d'être célibataire pour baiser d'autres personnes, vu que tu ne le laisses pas te baiser.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers Shane, les yeux écarquillés, et Kurt soupira furieusement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire. Tu es bizarre, tu ressembles à une putain de fille, et tu sais que ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant que Blaine ne te laisse et revienne vers moi pour me supplier de le baiser une nouvelle fois.

Blaine essaya de parler, mais Kurt posa une main sur son torse pour l'en empêcher. Kurt semblait vraiment blessé, et le voir comme ça donnait à Blaine envie de pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « une nouvelle fois » ? demanda-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh, alors tu ne sais pas ? sourit Shane.

\- Kurt, ne l'écoute pas, murmura Blaine.

\- Blaine, pourquoi ne dirais-tu pas la vérité à ton petit-ami ? sourit victorieusement Shane.

\- Blaine, bordel, de quoi il parle ?

Blaine resta silencieux.

\- Oh, tu ne veux pas lui dire ? Très bien, alors je vais m'en charger. Je vais raconter à ton petit-ami ce qu'il s'est passé à Noël dernier. Je vais lui raconter comment on a baisé précisément sur cette table.

Shane tapota ses doigts sur la table et sourit.

\- Ce n'était pas –

\- Q-quoi ? demanda Kurt, la voix tremblante, se retenant de pleurer.

Shane resta simplement assis là à profiter du spectacle, observant tout le monde fixer Blaine.

\- Mais tu sortais avec Kurt ! s'écria Finn.

\- C'est vrai, Blaine ? demanda Quinn.

Blaine garda le silence.

\- Blaine dis-nous ! s'exclama Quinn.

\- Kurt, je suis tellement désolé, plaida Blaine. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

\- Je te faisais confiance, sanglota Kurt, sans pouvoir se retenir. Tu es la première personne en qui j'ai eu totalement confiance et tu m'as trompé !

\- Kurt je –

\- Tu n'as même pas eu les couilles de me le dire quand les choses sont devenues sérieuses, dit Kurt sur un ton égal.

\- J'allais te le dire mais tu –

\- Oh, n'essaie pas de reporter la faute sur moi, Blaine.

\- Les gars –

\- N'essaie même pas de le défendre Rachel ! Je te faisais confiance ! Je me suis complètement donné à toi, je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais, et tu m'as trompé ?!

\- Kurt je –

\- Pas maintenant, Blaine. J-j 'ai besoin de réfléchir, je…

\- Kurt…

\- On en parlera plus tard, d'accord ? dit-il calmement, faisant tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer. J'ai juste besoin d'être seul pour le moment.

\- Quel petit garçon naïf –

Shane pensait que personne ne l'avait entendu, mais Kurt si.

\- Maintenant écoute-moi, Shane. Tu peux essayer, et faire tout ce que tu veux, mais rien de ce que tu feras ne me séparera de Blaine, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je l'aime ! Il a fait une erreur, mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il m'aime et que je l'aime tout autant ! Personne, non personne ne pourra nous séparer ! Blaine est mon âme-sœur, il est mon tout, et ni toi ni tes cheveux blonds ni ton sourire stupide ne pourrons jamais – jamais nous séparer !

\- Kurt –

\- Blaine, laisse-moi seul, d'accord ? sanglota Kurt avant de sortir de la maison, laissant ses amis.

\- Shane, je pense que tu devrais partir, dit Rachel.

\- Quoi ?! C'était juste une blague !

\- Mec, une blague ? s'exclama Finn. Tu viens peut-être de ruiner la relation de mes deux meilleurs amis et tu appelles ça une blague ?!

\- Blaine ne l'apprécie même pas !

\- J'aime Kurt ! hurla Blaine. J'aime Kurt avec tout ce que j'ai, et je ne le laisserai jamais, peu importe combien tu essaies de nous ruiner !

\- Shane… je pense que ce serait mieux si tu partais… souffla Rachel, les yeux baissés.

\- Tu fais vraiment ça ? J'étais ton meilleur ami avant ce visage de poupée ! Il est ridicule ! Il est –

\- Ne dis pas un mot de plus. Kurt en a fait plus pour moi en six mois que toi tu en as fait dans ta vie entière. Je lui ai fait subir des choses horribles, et il a continué à me pardonner et a bien voulu être mon ami. Quand j'étais heureuse, quand j'étais triste, Kurt était tout le temps là. Il a fait ce que tu n'as jamais fait. Il se préoccupe de moi. Tu ne te préoccupes que de toi-même, dit Rachel à son ami. Maintenant sors de chez moi.

Shane hocha la tête.

\- Ne te déranges même pas à aller chercher tes affaires, j'enverrai quelqu'un pour te les ramener. Pars maintenant.

Shane sortit rapidement de la maison, et toute la tablée resta silencieuse, jusqu'à ce que Quinn prenne la parole.

\- Blaine, ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il était comme en état de choc.

\- Je vais aller parler à Kurt, dit Rachel.

\- Non, laisse-le seul pendant un moment. On ira lui parler plus tard, dit-il. Il a besoin de temps tout seul.

Finn secoua la tête.

\- Mec, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Après tout ce quoi toi et Kurt avez traversé ?

\- C'était avant, ok ? Je–je ne voulais rien faire de mal, je –

\- Mais tu as fait du mal, Blaine, soupira Quinn.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà... *pars en sifflotant*_

 _J'espère que vous aurez aimé (oui oui, j'ose le dire !) ce chapitre malgré tout... Comme vous vous en doutez, à partir de là, les choses ne seront vraiment pas des plus joyeuses dans les chapitres suivants... Des explications finiront par arriver malgré tout. Enfin, j'espère tout de même que vous continuez à apprécier cette fic :)_

 _S'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas le laisser une review avant de partir, ça ne vous prend que quelques secondes (même si c'est juste pour dire que vous en avez marre de cette fic et que l'arrêtez ici...). J'aimerais voir si c'est possible d'atteindre les 50 reviews pour ce chapitre... Il en manquerait donc 7... s'il vous plaîîîît ? :( *puppy eyes de Darren* *personne ne peut résister aux puppy eyes de Darren !*_

 _Enfin bref, je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je pourrais publier le prochain chapitre, mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine, bisous ! :)_


	11. That British Kid

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _*On va éviter les pierres et les tomates s'il vous plait…* Je sais (malheureusement) que ça fait un mois depuis la dernière publication. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, si ce n'est que je ne passe pas la meilleure période de ma vie en ce moment, et que ça m'empêche parfois de faire ce que je voudrais – c'est-à-dire traduire cette fic._

 _Enfin bref, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, j'espère pouvoir aller plus vite pour le prochain chapitre (on va éviter de préciser que j'ai traduit les trois quarts de celui-ci pendant des heures de perm' au lycée… :') )_

 _Sinon passons aux choses sérieuses ! J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez bien aimé le dernier chapitre… *petit sourire sadique* Dans celui-ci, on a plus de détails sur ce qu'a fait Blaine..._

 _Vu que ça fait un moment, pour ceux qui en auraient besoin, je vous propose un petit résumé des chapitres précédents *so here's what you missed on glee ! * :_ Kurt et Blaine couchent ensemble pour la première fois dans le chapitre 8, et dans ce même chapitre, Kurt se fait agresser par Karofsky qui l'embrasse et essaie de le toucher. Blaine le sauve, évidemment. Dans le chapitre 9, Kurt est toujours un peu perturbé de ce qui est arrivé, mais Blaine est toujours là pour le rassurer. Kurt se fait adopter par son oncle (il découvre que c'était le frère de son père) et il va habiter chez lui. Il n'en parle quasiment pas à Blaine, et lui et Kurt se disputent plusieurs fois durant le chapitre, mais rien de bien méchant. Rachel propose qu'ils partent tous (Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Quinn) ensemble en vacances dans leur maison en Californie. C'est ce qu'il se passe dans le chapitre 10. Là-bas, Rachel a également invité son meilleur ami, Shane. Durant tout le chapitre, ce dernier drague Blaine. Tout se passe bien, mais à la fin, on apprend que Blaine a trompé Kurt avec ce Shane pendant les vacances de Noël... _Voili voilou…_

 _Merci aux reviews laissées au dernier chapitre, auxquelles je vais répondre juste en dessous ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et on se retrouve en bas ! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni Glee, ni cette fic. _

* * *

Leaurka : _Eh oui héhé, quoi de plus irrésistible que les puppy eyes de Darren ? :p Oui, j'ai bien envie de savoir qui a aimé Shane dans ce chapitre, en fait ! :') Je suis pas sûre que y en ai beaucoup… Oui, c'est clair que la fin est un peu frustrante… mais voilà la suite ahah ! (et bien sûr que oui, le Klaine gagne toujours, enfin ! ) Merci beaucoup, ça me fait super plaisir ! ! :) A la prochaine !_

CeliaCom7 : _Hey :) Merci, oui et d'ailleurs ça me fait super plaisir que tu en laisses une à chaque chapitre ! Mais qui aime Shane en même temps ?... C'est juste le genre de personage impossible à aimer quoi :') Son infidélité restera assez floue, mais il y aura plus de détails dans ce chapitre. Et ne t'en fais pas, Shane ne réapparaitra pas :') PS : (mais quiiiii sur terre peut résister au puppy eyes de Darren ? QUI ?) Et dans AHS je l'ai trouvé…. Mégasupersexy ? Bon c'est sûr qu'il aurait pu avoir un peu un meilleur rôle que celui-là, mais bon… ça a été agréable pour mes yeux quoi :') Et puis c'était cool de le voir dans un perso complètement différent. Fin bref, il est parfait ce gars… Bye ! :)_

AnnaKlaineuse : _C'est clair, en fait c'est un peu contradictoire… t'as envie de frapper Blaine, mais à la fois tu peux vraiment pas faire ça quoi… C'est injuste :') Et le voyage en Californie va être écourté dans ce chapitre, on en parlera plus vraiment. Ce voyage a fait assez de dégâts comme ça :') Voilà la suite, et merci pour ta review ! Bye :)_

Apokhalypso : _Ecoute, je sais pas plus que toi ce qui a pris à Blaine de faire ça… Y a peu plus de détails dans ce chapitre mais bon quand même… Et oui, connaissant Blaine, il ne va pas ne rien faire ! Faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour qu'il passe vraiment à l'action par contre… Merci pour ta review, bye ! :)_

Iheartlns : _Coucou ! Oui, c'est sûr que c'est pas la meilleure fin de chapitre qu'on puisse espérer mais bon… faut bien un peu de drama de temps en temps :') Mais ouiii Klaine triomphe toujours ! Merci de ta review, bye ! :)_

* * *

Kurt alla sur la plage, s'assoir sur la couverture sur laquelle il avait dormi avec Blaine la nuit précédente, et il but le reste de la bouteille de vin. Il resta quelques instants à fixer l'horizon, alternant soupirs et gorgées de vin. Lorsqu'il l'eut terminée, il se leva et se dirigea vers la mer. Ses pieds trempaient dans l'eau et son pantalon était retroussé. Des larmes roulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues alors qu'il marchait le long de l'eau.

Il était tellement énervé, tellement contrarié, et il voulait pardonner Blaine parce qu'il ne voulait pas être sans lui, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Son cœur lui faisait mal, sa tête encore plus à cause de ses pleurs, et maintenant ses pieds après avoir tant marché.

Il retourna alors vers la maison de Rachel, n'ayant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait faim comme pas possible. Et évidemment, la première personne qu'il vit en arrivant fut Blaine, assis sur la couverture sur la plage. Kurt l'ignora et marcha droit jusqu'à la maison, monta dans sa chambre et prit trois de ses comprimés qui l'aidaient à dormir. Il voulait dormir pour toujours.

Les jours suivants dans la maison furent horribles pour Kurt, et probablement aussi pour Blaine. Kurt descendait uniquement pour le petit-déjeuner – et seulement lorsque Blaine avait terminé le sien. Il avait pris la place de Shane dans la chambre avec Finn puisqu'il était parti, et Blaine n'essaya pas une fois de parler à Kurt. Lui et Quinn passèrent les derniers jours à traîner ensemble, et vendredi, ils étaient tous dans l'avion pour retourner en Ohio. Ça avait été une semaine difficile, Kurt avait énormément pleuré, tout comme Blaine. Kurt avait passé la semaine à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il était toujours un peu confus mais il savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire.

Dans l'avion, Kurt et Blaine se retrouvèrent assis à côté en première classe, dans un silence assez gênant. Blaine tripotait nerveusement son téléphone, mais Kurt pouvait voir qu'il ne faisait en fait rien du tout dessus.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire semblant de faire quelque chose sur ton téléphone, dit-il à Blaine.

\- Tu me parles ? demanda ce dernier, les yeux grands ouverts en fixant Kurt.

\- Apparemment...

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'as – tu sais… pardonné ?

\- Ça va prendre plus d'une semaine pour y arriver Blaine, dit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

\- Donc, ça va quand même finir par arriver… tenta Blaine avec un sourire.

Kurt soupira et tortilla ses mains.

\- Je… Je pense qu'on devrait rompre, Blaine.

\- Kurt–

\- Je sais – je… je sais que tu es désolé, et tu peux penser que je suis un sale con de rompre avec toi après tout ce qu'on a traversé, mais je – je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

\- Je peux juste te dire que ça ne voulait absolument rien dire pour moi ? J'étais juste – excité, et j'avais l'impression qu'on ne coucherait jamais ensemble, et je –

\- Je me – je ne peux pas, Blaine. A chaque fois que je te regarde, tout ce que je veux faire c'est pleurer, dit Kurt au bord des larmes. Je me sens inutile et pas assez bien, et vraiment, ça craint de me sentir encore pire que d'habitude…

\- Kurt…

\- Tu me fais me sentir comme l'homme le plus heureux et le plus aimé du monde, et quelques secondes plus tard, tu me fais me sentir comme l'homme le plus dégoûtant et le plus inutile du monde. Comme si je n'avais aucune importance.

\- Je–

\- Tu aurais au moins pu me dire. Tu aurais pu être honnête, soupira Kurt.

\- Et je suis tellement désolé Kurt –

\- Je… je sais que tu l'es, d'accord ? M-mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à te pardonner.

Blaine hocha la tête. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'on leur serve le repas. Ils mangèrent également en silence, et lorsqu'on les débarrassa, Kurt reprit la parole.

\- Je ne comprends quand même pas pourquoi tu m'as trompé et as continué à me faire croire que tu m'aimais.

\- Je – je t'aime, plus que tout. Il était juste là et je–

\- Si tu savais que je n'étais pas suffisant, alors pourquoi tu es resté avec moi ?

\- Tu l'es – Tu es plus que suffisant, je – je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais, je–

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que j'étais prêt à te parler à nouveau, soupira Kurt en se levant de son siège.

Il alla vers Rachel pour lui demander d'échanger leurs places, ce qui le fit se retrouver assis à côté de Finn, qui le consola un peu et le laissa pleurer sur son épaule.

Après quelques heures, ils arrivèrent enfin en Ohio, et Rachel ramena Kurt chez lui à la place de Blaine. Et lorsque Kurt ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il vit la chose qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir.

\- Woah, c'est quoi ce bordel ?! cria Kurt en se cachant les yeux.

Angy, la mère de Blaine, qui était très, très mariée au père de Blaine, était là, sur le canapé de son salon, en train d'embrasser son oncle – et dieu savait ce qu'ils faisaient avant ça.

\- Que – Angy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu es – oh mon Dieu, tu es mariée ! Andrew, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

\- Kurt, je t'en prie, ne dis rien à Blaine ! dit Angy en se levant et remettant son T-shirt qui était par terre. S'il te plait ne –

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons rompu, soupira Kurt.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Angy, vraiment surprise, et Andrew semblait inquiet.

\- Angy, tu devrais y aller. Tu sais, retrouver ton mari et son fils.

La femme hocha simplement la tête, remis ses chaussures et sa veste et quitta rapidement la maison sans même dire au revoir. Kurt jeta sa valise sur le sol et batailla pour enlever son manteau.

\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il furieusement à son oncle. En fait, je ne te blâme pas. J'imagine que Blaine a dû hériter du côté 'infidèle' de sa belle-mère.

\- Blaine t'a trompé ? s'écria Andrew. Quel conard !

\- Oh, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu as une histoire ? Avec une femme mariée ?! Tu es riche, génial, et tu pourrais avoir n'importe quelle femme, alors pourquoi elle ?

\- Eh bien… elle était juste là et je –

\- Ce jour… où on a essayé de te convaincre de me laisser aller à L.A., tu as dit que tu devais partir à cause d'une histoire à la boulangerie, et elle est partie juste après toi… Est-ce que vous deux…

\- Non, ce jour-là nous avons seulement parlé… Kurt, je suis tellement désolé.

\- Non, je ne suis pas énervé. En réalité, je me sens plutôt désolé pour toi, parce que tu ne t'aimes pas assez pour voir qu'elle est seulement venue te voir pour faire ces trucs avec toi, et qu'elle allait retourner droit dans les bras de son mari après ça !

\- Kurt –

\- Tu sais, j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un aujourd'hui, mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es qu'une autre personne qui m'a déçu.

Kurt ignora son oncle qui l'appelait, et récupéra ses bagages avant de monter en courant dans sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur son lit et pleura jusqu'à s'endormir, sans même s'être douché.

 **~OoOoO~**

Quinn, finn et Rachel détestaient avoir Kurt et Blaine séparés. Ils ne sortaient plus tous ensemble comme avant, c'était soit avec Kurt soit avec Blaine. Leur retour au lycée était vraiment bizarre, ils étaient partenaires en classes mais se parlaient très peu, et les gens commençaient à remarquer ça. Et le potin du moment, c'était que le premier couple gay de McKinley avait rompu. Où que Blaine ou Kurt aillent, on les regardait comme s'ils étaient nus l'un sans l'autre.

Personne ne savait s'ils avaient réellement rompu, même si quelques-uns avaient demandé. C'était comme si tout avait changé pendant ces vacances. Ils étaient presque… populaires, en tout cas pas détestés. Les gens commençaient à les remarquer et quelques élèves avaient même fait leur coming-out. C'était comme une révolution. Probablement parce que Blaine était apparu dans chaque émission de télé et magazines possibles parce qu'il avait défendu Kurt face à un paparazzi.

Avec ce qui était arrivé à Kurt, Blaine avait demandé à son père de l'aider avec un projet anti-harcèlement. Il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi, il l'avait juste demandé à son père sans donner de raison. Bien sûr, le harcèlement ne s'était pas complètement arrêté et pas tout le monde acceptait les homosexuels, mais c'était mieux qu'avant. Les gens détestaient les gays en silence à présent, et c'était quand même mieux que d'être jetés dans les bennes à ordures. L'oncle de Kurt avait racheté le magasin en face du lycée qui vendait les slushies, et l'avait transformé en boulangerie, plus aucun slushie n'était jeté sur personne à présent.

Kurt avait pensé à dire à Blaine ce qu'il s'était passé entre Andrew et Angy, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait même pas approcher Blaine en dehors des cours sans se mettre à pleurer.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt passait sa pause de midi assis seul derrière les gradins, lisant un livre et en chantant la chanson qu'il écoutait à travers ses écouteurs, lorsque quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule, l'interrompant juste avant la note finale de Defying Gravity.

\- Oh, désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit Kurt en levant les yeux vers le garçon derrière lui.

\- Uh, je voulais juste te d-dire que t-tu ne peux pas être là. Je-je – comment es-tu arrivé là de toute manière ? demanda le garçon avec un fort accent anglais.

\- J'ai mes moyens. Et si je ne peux pas être là, alors toi non plus, dit Kurt en se relevant.

\- Je suis juste venu ici pour chanter.

\- Eh bien, moi aussi je suis venu pour chanter. Qui pourrait m'entendre de derrière les gradins, hein ?

\- Je m'appelle Adam, Crawford. Adam Crawford.

\- Moi c'est Kurt.

Il serra la main d'Adam et sourit, et il aurait pu jurer que ce dernier était en train de flirter avec lui, par la façon dont il le regardait et lui souriait.

\- Tu es… nouveau ici ? demanda Kurt.

\- Oui, en fait. Je suis arrivé il y a un mois.

\- Tu viens d'Angleterre ?

Adam acquiesça.

\- Essex.

\- Sympa, pourquoi as-tu déménagé ?

\- Mon père a été muté ici, sourit Adam. Donc, la chanson que tu étais en train de chanter…

A partir de ce moment, Kurt et Adam commencèrent à trainer ensemble, juste comme amis. Kurt commença à ignorer ses anciens amis et passait la majorité de son temps avec Adam. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts, aimaient les mêmes choses, et il arrivait même parfois à Kurt de ne pas penser à Blaine avant de s'endormir. C'était agréable d'être avec Adam, d'avoir un ami qui ne connaissait personne d'autre.

Puis Kurt parla de Blaine à Adam, et ce dernier dit à Kurt qu'il était gay. Et les choses commencèrent à devenir un peu étranges… Adam commença à agir différemment. Il finit par avouer à Kurt qu'il avait une sorte de béguin pour lui. Mais Kurt voulait qu'ils restent amis, car il était toujours amoureux de Blaine.

Lundi, Kurt travaillait avec un nouvel élève comme partenaire de chimie, et Blaine resta seul. Kurt voyait de moins en moins Blaine, et il commençait à lui manquer. Mais il n'aimait pas le fait que Blaine lui manque, alors lorsque c'était le cas, il sortait avec Adam. Jusqu'à ce jour où ils sortaient tous les deux du Breadstix, et où ils tombèrent sur Rachel et Blaine.

\- Salut Kurt, lui sourit Rachel alors que Blaine restait derrière en fixant Adam d'un regard noir.

\- Salut, la salua Kurt en souriant également. Où sont Quinn et Finn ?

\- Ils sont chez moi. Nous sommes juste ici pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Quinn ne va pas très bien après ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- Excuse-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu-tu n'as pas entendu ?

Kurt secoua la tête.

\- Quinn a perdu son bébé, Kurt. Il y a deux jours, dit Rachel.

Kurt sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il resta planté là comme s'il n'avait plus d'oxygène.

\- Je dois la voir, je –

\- Hey…

Il se retourna pour faire face à Adam, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Tu peux m'emmener quelque part ? C'est urgent, s'il te plait –

\- Tu peux venir avec nous, si tu veux, dit Rachel. On va juste récupérer la nourriture puis on y retourne. Tu nous manques, à vrai dire.

\- Rachel –

\- Non, c'est bon. Je peux t'emmener n'importe où Kurt, intervint Adam.

\- Merci.

Puisque Kurt avait refusé de monter dans la voiture avec Rachel et Blaine, Adam l'accompagna jusqu'à la maison de Rachel. Une fois arrivés, Adam ouvrit la portière de Kurt, et lorsqu'il fut sorti de la voiture, Adam se pencha et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Kurt le repoussa instantanément.

\- Woah, c'était quoi ça ? demanda Kurt en fronçant les sourcils. C'était hors des limites, Adam.

\- Je suis désolé, soupira Adam. Je devais le faire, je –

\- Tu sors avec ce gars, maintenant ? Tu es déjà passé à autre chose ?

Ils virent Blaine arriver vers eux furieusement, et il poussa Adam en arrière pour qu'il s'éloigne de Kurt.

\- Ça fait à peine un mois, et tu m'as déjà oublié.

\- Eh bien, nous n'avons même pas eu à rompre pour que tu embrasses un autre gars, alors je crois que je vais bien.

Blaine roula des yeux, et Adam poussa Blaine en retour.

\- Mec, tu fais quoi là ?

\- Tu ne peux pas embrasser mon petit-ami, pour qui tu te prends, hein ?

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, vous ne sortiez pas ensemble parce que tu as été assez con pour le tromper !

Kurt finit par simplement les laisser se disputer derrière lui, les ignorant parce qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Quinn et qu'elle était plus important qu'une stupide dispute de garçons jaloux.

Il entra dans la maison et la vit, allongée dans le canapé avec Finn assis par terre à ses côtés qui lui tendait un bonbon, et lorsqu'elle vit Kurt, elle fit un grand sourire et se redressa.

\- Eh bien, on dirait qu'il fallait que je perde mon bébé pour que tu daignes venir nous voir, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Kurt alla simplement s'asseoir à côté d'elle et l'enlaça étroitement, et Quinn se mit à pleurer dans ses bras. Il ne vit pas Blaine rentrer dans la maison, alors il en déduit qu'il devait être parti. Kurt se sentait coupable, tellement coupable d'avoir laissé ses amis, ses vrais amis, à cause d'une foutue rupture.

Kurt dormit chez Rachel ce jour-là, mais il dû tout de même rentrer rapidement chez lui pour récupérer sa brosse à dents et des vêtements. Mais lorsqu'il entra – discrètement – dans la maison, il aperçut Angy et Andrew ensemble, discutant silencieusement dans le salon. Il pensait que c'était fini entre eux. Mais ça ne l'était pas apparemment, et Blaine méritait de savoir la vérité.

 **~OoOoO~**

Le bal de promo approchait à grands pas, et Quinn ne pouvait être plus excitée. Après avoir perdu son bébé, elle avait besoin de distraction, alors elle avait décidé de rejoindre le comité d'organisation du bal. Elle se plaignait constamment du fait que personne ne comprenait son sens artistique, alors elle avait décidé d'inviter ses meilleurs amis pour l'aider avec l'organisation, et ils avaient tous accepté car ils feraient n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse.

Alors ils étaient tous là, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Quinn et Finn dans le gymnase, portant des vêtements de sport et attendant les ordres de Quinn.

\- Très bien, nous avons quatre jours pour terminer la décoration alors, Finn et Rachel, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à coller les étoiles sur les murs. Les rideaux sont déjà accrochés et il faut que vous vous assuriez qu'ils ne tomberont pas lorsque je les collerai. Kurt et Blaine, vous allez peintre le panneau du bal ! Ecrivez juste « Bal de promotion 2011 » en lettres capitales et ce sera parfait.

Kurt roula des yeux.

\- Si c'est un moyen d'essayer de nous remettre ensemble, ça ne sert à rien.

Blaine soupira et Quinn secoua la tête.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux bons en art, alors faites ce que je vous dis de faire, parce que je dois aller coller des étoiles et le bal de promo est dans quatre jours !

Kurt et Blaine marchèrent ensemble en silence jusqu'à la salle d'art plastiques, et c'était vraiment bizarre. Ils prirent la peinture et les pinceaux, et ils avaient malheureusement à parler s'ils voulaient commencer cette fichue bannière.

\- Donc, je pense qu'on devrait le peindre avec les couleurs des rideaux et des étoiles, mais genre, en lettres des bandes dessinées ? proposa Blaine en observant la bannière encore vierge.

\- Oui, ça pourrait marcher, acquiesça Kurt, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de débattre avec Blaine.

Ils en étaient à la moitié du travail après 15 minutes de silence complet, lorsque Blaine se décida à parler.

\- Alors, tu as un rendez-vous pour le bal ? demanda-t-il, peignant le chiffre 2 alors que Kurt s'occupait de la lettre O.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Kurt.

\- C'est ce gars… Adam ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous sortez ensemble tous les deux ?

\- Non.

Blaine laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et sourit.

\- Et toi ?

\- Oh, j'emmène Quinn.

Ils finirent de travailler en silence, mais ce que Kurt cachait à Blaine le rongeait de l'intérieur.

\- Blaine, je dois te dire quelque chose, dit Kurt trop fort et trop rapidement.

\- Q-quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ecoute, je sais tout ce que nous avons traversé, et je sais à quel point c'est horrible de ne pas connaître la vérité, et puis de l'apprendre d'une certaine façon, alors je vais juste te le dire.

\- Que tu sors avec Adam ?

\- Je ne sors pas avec Adam… soupira Kurt. Angy trompe ton père, Blaine.

Blaine fixa Kurt quelques instant et soupira.

\- Si c'est un genre de plaisanterie malsaine, tu ferais mieux –

\- Je te jure. Je ne mentirais pas à propos de ça. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

\- Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? s'écria Blaine en jetant son tablier par terre, faisant au passage tomber la peinture. Comment sais-tu ça, de toute façon ? Qui te l'a dit ?

\- Je-je –

\- Dis-moi, putain, Kurt ! cria Blaine. Je mérite de savoir !

\- Je… je ne vois juste pas de bonne façon de te le dire sans… nous faire du mal ?...

\- Est-ce que tu inventes ça parce que je t'ai trompé ? Parce que ce n'est vraiment pas sympa si c'est le cas, je me sens déjà assez mal pour ça et tu es déjà avec un autre gars, tu n'as pas à inventer des choses comme –

\- Je n'invente rien, d'accord, et je ne sors avec personne ! J'ai surpris ta belle-mère et mon oncle en train de se peloter dans ce putain de canapé dans mon salon ! C'était traumatisant !

\- Tu crois que c'est comment pour moi ? Devoir dire ça à mon père ? Regarder le regard sur son visage lorsqu'il entendra que la femme qu'il aime depuis des années l'a trompé. Qu'après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, elle lui fait ça ?

\- Au moins tu as tes parents, murmura Kurt pour lui-même.

\- Et elle décide de foutre tout ça en l'air en baisant un stupide boulanger –

\- Hé, c'est mon oncle, Blaine, ne parles pas de lui comme ça !

\- Tu dis ça parce que ce n'est pas ta famille qui vient d'être détruite par un connard qui arrive comme une fleur dans nos vies pour tout ruiner. Comment sais-tu que c'est vraiment ton oncle, de toute façon ?

\- Eh bien, il s'avère que je n'ai pas de famille à être ruinée. Et je me fiche que ce soit mon oncle ou pas ! Il m'aime et s'occupe de moi, et c'est plus que suffisant. Et ce n'est pas seulement de sa faute si ta mère a été infidèle ! Il ne lui a rien fait faire ! Elle devait le vouloir pour que ça arrive !

Blaine soupira puis repris d'un ton plus carme et doux :

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ? Quand tu as la personne la plus extraordinaire dans ta vie, quelqu'un que tu aimes et avec qui tu veux passer le restant de tes jours, et que tout d'un coup un connard arrive dans ta vie et essaie de détruire ta relation avec pour seul argument une seule nuit de plaisir, et tu finis par accepter en pensant « oh, c'est juste une nuit » ou « oh, il n'en saura jamais rien ». Et puis cette nuit finit par ruiner le reste de ta vie.

Après cela, Kurt resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Après quelques secondes, il reprit la parole.

\- Si tu essaies de reporter toute la faute sur Shane, arrête ça. Tu aurais pu dire non, tu –

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Je n'ai pas dit non, et la chose que je regrette le plus de toute ma vie ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé mais –

Blaine pleurait à présent, et Kurt le fixait en silence.

\- Je pensais juste que tu méritais de connaître la vérité, dit calmement Kurt en rangeant son tablier et tout le matériel qu'ils avaient utilisé. Au revoir Blaine.

Il fit mine de sortir de la pièce, mais Blaine le rattrapa par le bras, et lorsqu'il se retourna, son visage était très, très près de celui de Blaine.

\- S'il te plait, reviens-moi, dit Blaine entre ses larmes. Je – j'ai besoin de toi, tu me manques –

\- Blaine, arrête ça –

\- On pourrait aller au bal de promo ensemble, continua Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt. On peut faire tout ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plait reviens-moi.

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt, et Kurt ne put faire autrement que de lui rendre son baiser. C'était chaud, langoureux et enivrant, mais Kurt se recula de l'emprise de Blaine.

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-il au bord des larmes. Après ce que tu as fait, je ne peux vraiment pas –

\- Mais–

\- Tu m'as blessé plus que n'importe qui dans ma vie, Blaine. Et ça veut dire quelque chose, parce que tu es le premier à savoir à quel point j'ai été blessé.

\- Donne-moi juste une autre chance, juste–

\- Je suis désolé.

Kurt repoussa Blaine et sortit de la pièce, courut hors du lycée, et se rendit au seul endroit auquel il pouvait penser.

 **~OoOoO~**

Adam avait toujours détesté les mardis. Il avait toujours plus de devoirs et de choses à faire. Etre un Senior était génial, mais tout ce qu'il avait étudié en Angleterre était totalement différent de ce qu'il étudiait ici. Pas plus dur ou plus facile, seulement différent, et il avait maintenant énormément de choses à faire. Il n'avait pas participé au jour de séchage de cours, et il avait peur de rater ses examens. Mais il pouvait le faire, il avait juste besoin d'un B en chimie pour avoir son diplôme, mais avec un peu d'aide de la part de Kurt, il pouvait y arriver.

Il était allongé sur son lit, un thé dans une main et un livre dans l'autre, lorsqu'il vit Kurt arriver en trombe dans sa chambre, le faisant sursauter.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment – comment es-tu entre ? demanda Adam en posant son thé et son livre sur sa table de chevet. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu… tu vas bien ?

Kurt ne répondit rien, il resta juste planté là, essoufflé, avant de finalement se retourner pour fermer la porte.

\- Ta mère m'a laissé rentrer, dit-il à bout de souffle. Elle est sortie faire les courses. On a environ une demi-heure.

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Adam en soulevant un sourcil.

Kurt ne répondit pas, et la seule chose qu'il sentit ensuite furent les lèvres de Kurt qui s'écrasaient contre les siennes. Il forçait l'entrée de sa langue dans la bouche d'Adam et pressait son corps contre le sien, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur le lit, s'embrassant toujours passionnément.

Mais après un moment, Adam commença à se sentir un peu mal-à-l'aise, parce que quelques jours avant, il lui avait dit qu'il était encore amoureux de Blaine. Alors lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre ses joues, il réalisa que c'était Kurt qui pleurait. Il le repoussa, et vit les joues mouillées et les yeux rouges de Kurt.

\- Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? demanda doucement Adam en se redressant sur son lit.

\- Je t'embrasse, répondit simplement Kurt en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Comme une roue de secours ? Non merci.

\- Mais la semaine dernière tu as dit – tu as dit que tu m'aimais bien, que tu–

\- Oui, mais toi tu ne m'aimes pas de cette façon, soupira Adam. Je ne veux pas que tu m'utilises pour oublier quelqu'un.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je veux désespérément l'oublier. Passer au-dessus de tout ça, soupira-t-il. Vraiment, et puis, je t'aime bien, en quelque sorte.

Adam sourit.

\- Alors si c'est le cas, nous devrions y aller doucement, dit Adam en prenant la main de Kurt. On ira dîner ensemble vendredi, on ira au bal de promo ensemble, et puis on verra où tout ça nous mènera, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, acquiesça Kurt.

Adam se rapprocha de Kurt et lui embrassa doucement les lèvres.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Kurt laissa échapper un long soupir et fronça les sourcils.

\- Blaine et moi avons eu cette violente dispute…

Adam soupira lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Blaine.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Sa mère a une histoire avec mon oncle.

\- Oh, et bien… c'est… bizarre.

\- J'en ai juste assez de me sentir mal à cause de lui.

Adam posa une main sur la joue de Kurt pour la caresser doucement et lui sourit.

\- Ça va aller, Kurt.

Kurt soupira pour toute réponse.

 **~OoOoO~**

L'esprit de Blaine était embrouillé de toutes sortes de choses et de pensées. Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler à son père de l'histoire de sa belle-mère ou pas, et il était tellement, tellement contrarié parce que Kurt et Adam s'étaient montrés au lycée ce jour-là, se souriant et personne n'avait rien remarqué. Sauf Blaine. Il avait remarqué le grand sourire d'Adam, et aussi qu'il regardait Kurt d'une manière différente. Blaine était énervé, blessé et frustré. Il avait passé des nuits à rêver de son bal de promo avec Kurt, et il ne pouvait même pas y aller avec lui. Etait-ce vraiment à cause de la tromperie de Blaine ? Ou bien c'était parce qu'Adam était plus séduisant, plus beau avec ses cheveux épais, son accent britannique et ses bonnets stupides ? Il voulait juste retrouver son Kurt.

Il avait passé la soirée précédente sans adresser un mot à ses parents, et il avait prévu de faire la même chose ce soir-là. Mes ses plans tombèrent à l'eau lorsque sa belle-mère entra dans sa chambre avec une assiette de cookies.

\- Bonjour chéri ! dit-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit. Tu veux des cookies ?

\- Non.

Il continua à faire semblant de faire quelque chose sur son téléphone.

\- Eh bien, j'ai remarqué tu avais l'air mal hier soir, et que tu ne t'es pas plain toute la soirée sur à quel point Kurt te manque, alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu vois un autre homme ? demanda Blaine en verrouillant son téléphone, fixant ses yeux sur le sol.

Angy soupira.

\- Kurt t'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Blaine acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Quand ?

\- Hier. Il – il m'a dit ça et nous nous sommes disputés.

\- Je suis désolé mon chéri.

\- Ne t'excuse pas à moi, excuse-toi à papa !

\- Je l'ai fait.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Le mois dernier, lorsque vous êtes revenus de L.A., j'ai tout dit à ton père.

\- Et…

\- Il était en colère contre moi pendant quelques jours. Mais la semaine dernière, il m'a dit que si je regrettais vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé comme je le lui avait dit, il me pardonnait parce qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre. Et il m'a aussi dit que si je ne l'aimais plus, je pouvais le quitter, mais m'a demandé de rester si je l'aimais toujours.

\- Vraiment ? Juste comme ça ?

Angy soupira.

\- Tu sais, ton père et moi avons une histoire ensemble. Nous nous sommes construit une histoire tous les deux, et il sait que j'ai fait une erreur. Mais il est prêt à me pardonner, parce qu'il m'aime quand même. Et que je l'aime aussi.

\- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu trompé ?

\- Eh bien, ton père sortait souvent le mois dernier, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait oubliée. Comme si je n'existais plus pour lui… J'essayais de faire des efforts, d'être sexy, de faire de bons plats, mais il était si occupé qu'il ne remarquait rien, soupira-t-elle. Je ne le blâme pas, il fait de son mieux pour faire marcher nos affaires, mais je me sentais… seule, vraiment seule. Et cet homme était là, et je n'ai pas réfléchi. La seule chose dont je me souviens ensuite, c'est Kurt qui rentre chez lui et nous surprend. Quand il nous a vu, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était toi qui me regardait, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé à quel point ce que je faisais était mal. Alors je suis rentré à la maison lorsque tu dormais, et j'ai tout raconté à ton père.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu chez l'oncle de Kurt ?

\- Eh bien, tu te souviens de cette soirée lorsque nous avons essayé de le convaincre de laisser Kurt venir en Californie avec vous ? Eh bien, ce jour-là nous avons quitté la maison de Rachel ensemble, et nous avons commencé à parler, et à dire que nous pourrions avoir l'une de ses boulangeries dans un de nos hôtels. Alors nous avons commencé à parler de plus en plus souvent, et ce jour-là j'étais chez lui pour faire les dernières négociations. C'est là qu'il m'a embrassé, et je l'ai juste embrassé en retour.

\- Et puis Kurt est arrivé ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- D'accord, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais couché avec lui. Ce n'est pas si grave, vous vous êtes jute embrassés.

\- Je sais, mais c'est toujours de l'infidélité Blaine.

\- Alors vous allez bien tous les deux ? Je veux dire papa et toi…

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Nous sommes mieux qu'avant en fait, sourit-elle. Il y a plus de sexe.

\- Ew, maman, c'est dégoûtant.

\- J'imagine que si nous avons pu traverser ça, nous pouvons traverser n'importe quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si vous deux n'aviez pas eu d'histoire ensemble ? Si ça avait été… disons… après six mois de relation ?

\- Honnêtement ? je pense qu'il m'aurait laissée. Et il aurait eu tout à fait raison, je veux dire, l'infidélité est quelque chose d'impardonnable.

Blaine soupira.

\- Je regrette ce que j'ai fait, et je suis chanceuse d'avoir un mari si extraordinaire prêt à me pardonner. Pas tout le monde n'a autant de chance…

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ? souffla Blaine.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est à propos de Kurt ?

\- Je… j'ai trompé Kurt…

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Quand ?!

\- C'était à la fête à Noël. Tu te souviens que je n'avais pas voulu aller à la fête et que je suis resté à la maison avec Shane et sa mère parce que j'étais fâché avec Rachel ? Eh bien, sa mère est sortie pour aller acheter des tampons ou je sais pas quoi, et je suis resté seul avec Shane…

 _\- Tu penses qu'elle sera bientôt de retour ? demanda Blaine à Shane alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé en regardant une rediffusion de Friends à la télé. Elle a dit qu'elle m'achèterait des Snickers._

 _\- N'aie pas confiance en ma mère pour ce genre de choses. Elle oublie toujours tout ce qu'on lui demanda d'acheter et prend toujours une heure à revenir._

 _\- Je tuerai pour des Snickers mec, soupira Blaine._

 _\- Alors, comment ça va dans l'Ohio ? Je trouve toujours ça bizarre que ce soit l'endroit que ton père ait choisi pour s'installer._

 _\- Eh bien, il y a moins de paparazzis là-bas, presque aucun en fait. C'est reposant._

 _\- Rachel m'a parlé de ton petit-ami._

 _\- Oui, sourit Blaine. C'est le meilleur._

 _\- Elle m'a aussi dit qu'il avait bien l'air d'être un petit puceau coincé._

 _\- Shane–_

 _\- Et aussi qu'il ressemble à une fille, sourit Shane._

 _\- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça. C'est mon petit-ami._

 _\- Eh bien, il ne doit pas être une très bon petit-ami non ? Je pense que tu vas souvent être en manque avec lui._

 _\- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour le sexe, dit Blaine en secouant la tête. Je l'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte._

 _\- Vraiment ? Et si je te disais à quel point je suis dur en ce moment même, juste en regardant ton visage ?_

 _Blaine fixa Shane, les yeux écarquillés._

 _\- Allez Blaine. On l'a déjà fait avant, sourit-il. Tu ne te souviens pas ? J'ai ta virginité…_

 _\- Shane arrête !_

 _\- Bien._

 _Shane détourna son regard de Blaine. Il éteint la télévision, et commença à défaire son pantalon. Et Blaine vit l'érection de Shane. Et il ne put faire autrement que de se souvenir ses treize ans, lorsqu'il avait été baisé par un Shane de seize ans dans la salle de bain de ses parents, comme il avait joui si vite, et comme il avait hâte du jour où Shane le baiserait à nouveau._

 _Il vit Shane descendre complètement son pantalon et enlever son boxer également, et il fut nu à partir de la taille. Le garçon commença à se caresser lentement, la lèvre inférieure prise entre ses dents et gémissant doucement._

 _\- Tu ne veux pas goûter Blaine ? Goûte-moi comme au bon vieux temps._

 _\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !_

 _\- Je sais que tu le veux. Tu n'es pas obligé de dire non, gémit Shane. Allez, ça fait si longtemps que j'ai n'ai pas été en dessous… Ton petit-ami ne le saura jamais, continua-t-il essayant d'être le plus sensuel possible._

 _Et Blaine ne pouvait plus résister. Il finit par oublier qui il avait laissé en Ohio et qui attendait son retour avec impatience, oublia le garçon qu'il aimait et avec qui il voulait être pour toujours, il oublia tout ça pendant une seconde et embrassa Shane._

 _Après avoir baisé Shane contre le comptoir de la cuisine, il se sentit dégoûtant comme jamais et partit pleurer. Cette nuit-là, il pleura jusqu'à s'endormir._

\- Je… je me sens tellement coupable, maman… Ce que je lui ai fait… je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai vraiment fait, je – je me sens tellement coupable tout le temps, je pleure avant de dormir chaque nuit, c'est comme si je respirais le regret. Et à chaque fois que je vois Kurt, ça me fais mal au cœur parce que je n'ai pas été capable de prendre soin de lui comme je le voulais, et je… je l'ai blessé encore plus que ce qu'il n'était blessé avant et je –

\- Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même, chéri. Nous faisons des erreurs, dit Angy en prenant la main de Blaine. Ce que tu as fait est vraiment, vraiment mal et inexcusable, mais nous faisons ça parce que nous sommes faibles. Mais aussi parce que nous sommes humains. Peut-être que tu as l'impression qu'il te hait, mais il t'aime toujours. Et si tu essaies assez, si tu lui montres à quel point tu l'aimes et tiens à lui, peut-être qu'il reviendra. Peut-être qu'il sera capable de te pardonner…

\- Tu as raison…

\- Le bal de promo approche non ? Fais quelque chose de spécial… sois créatif, juste… montre-lui que tu l'aimes, d'accord ?

Blaine fit un grand sourire.

\- Je vais récupérer mon petit-ami !

 **~OoOoO~**

Après que tout le monde ait quitté les vestiaires, Kurt commença à se déshabiller. Pas pour se doucher, simplement pour se changer à l'intérieur de l'une des cabines de douche. Il avait observé Blaine pendant le cours de sport. Blaine n'avait pas arrêté de lui sourire, et c'était bizarre parce qu'avant, il ne le regardait jamais. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas arrêté de lui lancer des clins d'œil et des sourires en coin.

Kurt finit par sortir de la cabine et remit ses chaussures, lorsque quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voit Blaine, ce ne fut pas le cas. C'était Karofsky, et son cœur commença instantanément à battre plus vite. Il enroula ses bras autour de son propre corps, essayant de trouver un moyen de se protéger.

\- Je – je ne te veux pas près de moi, je –

\- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Kurt, dit doucement Karofsky. Je suis ici pour m'excuser. Pour ce que j'ai fait.

\- Quoi ?

Kurt était choqué, même plus que choqué. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je… j'ai fait mon coming-out à mes parents, et ils ont bien réagi… Et j'ai commencé à voir un thérapeute pour mes problèmes de colère…

\- C'est – c'est bien pour toi.

\- Et je pensais… vu que toi et Blaine avez rompu, tu ne dois probablement pas avoir de rendez-vous pour le bas de promo, alors je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas aller avec moi… au bal… peut-être aller manger ensemble avant…

Kurt fut bouche-bée pendant un moment, mais il finit par trouver le courage de parler.

\- Je… j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un… un ami.

\- Oh… un petit-ami ?

\- Non, je… j'aime toujours Blaine. Je ne sortirai avec personne d'autre pendant un moment… je – je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?

Le ton de Karofsky devenait de plus en plus énervé et menaçant.

\- Je – je ne sais pas, je–

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi –

\- Hey, Kurt.

Adam entra dans les vestiaires en souriant.

\- Tu es prêt à y aller ?

Kurt sourit à Adam et il rangea ses affaires, et partit sans un mot de plus.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la voiture d'Adam.

\- Je crois que tu viens juste de me sauver la vie.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre !_

 _Bon, tout est encore loin d'être réglé, c'est sûr… patience, patience… :)_

 _Surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, pour me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, si vous avez envie de tuer un personnage, ou ce genre de choses :')_

 _ **NOTE PERSONNELLE :** (rien à voir avec la fic) Je suis cette année en 1ère, ce qui signifie que j'ai à faire un TPE ('Travaux Personnels Encadrés', si vous avez été en 1ère générale je suppose que vous savez de quoi je parle ^^). Bref, mon sujet c'est : « Les héros littéraires et la lecture en général ont-ils une influence sur les jeunes ? ». Pour ce sujet, nous avons un sondage de quelques questions, que nous avons distribué à plusieurs classes de notre lycée mais nous aimerions également avoir quelques réponses extérieures. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me permets d'en parler ici, car je sais que certaines personnes ici aiment lire (en dehors des fanfics je veux dire :') Alors si vous aimez lire, ça serait sympa si vous pouviez prendre quelques secondes pour répondre à ces 7 petites questions :_ webquest. fr / ?m= 7823 _l-influence-de-la-lecture-sur-la-personnalite (enlever tous les espaces) _et même pourquoi pas le faire passer si vous connaissez des personnes qui aiment particulièrement lire… Voilà, merci beaucoup d'avance à ceux qui le feront :)_

 _Bref, donc voilà, je vous promets que je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre un peu plus vite, et je vous dis à la prochaine ! Bisous à tous ! :)_


	12. Birthday Boy

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes de Noël ! (si vous le fêtez) Et voilà le chapitre 12 de cette fic !_

 _Aussi, je voulais m'excuser de cet énormissime retard (même si vous devez être habitué, à force...), mais les deux dernières semaines de cours ont été épuisantes, je devais terminer mon TPE (d'ailleurs un énorme merci à tout ce qui ont répondu au sondage dont je vous avais parlé au chapitre précédent !) et j'ai l'impression qu'on nous a donné en deux semaines tous les devoirs qu'on aurait dû avoir depuis le début de l'année… Bref, du coup j'ai pas eu trop de temps à consacrer à la traduction, mais ça devrait s'arranger dans les semaines à venir._

 _\- Si jamais vous souhaitez avoir un résumé des chapitres précédents en début de chapitre, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire, ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout de le faire (et je sais que ça peut être dur de se rappeler de tout quand on suit plusieurs fics à la fois) -_

 _Bref, je vais m'arrêter de parler maintenant, et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre relativement court. Je réponds aux reviews, et on se revoit en bas ! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède toujours pas Glee, ni cette fic._

* * *

CeliaCom7 : _Salut, merci de ta review ! :) Ahah, je m'en doutais bien que pas grand monde n'aimerait ce chapitre :') Mais faut bien un peu de drama de temps en temps… C'est vrai que j'étais super triste pour Quinn aussi… Et t'inquiète, je crois qu'Adam est la cible de toute la haine des Klaineurs ;) Je le supporte pas non plus… Ca va bientôt s'arranger ahah :') (Même si faudra encore attendre le chapitre prochain pour tout s'arrange réellement) Bisous ! :)_

Iheartlns : _Coucou, merci de ta review ! Oui, ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus joyeux de la fic, mais patience, ça va s'arranger ;) Et Klaine finit toujours par triompher ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même :) Bisous !_

Apokhalypso : _Hey, merci de ta review ! :) Je suis assez d'accord, je veux Klaine ensemble plus que tout, mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'ils se remettent ensemble sans que Blaine n'en bave un peu aussi. Mais encore un peu de patience dans ce gros bordel, ça va s'arranger…) Mais QUI AIME ADAM ? *personne ne se manifeste* PERSONNE ! Mais bon, comme je le disais, faut un peu de drama parfois, sinon c'est pas drôle… :') (même si ça donne des envies de meurtre)  
_ _Merci ahah :') On a enfin fini l'écrit, le sondage est plus pour l'oral, qu'on doit rendre dans un mois… (ça va pas m'arranger pour la trad' du coup, mais bon...) Bravo pour ton 20 ! Et oui, je suis en L, VIVE LES L ! Merci merci, merci, je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à ton partage, mais en tout cas il y a eu pas mal de réponses (plus que ce que je n'espérais ahah) Donc merci beaucoup ! Bisous, à la prochaine ! :)_

* * *

Kurt et Adam étaient assis sur le lit de ce dernier, deux jours avant le bal de promo.

\- Alors, tu as hâte du bal ? demanda Adam en regardant Kurt lire la leçon du livre de chimie, celle avec laquelle il devait l'aider.

\- Ne me distrait pas. Je ne finis pas de lire ça, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer et tu échoueras à tes examens.

\- Alors je redoublerai et on sera tous les deux des seniors l'année prochaine.

\- Tu vas à Ohio State, c'est genre, à quelques kilomètres du lycée, dit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

\- Je sais, mais ça ne sera pas pareil, dit Adam en faisant la moue.

Aussi dur que Kurt essayait de se concentrer, il ne semblait pas vraiment être très attentif à ce qu'il lisait.

\- J'essaie de lire ça, Adaaaaaam.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre cette merde. Je veux juste… ne pas travailler.

\- Ton examen est demain, Adam, soupira Kurt en arrêtant finalement de lire pour le regarder. Et je veux vraiment que tu aies ton diplôme pour que je puisse te voir dans ces tenues de diplômés, sourit-il.

Adam essaya d'éloigner le livre des mains de Kurt, et cette fois il réussit.

\- Hey, rends-moi ça ! protesta Kurt.

\- Est-ce qu'on… sort ensemble ? demanda timidement Adam.

\- Je ne sais pas Adam… dit doucement Kurt en soupirant.

\- Je pense que oui.

Kurt sourit et essaya d'ignorer ce qu'avait dit Adam, lorsqu'il vit l'heure sur l'horloge. Il se releva rapidement, faisant sursauter Adam.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je suis en retard ! Mary Margaret va me tuer !

\- Qui ça ?

\- Bye !

Adam embrassa Adam sur la joue, récupéra son sac par terre et courut hors de la maison jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Il prit le bus jusqu'à l'orphelinat, son trajet durant une demi-heure. Il se précipita à l'intérieur un fois arrivé, et salua quelques-uns des enfants qui jouaient devant le bâtiment.

\- Je suis désolé Mary Margaret ! s'écria Kurt en entrant dans la cuisine. Il prit son tablier et l'attacha autour de sa taille. Dîner, c'est ça ?

\- Eh bien, tu es en retard, lui fit remarquer Mary Margaret en croisant les bras. Où étais-tu ?

\- Avec Adam, dit Kurt en se lavant les mains avant de couper la viande.

Mary Margaret relava les sourcils et commença à couper les légumes.

\- Tu as déjà un nouveau petit-ami ?

\- Non… En quelque… Oui… soupira Kurt. Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à Blaine.

\- Alors ne fais pas croire à Adam que tu l'aimes de la façon dont tu aimes Blaine. Tu finiras seulement par lui faire du mal.

\- Il m'aime, Mary Margaret, protesta Kurt. Et je veux l'aimer aussi.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas parce que tu es amoureux de Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête.

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ?

\- Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais pour ton anniversaire ?

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt prit le bus ce jeudi là pour aller jusqu'au lycée, il ne voulait pas parler à Adam. Il se sentait encore trop perdu pour ça. Il s'avança dans le couloir et comme toujours, des gens le fixaient. Les seules choses qu'il avait obtenues en étant le petit-ami de Blaine étaient un cœur brisé et la popularité, et Kurt détestait ça.

Mais ce jour-là, lorsqu'il ouvrit son casier, il trouva une chose à laquelle il était loin de s'attendre : une rose bleu clair accompagnée d'une note :

 **Cette fleur me rappelle la couleur de tes yeux. Joyeux anniversaire.**

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais Kurt savait que cela venait de Blaine. Kurt sourit, sentit la fleur et colla le mot dans son casier.

Lorsqu'il entra dans son premier cours, il vit Blaine là, assis à leur place habituelle. Il avait une fleur identique à la première dans sa main, avec un autre papier. Il le donna à Kurt, et partit sans un mot de plus.

Le professeur l'appela, mais Blaine l'ignora et sortit de la classe.

La note disait :

 **Mon prince, retrouve-moi à midi à l'endroit où demain on couronnera le roi. Apporte les deux premières fleurs, elles complèteront le bouquet.**

Le gymnase, c'était bien ça ? Blaine parlait du gymnase parce qu'il y aurait le bal le lendemain, et que l'on couronnait un roi au bal, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, Kurt se figura qu'il avait raison, car lorsqu'il entra comme prévu dans la pièce à midi, Blaine était en train de jouer du piano qui était sur la scène.

Kurt sourit à Blaine lorsqu'il le vit, et Blaine commença à jouer et chanter _Joyeux anniversaire_.

 _Joyeux anniversaire,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire._

Kurt fit un petit rire et marcha jusqu'à Blaine. Il posa les roses sur le piano et lui sourit.

\- Salut, dit timidement Kurt.

\- Salut.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as dit de venir ici ?

\- C'est ton anniversaire, sourit Blaine. Je devais te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Tu es le seul à t'en être souvenu, dit Kurt en rougissant et baissant la tête.

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier quoi que ce soit te concernant ?

Kurt sourit.

\- Je ne fais jamais de mon anniversaire quelque chose de très important.

\- Eh bien, faisons-en quelque chose de très important, maintenant.

Blaine récupéra les deux fleurs posées sur le piano, et il les glissa parmi les autres dans un bouquet qu'il lui tendit.

\- Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...

\- Je te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire, sourit Blaine en lui tendant également une boîte.

Kurt l'ouvrit, et à l'intérieur se tenaient une paire de bottes militaires Marc Jacobs blanches.

\- Blaine ! Elles sont géniales ! Je-je –

\- De rien.

Kurt fronça les sourcils.

\- Est-ce que tu m'offres tout ça pour qu'on ressorte ensemble ?

\- Quoi – non ! Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Blaine… toi et moi avons rompu, et une paire de bottes ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Blaine, tu m'as trompé –

\- Mais je t'aime toujours et je veux toujours que tu sois heureux.

Kurt hocha la tête.

\- Je sors avec Adam, dit-il.

Blaine baissa les yeux au sol, incapable de regarder Kurt en face après avoir entendu ça.

\- Je voulais te le dire moi-même avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse.

\- Nous avons rompu il y a seulement un mois. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Kurt ne répondit rien.

\- Tu as oublié tout ce que nous avons eu ? Tout ça c'était pour rien alors ? Tout ce que nous avons dû traverser ? Tous les « je t'aime », c'était des conneries ?

\- C'est toi qui a ruiné tout ça lorsque tu as couché avec un autre mec.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. On s'est juste embrassés, et je ne me souviens de rien d'autre.

\- Et tu penses que je vais te croire ?

\- Ecoutes, Kurt, il y a beaucoup de secrets dans ma vie… beaucoup de choses que je voudrais te dire mais je ne peux pas –

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda Kurt en croisant les bras.

\- Parce que je serais vulnérable.

\- J'étais tout le temps vulnérable avec toi ! Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas simplement honnête si les mensonges nous éloignent ?

\- Je – je…

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu, soupira Kurt.

\- Parce que tu m'aimes toujours, comme moi je t'aime.

\- Oui, et c'est bien ça le problème.

Kurt referma la boîte et laissa le bouquet sur le piano.

\- Tu peux garder tes bottes, merci, dit-il avant de quitter le gymnase, laissant Blaine seul.

Kurt ne se comprenait pas. Après que Blaine l'ait trompé et humilié, il le voulait toujours, tout ce à quoi il pensait était Blaine. C'était injuste pour Adam, et il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il était complètement perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait que s'il retournait vers Blaine, il ne se respecterait pas lui-même. Mais depuis quand se respectait-il ? Il ne méritait aucun amour. Blaine l'avait probablement trompé parce qu'il savait qu'il ne méritait pas l'amour qu'il lui donnait. C'était ce que Kurt pensait.

Kurt retournait vers la cafétéria, lorsqu'il tomba sur Finn.

\- Oh, salut mec.

Et lorsque Finn baissa les yeux vers lui, il réalisa que Kurt pleurait.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kurt ne dit rien et enlaça simplement Finn, laissant ses larmes couler.

\- Je l'aime.

\- Blaine ? demanda Finn en posant une main dans son dos. Eh mec, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Je le veux encore, mais après ce qu'il a fait…

\- Eh bien, il a fait une erreur non ? Peut-être que tu devrais simplement lui pardonner.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je pardonne toujours les gens trop facilement, je dois commencer à me respecter, renifla Kurt en essuyant ses larmes. S'il te plait, ne lui dit rien de tout ça, Finn.

\- Hey, ça va aller, t'inquiète, dit Finn en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Kurt. Ça craint de pleurer le jour de ton anniversaire, alors essaie d'oublier tout ça pour aujourd'hui.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Blaine me l'a dit sur le chemin du lycée, il était super excité pour ta fête d'anniversaire surprise –

\- Fête d'anniversaire surprise ?

\- Et je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, soupira Finn. Oublie ce que je viens de dire –

\- Non Finn, dis-moi. Maintenant.

\- Bien, souffla Finn en prenant une longue inspiration. Blaine a organisé une grosse fête pour toi chez lui. Il a invité tous les enfants de l'orphelinat et Mary Margaret.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Kurt, fixant Finn.

\- Il a même invité Adam.

\- Mais il déteste Adam.

\- Eh bien, il a dit que si c'était Adam qui te rendait heureux, alors il devrait s'y habituer.

\- Il a vraiment dit ça ? demanda Kurt avec un sourire.

Finn hocha la tête.

\- Mec, s'il te plait, ne dis pas à Blaine que j'ai tout cafté, d'accord ?

Kurt acquiesça, essayant de cacher son sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien.

\- Tu nous manques, tu sais ? dit Finn avec son petit sourire idiot habituel.

\- Vous aussi vous me manquez, soupira Kurt.

\- Et n'oublie pas : tu ne sais rien à propos de la fête !

\- Quelle fête ? plaisanta Kurt.

\- Ta fête surprise.

\- Je sais Finn, je plaisantais, soupira Kurt. Je pense que je vais retourner lui parler.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux juste pas qu'il soit énervé.

 **~OoOoO~**

 _How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace_

 _When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh_

 _You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Blaine pleurait tellement qu'il arrivait à peine à chanter. Les larmes dans ses yeux rendaient sa vision trouble.

 _How can you just walk away from me,_

 _when all I can do is watch you leave_

 _Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears_

 _You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Il ferma ses yeux et joua du piano si facilement que c'était presque comme s'il avait écrit la chanson lui-même. Sa voix trembla sur les derniers mots, mais il continua à chanter.

 _So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space_

 _And there's nothing left here to remind me,_

 _just the memory of your face_

 _Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

 _And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

Blaine sanglota et s'arrêta de jouer une seconde pour essuyer ses yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit.

 _I wish I could just make you turn around,_

 _turn around and see me cry_

 _There's so much I need to say to you,_

 _so many reasons why_

 _You're the only one who really knew me at all_

 _So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_

 _And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_

 _Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_

Blaine jeta un œil au bouquet de fleurs toujours posé sur le piano. Il s'arrêta alors de jouer, mais continua à chanter. Il sentit les fleurs et les effleura délicatement.

 _But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face_

 _Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here_

 _And you coming back to me is against all odds_

 _It's the chance I've gotta take_

Blaine jeta violement le bouquet de fleurs au sol, et il vit alors Kurt se tenir là, le bouquet à ses pieds.

 _Take a look at me now_

Il chanta la dernière partie en relevant ses sourcils.

\- Quand-est-ce que tu es arrivé ?

\- Lorsque tu finissais la chanson Human de Christina Perri.

Blaine hocha la tête.

\- Je sais que tu dois penser que je suis un con à cause de ce que j'ai fait, mais je souffre autant que toi.

\- Je sais, dit Kurt, avant de s'avancer vers Blaine.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? demanda Blaine.

\- Je – j'étais inquiet… Je ne sais pas, tu sais des fois je fais des choses que je ne veux pas faire.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Et je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi… passionné, tout à l'heure. C'est juste que j'ai discuté avec ma mère, et… Je ne sais pas. Tu me manques, c'est tout.

Kurt acquiesça et vint s'assoir près de Blaine sur le siège du piano.

\- Tu as tout raconté à ton père ?

\- A propos d'elle et ton oncle ? Non.

\- Oh…

\- Elle lui avait déjà dit en fait.

\- Oh.

\- Ouais.

\- Et ils vont bien ?

\- Oui. Mon père lui a demandé si elle le voulait lui ou Andrew, et elle lui a dit lui. Alors il l'a juste pardonnée, et maintenant ils sont plus unis que jamais.

Kurt hocha la tête.

\- Il a compris qu'elle a fait une erreur.

\- Au moins elle a été honnête, dit doucement Kurt, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

\- Tu sais, parfois je fais des choses que je ne veux pas faire, soupira Blaine en citant les mots de Kurt quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Tu pourrais jouer une autre chanson ? Une qui n'est pas si déprimante, par contre, demanda Kurt pour essayer de changer de sujet.

\- D'accord.

Blaine sourit à Kurt et commença à jouer, fixant intensément Kurt, qui lui fixait ses pieds.

 _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

 _You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

 _I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

 _Before you met me, I was all right_

 _But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

 _Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Blaine donna un coup de coude à Kurt, qui sourit timidement.

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I, will be young forever_

Kurt ferma les yeux, profitant de la belle voix de Blaine.

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_

 _This is real, so take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

 _Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

 _I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

 _I'm complete_

A ce moment, Kurt commença à pleurer parce que cette chanson collait parfaitement à son histoire avec Blaine, et aussi parce que Blaine lui manquait terriblement.

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_

 _This is real, so take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Blaine commença à jouer du piano avec une seule main, et il posa la seconde sur la cuisse de Kurt, ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

 _I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Youuuu You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_

 _This is real, so take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

Blaine termina la chanson en souriant, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Kurt pour lui demander ce qu'il avait pensé de la chanson, il fut surpris par une paire de lèvres contre les siennes. Les lèvres de Kurt. Dieu ce que cela lui avait manqué. Blaine lui rendit son baiser, passa un bras autour de la taille de Kurt et posa son autre main sur sa joue.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse embrasser Kurt correctement, Kurt le repoussa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je – je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je suis avec Adam.

Blaine soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, je dois y aller.

Kurt se précipita hors de la pièce pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Donc, les enfants arriveront chez toi vers quatre heures, d'accord ? dit Quinn à Blaine.

Elle tenait un cahier dans ses mains, ainsi qu'un stylo et tous les plans pour la fête écrits dessus, et elle avait l'impression qu'il ne lui portait aucune attention.

Ils étaient dans le couloir du lycée, en face du casier de Quinn, attendant la sonnerie qui marquerait le début de leur dernière heure de cours. Blaine fixait Adam et Kurt qui étaient en train de parler et de rire à quelques pas d'eux.

Il secoua la tête et cligna des yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Comment peux-t être aussi distrait ? J'ai répété la même chose quatre fois !

\- Désolé Quinnie.

\- Bon, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Je croyais que tu devais chanter pour Kurt et puis le récupérer.

\- J'ai chanté pour lui, ça ne s'est simplement pas terminé comme je le voulais.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je l'ai embrassé… ou il m'a embrassé, je ne sais pas exactement, mais on s'est embrassés, et il a paniqué et il est parti.

\- Il t'aime toujours, tu sais ? soupira Quinn.

Blaine baissa les yeux vers ses mains et soupira également.

\- J'en doute, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le récupérer.

\- J'ai une idée, sourit Quinn.

\- Ça ne peut pas être bon.

Blaine lui donna un léger sourire, qui disparut lorsqu'il entendit Adam rire derrière lui.

\- Je vais essayer de t'organiser un rencard à sa fête surprise, et lorsqu'il te verra avec quelqu'un d'autre, il reviendra se jeter dans tes bras.

\- C'est la pire idée que je n'ai jamais entendue.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- C'est son anniversaire. Je ne veux être qu'à lui.

\- Bien. Je t'organiserai un rencard pour le bal de promo alors.

\- Non, souffla Blaine. Kurt n'est même pas du genre jaloux.

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

\- On verra s'il n'est pas du genre jaloux lorsqu'il te verra au bal avec un mec ultra sexy.

\- J'ai un meilleur plan.

\- Si tu dis que tu vas encore chanter pour lui, j'abandonne.

\- Chanter fonctionne toujours !

\- Eh bien, ça n'a pas fonctionné aujourd'hui.

\- Je ferais en sorte que ça marche la prochaine fois.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt et Adam se tenaient devant le casier de ce dernier, et parlaient du test de chimie que venait de passer Adam. Kurt était distrait, parce-que Blaine était de l'autre côté du couloir et les observait. Et Kurt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder également. Dieu merci, Adam ne parut pas le remarquer.

\- Donc… tu voudrais qu'on sorte, après les cours ?

Kurt refixa son regard vers Adam et releva un sourcil.

\- Hein ?

\- Après les cours ? Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

Kurt soupira.

\- Bien-sûr, pourquoi pas, sourit-il.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles un peu… distrait.

Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit.

\- Je vais bien. Alors… où veux-tu aller ?

\- C'est une surprise, sourit Adam.

 **~OoOoO~**

Blaine avait passé la dernière heure à arranger ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient parfaits lorsque Kurt arriverait. Il était chez lui, et portait les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait portés lors de leur rendez-vous en Californie.

Tout le monde était à l'arrière de la maison de Blaine, près de la piscine, en train de manger et de s'amuser. Tous les enfants de l'orphelinat étaient là, ainsi que Mary Margaret. Les parents de Blaine étaient également là, tout comme Rachel, Quinn, Finn, l'oncle de Kurt. Tous ceux que Kurt aimait étaient présents.

Il y avait un gâteau avec le nom de Kurt écrit dessus, un gros gâteau. Et aussi des ballons, beaucoup trop de ballons. Blaine observa autour de lui, anxieux. Il se tenait près du gâteau en buvant du Coca. Il voulait être sûr que tout serait parfait pour Kurt, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il reçut un message d'Adam, disant qu'ils étaient en face de la maison. Mais Adam devait distraire Kurt jusqu'à ce que Blaine lui dise qu'ils pouvaient entrer, et Blaine ne voulait pas penser à la manière dont il pourrait distraire Kurt.

\- Ok tout le monde ! cria-t-il à l'attention des invités, alors que Mary Margaret demandait aux enfants de sortir de la piscine. C'est l'heure de se cacher, Kurt arrive !

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fiche chez Blaine ? demanda Kurt, feignant ignorer ce qu'il se passait.

\- Uh… ce n'est pas la maison de Rachel ?

\- Non, soupira-t-il. C'est celle de Blaine.

\- Oh... sourit Adam. Eh bien, rentrons alors.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Kurt.

Si Kurt n'avait pas su ce qu'il se tramait, il aurait tout de même été surpris qu'Adam ne sonne pas à la porte avant d'entrer.

Son cœur commença à accélérer alors qu'il avançait dans l'entrée qui lui était familière, puis dans le couloir qui menait au jardin derrière la maison.

\- SURPRISE !

Tout le monde cria lorsqu'il passa les portes, et tous les enfants de l'orphelinat se jetèrent sur lui en même temps.

Kurt leur rendit leur étreinte, les embrassa, et il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis… depuis son dernier rendez-vous avec Blaine.

Puis il releva les yeux, et vit Blaine qui se tenait près de la piscine, lui souriant tendrement, un gobelet rouge dans une main. Kurt lui rendit timidement son sourire, et rebaissa le regard pour se reconcentrer sur les enfants.

Après cela, tous les amis de Kurt ainsi que son oncle et les parents de Blaine l'enlacèrent en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Il discuta quelques minutes avec Mary Margaret, puis Blaine s'avança pour l'enlacer brièvement sans même dire bonjour, lui murmurant un simple 'joyeux anniversaire', avant de se diriger vers les boissons.

Kurt venait de réaliser que Blaine portait les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait portés lors de leur rendez-vous de leurs vacances en Californie, et essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas se laisser être affecté par ça. Mais mon dieu, Blaine était maintenant en train d'enlever ses vêtements pour se mettre en maillot de bain – qui ressemblait un peu à un boxer -, et Kurt espérait seulement que Blaine ne remarquerait pas son regard fixé sur lui. Son regard fixé sur Blaine, qui était en train de plonger dans la piscine, son corps délicieusement bien foutu.

Tout le monde commença à s'occuper, à s'amuser, à aller nager, manger, danser. Kurt resta debout pour discuter avec Adam et Quinn de tout et de rien, mais il était vraiment trop occupé à regarder un Blaine très torse-nu et très mouillé sortir de la piscine.

\- Kurt ? l'appela Adam, détournant son attention.

Il regarda finalement Adam, essayant d'ignorer le renflement de plus en plus présent dans son pantalon.

\- Hum, oui ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Quinn avec un sourire en coin.

Kurt haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais aller remercier Blaine pour la fête, d'accord ? dit-il à Adam, avant de lui tendre son gobelet qu'il n'avait même pas souvenir d'avoir pris.

Il marcha jusqu'à Blaine, et l'intercepta juste avant qu'il n'entre dans la maison

\- Hey ! l'appela-t-il avec un sourire en le rejoignant.

\- Hey, sourit Blaine en séchant ses cheveux avec une serviette bleue.

\- Uh…

Kurt était extrêmement distrait par les abdos de Blaine, et Blaine sourit lorsqu'il le remarqua.

\- Tu disais... ?

\- Oh ! sourit-il. Oui, je voulais juste te remercier ! P-pour la fête.

Sa voix était inégale et ses mains tremblaient.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête et déglutit.

\- Oui, je ne peux juste pas croire que tu me rendes toujours… nerveux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te rends nerveux ? rit Blaine.

\- Je ne sais pas – je… Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? En privé ?

Blaine observa autour de lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi ? Tu vas bien ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Je vais bien. Je voudrais juste te parler. On peut monter ?

Blaine fit un petit sourire.

\- Juste pour parler… En tant qu'amis !

\- Oui, allons dans ma chambre, rit Blaine.

Rentrer dans cette chambre fit remonter plusieurs souvenirs dans l'esprit de Kurt, tous ces bons moments qu'il avait eu avec Blaine, et cela faisait mal. Vraiment mal.

\- Room sweet room ***** , dit Blaine en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Blaine resta debout dans la chambre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- Tu sais que personne n'a jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi ? dit Kurt, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

Blaine hocha simplement la tête et sourit.

\- Je voyais tout le temps des gens avoir des fêtes surprises sans les films, je me suis toujours demandé si un jour je pourrais en avoir une moi aussi.

Ils rirent tous les deux, et Kurt marcha jusqu'au lit de Blaine pour s'assoir près de ce dernier. Blaine sourit.

\- Les fêtes surprises ne sont pis si spéciales, Kurt…

\- Eh bien, ça veut dire que quelqu'un se soucie assez de toi pour vouloir te faire sourire.

\- Je veux tout le temps te faire sourire. Je veux que tu sois heureux.

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration, le regard toujours dirigé sur ses pieds, puis il s'allongea sur le lit et posa une main sur son ventre.

\- Alors, comment ça va avec Adam ?

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, je dirais un petit 3, soupira-t-il. Il n'arrête pas de parler de BD, et de sa théorie comme quoi ne serions des créatures dans la tête de quelqu'un, et pourquoi nous voyons les couleurs de manière différentes, mais je l'aime bien en quelque sorte… Je – je ne suis pas sûr. Mais il est gentil avec moi.

\- Oh…

Blaine sourit et s'allongea sur le lit près de Kurt, se mettant également à fixer le plafond.

\- Alors… Comment ça va, sinon ?

\- Je vais bien.

Kurt se redressa sur le lit, et Blaine fit la même chose.

\- Tu me détestes toujours ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais te détester. En fait, je t'aime trop.

Ils rirent tous les deux.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as arrêté de me parler ?

\- Ça me fait mal de te parler, soupira Kurt.

\- Encore ?

\- Plus autant, admit-il.

\- Tu sais que je suis désolé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt dans la sienne. Si je pouvais mieux t'expliquer certaines choses, je le ferais.

\- Je sais. Simplement… je n'aime pas quand tu me caches des choses.

\- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux cacher, soupira Blaine en pressant la main de Kurt.

\- Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi ? Si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, alors pourquoi tu me caches des choses ?

\- Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, je suis juste…

Il lâcha la main de Kurt et soupira.

\- Je – je ne peux pas… Tu sais que je te le dirais si je pouvais, hein ?

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas ?! s'écria Kurt, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer de frustration. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as trompé et n'essayes même pas de m'expliquer ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? Peut-être que je pourrais te pardonner si je savais ! Peut-être qu'on serait ensemble si tu me disais ! Peut-être que je ne passerais pas mes nuits à pleurer parce que je ne t'ai pas ! cria Kurt, sentant les larmes commencer à rouler sur ses joues.

\- Kurt…

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je gaspille encore mon temps avec toi, déclara-t-il furieusement.

\- Kurt –

Il soupira et essaya de se lever, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement, Blaine attrapa son bras, et il tomba sur lui, et Blaine saisit cette chance pour serrer Kurt contre lui, et le regarder dans ses yeux.

\- S'il te plait, murmura Blaine, ses lèvres dangereusement proches de celle de Kurt. S'il te plait…

Kurt mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas embrasser Blaine, là, tout de suite. Ils se fixèrent intensément un moment, et après quelques secondes, Blaine se pencha pour embrasser Kurt. Mais ce dernier l'arrêta en pressant une main sur son épaule.

\- Blaine, murmura-t-il. Que – qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je t'empêche d'oublier qui nous sommes.

Il écrasa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt, et sa langue entra dans sa bouche, et Kurt perdit tout contrôle.

Blaine laissa Kurt tomber sur le lit et se positionna sur lui, avec un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il commença à embrasser le cou de Kurt, tout en déboutonnant avidement sa chemise tandis que Kurt tirait sur le haut de Blaine. Kurt pouvait déjà sentir son sexe durcir, et sentait par la même occasion celui de Blaine qui se frottait contre lui.

Blaine termina finalement de déboutonner sa chemise, et il lui enleva avant de la jeter négligemment par terre. Kurt se pencha en avant pour embrasser Blaine, puis se recula pour lui enlever complètement son t-shirt. Il posa son regard sur les abdos de Blaine et se lécha les lèvres.

Ce dernier s'allongea à côté de Kurt pour enlever son pantalon, tandis que Kurt faisait la même chose de son côté, et Blaine commença à se caresser en le regardant, trop impatient. Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, Kurt se mit sur lui et frotta son entrejambe dure contre la sienne, les faisant tous les deux gémir désespérément, s'embrassant et se tenant étroitement.

\- Baise-moi, murmura Kurt.

Tout ça arrivait tellement vite qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

\- S'il te plait, continua-t-il entre deux baisers, alors que Blaine lui caressait les cuisses.

\- Oui, gémit Blaine en commençant à embrasser la mâchoire de Kurt.

Kurt se détacha de lui et alla fouiller dans le tiroir de la table de nuit pour trouver le lubrifiant, alors que Blaine continuait à embrasser son torse et caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Lorsque Kurt trouva enfin le lubrifiant, il s'avéra que la bouteille était vide et il soupira.

\- Tu l'as terminée ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'étais… un peu seul, soupira Blaine en posant une main sur la hanche de Kurt. Je ne voulais personne d'autre que toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire… ? demanda Kurt en souriant.

\- Tu es sur le point de me laisser te faire l'amour –

\- Me baiser, l'interrompit Kurt. Tu vas me baiser.

Blaine secoua la tête.

\- Je ne veux pas juste te baiser –

Kurt interrompit Blaine avec un profond baiser alors qu'il commençait à se préparer avec ses propres doigts. Lorsque Blaine réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se recula un peu et humidifia ses doigts, avant de doucement en enfoncer un en Kurt. Il l'embrassa pour masquer son fort gémissement.

Blaine entendit vaguement quelqu'un frapper à la porte, mais il était bien trop préoccupé par autre chose alors il l'ignora. Lorsque son troisième doigt fut en Kurt, ce dernier le repoussa doucement et l'embrassa.

Blaine sourit contre ses lèvres et passa une main sur ses fesses.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, dit Kurt en lui rendant son sourire.

Blaine fit un petit rire.

\- Mon dieu, ce que ça m'a manqué.

 **~OoOoO~**

Adam trouva étrange que Kurt et Blaine mettent autant de temps pour parler de leurs problèmes, ou de peu importe quoi. Il commencer à douter de ce qu'ils étaient réellement en train de faire. Il soupira en buvant son troisième verre de soda, et fit par à Quinn de ses doutes.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que Kurt ne soit pas présent à sa propre fête ? Je veux dire… C'était bien une fête pour Kurt, non ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Kurt. Je pense qu'ils sont simplement beaucoup de choses dont ils doivent discuter.

\- Je pense que je vais aller le chercher, dit-il se faisant mine de se lever, mais Quinn le tira en arrière pour qu'il se rassoie. Quoi ?!

\- Laisse-le éclaircir les choses avec Blaine. Peut-être qu'ils se remettront ensemble, sourit-elle.

\- Kurt est mon petit-ami.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Quinn.

\- Oui ! Et je pense que ça aurait été sympa qu'il le dise au moins à ses meilleurs amis !

Il se leva furieusement de sa chaise et rentra dans la maison avec pour ferme intention de trouver Kurt. Il toqua à chaque porte devant lesquelles il passait, avant de les ouvrir pour regarder dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il arriva à une porte à l'étage qui était fermée à clé, il frappa mais personne ne répondit.

Après quelques secondes, il entendit un gémissement, et il eut une expression dégoûtée, pensant que c'étaient les parents de Blaine qui couchaient ensemble. Mais lorsqu'il entendit un deuxième gémissement d'homme, il réalisa à quel point il avait été stupide. Penser que Kurt et Blaine étaient simplement partis discuter ! Adam leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, avant de descendre les escaliers en courant. Il sortit le sac de Kurt de sa voiture et retourna le poser sous le porche de la maison, puis il partit. Mais au lieu de se sentir triste, il était furieux. Par contre Kurt, mais contre lui-même. Furieux, parce qu'il savait très bien ce qui allait arriver, il avait simplement espéré que Kurt l'apprécierait assez. Mais non. Kurt appartenait à Blaine.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on vient juste de coucher ensemble, dit Kurt à Blaine après l'orgasme le plus impressionnant de sa vie. On était supposés avoir rompu.

Blaine sourit, toujours couché à côté de Kurt en train de le fixer, alors que Kurt fixait le plafond.

\- Est-ce que tu dis qu'on se remet ensemble ?

\- Non ! s'écria Kurt. On ne se remet absolument pas ensemble.

\- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi on vient juste d'avoir la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air qu'on ait jamais eue ?

\- Parce que j'étais énervé, soupira Kurt avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Je sors avec Adam.

\- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui en ce moment ?

\- Est-ce que Sean t'a demandé ça pendant que tu le baisais ?

\- Shane ? Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble… pas vraiment.

\- Eh bien j'ai un assez bon souvenir de lui en train de dire qu'il t'avait baisé sur la table de la salle-à-manger, donc oui, vous avec couché ensemble.

Kurt se leva du lit et commença à récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol.

\- Ce n'était pas du sexe, pas vraiment, je m'en souviens à peine.

Kurt soupira.

\- Je n'ai pas envie que tu me racontes tes relations avec d'autres mec, merci, dit-il en enfilant son boxer.

\- Pourquoi pas ? On n'a pas rompu ? plaisant Blaine.

\- Tu es un connard, dit Kurt en finissant de remettre ses vêtements. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je gaspille mon temps avec toi.

\- Peut-être parce que… dit Blaine en se levant après avoir remis son boxer. Parce que tu me veux autant que je te veux…

\- Tu m'as trompé et tu me caches encore des choses, Blaine ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Plus maintenant.

Kurt sortit de la chambre en ignorant Blaine qui l'appelait, et descendit les escaliers pour essayer de trouver Adam.

\- Hey, dit-il à Quinn lorsqu'elle fut la première personne qu'il aperçut. Tu n'as pas vu Adam ?

\- Il est allé te chercher, soupira Quinn, en regardant Kurt de là où elle était assise. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que vous sortiez ensemble ?

\- Je – je ne sais pas.

\- Tu sais Kurt. Ces dernières semaines, tu nous as à peine parlé, tu n'es jamais venu t'assoir avec nous au déjeuner ou regarder des films avec nous le vendredi chez Rachel. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Blaine m'a trompé ! Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! hurla Kurt.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me parler comme ça, soupira Quinn.

\- Désolé.

Kurt sortit son iPhone de sa poche et composa le numéro d'Adam. Ce dernier ne décrocha pas, alors il rappela une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois, et après son quatrième appel, Adam répondit enfin.

\- Hey ! Où es-tu ? demanda Kurt avant qu'Adam ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Hum, chez moi. Je – je ne me sentais pas très bien.

\- Vraiment ? Tu as mangé quelque chose de mauvais ?

\- Hum, oui, ces bâtonnets au fromage ne sont vraiment pas bons pour moi, rit faiblement Adam.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu es vraiment parti parce que tu ne te sentais pas bien ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- D'accord… ça va aller ? demanda doucement Kurt.

\- Oui. Ma mère me fait du thé, ça va aller.

\- D'accord, alors on se voit demain au lycée ? On pourrait aller manger au Olive Garden, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. On se voit demain.

Adam raccrocha, et au moment où Kurt verrouilla son téléphone, il entendit Blaine parler derrière lui.

\- C'était Adam ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Blaine.

\- Très bien, je vais vous laisser vous deux, dit Quinn en se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger vers les quelques enfants près de la piscine.

Blaine s'assit près de Kurt là où Quinn était assise auparavant et soupira.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste – tu es contrarié. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Adam est parti.

\- Oh…

\- Eh bien, j'étais dans la chambre de mon ex petit-ami pendant une demi-heure avec lui, tu crois qu'il a pensé qu'on faisait quoi ? Qu'on regardait la télé ?

Blaine secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Qu'on ait couché ensemble ?

\- Non. Je ne regrette pas ça. Je suis désolé d'avoir rendu ta vie compliquée. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, et si Adam te rend heureux, je ne veux pas ruiner ton bonheur.

\- Tu as déjà ruiné toute chance que je sois heureux lorsque tu as baisé un autre gars.

Kurt se leva et marcha jusqu'à Mary Margaret, et Blaine resta assis là où il était, les yeux toujours fixés sur Kurt qui parlait. Il était tellement beau. Il était toujours tellement beau.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre !_

 _Même si tout n'est pas encore rentré dans l'ordre, ça ne saurait tarder, patientez seulement un petit chapitre de plus... :)_

 _S'IL VOUS PLAIT, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review (oui, vous, là, les lecteurs anonymes, je sais que vous êtes là ;) pour me donner vos impressions sur ce chapitre ou sur la fic en général, ainsi que de suivre ou mettre en favoris cette fic si vous l'aimez._

 _Je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à bientôt (je vous promet que je traduirai le prochain chapitre un peu plus vite lorsque mon bac blanc et mon TPE seront passés) :) A la prochaine ! :*_


	13. King

_Salut tout le monde ! Eh oui, comme cadeau de Saint Valentin, un petit chapitre de cette fic :') (et aussi bonne année à tout le monde, en passant !)_

 _Je sais que ça fait un mois et demi que j'ai pas updaté. Et j'en suis désolée. Et j'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est que mes dernières semaines de cours ont été riches niveau travail, et aussi que j'ai passé toute ma première semaine de vacances à commencer à écrire une nouvelle fanfic (que j'espère pouvoir un jour poster sur le site). Donc voilà. Mais je vous assure que peu importe le temps que je mets à updater, je n'abandonnerai pas cette trad'._

 _Mille merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent, ça fait super plaisir ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira… Je dis rien, vous verrez par vous-même ;)_

 _Pour simple rappel, dans les chapitres précédents : Kurt et Blaine avaient rompu car Blaine avait trompé Kurt avec Shane à L.A. Blaine a alors tout fait pour se faire pardonner, sans résultat. Lors de l'anniversaire de Kurt, ils ont couché ensemble et Adam (qui sort actuellement avec Kurt) les a entendus. *Here's what you missed on GLEE !*_

 _Je vous laisse donc à ce chapitre de taille moyenne, je réponds aux reviews et on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _:_ _Je ne possède ni Glee, ni cette fic._

* * *

CeliaCom7 : _Salut, merci pour la review ! Oui les choses s'arrangent petit à petit… Blaine ferait tout pour récupérer son Kurt ahah, ils sont tellement amoureux, ça donne envie de pleurer… Eh ben je peux t'assurer que tu vas aimer ce chapitre alors (enfin… peut-être pas la fin… à voir). J'avoue que j'avais hâte qu'Adam dégage aussi, mais bon, il est pas si méchant finalement :') Merci, à toi aussi ! Bisous, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! :)_

klaineforever08 : _Merci pour ta review ! Bienvenue sur cette fic, et merci, c'est gentil ahah, et voilà la suite ! :D A plus !_

AnnaKlaineuse : _Hey ! Merci pour la review ! Je pense que Kurt est juste toujours amoureux de Blaine, mais il ne veut juste pas faire de mal à Adam en le quittant pour Blaine. Nooon Blaine ne le laissera jamais tomber ! (il a pas intérêt… au risque de se mettre tout le fandom à dos ahah) Mais qui n'aime pas le Klex, hein ? :') J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, bisous ! :)_

Iheartlns : _Eh oui, que voulons-nous, nos Kurt et Blaine sont techniquement incapables de se résister… J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, gros bisous ! :)_

Rose1404 : _Salut, merci pour ta review, voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! :)_

* * *

Rachel avait appelé Kurt l'après-midi avant le bal de promo pour qu'il vienne chez elle et les aide elle et Quinn à se préparer. Kurt avait accepté de les aider à faire leurs coiffures. Il avait demandé à Adam de venir le récupérer chez Rachel avant le bal, puisque son oncle n'était pas vraiment dans le trip de prendre des photos de bal de promo.

Ils étaient alors chez Rachel, dans sa chambre après s'être tous douchés. Quinn et Rachel portaient seulement leurs sous-vêtements, et Kurt portait son boxer et un débardeur. Ils étaient tellement à l'aise ensemble qu'ils ne se sentaient même pas gênés d'être à moitié nus les uns devant les autres.

\- C'est bon de se retrouver avec toi Kurt ! s'écria soudainement Rachel alors qu'elles étaient en train de se maquiller.

\- Hm-hmm, acquiesça Quinn.

Cette dernière était en train de se faire boucler les cheveux par Kurt, qui était agenouillé sur le lit derrière elle.

\- Oui. Vous m'avez manqué les filles, sourit-il.

\- J'adore avoir un G.B.F à qui je peux demander des conseils pour mes vêtements ou mes cheveux, sourit Rachel en s'appliquant son rouge-à-lèvres.

\- C'est quoi un G.B.F ? demanda Kurt en riant.

\- Tu n'as jamais regardé le film GBF ? s'étonna Quinn.

\- Ça veut dire Gay Best Friend, dit Rachel comme si c'était évident.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ça.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas plutôt Blaine ton G.B.F alors ?

\- Non, lui c'est juste mon B.F.F, mais toi tu es mon G.B.F.

\- Il est gay aussi ! s'écria Kurt, en brûlant au passage le cou de Quinn avec le fer à boucler.

\- Aïe Kurt ! cria Quinn en sentant la brûlure.

\- Pardon, désolé, je n'aime seulement pas lorsque les gens m'utilisent comme un meilleur ami gay. Je devrais juste être ton ami, que je sois gay ne devrait pas faire de différence. Je ne suis pas un objet.

\- Il a raison, dit Quinn. Tout le monde fait ça avec les mecs gays qui ne sont pas très masculins.

\- Désolée… s'excusa Rachel avec un sourire triste vers Kurt.

\- Ça va.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pardonnes tout le temps ? demanda -t-elle en regardant le reflet de Kurt dans le miroir.

\- Parce que je vous aime et que je n'ai aucune raison d'être en colère contre vous.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pardonnes pas Blaine ? demanda Quinn.

Kurt éteint instantanément le fer à friser en entendant cela.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de venir ? Pour me faire me remettre avec Blaine en me manipulant ? s'écria-t-il. J'aurais dû le deviner.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, Kurt, le contra Quinn en lui prenant le bras pour le tirer à nouveau sur le lit. On voulait passer plus de temps avec toi, tu nous manques. Et oui, on déteste le fait que toi et Blaine ayez rompu, parce qu'au début il était la seule raison pour laquelle tu restais avec nous, mais –

\- Ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle je traînais avec vous ! Je restais avec vous parce que je vous aimais bien, parce qu'on était amis, pas à cause de Blaine ! Vous avez eu le choix : c'était moi ou Blaine, et vous avez choisi Blaine.

\- Nous n'avons choisi personne. C'est toi qui a soudainement arrêté de nous parler, dit calmement Rachel. Tu nous manquais, on a essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais jamais. C'est toi qui n'a jamais su voir combien de personnes t'aiment, et à quel point tu repousses ces mêmes personnes.

Kurt soupira, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit tout d'un coup et Blaine apparut en jean et en tongs.

\- Rachel, où-est-ce que tu as mis mon gel ?

Visiblement il n'avait pas encore remarqué Kurt, mais ce fut le cas lorsque Quinn se dépêcha de se couvrir avec une robe rose.

\- Oh, salut.

Kurt lui répondit par un petit signe de la main, le regard fixé sur le sol et les bras autour de son propre corps.

\- Tu ne peux pas entrer juste comme ça Blaine ! On est tous à moitié nus ! hurla Quinn.

\- J'ai déjà vu Rachel et Kurt nus un milliard de fois et je suis gay, donc pas intéressé par ton corps, rétorqua Blaine. Et pourquoi est-ce que Kurt a le droit de te voir nue et pas moi ?

\- Eh bien… hésita Quinn. Kurt est Kurt !

\- Peu importe, dit Blaine, se tenant toujours devant la porte.

\- Arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là, s'énerva Kurt.

\- Désolé, dirent Quinn et Blaine en même temps.

\- Blaine, je ne sais pas où est ton gel, alors pars maintenant, soupira Rachel.

\- Mais j'ai encore une question : quelle couleur de nœud papillon dos-je porter ?

\- De quelle couleur est ton smoking ? demanda Kurt en soupirant.

\- Quoi ?

\- De quelle couleur est ton smoking ? répéta Kurt, commençant à s'impatienter.

\- Euh, noir.

\- Et ta chemise en dessous ?

\- Blanche.

\- Alors tu peux mettre n'importe quelle couleur à part blanc.

Blaine acquiesça.

\- D'accord, dit-il. Tu es très beau, en passant.

\- Je ne suis même pas encore habillé.

\- Tu es tout le temps beau.

Blaine sortit de la pièce sur ces mots, ne laissant pas le temps à Kurt de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Est-ce que vous aviez prévu ça ? soupira Kurt.

\- Je suis épuisée, s'exclama Quinn, ignorant totalement ce que Kurt venait de dire.

\- La soirée n'a même pas encore commencé Quinn, dit Rachel alors que Kurt terminait de s'occuper des cheveux de Quinn. Allez, à mon tour maintenant ! continua-t-elle en s'asseyant à la place de Quinn, alors que celle-ci commençait à se maquiller. Je les veux à moitié raides et à moitié bouclés, comme si je m'étais fait des tresses.

Kurt hocha lentement la tête.

\- Vous êtes encore pire que les filles de l'orphelinat qui me demandaient de leur tresser les cheveux.

\- Allez, c'est pour le bal, s'enthousiasma Rachel, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Tu n'as pas hâte ?

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Kurt. Je pense qu'Adam sait que j'ai fait quelque chose.

\- Et… qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement ? demanda Quinn en se retournant pour fixer Kurt.

\- Il a couché avec Blaine.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait tout raconté, soupira Kurt.

\- Il me dit tout, répliqua Rachel avec un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

\- Kurt, si tu aimes toujours Blaine, tu ne devrais pas être avec Adam, se risqua Quinn.

\- Adam m'aime bien, et je n'ai pas envie de ruiner notre relation.

\- Dans ce cas tu n'aurais pas dû coucher avec Blaine. Est-ce que tu aimes Adam au moins ?

\- En tant qu'ami ? soupira Kurt. Au fort que j'essaie, je n'arrive pas à faire sortir Blaine de ma tête.

 **~OoOoO~**

Blaine savait qu'il ne devrait pas écouter aux portes, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, et entendre Kurt dire qu'il l'aimait toujours l'avait rendu plus heureux que jamais.

\- Alors, quel est ton plan… ? demanda Finn alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Blaine, celui-ci essayant de trouver le parfait nœud papillon.

\- Eh bien, puisque le plan dans lequel je devais chanter pour lui n'a pas marché, alors je vais essayer le plan de Quinn.

\- Le plan de Quinn ? demanda Finn, les sourcils froncés et ses doigts jouant avec le nœud de sa cravate.

\- Oui, sourit Blaine, je vais rendre Kurt jaloux.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous devons répéter avant le bal ! Brittany et moi avons une réservation dans un restaurant, se plaint Santana à M. Schuester.

Le Glee Club au complet était dans le gymnase où allait se dérouler le bal plus tard. Ils portaient tous leurs costumes pour le bal, M. Schuester inclus. Kurt avait essayé de rester le plus loin possible de Blaine, mais cela faisait qu'il devait se retrouver près de ceux qui le détestaient.

\- Alors tu sors avec Brittany ? Après m'avoir harcelé toutes ces années parce que je suis gay ?

\- J'imagine que c'est Paris Hilton – je veux dire Blaine – qui m'a inspirée lorsqu'il a fait son coming-out.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours Blaine qui obtenait les meilleures choses, et Kurt les pires.

\- Bien, la première chanson sera chantée par Kurt et Blaine, c'est ça ? demanda M. Schuester en consultant une feuille contenant l'ordre des performances.

\- Euh, M. Schuester ? demanda Blaine en levant la main.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit approprié que Kurt et moi chantions ensemble, étant donné le fait que nous avons rompu et que nous avons tous les deux un nouveau petit-ami. En plus, si des paparazzis entrent pendant le bal, je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je suis toujours avec lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? demanda furieusement Kurt.

\- Blaine, ne t'en fais pas. Aucun paparazzi ne pourra entrer. M. Figgins a embauché du monde pour que ça n'arrive pas.

\- Oh, ils trouveront un moyen, soupira Blaine. Certaines personnes pourraient faire n'importe quoi pour me voir.

Il se comportait délibérément comme un véritable connard pour que Kurt s'en rende compte et aille lui parler. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un con, dit Kurt en croisant ses bras.

\- Ok, si j'avais voulu entendre maman et papa se disputer, je serais restée chez moi. J'en ai assez de vous entendre vous disputer alors fermez-là ! s'écria Santana, alors que Brittany se mettait à lui masser les épaules pour essayer de la calmer.

\- Lequel de nous deux est la mère ? demanda Blaine.

\- Ferme-là Blaine ! hurla Kurt.

\- Allez, ça suffit, intervint M. Schuester. Le bal est dans quelques heures et SI vous voulez pouvoir emmener votre partenaire au restaurant avant, nous devons commencer la répétition maintenant ! Et si vous deux ne voulez pas chanter ensemble, eh bien d'accord, mais vous devrez vous débrouiller pour trouver ce que vous allez faire de cette chanson !

\- Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour ça, dit Kurt en récupérant son sac posé par terre. Je ne veux même plus faire partie de tout ça.

Il prit également sa veste et s'éloigna vers la porte du gymnase.

\- Kurt, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! cria Rachel pour que Kurt l'entende de là où il était. Tu es dans l'un des premiers numéros ! On a besoin de toi !

\- Demandez à Blaine. Il fait toujours les choses mieux que moi, non ? soupira Kurt, avant de se retourner pour dire autre chose. En plus, c'est une star, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ces mots, il sortit en trombe du gymnase et courut jusqu'au parking du lycée, pour trouver Adam dans sa voiture, qui attendait Kurt.

Ce dernier fit le tour de la voiture et entra à la place passager.

\- Salut, le salua-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Adam ne fit rien en retour, il resta silencieux mais finit par parler après quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur le volant.

\- Je sais que tu as couché avec Blaine.

\- Qu-quoi ? bafouilla Kurt, le visage commençant à pâlir et le cœur à battre plus fort.

\- N'essaie pas de le nier, d'accord ? Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu as accepté de sortir avec moi alors que tu es toujours amoureux de lui.

\- J'imagine que je ne suis simplement pas habitué à ce que des gens m'apprécient, soupira Kurt. Et je ne voulais pas te faire du mal en te disant non. Je… je n'aime pas faire du mal aux autre personnes.

Adam hocha la tête silencieusement et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que ça arrive.

\- Tu –

\- Lorsque deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre, on peut clairement le voir.

Kurt soupira en hochant doucement la tête.

\- Tu ne veux probablement plus aller au bal avec moi maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Nous pouvons y aller. En tant qu'amis.

\- Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- Je… je suis frustré.

\- Pourquoi

\- Parce que Blaine t'avait et il a tout ruiné. Alors que si j'avais eu la chance de t'avoir – si seulement tu pouvais m'aimer comme tu l'aimes –

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, d'accord ?

\- C'est bon. Je sais que tu ne voulais rien faire de mal.

\- Comment peux-tu me pardonner si facilement ? Ce que j'ai fait devrait être impardonnable.

\- Rien n'est impardonnable, dit Adam avec un petit sourire. Pourquoi être en colère contre quelqu'un alors qu'on peut tout simplement le pardonner et passer à autre chose ?

Et cela fit réfléchir Kurt. Si Blaine l'aimait vraiment, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas seulement le pardonner ?

\- Tu sais, le gars qui sortiras avec toi sera vraiment chanceux, dit Kurt en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Adam.

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête.

\- Ouais, j'imagine que j'ai trop essayé pour nous deux

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment demandé… tu as juste dit que nous étions ensemble.

Adam lâcha un petit rire.

\- C'était un peu stupide de ma part, j'imagine –

\- Adam, ne te blâme pas, d'accord ? C'est uniquement de ma faute.

\- Non, je savais que tu pensais toujours à Blaine. Je… je n'aurais pas dû–

\- C'est du passé, ok ? Si tu veux bien me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, on pourrait peut-être… être amis ?

\- Ça serait cool, acquiesça Adam.

\- Et peut-être que je pourrais t'aider à trouver un petit-ami…

\- Ne pousse pas.

Kurt hocha la tête et rit.

\- D'accord.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Quinn, je ne pense pas que ça va marcher, dit Blaine alors que Quinn le tirait à l'intérieur du Breadstix.

\- Pourquoi pas ? souffla-t-elle en lâchant sa main.

\- Parce que la plupart des mecs gays veulent juste… du sexe, et moi je veux juste… Kurt.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? Il est hétéro, et je lui ai demandé de faire semblant d'être ton petit-ami simplement pour rendre Kurt jaloux.

\- Quinn ! Tu fais quoi là ? C'est presque… de la prostitution !

\- Non, répliqua-t-elle, la moue boudeuse.

\- Pourquoi il a accepté de faire ça d'ailleurs ?

\- Eh bien, il s'est avéré qu'il est un grand fan de toi.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Blaine, doutant de ses mots.

\- Non, soupira-t-elle. Il a le béguin pour moi et je lui ai dit que je sortirais avec lui s'il faisait ça pour me rendre service.

\- Tu es complètement folle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as tiré ici s'il n'est pas réellement mon rendez-vous ? Je pensais que j'allais dîner avec lui.

\- Eh bien, c'est juste au cas où Kurt viendrait ici avec Adam – ce qu'il va probablement faire étant donné que le Breadstix est le restaurant le moins horrible de la ville.

\- De quoi est-ce que je suis supposé parler pendant un repas avec un mec que je ne connais pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas Blaine ! Parle-lui de toi, peu importe !

Tout à coup, Quinn fit un signe de la main à quelqu'un, et Blaine se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était un garçon très sexy assis à une table dans un coin de restaurant. Il fit un clin d'œil à Quinn alors qu'il jouait avec la paille dans son verre.

\- Attends, c'est lui ? demanda Blaine en souriant au jeune homme.

\- Ouais.

\- Il est sexy. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas être avec lui ?

\- Eh bien, j'étais enceinte quand il me l'a demandé et je ne voulais pas l'embarquer dans un drame impliquant un bébé.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça Blaine.

\- Oh mon dieu, ne regarde pas mais Kurt entre dans le restaurant avec Adam !

Blaine se retourna pour regarder mais Quinn se positionna en face de lui pour lui cacher la vue.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder ! Maintenant va-t'en !

\- Je ne connais même pas son prénom ! protesta Blaine.

\- C'est Brody, maintenant vas-y !

Elle poussa Blaine et se dernier marcha jusqu'à la table où était assis le garçon. Quand il arriva près de la table, il sourit en tendit sa main.

\- Salut.

\- Blaine, c'est ça ? demanda le garçon en souriant, alors que Blaine s'apprêtait à s'assoir en face de lui. Non, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ! Ce sera mieux pour que ton copain pense que c'est réel !

\- Hum, d'accord…

Blaine s'assit à côté de Brody, et ce dernier l'entoura d'un bras avant de lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Whoa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- C'est le garçon pâle avec le chapeau ?

\- Oui.

\- Il nous regardait, sourit Brody. Il regarde toujours d'ailleurs. Je vais encore t'embrasser.

Le baiser suivant fut beaucoup plus profond que l'autre, et Blaine dû le repousser.

\- Tu – tu fais vraiment tout ça pour Quinn ?

\- Pas vraiment, sourit le garçon en commençant à jouer avec la cravate de Blaine.

\- Donc…

\- Je voudrais sortir avec elle bien sûr, mais je suis un acteur et c'est un bon exercice. Je prévois de jouer un personnage gay un jour, pour que toutes les poulettes soient à mes pieds.

\- Euh… D'accord…

\- Donc tu es Blaine… Anderson c'est ça ? Ton père possède plein d'hôtels non ?

Blaine hocha la tête.

\- Je t'ai vu sur plein de couvertures de magazines, sourit-il.

\- Ouais…

Blaine commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Donc ça doit vouloir dire que tu connais plein de célébrités non ? Tu as beaucoup de contacts ?

\- Euh, j'imagine…

\- Ne sois pas modeste. Je sais que tu as joué dans au moins 10 films.

\- C'était de très petits rôles. C'était… Je les ai faits parce que mon père me l'avait demandé. Je n'aime pas vraiment jouer.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais… m'obtenir une bonne audition, non ?

\- Euh… Oui, bien sûr.

A ce moment, une jeune adolescente d'environ 13 ou 14 ans s'approcha et demanda un autographe à Blaine. Ce dernier lui donna avec un sourire, et la jeune fille s'éloigna, au bord des larmes, trop heureuse d'avoir rencontré Blaine.

\- Eh bien, tu es vraiment une star, commenta Brody.

\- Je n'aime pas particulièrement ça.

\- En bien, je pense que je tuerais pour être célèbre comme toi.

\- Effectivement, je pense que si tu tuais, tu deviendrais célèbre.

Ils rirent tous les deux pendant un moment, et parfois Brody l'embrassait sans prévenir. Cela devait probablement dire que Kurt les regardait.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Tu vas arrêter de les regarder, oui ? demanda Adam alors qu'ils se faisaient servir leurs repas.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Ce mec l'a embrassé genre trois fois. Et il porte le même nœud papillon qu'il portait à notre premier rendez-vous. Ça me tue.

Adam leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête de flipper. C'est probablement un mec qu'il a engagé pour te rendre jaloux, et doit porter le nœud papillon à cause de toi.

\- Il ne ferait pas ça. Je pense qu'il est vraiment passé à autre chose, soupira Kurt en jouant avec la nourriture dans son assiette.

\- S'il veut te rendre jaloux, alors on va le rendre jaloux nous aussi.

Sur ces mots, Adam se redressa et se pencha par-dessus la table pour partager avec Kurt un profond baiser. La chose qu'ils sentirent ensuite fut d'être séparés par quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je ne peux plus faire ça ! cria Blaine en repoussant Adam de Kurt, laissant tous les autres clients du restaurant spectateurs de la scène qui se déroulait. Tu m'as déjà oublié ?

\- Quoi ?! C'était toi qui étais en train de te faire peloter par ce – ce mec juste en face de moi ! Tu l'as déjà baisé ? Tu t'es servi de lui pour le sexe comme tu l'as fait avec moi à mon anniversaire ?

\- Je ne me suis pas servi de toi ! Et on n'a pas baisé, on a fait l'amour ! Parce que je t'aime ! Ce mec n'est même pas mon petit-ami, c'est juste un gars qui doit prétendre être mon copain et il accepté juste parce qu'il voulait que je le rendre célèbre !

\- Que-quoi ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi, mais Kurt pouvait sentir ses yeux commencer à s'humidifier.

\- Je t'aime Kurt, et je ne veux que toi. Tu as été la première personne que j'ai aimée, et je veux que tu sois la dernière.

Les larmes commencèrent alors à doucement couler sur les joues de Kurt, et il fit un petit sourire.

\- Je t'aime Kurt. Et je sais que tu as avec Adam, mais–

\- Oh, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, dit Adam, causant l'étonnement de Blaine.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Non.

Adam sourit, et Kurt était heureux de voir combien Adam les soutenait.

Blaine fit un grand sourire et prit la main de Kurt, regardant ce dernier droit dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime Kurt.

Kurt lâcha un sanglot et sourit.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- S'il te plait, ne–ne me laisse pas. J'ai besoin de toi.

Kurt renifla, hocha la tête et se leva pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de Blaine et pleurer contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il alors que Blaine lui caressait les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres et Blaine écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Tous les clients autours d'eux applaudirent comme s'ils étaient dans un putain de film romantique.

 **~OoOoO~**

\- Eh bien, je suis content que toute notre bande soit enfin réunie ! s'écria Finn en levant son verre pour porter un toast. Ils étaient tous assis à une table au Breadstix, en train de manger et de fêter la réconciliation de Kurt et Blaine. Avec un nouveau membre en plus, ajouta Finn.

\- Adam, tu es sûr d'être à l'aise avec… tu sais… Blaine et moi ? demanda Kurt.

Adam hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, Kurt. C'est tout à fait bon.

\- Ugh, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas hétéro ? Tu es tellement compréhensif et attentionné… et sexy… et ton accent est tellement aaaadorable…

Adam fit un petit rire et Kurt l'interrompit dans son discours.

\- Quinn, tu es un aimant à homos.

\- En fait, je suis bisexuel, intervint Adam en mangeant une cuillérée de pâtes.

\- Oh, alors oublie tout ce que j'ai dit ! dit Quinn avec un sourire gêné.

\- Alors… qui a hâte du bal ? demanda Rachel pour Rachel pour changer de sujet.

\- Moi ! s'écria Blaine en caressant la cuisse de Kurt d'une main. Ce sera une nuit inoubliable.

Blaine remonta encore sa main jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Kurt.

\- Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura ce dernier.

Quinn était en train de parler de dieu savait quoi, Kurt n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait, car son entrejambe commençait à réagir au toucher de Blaine.

\- Je… m'amuse juste un peu, souffla Blaine près de son oreille. Tu m'as manqué, continua-t-il. Tout de toi m'a manqué.

Kurt donna une petite tape sur la main de Blaine pour qu'il l'enlève.

\- Pas maintenant, chuchota-t-il. Mais après le bal on s'amusera. Tu pourras venir chez moi et on… fera une petite fête.

Blaine fit un petit sourire et embrassa la joue de Kurt.

\- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux depuis tout à l'heure, hein ? demanda Rachel, faisant se relever les visages de Kurt et Blaine.

\- Hein ? demanda Kurt en serrant la main de Blaine dans la sienne sous la table.

\- J'étais en train de lui dire combien l'idée de Quinn était mauvaise, de faire semblant d'avoir un rencard juste pour rendre Kurt jaloux.

\- C'était assez flatteur, sourit Kurt.

\- Et si un paparazzi t'avait pris en photo avec un autre mec, hein ? Les hommes gays ont déjà cette image d'hommes qui ne veulent que du sexe. Tu veux faire partie de ce stéréotype ? demanda Rachel.

\- Non… je suis… désolé ? répondit Blaine, ne sachant pas exactement quoi répondre.

\- Quinn, est-ce que tu as quelqu'un pour le bal de promo ? demanda soudainement Adam.

\- N-non, pourquoi ?

\- Voudrais-t-u peut-être… y aller avec moi ?

Quinn hocha vigoureusement la tête avec un grand sourire.

\- J'adorerais !

\- Eh bien… sourit Kurt. Nous avons tous un partenaire pour le bal, on peut y aller maintenant !

 **~OoOoO~**

Ils étaient arrivés au bal un peu plus tôt que les autres alors lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, la musique avait déjà commencé. Le premier numéro avait été chanté par tous les garçons du Glee club, excepté Kurt qui avait chanté un mash-up de Centerfold et de Hot in Herre. Il avait été interrompu par la coach Sylvester, qui avait jugé la chanson complètement inappropriée. Puis Kurt et Blaine chantèrent la chanson qui avait été prévue au début, un duo sur American Boy. En descendant de la scène, ils avaient échangé un long baiser alors que Rachel commençait à chanter To Love You More de Céline Dion.

Ils dansèrent doucement tous les deux, dans le bras l'un de l'autre. Kurt se sentait plus heureux que jamais.

\- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? chuchota Kurt dans l'oreille de Blaine.

\- Oui, répondit-il en riant doucement.

\- Est-ce que tu m'as trompé parce que je n'étais pas suffisant ?

Blaine releva son regard vers Kurt et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Non Kurt, tu es plus que suffisant. Tu es en fait trop bon pour moi.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, rit Kurt.

\- Je suis pardonné ? demanda Blaine en regardant Kurt dans les yeux, les lèvres pincées.

\- Oui, tout est pardonné et oublié.

Blaine fit un grand sourire avant d'embrasser Kurt, un baiser qui les rendit dingues.

\- Tu sais que tu chantes juste après hein ? demanda Kurt.

\- Oui, mais cette chanson va au moins prendre trois minutes avant d'être terminée, et peux juste courir jusqu'à la scène et chanter. Là tout de suite, je veux juste être avec toi et danser un slow avec toi.

\- Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé quand-est ce que je pourrai danser un slow avec un autre homme et être capable de l'embrasser en public sans être frappé.

\- Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal.

Kurt hocha la tête et embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Blaine.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama soudainement Blaine en fixant quelque chose derrière l'épaule de Kurt.

Kurt se retourna pour voir ce dont il s'agissait, les bras de Blaine toujours autour de sa taille.

\- Oh mon dieu, répéta Kurt en riant, regardant Quinn et Adam en train de… s'embrasser passionnément contrer un mur, comme s'il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. J'imagine qu'un bisexuel est l'homme parfait pour Quinn.

\- Ouais, ils pourraient totalement regarder du porno gay ensemble, rit Blaine.

Kurt sourit et se retourna pour faire face à Blaine.

\- Tu sais que tu vas probablement être élu roi de la promo, hein ?

\- Mon dieu, je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. Et pourquoi penses-tu que je vais gagner ? La plupart des gens détestent les gays, non ?

\- Je pense que beaucoup ont changé d'avis après ton coming-out. Tu es célèbre, les célébrités peuvent faire changer les choses.

\- Pff. Je ne veux pas être roi si tu n'es pas mon roi.

\- C'était bizarre. Il ne peut pas y avoir deux rois, sourit Kurt.

\- Eh bien, dans mon monde, il y a deux rois : toi et moi.

Kurt sourit tendrement et embrassa la joue de Blaine.

\- Tu es tellement ringard, bébé.

\- Tu m'as appelé bébé ! Awww !

\- Tais-toi ! rit Kurt.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Blaine après un moment.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mais la chanson vient de se terminer et tu dois aller chanter la tienne !

\- Oh ! J'avais oublié !

Blaine embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Kurt et commença à courir vers la scène. Kurt l'observa de là où il était, souriant comme un demeuré.

Blaine monta sur la scène et s'assit sur le siège derrière le piano, et au lieu de commencer à chanter, il parla en jouant quelques notes.

\- Je dédie cette chanson à l'amour de ma vie : Kurt Hummel.

Les battements du cœur de Kurt commencèrent à s'accélérer, car plusieurs personnes se retournaient pour le regarder, et certains souriaient même. C'était quelque chose de vraiment bizarre en Ohio.

 **What would I do without your smart mouth  
** **Drawing me in and you kicking me out?  
** **Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
** **What's going on in that beautiful mind?  
** **I'm on your magical mystery ride  
** **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

Il chanta superbement le premier couplet, le sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. Kurt le regardait, des larmes de joie menaçant de couler de ses yeux, en se demandant pourquoi il ne s'était pas remis avec Blaine plus tôt. Il se sentait comme il avait toujours voulu se sentir : aimé, voulu et nécessaire. Il avait l'impression que tous ses rêves devenaient réalité.

 **My head's under water** **  
** **But I'm breathing fine** **  
** **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind** **  
**

Blaine le regardait avec ce magnifique sourire, tout en lui faisant une déclaration d'amour en chanson, devant toutes ces personnes.

 **'Cause all of me loves all of you** **  
** **Love your curves and all your edges** **  
** **All your perfect imperfections** **  
** **Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you** **  
** **You're my end and my beginning** **  
** **Even when I lose, I'm winning** **  
** **'Cause I give you all of me** **  
** **And you give me all of you, oh**

Et alors que Kurt ne pouvait retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, Rachel s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle le serra contre elle et fit un petit rire en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il t'aimait, murmura-t-elle.

 **How many times do I have to tell you** **  
** **Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too?** **  
** **The world is beating you down** **,** **I'm around through every mood** **  
** **You're my downfall, you're my muse** **  
** **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues** **  
** **I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you**

Kurt pouvait voir certaines personnes enregistrer la performance de Blaine avec leurs téléphones. Plusieurs filles étaient au bord de la crise cardiaque, et Kurt savait qu'il aurait à faire face à ça toute sa vie. Mais en écoutant cette chanson, il comprit ce que Blaine ressentait, et Kurt ressentait exactement la même chose.

 **My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

 **'Cause all of me loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose, I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohh**

Kurt décida de s'avancer vers la scène pour mieux voir Blaine. Il pleurait tellement, il peinait à respirer. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux de toute sa vie, tellement aimé, et juste… heureux. Il était finalement heureux.

 **Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you **

Alors que Blaine finissait la chanson, Kurt essuya ses larmes, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète de voir qu'il avait pleuré. Blaine parut inquiet de ne plus voir Kurt dans la foule, et ce dernier continua à sourire, profitant de la voix de Blaine.

 **I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you**

Tout le monde applaudit bruyamment, et Blaine salua en s'inclinant. Il descendit de la scène et se précipita vers Kurt lorsqu'il l'aperçut, et il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sentit les larmes de Kurt à travers le baiser, et il s'éloigna, inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ?

Kurt sourit et renifla, essuyant une nouvelle fois ses larmes.

\- Rien. J'ai juste… Je me sens… aimé.

\- Parce que je t'aime, sourit Blaine. Enormément.

\- Et c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Et je me sens finalement heureux.

\- Si tu es heureux, je suis heureux.

\- Ça ressemble étrangement à une réplique de « The Notebook ».

Blaine rit.

\- « If you're a bird, I'm a bird. » *****

Kurt embrassa une nouvelle fois Blaine.

\- Tu sais… tout ce qu'on a traversé… ça en valait le coup.

\- Oui. Plus que ça. Merci de m'avoir pardonné.

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber.

\- Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura Kurt contre les lèvres de Blaine.

\- Tu veux danser encore un peu ? demanda Blaine en caressant la joue de Kurt avec son pouce.

\- Bien sûr.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la piste de danse et commencèrent à danser, et peu importe le rythme de la chanson qui passait, ils continuaient à danser tout doucement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et en échangeant de doux baisers. La soirée passa sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, et furent seulement interrompus lorsque les nominés des rois et reines de la promo furent invités à monter sur scène.

Blaine donna à Kurt un dernier baiser avant de se diriger une nouvelle fois vers la scène et de s'installer à côté des autres nominés. Il sourit à Rachel qui se tenait à l'opposé de la scène, et qui faisait également partie des nominées au titre de reine.

\- Votre attention, lycée McKinley ! commença le principal Figgins au micro. Voici les nominés au titre de roi et de reine. Dave Karofsky, Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Josh Andrews et Blaine Anderson prétendent au titre de roi. Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Marley Rose, Angela Garcia et Jessica Dyer sont vos nominées au titre de reine. Les gagnants iront s'asseoir sur ces trônes puis irons partager une danse ! Yay ! continua-t-il avec un enthousiasme feint.

La foule applaudit, alors que Blaine continuait à fixer Kurt, n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui.

\- Et notre roi de la promo 2011 est…

Figgins ouvrit l'enveloppe avant de lire ce qui y était écrit avec un grand sourire.

\- Blaine Anderson !

Blaine sourit simplement et s'avança vers lui pour prendre sa couronne et faire un geste de la main aux autres lycéens.

\- Je voudrais remercier le père de Blaine Anderson pour toutes les donations qu'il a faites à cette école, un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Blaine !

Tout le monde l'acclama.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? proposa Figgins en tendant le micro à Blaine, qui le lui prit des mains.

\- Oui, en fait. Je voudrais appeler Kurt Hummel, s'il vous plait ? Mon petit ami Kurt !

Kurt resta planté là où il était, pâle, son cœur battant beaucoup trop vite et ses mains tremblant. C'est là que tout allait être ruiné ? Est-ce que Blaine allait l'humilier comme dans ce film, Carrie ? Kurt s'avança vers la scène comme s'il allait à son propre enterrement, et il monta les quelques marches, les yeux fixés sur ses propres pieds.

\- Je voudrais donner cette couronne à mon véritable roi, dit Blaine en retirant sa couronne de sa tête, et la posant sur celle de Kurt avant de lui embrasser la joue.

Tout à coup, Karofsky descendit de la scène et se précipita hors du gymnase, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Je voudrais partager cette danse avec mon roi, repris Blaine. Parce que c'est la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie de danser.

\- M-mais il reste la reine de la promo-

Blaine prit l'enveloppe des mains de Figgins et l'ouvrit à sa place.

\- Rachel est la reine, félicitations.

Il prit alors la main de Kurt en l'emmena vers le milieu de la piste de danse, où tout le monde s'était écarté pour leur laisser de la place. Finn invita Rachel à danser, et tous les couples commencèrent un slow sur le rythme de Take My Breath Away, chanté par Quinn et Santana.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Kurt.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire tout ça, sourit-il. Me donner ta couronne et chanter pour moi…

\- Je veux juste que tu saches que je suis fier d'être avec toi.

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense ? À ce qu'on va faire lorsqu'on sera sortis d'ici.

\- Hum… je veux te faire l'amour avec cette couronne sur ta tête.

\- Coquin, rit Kurt alors que de plus en plus de personnes rejoignaient la piste pour danser.

\- Tu veux partir d'ici ? murmura Blaine à son oreille.

\- J'adorerais.

Ils coururent littéralement hors du gymnase, main dans la main, en faisant signe à leurs amis pour leur dire au revoir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la voiture de Blaine, et Kurt n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, alors il poussa Blaine contre la voiture et commença à l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime, j'aime ton corps.

Blaine gémit pour toute réponse. Leurs mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps l'un de l'autre et leurs bouches à embrasser le cou de l'autre. Tout ça devenait vraiment intense, et alors que Kurt commençait à avoir peur que Blaine ne lui retire ses vêtements sur le parking même, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié sa veste dans le gymnase.

\- Oh mince, soupira-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, j'ai – j'ai juste oublié ma veste là-bas.

\- Oh, je vais aller te la chercher

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais y aller. Je pense juste qu'il faudrait se calmer un peu, pour qu'on puisse rentrer chez toi, _puis_ faire l'amour

\- Blaine rit.

\- D'accord, fais vite alors.

Il regarda Kurt s'éloigner avec un sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Rien ne pourrait ruiner le bonheur qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Excpté…

\- Hé, pédé.

Il entendit Karofsky arriver derrière lui, et Blaine se retourna pour le voir s'avancer vers lui, les mains dans son dos.

\- Tu apprécies ta soirée ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dave ?

\- J'ai juste- Kurt devait être à moi ! hurla-t-il, et Blaine pouvait voir ses yeux embrumés de larmes.

\- Que-quoi ?

\- Kurt – tu, tu me l'as volé ! sanglota-t-il. Il devait être à moi !

\- Dave… pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Si tu n'étais pas là, Kurt serait avec moi ! cria-t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Blaine, complètement perdu. Avant que je n'arrive, tu harcelais Kurt tous les jours ! Il était triste et persécuté ! Tu le traitais comme de la merde !

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Je l'aime !

\- Eh bien je l'aime aussi ! hurla Blaine ne retour. Et tu ne peux rien changer à ça, parce que Kurt est à moi et le sera toujours !

A ce moment, Karofsky sorti les mains de derrière son dos, et révéla ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Blaine recula d'un pas, effrayé de la batte de baseball qu'il tenait.

\- Dave, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Si tu es la seule chose qui m'empêche d'être avec Kurt, je dois arranger ça non ?

\- Tu es complètement malade ! Kurt est –

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?

Blaine entendit Kurt crier derrière lui et il se retourna pour le voir. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour refaire face à Karosky, il vit la batte foncer droit sur son visage et sentit la pire douleur qu'il ait jamais connue de toute sa vie, puis tout devint noir.

* * *

 _ ***** J'ai laissé cette citation en version originale car je n'ai jamais vu le film '_ The Notebook' _, et je ne sais pas de quelle façon la phrase est traduite en français dans le film._

 _Chanson utilisée :_ All Of Me _de John Legend, reprise par Blaine dans le 5x20_

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous ara plu… *pars se cacher* J'imagine que les avis sont mitigés ahah. Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre… Je vais essayer._

 _Sinon, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter : tributegleek et éventuellement sur Tumblr : buttercupanderson_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir, souvenez-vous que même quelques petits mots peuvent illuminer une journée :)_

 _Je vous fais des bisous à tous, et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ! :*_


	14. Unconscious

_Salut tout le monde ! Chapitre 14 de cette traduction ! :) (Il était temps vous me direz)_

 _Bon, j'ai plus d'excuse pour ces délais entre les publications, qui sont vraiment longs je le reconnais. Alors désolée, c'est la seule chose que je peux vous dire :/ J'espère que les un an de la fin de Glee ne vous a pas trop déprimé, et que vous aimez toujours autant Klaine comme au premier jour !_

 ** _\- Je vous conseille vivement d'aller relire au moins la fin du dernier chapitre avant de lire celui-là (si vous ne vous rappelez plus de ce qu'il se passe), car il commence directement au moment où le précédent s'est arrêté. -_**

 _Bref, je vous laisse à ce (très court) chapitre, et je vous retrouve en bas, mais avant ça réponse aux reviews !_

 **/!\** _Mention très légère de sang et d'hôpital_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: je ne possède rien, blabla, vous connaissez la chanson..._

* * *

CeliaCom7 : _Hey ! Eh oui, le dernier chapitre nous laissait un peu mitigé sur les bords x) Faut pas s'en faire, Klaine finissent toujours par réaliser qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre… Rhoo faut arrêter cette haine envers Adam il a rien fait de méchant :') Eh oui, ce que je donnerais pour avoir Blaine comme petit-ami, franchement… Malheureusement les 19 lignes de la fin n'ont pas disparu… et ce chapitre en est la suite :/ Eh bien voilà la suite, je te laisse à ta lecture, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! :) Bisous !_

AnnaKlaineuse : _Hey ! Eh oui ahah, mais Klaine sera toujours back ! :p Et pour Brody, oui j'imagine que c'est celui de Glee ^^ (Mais riiiieeen n'est plus sexy que Klaine !) Et pour Karofsky… je dois bien avouer que je suis absolument du même avis que toi xD Mais attendons la suite… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Merci pour la review, bisous ! :)_

Iheartlns : _Coucou ! Et oui, Blaine is back ! J'avoue que la fin du dernier chapitre n'était pas la plus sympa qui soit ^^ Eh bien, je ne peux te dire de lire ce chapitre pour savoir que qu'il va se passer ! :p Merci pour la review et bonne lecture, bisous ! :)_

* * *

\- Rien, j'ai – j'ai juste oublié ma veste là-bas.

\- Oh, je vais aller te la chercher

\- Non, c'est bon, je vais y aller. Je pense juste qu'il faudrait se calmer un peu, pour qu'on puisse rentrer chez toi, _puis_ faire l'amour

Blaine rit.

\- D'accord, fais vite alors.

Kurt courut jusqu'à l'entrée du gymnase, trop impatient pour simplement marcher. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il vit Finn et Rachel assis à une table, l'air tous les deux en colère. Il s'approcha d'eux avec un petit sourire dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

\- Salut !

\- Où-étais-tu ? demanda Rachel. Vous alliez partir sans nous ? continua-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Kurt. On était vraiment heureux de s'être… remis ensemble.

\- On avait compris, dit Finn en prenant la veste posée sur la table et la tendant à Kurt. Tu as oublié ta veste ici.

\- Oui, et si je ne l'avais pas oubliée vous n'auriez pas eu de chauffeur pour retourner chez vous.

\- Allons-y, souffla Rachel.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et suivirent Kurt jusqu'en dehors du gymnase. Les couloirs du lycée étaient déserts, tout le monde était en train de danser.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit partir maintenant ? demanda Finn. Tu as été élue reine, tu devrais rester un peu plus longtemps.

\- Oh, avec ce que j'ai fait à Kurt l'an dernier, mes priorités ont changé, et le bal de promo n'en fait pas partie.

Kurt sourit fièrement alors qu'ils sortaient du lycée et allaient sur le parking. Il aperçut alors Karofsky et Blaine visiblement en train de discuter, et ce dernier avait une batte de baseball dans ses mains.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Kurt, assez fort pour que Blaine puisse l'entendre de là où il était.

Puis il vit Blaine tourner se tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés et un sourire triste sur le visage, ses yeux brillants de larmes. Et lorsqu'il se retourna vers Karofsky, Kurt vit la batte de baseball fondre vers le visage de Blaine, heurtant sa tête et faisant gicler du sang partout.

Kurt et Rachel se précipitèrent vers Blaine, hurlant pour de l'aide, alors que Finn courait vers Karofsky et l'envoyait à terre par un coup de poing au visage.

\- Finn, appelle le 911, demanda Kurt en pleurant, essayant de tenir la tête de Blaine relevée.

Il y avait tellement de sang partout, les yeux de Blaine étaient fermés et même lorsqu'il appela son nom, il ne réagit pas. Kurt vérifia que Blaine respirait correctement – et Dieu merci c'était le cas – car cela lui paraissait impossible étant donné la force avec laquelle sa tête avait été frappée.

L'ambulance arriva enfin, accompagnée d'une voiture de police. Finn leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et la raison pour laquelle Blaine avait probablement été frappé, puis ils emmenèrent Karofsky à l'arrière de la voiture de police.

La robe de Rachel était pleine de sang, et elle pleurait autant que Kurt. Un des ambulanciers demanda qui monterait avec Blaine dans l'ambulance, et elle laissa Kurt y aller. Il y monta avec Blaine, sa main toujours agrippée à la sienne alors que les ambulanciers faisaient leur travail. Finn et Rachel prirent la voiture de Blaine et suivirent l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Kurt continuait à pleurer, suivant Blaine à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, alors que Rachel était restée à l'accueil pour donner les informations nécessaires concernant Blaine. Les infirmières emmenèrent Blaine dans une pièce en courant, comme s'ils étaient dans un putain de film catastrophe. Tout ce que Kurt se sentait capable de faire était pleurer. Puis les infirmières revinrent vers lui, et lui dirent qu'il n'était pas autorisé à rester auprès de Blaine. Le plus dur fut de lâcher la main de Blaine puis de voir tout ce sang sur sa chemise et son costume.

Il resta là à fixer le sol en pleurant, écoutant d'une oreille les infirmières parler du cas de Blaine. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles disaient. C'était comme si son cerveau s'était congelé et qu'il était incapable de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Son cerveau ne pouvait plus contrôler la quantité de larmes qui sortaient de ses yeux, son corps tremblait de tous les côtés comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser, et ses pieds étaient comme enflammés. Il tenait fermement dans ses mains le nœud papillon de Blaine que les infirmières lui avaient enlevé pour qu'il puisse mieux respirer. Il le tenait comme si c'était la seule chose de Blaine qui lui restait.

Puis les pires pensées possibles commencèrent à envahir les pensées de Kurt. Et s'il devenait aveugle ? Et s'il ne se rappelait plus de rien à son réveil, ou pire, s'il ne pouvait plus jamais bouger ? N'importe quoi pouvait arriver. Et il n'était pas prêt à perdre l'amour de sa vie. Il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas être heureux une seconde s'il le perdait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les parents de Blaine pénétrèrent dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Angy avait les yeux humides et Brian pleurait doucement. Puis ils aperçurent Kurt, et la première chose que fit Angy fut d'aller l'enlacer étroitement dans ses bras, et elle le laissa sangloter contre elle.

\- J'ai téléphoné à ton oncle, il arrive bientôt pour rester avec toi, dit Brian.

Kurt sanglota et renifla, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler ses paroles.

\- Je-je…

\- Tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit, mon chéri. Rachel m'a déjà tout raconté, dit doucement Angy en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Est-ce qu-que les docteurs v-vous ont dit quand on pourrait le voir ? demanda Kurt entre deux sanglots.

\- Ils ne savent pas encore. Ils n'ont encore rien dit.

\- Où-où sont Finn et Rachel ?

\- Ils sont allés chercher du café. Comment te sens-tu ?

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration et avant de se sentir capable de dire quoi que ce soit, il recula dans son siège et recommença à pleurer. La mère de Blaine se rapprocha de lui et le reprit dans une étreinte rassurante, le laissant pleurer dans ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel et Finn revinrent avec cinq cafés du Starbucks en face de l'hôpital. Mais Kurt ne voulait rien manger, il voulait simplement rester assis là et pleurer. Angy se leva de son siège et laissa Rachel s'asseoir à sa place, pour qu'elle et Blaine puissent rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, et Kurt ne voulait même pas regarder l'horloge parce qu'il savait que cela le déprimerait plus qu'autre chose. Un docteur vint pour leur dire qu'ils s'occupaient de Blaine, mais il ne donna pas beaucoup de détails.

Lorsqu'il réussit finalement à contrôler ses pleurs, l'oncle de Kurt arriva à l'hôpital aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Kurt commença à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, que Blaine et lui s'étaient remis ensemble et tout le reste. Il était presque six heures du matin lorsque Kurt se décida à dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

\- C'était trop parfait pour être réel, murmura-t-il à son oncle alors qu'il était toujours dans ses bras. Tout allait tellement bien, continua-t-il en fixant la couronne et le nœud papillon qu'il tenait dans sa main. Je l'aime tellement…

\- On l'aime aussi, Kurt, soupira Rachel en reniflant. Mais tout ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant, c'est attendre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous comportez tous comme si c'était normal ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez pas l'air de vous inquiéter ? Vous avez tous été silencieux toute la nuit comme si rien n'était arrivé, demanda Finn à Rachel et aux parents de Blaine.

\- Nous sommes vraiment inquiets, mon chéri. Nous avons juste appris comment contrôler nos émotions, avec les années. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Blaine est emmené à l'hôpital par une ambulance, dit Angy.

\- Blaine a dû aller à l'hôpital très souvent, ajouta Rachel. Et je suis sûre que ça va aller pour lui.

\- Tu es sûre ? Comment peux-tu être sûre de quoi que ce soit après ce qui est arrivé ? demanda Kurt. Le garçon dans cette pièce est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde ! Il est tout ce que j'ai. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrive, il te restera Finn, Angy et Brian. Je n'ai rien ! Il est mon tout !

Angy soupira, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un docteur s'approcha d'eux et ils se turent tous pour l'écouter.

\- Etes-vous… le docteur regarda le papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains avant de continuer. La famille de Blaine Anderson ?

\- Oui, c'est nous, confirma Angy.

\- Bien. Blaine, d'accord.

Le médecin s'éclaira la voix.

\- Dites-nous juste s'il va bien ! Il va bien ? Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? demanda rapidement Kurt en se lavant de son siège.

\- Je pourrais vous donner l'explication scientifique, mais je vais juste vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, soupira le docteur. Nous avons pu arrêter les saignements, mais… nous ne savons pas quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera.

\- Quoi ? Il est mort ? demanda Finn.

\- Non. Il n'est pas dans un danger immédiat de mort, mais nous avons inséré un tube dans sa trachée par sa bouche, qui est rattaché à une machine qui l'aide à respirer. C'est le seul moyen que nous avons pour nous assurer qu'il continue à respirer. Nous ferons bientôt une Electroencéphalographie pour être sûrs que son cerveau fonctionne correctement, mais pour l'instant il ne répond pas au traitement. Nous lui avons donné des médicaments pour qu'il reste endormi, afin que son corps se repose et guérisse de lui-même. Nous avons relevé sa tête et nous nous sommes assurés que tout était en place, mais nous n'avons aucun moyen de connaître les dégâts lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Kurt déglutit.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien, il est inconscient-

\- Mais est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?

\- Oui, je vous emmène à sa chambre.

Alors que le père de Blaine donnait au docteur quelques informations supplémentaires dont il avait besoin, il les emmena vers la chambre de Blaine. Ils arrivèrent enfin, et virent Blaine allongé sur le lit, vêtu d'une blouse d'hôpital et de chaussettes. Il semblait tellement propre et beau. Différent de la manière dont il l'avait vu, couvert de sang et presque mort la nuit précédente.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et se tint près de lui, le fixant sans rien dire. Il laissa son chapeau, la couronne et le nœud papillon sur la table de chevet, et tendit sa main pour caresser doucement la joue de Blaine. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et sourit. De temps en temps de infirmières venait pour lui donner toutes sortes de médicaments. Les parents de Blaine étaient partis au travail, et Rachel et Finn étaient partis simplement pour aller se doucher et avoir quelques heures de sommeil. L'oncle de Kurt passait quelquefois à l'hôpital, mais Kurt refusait catégoriquement de quitter la chambre de Blaine.

La nuit, il s'allongeait auprès de Blaine et dormait avec lui, sa main dans la sienne. Une semaine entière passa, et Kurt n'était toujours pas rentré chez lui ni pris de douche. Il se changeait simplement avec les vêtements que Rachel lui apportait, et se lavait un peu dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'hôpital. Il mangeait seulement les snickers et les doritos des machines à l'accueil. Lorsque son oncle passait, il donnait à Kurt son traitement habituel. Il commençait à avoir l'impression que l'hôpital était devenu sa maison, il refusait de partir et commençait à connaitre le nom de toutes les infirmières.

\- Kurt, ça fait une semaine que tu n'es pas rentré chez toi, dit Rachel un jour, assise en face de Kurt sur une des chaises dans la chambre. Tu devrais juste rentrer pour prendre une bonne douche et dormir un peu. En plus, Mary Margaret est super inquiète. Elle ne peut pas quitter l'orphelinat, mais elle voudrait vraiment te voir.

\- Comment ça va au lycée ? demanda Kurt en ignorant les remarques de Rachel.

\- Eh bien, demain c'est le dernier jour de l'année, tu vas venir ?

\- Non, répondit-il simplement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas quitter cet endroit, rien que pour quelques heures ?

\- S'il se réveille…

\- Son cerveau ne répond toujours pas aux médicaments. Tu dois être patient. La dernière fois, il a été dans le coma pendant deux semaines.

\- Blaine a dit qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il m'avait trompé, et que c'était un secret qu'i ne pourrait jamais me raconter. C'est ça, le secret ?

\- Kurt, si Blaine ne t'as rien dit… soupira-t-elle.

\- Juste… j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- D'accord, soupira Rachel. Eh bien, avant que Blaine et moi ne commencions à sortir ensemble, nous étions amis. J'ai toujours plus ou moins su qu'il était gay, mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Pui un jour, il m'a dit que quelqu'un l'avait forcé à coucher avec lui.

\- Qui ?

\- Shane. Blaine ne m'a avoué ça que lorsque nous sommes revenus de Californie, mais si je l'avais su avant je n'aurais jamais invité Shane. Blaine avait treize ans quand c'est arrivé. Shane en avait dix-sept, il a l'air jeune mais il est en réalité plus vieux. Nos parents étaient à un repas d'affaires et j'étais chez ma grand-mère pour le week-end, alors ils avaient demandé à Shane de tenir compagnie à Blaine. C'est là qu'il a commencé à embrasser et toucher Blaine. Il a essayé de protester mais ça ne servait à rien, personne n'était là. Alors Shane a juste pris la virginité de Blaine, comme ça. Blaine s'est vraiment débattu, il a essayé de le repousser mais il était trop faible comparé à Shane. Après ça, Blaine n'a plus jamais été le même. Il venait à peine en cours, pleurait aux toilettes. Il ne voulait plus regarder de films, parce que tout ce qui avait un lien même éloigné avec le sexe le faisait se sentir mal. Il a fait tout son possible pour oublier ce que Shane lui avait fait, mais ses parents continuaient de demander à Shane de le babysiter. Blaine leur demandait de ne pas le laisser avec lui, mais puisqu'il était un enfant, Angy et Brian ne s'en préoccupaient pas trop. Alors Blaine n'a jamais rien dit à personne.

« Puis nous avons commencé le lycée. Blaine était timide et ne parlait pas beaucoup, alors que tout le monde voulait être son ami à cause de sa popularité, mais il repoussait tout le monde. Il a joué dans quelques films parce que Brian lui avait demandé, et après ces films, un homme appelé Joseph lui a proposé de la cocaïne, et Blaine a accepté.

« C'était plus facile d'être près de Shane lorsqu'il en prenait. Il a fini par devenir addict, et il devenait populaire à l'école. Ses notes ont baissé et baissé, et j'ai fini par découvrir un sachet dans sa commode. Je l'ai alors montré à ses parents, mais c'est ce même jour où il est tombé dans le coma à cause d'une prise trop importante. Nous l'avons alors emmené en réhabilitation, et son père a décidé d'emménager ici vu que c'est une plus petite ville et qu'il y a moins de moyens de trouver de la drogue.

Kurt fixait Blaine depuis quelques minutes maintenant, vraiment inquiet. Blaine avait vécu tellement, et ne lui en avait jamais parlé ?

\- Mais il m'a trompé parce que… ?

\- Eh bien, le jour où Shane a été en Californie avec nous, Shane a mis une dose de drogue dans son soda, et il n'était pas dans son état normal lorsqu'il a couché avec Shane. C'est pourquoi il s'en rappelle à peine.

\- Oh… soupira Kurt. Je ne sais pas quoi –

\- Ne dis rien. Rentre juste chez toi et dors un peu, d'accord ?

\- Et s'il se réveille ?

\- Je t'appellerai.

\- Mais je veux que mon visage soit le premier qu'il voie.

\- Alors je lui dirai de fermer ses yeux.

\- D'accord.

 **~OoOoO~**

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital, la première chose que fit Kurt fut d'aller voir les enfants à l'orphelinat. Ils lui avaient manqués. Il les enlaça tous un par un, et raconta à Mary Margaret tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle fut très compréhensive à propos de tout, prit Kurt dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer. Il vérifiait son téléphone tout le temps pour s'assurer que rien ne se passait, mais il avait simplement reçu deux messages de Rachel lui disant que Blaine dormait toujours.

Après avoir dîné à l'orphelinat, Kurt rentra chez lui pour prendre un bain de deux heures, et alla dans sa chambre pour lire un livre. Il prit un sac du fond de son armoire, et commença à y jeter des livres à l'intérieur. Puis il fit la même chose avec son ordinateur portable, ses affaires de toilette et ses médicaments, ainsi que ses divers chargeurs. Il prit également deux T-shirts et deux pantalons qu'il fourra dans le sac, puis il le ferma avant de le mettre à côté de sa porte. Il le prendrait le lendemain pour aller à l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il arriva, les parents de Blaine étaient là, parlant à Blaine même s'il était inconscient. Kurt les salua, et il laissa tomber son sac au sol.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais te réveiller… murmura-t-il à Blaine en caressant sa tête.

\- Kurt, nous voulions te parler de quelque chose, dit Brian, sa main dans celle d'Angy.

\- Quoi ? C'est à propos de Blaine ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'affola Kurt.

\- Non ! Non, Blaine va bien.

\- C'est à propos… de ce qu'il se passera après cet été, dit Brian. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il retourne dans ce lycée.

\- Moi non plus. Je ne veux pas de ces connards près de Blaine. Je les déteste tous tellement… ajouta Kurt.

Angy sourit à Kurt et Brian éclaira sa gorge.

\- Nous allons l'inscrire dans une école à Westerville.

\- Quoi ?! C'est beaucoup trop loin ! Pourquoi aussi loin ? C'est à deux heures d'ici, je pensais qu'il allait aller dans un lycée à quinze minutes d'ici–

\- Nous voulons l'inscrire dans une école dans laquelle il sera en sécurité et lui-même, dit Angy. Une école privée.

\- Comme un pensionnat ?

Angy hocha la tête.

\- Quoi ? Vous voulez l'éloigner de moi ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Brian. Tu es l'une des meilleures choses qu'il soit arrivé à Blaine, jamais nous ne voudrions t'éloigner de lui.

Aussi flatté et heureux qu'était Kurt d'entendre ces mots, il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Alors nous avons parlé à ton oncle de notre idée, pour que tu ailles dans cette école avec Blaine.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Est-ce que tu serais prêt à tout quitter ici pour aller dans un nouveau lycée avec Blaine ? demanda Brian en souriant.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Je sais qu'ici j'ai tous mes amis et les enfants à l'orphelinat, mais je les verrais toujours les week-ends non ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Mais qu'en pensera Blaine ? Il voudra y aller ? demanda Kurt en prenant la main de Blaine dans la sienne.

\- Nous le lui demanderons lorsqu'il se réveillera, dit Angy.

\- C'est le lycée dans lequel je suis allé, alors ça lui plaira probablement, dit Brian. Ils ont une tolérance zéro en matière de violence et discrimination, et c'est une école de garçons. Leur Glee club est génial, lorsque j'y était nous étions comme des rock stars, nous nous appelions les Warblers.

\- Blaine est une rock star, sourit Kurt en regardant son petit ami.

\- Il l'est, et je suis sûr que vous aimerez tous les deux cette école. Vous aurez une année Senior extraordinaire !

Kurt soupira, et caressa l'arrière de la main de Blaine.

\- Et s'il ne se réveille pas ?

\- Il se réveillera, mon chéri. Il se réveillera.

 **~OoOoO~**

Kurt retourna à l'hôpital cette nuit après avoir pris une longue douche et avoir dormi dans son lit pour quelques heures. Il s'assit dans le lit à côté de Blaine et lui parla, même s'il ne l'entendait pas.

\- Tu me manques, commença-t-il, la voix déjà tremblotante. Tu me manques énormément. La nuit du bal a été la meilleure et la pire de ma vie. S'il te plait, réveille-toi, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas faire a sans toi. Avant que je ne te connaisse, je n'étais rien, j'étais misérable, renifla Kurt en essayant de contenir ses larmes, échouant misérablement. J'ai besoin de toi, d'accord ? Alors s'il te plait, réveille-toi.

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine en continuant de pleurer.

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, alors s'il te plait ne me laisse pas.

Kurt entendit alors le moniteur indiquer que le cœur de Blaine battait plus vite, et il supposa que son discours fonctionnait, alors il continua à parler en embrassant la joue de Blaine.

\- S'il te plait reviens, murmura-t-il entre ses baisers. S'il te plait, s'il te plait reviens.

Mais rien ne se passa. Rien ne changea. Il ne revint pas.

 **~OoOoO~**

Le premier mois des vacances d'été passa vite. Tout ce que Kurt faisait était rester à l'orphelinat avec les enfants la journée, et revenir auprès de Blaine à l'hôpital la nuit. Il ne faisait rien d'autre. Rachel et ses autres amis lui proposaient de sortir, mais il ne voulait rien faire d'autre à part aller à l'orphelinat. Il rentrait rarement chez lui. Son oncle était d'accord avec ça, tant qu'il était heureux et prenait bien son traitement. Blaine était habituellement celui qui rappelait à Kurt de prendre ses médicaments, alors il oubliait parfois de les prendre. Mais il allait bien. Kurt savait que Blaine était là à côté de lui, mais il lui manquait. L'embrasser lui manquait, l'enlacer, l'entendre dire 'je t'aime', lui manquait. Il voulait simplement entendre sa voix. Sa voix lui manquait.

Kurt avait insisté auprès de Mary Margaret pour ne plus être payé par l'orphelinat, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus vraiment besoin d'argent. Il allait dont à l'orphelinat tous les jours en tant que volontaire, pour simplement rester avec les personnes qu'il aimait. Kurt parlait à peine depuis ce qui était arrivé à Blaine, et les seules personnes à qui il adressait la parole étaient Blaine et Mary Margaret. Les enfants commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui et demandaient pourquoi il avait l'air si triste, mais il ne répondait jamais et changeait de sujet. Tous les soirs il retournait à l'hôpital comme s'il rentrait à la maison, espérant qu'il verrait Blaine réveillé, mais ce n'était jamais le cas. A chaque fois qu'il partait, il demandait aux infirmières de l'appeler si quoi que ce soit se passait, mais elles ne l'appelaient jamais.

Ce jour d'une chaleur de fin-juillet, Kurt était à la piscine chez Rachel avec les enfants de l'orphelinat. En les surveillant, il discutait avec Rachel, Finn et Mary Margaret. Enfin…. Si on pouvait appeler ça discuter. Il était plutôt assis à côté d'eux en les écoutant d'eux. Mais les petits semblaient tellement s'amuser que cela suffisait à son bonheur.

\- Merci de nous laisser venir ici Rachel, dit joyeusement Mary Margaret. Lorsqu'on les emmène à la piscine publique il y a toujours quelqu'un qui les embête…

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas, répondit Rachel en buvant une gorgée de limonade. Vous pouvez les emmener ici quand vous voulez, Mary.

\- Elle n'aime pas être appelée Mary, intervint Kurt. C'était la première fois qu'il parlait depuis une heure et semblait un peu… sur les nerfs.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Rachel.

\- Elle dit que cela la fait se sentir incomplète, soupira-t-il, et Mary Margaret hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

\- Oh d'accord, désolée… murmura Rachel.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, chérie. C'est Kurt qui est de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps.

\- Je pense que j'en ai un peu le droit, étant donné que mon petit ami est dans le coma.

Une seconde après qu'il ait prononcé ces mots, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Il le sortit rapidement de sa poche et répondit à l'appel.

\- Allô ?

\- Blaine s'est réveillé !

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre !_

 _Bon, encore une fois une fin de chapitre cliffanger… désolée. (Mais, eh, c'est pas ma faute ! Allez vous en prendre à l'auteur, je ne suis que la traductrice !) Je vais tenter (je dis bien tenter) de poster le prochain chapitre un peu plus rapidement (merci aux vacances...) pour ne pas vous laisser sur ça trop longtemps._

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une review avant de partir pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) (Parce que j'avoue que j'ai l'impression que cette histoire n'a plus beaucoup de lecteurs…) N'oubliez pas, à chaque fois que vous laissez une review sur une fanfiction, Kurt et Blaine ont un orgasme ;)_

 _Gros bisous et à bientôt !_


End file.
